


You Are My Knight

by kagebros



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 103,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagebros/pseuds/kagebros
Summary: You never really expected to be one of the people to meet the Autobots, let alone interact and stay with them. Then you fall in love with one of them. And you realise you can't live without him. He's everything to you and he brings the excitement and adventure you've been looking for all your life. Because of this you vow to keep this going as long as possible, you vow to protect him no matter what with what he does for you and this planet. You are his knight. And you're hoping you can continue being his.





	1. Reference

Perhaps I should have done this in the beginning but anyway. Here's a reference to look for when looking at the fill in the blank portions of the story.

(y/n) = Your name  
(n/n) = Your nickname  
(l/n) = Your last name

(b/f/n) = Best friend's name  
(ex/n) = Your ex's name

(f/l) = Your first language (If it's English then choose a language you've learned at school or something)

This is merely a suggestion, but if you read in various voices in your head like I do to discern characters, here is the cast for the TFs, parentheses is where you can recognise these voices:

Optimus Prime - Peter Cullen (G1/TFP/Bayverse)  
Megatron - Frank Welker (G1/TFP)  
Ratchet - Jeffery Combs (TFP)  
Jazz - Micheal B Jordan  
Ironhide - Jess Harnell (Bayverse)  
Wheeljack - John DiMaggio  
Arcee - Sumalee Montano (TFP)  
Shockwave - David Sobolov (TFP)  
Starscream - Steve Blum (TFP)  
Soundwave - Jon Bailey (Bumblebee)  
Rodimus Prime - John Boyega  
Ultra Magnus - Micheal Ironside (TFP)  
Sideswipe - Darren Criss (RiD2015)  
Bulkhead - Kevin Micheal Richardson (TFP)  
Swerve - Danny DeVito  
Skids - Alan Ritchson  
Wheelie - Tom Kenny (Bayverse)  
Hound - John Goodman (Bayverse)  
Drift - Yoshi Sudarso  
Perceptor - Micheal Fassbender  
Brainstorm - Jamie Foxx


	2. 2007

The sound of your phone vibrating jolted you awake from your nap. With a groan, you picked it up and saw that your best friend was calling you. Flipping it open, you answered, clearly not pleased with the fact you were woken up at, you checked your watch. 10:40pm? 

“What,” you grumbled. You only heard a laugh from your friend. You propped an arm up on the couch’s arm to support yourself, rubbing your eyes to wake yourself up.

“Did I disrupt your beauty sleep?” (b/f/n) said. 

“I fell asleep on the couch, again,” you sighed. “Work took a long time again, I hate working as a car mechanic.”

“You need that summer job though to keep the house or at least, your side of the rent,“ he chuckled. 

“Yeah, speaking of, why the hell aren’t you home?” you asked. “I’ve been waiting for you to come home the entire time.”

“Sure,” (b/f/n) said sarcastically. “I had some errands to do with family, you wanna go out on a night ride? I need to cool off,” he said. You sighed and got up from the couch, stretching. Headlights then shone through the drapes and you walked over to see (b/f/n) waving at you from his car. You gave a light chuckle as you grabbed your keys and walked out the door to join him. As soon as you got in, he backed up and drove down the road, taking a left to enter the mountain pass the two of you always went on when (b/f/n) felt like going on a night ride. The road was almost always empty, even during the day, since it was an old road and there were shorter ways to make it to and from their destination. Meaning the road was all to (b/f/n) and yourself. After driving for a solid half an hour, with the windows rolled down and the cool summer breeze hitting your face, you saw two pairs of headlights approaching you. That was weird. Nobody ever used this road. The two cars zoomed past you, as if they were either racing or chasing each other. 

“Whoa, what the fuck?” your friend laughed, slowing down for a moment to watch the cars race. You watch the two cars, grabbing the seat as you witnessed both of them careen off the road. (b/f/n) saw that as well and yelled out a “HOLY SHIT”, driving off to the side and parking in an open space. You were the first to run out the car, crossing the street to look over the edge only to be staring at what was going on in shock, mouth agape and eyes wide. Two large mechanical forms, perhaps 16 feet tall, were brawling it out. The two cars from earlier completely gone. “What are you doing standing there?!” (b/f/n) exclaimed as he ran beside you, his eyes snapping to the two robots fighting. He gave a little heh before collapsing to the ground, completely unconscious. You watched the fight go on before watching the victor kick the loser to the ground and rip its head off. 

“Holy shit,” you finally said, causing the robot to look at you as it dropped the head in surprise.

“Ah, frag!” the robot scowled. “You weren’t supposed to see that or any of this!” You registered that its voice was deep. Huh. 

“You’re, uh, not gonna kill us for seeing that right?” you asked in a half worried tone. 

“What? No! That’s against protocol, we don’t do that,” the robot replied, pointing a digit at you. He then began walking up the hill and stepped back onto the road, looking down towards you with his arms crossed. 

“So there’s... more of you out there,” you stated. “That’s a little concerning.” 

“Y’know people when they see us faint, I’m surprised you haven’t yet. I can see your friend did though,” he said, pointing to your friend’s unconscious body. 

“Yeah, um,” you glanced at him. “Don’t mind him.” 

“Well, I’m gonna have to take both of you back to base,” the robot sighed. “Now that you’ve seen us, the Decepticons are gonna be after you.” 

“The what?”

“The bad guys, the dude I just killed,” the robot said, pointing his thumb back towards the Decepticon’s lifeless frame. “I’m Sideswipe by the way.” His voice came the car you saw speed past you earlier. It was a goddamn Lamborghini, of course. The door automatically opened and the back door as well. “Throw your friend in the back, you’re gonna be up front.” 

“You actually want me to drive or?” you quirked a brow.

“You think there was a driver in here earlier? Just look the part, you’ll be fine,” Sideswipe said. You were reluctant but thought against it, dragging your friend and pushing him onto the back seat to where he curled up into a ball and was snoring softly. You took a photo to tease him later for it and got into the driver’s seat soon after.The doors automatically shut and you heard the lock click for each door. No way out now. 

“So I gave you my name, how about yours?” Sideswipe asked as he started driving. His voice reverberated from the dashboard, causing you to jump. “Or is it not earth custom to do that,” he joked. 

“Oh, sorry,” you muttered, you were caught up in the fact you met a giant robot man who killed another one like it was nothing. “I’m (y/n).” 

“(y/n)? Kinda hard to pronounce,” Sideswipe teased. He sped up a little as you saw another pair of headlights behind you, something eating at your mind that the Decepticon lying dead off the mountain pass was not the only one out there.

“Everyone calls me (n/n),” you replied, shaking the thought away.

“(n/n)! Now that’s easy to say. I like it!” You gave a little smile and Sideswipe revved in appreciation as if he saw that. The drive was rather long but Sideswipe told you everything you needed to know and the two of you had a conversation about each other after that, Sideswipe was pretty fun to talk to besides the slight narcissism. Now that you thought about it, you were glad you took that nap earlier, otherwise you would have fallen asleep at the wheel hours ago. When your friend came to, he began to panic, looking for his car and Sideswipe spoke up to calm him down. “You’re finally awake! Knocked yourself out, little man,” Sideswipe said. 

“(n/n), where’s my car?” your friend finally asked.

“Shit, (b/f/n), we left it on the mountain pass, we’ll go get it back once we get to base,” you replied, you sent an apologetic look towards him as an awkward smile spread across your face. Leaving the car there wasn’t a good idea. 

“WHAT!? We were kidnapped?” (b/f/n) exclaimed, ignoring that his car was left on the mountain pass. 

“We saw something we shouldn’t have and now Sideswipe here is taking us so we can be protected, the Decepticons are gonna be looking for us now that we’ve come into contact with an Autobot,” you explained calmly. 

“A what and a what now?” (b/f/n) asked. 

“Sideswipe is a Cybertronian, the race of these guys, and an Autobot, which is their faction or side whatever, the dude he was fighting earlier was a Decepticon. They’re the bad guys apparently,” you explained. (b/f/n) didn’t say anything for a moment and looked ahead with a blank look on his face.

“I’m gonna freak the fuck out,” (b/f/n) stated. 

“Don’t,” Sideswipe and you both said. “Look, (b/f/n), we’re almost at base, they’re gonna explain everything and we’re not going to kill you. I can see that running through your head right now.” (b/f/n) bit his lip, not really believing what Sideswipe said before looking towards you for confirmation. When you nodded, that’s when he calmed down and sat up straighter. The base came into view as Sideswipe was stopped at security clearance, the guards holding guns and in full armour, you immediately felt fear fill your chest but Sideswipe spoke to them and the guards let you through. You could feel your palms sweating and (b/f/n) looked like he was about to throw up. When you looked towards him to check if he was okay, he nodded, shaking away the nausea. Sideswipe kept driving, entering the flight hangar where various vehicles were strewn about and government agents were walking about the area, some on computers and some that seemed to be scientists working on something. Sideswipe opened his doors and you and (b/f/n) got the note to get out, stepping out as Sideswipe shifted out of his altmode and stood up, stretching. You noticed the Autobots eyeing the two of you, suddenly you started to feel a little conscious of how you looked. How small you must be to them! You didn’t want to think about it all that much.

“Sideswipe, why did you bring these two here?” a red and white Cybertronian asked. He seemed to be glaring at you and (b/f/n). 

“These two caught me fighting a Decepticon on the mountain pass, Ratchet, and you know what happens when we get seen,” Sideswipe said, crossing his arms. Ratchet was about to say something in response before a 20 foot Autobot approached the two of you. (b/f/n) yelped in surprise, falling onto his ass and you stepped back a few steps to get a better look of the 20 foot giant. His helm was blue, filials of the same colour adorned on the side of his head as a helmet like apparatus covered his head. A silver mask similar to his faceplates covered his mouth and you couldn't help but wonder if there was a mouth under that. The flame decals that adorned his body looked a little tacky as you scanned him but you kept your mouth shut. 

“You bringing them here was a responsible decision, Sideswipe,” the tall Cybertronian’s voice said. His voice was deep and gravelly. Oh, oh no. Deep voices were something you found incredibly attractive so when you cleared your throat to shoo away the thoughts, the tall robot noticed you. His gaze then turned towards you, his glowing blue optics looking at you with almost no emotion. The Autobot then knelt down in front of you to introduce himself. 

“I am Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, I am the leader of this group we call the Autobots. We are here to protect the life that exists on this planet and to take refuge. You have been taken here to be under our protection from the Decepticons that have seen you.”

“We were up in the mountain pass with no one else there except those two,” you said, pointing to Sideswipe and gesturing about the Decepticon. “Unless that car that was following us earlier was a Decepticon.”

“Someone was tailing us for a while so I had to do that little detour to cut them off,” Sideswipe replied. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, hoping that Decepticon won’t be anywhere near your house in the future. 

“Jeez,” you breathed. Optimus blinked at you for a moment before extending his servos as a way to extend friendliness. 

“And you two are?” Optimus asked. You placed your hand onto his digit, marvelling at how large it was and shook it. 

“(y/n). Everyone calls me (n/n) though since it’s hard to pronounce, and this is my friend (b/f/n),” you introduced. “Sorry about this,” you then said, knowing this whole debacle was inconvenient. Optimus blinked and took his servos away once you let go, standing up from his kneeling position. Something about you pulled him towards you, as if his spark were telling him to trust you, befriend you, which he fully intended on doing. There was a certain charm to you that reminded him of… he pushed the thought away before it could reach his mind. No use dwelling on the past. 

“Well, (y/n),” Optimus said, choosing to use your full name instead of your nickname. “It’s a pleasure to meet you and I believe I have to apologise instead. It’s never good when humans get mixed up in the mess we have brought to this planet so you have no reason to apologise. You two will be assigned guardians to watch over you, they will spend time with you and make sure no Decepticon comes into vicinity with you.” The Autobots groaned in response to Optimus’ order.

“I can take (b/f/n),” Sideswipe suggested, raising his servos. “He seems like a cool dude even if he fainted the first time he saw me,” he teased. The rest of the Autobots laughed and (b/f/n) cleared his throat. 

“Hey, it’s it’s my first time seein’ something like that,” (b/f/n) defended, but the way he said it was in a more joking manner. “Won’t faint the second time!” The Autobots chuckled in response and (b/f/n) had a smile on his face. After all, he was friendly and pretty goofy for how old he was, 21 years and he still acted like he was 17. 

“If you would do me the honour,” Optimus said, then kneeling down towards you again. “I would like to be your guardian.” Your face immediately flushed, clearing your throat for, perhaps the 10th time today, out of embarrassment. 

“Are you for real?” you asked skeptically. “You’re the leader, you can assign someone else if you need to. I can tell you’re the type to be busy all the time,” you said. You looked around to find any takers and all the Autobots were looking away or fake working on something else. Ah, so that’s how it was gonna be. You silently submitted to his offer and smiled, secretly happy that you had Optimus to yourself, with how his voice sounded earlier and how he carried himself, you couldn’t help but feel slightly attracted to the Cybertronian. “If you can handle me then, I’d be happy to have you for my guardian,” you teased, looking up at him. Optimus reciprocated the smile. Or at least you could tell he was smiling under that mask with the way his optics glowed and were shaped. 

“They’re serious?” (b/f/n) then said. You looked back and chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’m serious.” 

“They?” Sideswipe then asked. 

“Yeah, (n/n) only uses they/them pronouns,” (b/f/n) replied. 

“I look like a guy and all, but yeah just they for me,” you said to Sideswipe. It was loud enough for Optimus to hear and he gave a hum to show he understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my fic! To start off, we're fixing the Bayverse movies through this self insert and through other aspects. First, the Transformers are back to their original G1 designs or based off of their IDW designs as it is so much better than Bay's monotone Transformers, although this Optimus is G1 Optimus with the tacky flame designs (don't worry, they'll go away at some point). Some continuity and plot points may be fixed or worsened, we'll see as I read through and edit this. 
> 
> That being said, look to expect some elements of IDW and TFP in this Bayverse fic as well, and of course Knightverse as the Bumblebee movie was so much better than any of Bay's movies.


	3. Chapter 3

The past few weeks with Optimus had been pretty nice, where the two of you spoke about Cybertron or Earth, learning more about each other at time went on. You and (b/f/n) were forced to stay at the base when the Autobots went on missions, often being dropped off and left to your own devices. Your job took a nosedive when they found out you hadn’t been showing up for shifts but to compensate NEST, the organisation helping the Autobots, offered to give you jobs regarding Cybertronian research to which the both of you happily took. 

“So (b/f/n),” you said one day. “How’s it like having a Lamborghini for a car instead of the one you had earlier,” you asked. 

“You mean the car we ditched on the mountain pass,” (b/f/n) replied bitterly. 

“Is it still up there?” you asked, quirking a brow. 

“No, Sideswipe and I drove up to pick it back up but it’s left me feeling bad,” (b/f/n) replied. “I basically have a free, sentient Lamborghini and I have that piece of crap car.” You laughed and leaned back in the chair too far, falling on your back. You tumbled out of the chair with a groan and now (b/f/n) was laughing at you. 

“Haha, very funny, (b/f/n),” you laughed sarcastically. 

“So how’s things with you and Optimus?” (b/f/n) then asked. Your face flushed and you cleared your throat. “I saw you looking at Optimus like you wanted to marry him the first time you met him,” (b/f/n) joked. 

“Oh yeah, my big metal husband,” you said sarcastically.

“Yeah! Your metal husband,” (b/f/n) laughed. 

“We’re getting along really well, he’s really fun to talk to, the way he speaks is like, wise and formal and he just. Talks that way. I’ve caught him monologuing too. It’s funny,” you smiled. “Other than that it’s a nice change of pace to just have intelligent conversations and learn about each other more.”

“Sounds like you guys are dating,” (b/f/n) said, giving a smug look. 

“Fuck off,” you scoffed, an embarrassed smile on your face. 

“Hey, no judgement from me, none of my business if you’re into robot men,” (b/f/n) said, raising his hands up in surrender. “But I gotta say, I think the big guy is into you too,” (b/f/n) smirked. 

“Sure,” you said with disbelief. 

“No, I’m serious! Going ‘If you would do me the honour, I would like to be your guardian’? It’s like he asked you to marry him,” (b/f/n) said. You fell silent this time and your face flushed. 

“(b/f/n), you know I’m a dumbass when it comes to people liking me,” you said quietly. 

“Which is why I’m telling you,” (b/f/n) said. “Ask him out.”

“What?” 

“Ask him out!” 

“I- No,” you said. 

“You want him to ask you out?” (b/f/n) asked, quirking a brow. 

“He’s my guardian, it’d be inappropriate,” you lied. 

“Bullshit.” 

“Ok! Fine, you’re right,” you snapped. “I’m just not ready for another relationship, (ex/n) left me kinda, broken. And I don’t wanna have him carry my baggage.” 

“He’s over 20 feet tall and can lift probably over 20 tons, you’re fine,” (b/f/n) said. “Just think about it though, okay? (ex/ n) wasn’t good at showing that he cared but Optimus is literally putting it out there for you. Guardian or not, he cares about you a lot.” Your heart felt heavy. You squirmed in your seat this time and got up. You walked around, with your hands behind your head in panic. 

“Ok, ok, tonight! Tonight. I’ll ask him,” you announced. You then heard a rev of engines behind you and saw the Autobots driving back in, immediate panic filling your heart. When Optimus came into view and shifted out of his alt-form, he stood tall to relay orders for what the Autobots should do for the rest of the night. You stood up, looking up at him expectantly as he extended his servos down and lifted you onto his shoulder. Something the Autobots haven’t seen before. It was something you did back at home, living near a forest where it was well hidden and the two of you could walk under the stars if you so wanted and came to do in private. Optimus must have been feeling confident or not thinking as he simply let you wrap an arm behind his head and hold on as you sat on top. “Time to go home,“ you said quietly to where Optimus hummed in response, turning into his altmode, you carefully being placed in the driver’s seat as he drove off towards your house. 

(b/f/n) looked at Sideswipe for a moment before breaking the silence with a cough. “So has anyone seen Optimus do that before ever or.” 

“It’ll be the first time we’ve seen him do that,” Ratchet replied. “I’ve never seen Optimus so head over heels for a human or anyone really. Not since,” Ratchet paused for a moment before continuing.“His conjunx, Senator Shockwave, was still alive.” The older Autobots all knew the tragedy of Senator Shockwave and it caused a painful silence to settle in the room. (b/f/n) bit back a question he had stirring in his mind and left it at that. 

The drive home was quiet and you were okay with that, you never were really much for words until you got to talking about something you were passionate about so staying silent the entire car ride made you comfortable and at ease. That, and you knew Optimus had a long day and perhaps going home and relaxing would be the better route to go. Once you got home, he drove near the forest and changed out of his altmode once again before lifting you onto his shoulder to take a walk in the woods to go to the open space you showed him all those weeks ago and watch the stars. You were unsure whether or not he could hear your heart pounding out of your chest but you felt he could. With how strong it was pounding, you swore it could have just broke free. You stayed quiet for a while before speaking up. Your voice was quiet and cautious, stepping lightly around the words, knowing that this was something you couldn’t go back on. But it was calm and welcoming like a summer breeze.

“Optimus,” you started quietly. His blue optics darted aside towards you for a moment before looking ahead. 

“Yes?” he replied, matching your volume. 

“This may sound a little crazy but. I…” you trailed off, trying to gather the courage to finish the sentence. “I’m in love with you.” Your voice was barely above a whisper but Optimus heard it loud and clear. He stopped in his tracks for a moment before grabbing you gently and holding you out in front of him so he could look at you. His blue optics were searching for some sign on your face and his mouth was drawn in a tight line. A tired smile fell upon your face as you waited for his response to where he drew you closer towards his head. 

“Then perhaps this shall sound crazy but I too have the same feelings towards you,“ Optimus finally said, a small smile gracing his face as his optics seemed to glow a little bit brighter. It was a smile you’d come to love and it was a smile he gave only to you, it was only a few days ago that Optimus revealed the entirety of his face to you. “I was unsure whether or not it was appropriate with our biological differences and the fact that I am your guardian.”

“Hey, you offered to be my guardian,” you laughed quietly. “But, I’ll be honest, I was unsure, too. I felt it would have been inappropriate as well.” You then looked back up at him with a smile this time. “Glad we’re on the same page though.” Optimus reciprocated the smile and you reached your arms out to where Optimus drew you even closer, allowing you to embrace him. You lean your head against his faceplate and he shut his optics for a moment taking in the new affection. You let go and he moved you away, opening his optics that hold a soft, loving look towards you. He then moved his servos and placed you back on his shoulder, continuing his walk to the open space. He set you down gently into the grass before lying down and looking up at the stars, reaching out a servos for you to hold onto before he lies you down on his chest. It’s uncomfortable at first but the warmth coming from his chassis changes that. You fold your arms on your stomach and looked up at the stars, something the two of you had come to do often as of late. It was just a nice place to recuperate and relax, think about what is next to come and what has happened in the past. You remembered introducing it to him one night when you couldn’t sleep and now he found it to be comforting to stay and lay there. The two of you spent the first few hours just talking about anything that popped into your mind before falling silent. You got up from your position and crawled up towards Optimus’ helm before stopping, head wavering above his lips. His blue optics looked towards you with curiosity before you leaned down and kissed his dermas. It was metallic and slightly warm. Like kissing a metal plate that had only been in the sun for a little bit. Optimus froze by the sudden affection and melted after a moment, taking it in as much as possible. You sat up, face tomato red, glad that it was dark and Optimus couldn’t see you all that much but you cleared your throat. “Sorry, I just. Kinda wanted to do that. I’m not sure if your people do things like that, I never… asked those type of questions for a reason.”

“You have no need to apologise for that, (y/n),” Optimus replied softly. “On our planet, we do express affection like that, it is. Just something I have not experienced in a while.” He paused for a moment. “It’s a nice change of pace compared to what I have been through during missions. And I’m glad you’re the one to give me that affection.” A smile grew on your face before you nuzzled up against Optimus’ dermas, arms wrapping around his neck to hug him as much as possible. A small smile grew on Optimus’ face as he looked down towards you, shutting his optics and feeling at peace for the first time in years. You gave him that. And for that, he’d be eternally grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

The day Sam Witwitcky came into your life was the day your life went into chaos. Apparently the reason Optimus had been gone over the past few weeks was because they were searching for the Allspark and the coordinates were in a pair of glasses Sam had. The Autobot scout, Bumblebee, was the one to bring Sam to the base after saving him from the Decepticons. When he first arrived, you were skeptical but trusted Bumblebee, knowing that if he was an Autobot, his judgement must have been good, still with Sam being 17, this wasn’t the best environment for him to be in. That was the day you first met Bumblebee, actually. It’d been a few months into the school year and you, being a college student had to go back to school but NEST took care of it, telling you now that you had this job that your education be taught through the military. Which wasn’t something you exactly had wanted due to your dislike towards the military. But getting paid to learn was a bonus so you couldn’t exactly complain.

“Who- who’re they?” Sam asked when he saw you and (b/f/n) conversing with the Autobots. 

“Just some guys who got caught up with the whole Autobot Decepticon war,” (b/f/n) replied. 

“Like you have Bumblebee as your guardian, (b/f/n) here has Sideswipe and I have Optimus,” you said, gesturing your thumb towards Optimus who had been working with Ratchet on locating the Allspark with the glasses. “I’m (n/n) by the way.”

“Wait, Optimus is your guardian?” Sam asked, looking between you and him. His girlfriend, Mikaela, had taken a seat on a table nearby. 

“Yeah? What of it?” you said defensively. You crossed your arms and showcased your fairly muscular arms, having worked as a grease monkey all those years built some muscle for you. That and the fact that NEST said that you being so close to the Autobots would require you to exercise and learn combat skills. Sam dropped the topic and you looked towards Optimus who had been watching you for some time. “What’s up?” you asked. 

“Ratchet and I have located the Allspark, but we have been requested by agents from Sector Seven to rendezvous at the Hoover Dam,” Optimus stated. “He requests everyone who has been in contact with the Autobots to come, meaning (b/f/n) and (y/n),” he said before pausing. “You’ll have to go there as well.”

“Cool, you driving me?” you asked Optimus, looking up towards him with a teasing smile. A small smile tugs at his dermas under the mask and you chuckle at his expression. 

“As we have discovered the Allspark’s location near the Hoover Dam, you can certainly ride with me,” Optimus said. You were walking towards the exit of the hangar. 

“Then let’s go,” you smirked. Optimus felt himself smile once again as he changed into his altmode and drove up beside you, opening the drivers door after stopping. You climbed in and the door shut. 

“Autobots! Roll out,” Optimus announced, Sideswipe shifting into his altmode and (b/f/n) hopping in. Sam and Mikaela followed after as Bumblebee shifted into his altmode. You hummed to yourself as Optimus drove, arm hanging out the window and lightly hitting the side of the door as the wind blew through your hair. 

“How long till the Hoover Dam, big guy?” you asked Optimus. 

“Just an hour drive, why?” Optimus asked.

“Mm, nothing,” you replied. You leaned back in the seat as Optimus drove and you placed your hands behind your head as you looked out on the road. After a few minutes of silence, you finally spoke up. “We should go on a road trip. Just you and me,” you suggested. 

“We’ve been on plenty of rides alone together, what makes this different?” Optimus chuckled. 

“You still haven’t seen a lot of Earth,” you replied. “The drive to Nevada is just desert and boring scenery, we should drive along the coastline or deep within a forest in the mountains, y’know? There’s so much beauty here on Earth that you have yet to experience. I know you’ve been busy and cooped up all the time but you deserve a break.” You paused for a moment. “All of you deserve a break.” Optimus didn’t respond for a moment before you felt a shift in the seating. It was almost like he was caressing you. You suppressed a blush growing on your cheeks and you heard a deep rumble within him that you read to be a chuckle. 

“Perhaps I’ll take you up on that offer someday,” Optimus said. “For now, we must get the Allspark.” His caress loosened a little bit but you gripped the armrest slightly as a way of squeezing his hand, to reassure him everything was going to be okay. 

“How are we going to contain this Allspark?” you asked quietly. 

“We don’t. We must destroy it,” Optimus replied. 

“Then how are you going to bring your planet back?” This time Optimus doesn’t reply and he instead lets out a long drawn out sigh. “You’re not going back, are you.”

“The time to rebuild our planet may come but it will not be easy, (y/n),” Optimus said gravely. “And I feel it will not be soon that we will be able to rebuild it.”

“How are you planning on destroying the Allspark,” you then asked. He fell quiet again and you shifted in your seat, knowing what the answer was. “I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself,” you said. “Not when your family needs you,” you paused for a moment. “When I need you,” you murmured. “I-I know it’s selfish of me to say, with the fate of humanity in your servos and everything but. There isn’t a way to keep the cube and… bring it back to Cybertron?”

“If we were to keep the Allspark intact now, the Decepticons will relentlessly attack the human government to take the cube for themselves. The risk is too high and the potential endangerment of human lives will only grow exponentially,” Optimus replied.

“Well, we just need to take it into our custody then, Autobot custody. It seems like only now the Decepticons are making the move to get the cube, so why now? Why not a long time ago?” you asked. “Oh, wait,” you said, answering your own question. “The Decepticons only found out when they found the glasses online through eBay.”

“The mistakes of a child have led to these events, yes,” Optimus said. “But we will do our best to contain the Allspark. We must not let it fall under the Decepticon’s control.” You sighed and leaned back in the seat in worry. He noticed your concern and let out a soft sigh. “I realise you want to help us bring back our planet and make sure we have a home again, but I’ve vowed that every living being in the universe not be harmed by the civil war we’ve brought to your planet.”

“I have a feeling that with the news lately that Decepticons have already caused a great deal of harm to humans,” you frowned. 

“All the more reason we need to make sure the Decepticons are extinguished and that they should never get the Allspark.” The conversation ended there and you sat silent the entire ride, trying to find a way to keep Optimus safe and make sure that the Allspark wasn’t destroyed. Even if you were attached to him romantically, you knew he needed a way to rebuild his home planet. It was something you thought through for a while, toying with the idea when you first started your relationship with him. One day, he was going to leave you for his own planet and go home, outliving you entirely. To him it’ll be a blink of an optic where you’re there then gone because of your short lifespan compared to his. It’s been a thought that’s been bothering you for a very long time and still had trouble accepting. When you drew near the Hoover dam, the military personnel there allowed the Autobots to enter, driving down the tunnel to the secret base they had there. When you all reached an open space and parked, Optimus opened the door for you and you got out, watching him switch out of his altmode. You looked up at him with a worried expression and he looked down towards you with a slight frown, understanding why you were worried. You reminded him too much of them. Of Shockwave. How even in their fierce personality, they worried for Optimus, for his well being. He knelt down and offered a servos. You accepted it and climbed onto it, kissing his cheekplate quickly as he placed you on his shoulder for you to sit. 

“Alright, full crowd here, you can call me Agent Simmons,” the agent commented. “You’ve all had direct contact with the NBEs.” 

“NBEs?” Sam asked. 

“Non biological extraterrestrials?” you called out from above. 

“Yeah, exactly what he said,” Simmons said, slightly surprised at your answer, looking up towards you with a bewildered look as he realised you were perched on Optimus’ shoulder. “Follow me. What you’re about to see is totally classified,” he continued. You looked at Optimus for a moment as he began to follow. A familiar Cybertronian then came into view and Optimus stopped in his tracks once laying his optics on the Cybertronian across from him. You could feel the anger reverberating within him as he looked at the figure. The other Autobots drew their weapons upon immediately seeing it. 

“Megatron,” Optimus growled quietly. 

“We call him NBE One,” Simmons said. 

“Well, sir, I don’t mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but I mean, that’s Megatron,” Sam announced. “He’s the leader of the Decepticons.”

“And my sworn enemy,” Optimus seethed. 

“We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934,” Simmons explained. “He's been in cryostasis since 1935.  
Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it,” Simmons said to Sam, a hostile tone in his voice. You cleared your throat to break up the hostility. 

“Maybe it’s just me but why the hell haven’t you taken him apart and I don’t know, place his head literally somewhere not attached to his body, remove his limbs and all and not spend so much energy trying to keep his body frozen like that,” you asked.

“I must ask the same,” Optimus said. “I’m afraid you’ve made a grave mistake keeping Megatron in one piece all these years. If the Decepticons discover that their leader is here, they will do anything in their power to ensure he is freed. If he is to leave cryostasis, the wellbeing of many innocent lives will be threatened, especially to those who work here.” 

“So what do you want me to do, boss? I can end him right here and now,” Ironhide asked. 

“Just give us the word and he’s done for,” Sideswipe said, aiming his guns.

“While we have the chance, I do not find it wise to kill him in a defenseless state,” Optimus hummed. You pursed your lips as two conversations went on. Your eyes landed on (b/f/n) who was standing awkwardly with Sideswipe, his guns out and ready to kill Megatron. 

“If we don’t end him now, then that war will never be over, Optimus,” you said gently. Ratchet and Ironhide hummed in agreement. “We’ll lose more lives over time if we just leave him here alive.” He didn’t answer this time and furrowed his brows, deep in thought.

“And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?” the Secretary of Defense asked the head of Sector 7. 

“Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security,” the head of Sector 7 replied. 

“Well, you got one now,” the Secretary of Defense replied. “So why Earth?”

“The Allspark,” Optimus said.

“All Spark? What is that?” Simmons asked. 

“Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe,” Sam explained. “That's their plan.”

“Are you sure about that?” 

“As the one who showed Sam, yes, I can confirm,” Optimus answered. He then knelt down closer to Simmons, to where he backed up out of fear. “Tell me where the cube is.” Simmons nodded and straightened his posture, gathering his bearings. 

“Follow me,” Simmons said after clearing his throat. Optimus stood back up and began to walk forward, you shifting slightly to be stable as you sat on his shoulder. You weren’t going to lie, you felt your legs were going to fall asleep. 

“How long are you going to keep them up there?” Ratchet asked, eyeing both you and Optimus. 

“As long as I want, old friend,” Optimus replied. “Are you alright?” Optimus asked you. You shrugged and gave him an awkward smile. 

“Never better,” you lied. If you were being honest, you were worried about this whole predicament. Was Optimus really going to go through with destroying the cube when it has the power to bring his planet back? 

“You're about to see our crown jewel. Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside,” Simmons explained as you all passed through a large doorway. You looked up in awe as you stared at the giant cube in front of you. Optimus walked up to the cube and reached his arm out, his servos touching the corner of the cube. 

“Hey, hey! What are you doing!” Simmons said. 

“Leaving this the way it is in human hands will lead to the destruction of your kind, I am taking it into my possession for safekeeping as it belongs to our race,” Optimus said, the Allspark soon splitting to smaller cubes and collapsing into itself. The Allspark downsized to a cube that fit easily in his palm and he gave it to you to hold. 

“Optimus,” you said in confusion, looking aside towards him. 

“You are right, (y/n),” Optimus said. “If we have any chance of saving our planet, we must keep the cube intact. But if the time really does come to where we cannot keep it in our possession any longer and all else fails, then I will make the ultimate sacrifice and unite it with the spark in my chest.” You opened your mouth to say something but your voice dies in your throat and you looked away. 

“That’s suicide,” Ratchet protested. “The cube is raw power, it could destroy you both.”

“A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet,” Optimus replied. “We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes.” He paused for a moment before looking down towards the ground. “It’s been an honour serving with you all.” You held the cube tightly in one arm as you placed a hand on Optimus’ shoulder and gripped the metal there. 

“Don’t say that,” you said. You gave him a pleading look as his blue optics landed on you. “You’re getting out of this alive.”


	5. Chapter 5

The lights then flickered above you and you looked up to see what was going on. You then saw soldiers rushing to the other room. 

“Banachek, what’s going on?” Simmons asked through the radio. 

“Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power...” a reply came. Optimus and the Autobots immediately made their way into the hangar Megatron was being kept in. 

“What?!” Simmons exclaimed. 

“And the backup generator is not gonna cut it.” 

“What are we gonna do, boss?” Jazz asked. 

“I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over again...that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed,” Optimus said finally. The Autobots gave a cheer, knowing fully what his answer was. Optimus then equipped his cannon and sword. “Let’s shred him before he even wakes up,” he snarled. You tapped his helm to get his attention. 

“Can you put me down before you turn Megatron to scrap? I don’t want to get thrown onto him,” you said, to where Optimus took you onto his servos and set you aside on the ground. You heard creaking and a release of air coming from where Megatron was standing and Optimus let out a roar as Megatron’s red optics flickered, plunging his sword into Megatron’s spark chamber. Megatron came online just for a few seconds, his arms reaching for the sword as his optics met with Optimus’. He let out a laugh and spoke quietly to where only Optimus would hear. 

“So you finally did it...” were Megatron’s last words before his optics turned off, his arms falling limply to his sides. Optimus exhaled and drew his sword out, looking at Megatron’s lifeless frame. The ice melted and his frame collapsed under the weight. You hugged the cube close to you, jumping out of the way as Megatron’s head hit the floor and you looked up towards Optimus with a frown. The way he looked right now was something of shock and anger, his optics glaring at the frame before him and not responding at all as he stood rigidly.

“Optimus,” you called out to him, breaking him from his trance. His helm turned towards you and his mouthplate retracted itself to reveal him frowning. He withdrew his weapons as he knelt down to Megatron, placing a servos on Megatron’s helm.

“Goodbye, old friend,” Optimus said quietly. “I wish things could have gone differently. If they had, then perhaps you’d be standing here, not in front of me as an enemy, but beside me as the brother I once knew,” he lamented. The Autobots stayed silent for a moment, allowing their leader to mourn over Megatron. You then heard audible footsteps coming from the tunnels as military poured in, having been called earlier to detain Megatron. Now they watched in confusion as Optimus knelt quietly in front of Megatron’s collapsed frame. 

“What, what are you guys doing?” Sam asked. “He’s dead! Shouldn’t we be celebrating?” You shook your head as you walked beside Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You haven’t been able to talk to Optimus as much as I have but,” you started. “Megatron and him used to be brothers in arms. Before the entire war had all started, they were apparently good friends,” you explained, going out of earshot so Optimus wouldn’t hear. “So when the war did happen, Optimus well...” you trailed off.

“He felt betrayed,” Sam finished. You nodded and looked towards Optimus. 

“I can’t really understand how he feels but,” you said. “I just know that having to kill your own friend… is something no one should ever have to do.” You then heard a deep rumbling outside the dam. 

“Decepticons,” Optimus growled, standing up from his kneeling position. “(y/n), get the cube back to NEST, we’ll protect you on your way. Bumblebee,” he said looking towards the yellow Camaro. “You’ll be the one to drive (y/n).” A _yes sir_ came from Bee’s radio in response and you walked up towards him as he ushered you into the empty space leading out the tunnel as he changed into his altmode. 

“Wait, wait, that’s my car!” Sam exclaimed. Bee revved, opening the doors and said get in then!, to where Sam and Mikaela both rushed to the car and got in, the doors automatically slamming as Bee sped out of the hangar. You hugged the cube tightly to your form, your fingers brushing over the side lightly by accident, accidentally pricking yourself on a piece of metal sticking out from it and gave a quiet ow as you snapped your hand back to inspect the spot you got pricked. You sucked at the small droplet of blood on your finger and you shook your head as you began to see Cybertronian symbols flashing before your eyes. “Hey, you okay, (n/n)?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” you said, waving him away. You looked at the sideview mirror and watched the rest of the Autobots tail behind as military personnel also helped in escorting. 

“Lennox has suggested that we go through the city to apprehend the incoming Decepticons,” Optimus communicated. 

“Is he crazy? Bringing Decepticons to the city is going to put innocent lives in danger!” you yelled. “We need to get to the mountains, we can get cover there and avoid killing too many people in the process.”

“(n/n) has the better idea, Optimus,” Sideswipe said. “We don’t wanna endanger human life like that, property damage will be too much too.” 

“What do you exactly do for a living, (n/n)?” Mikaela asked from the back. 

“I used to be a grease monkey and a college student, NEST recruited Brandt and I and now we’re working for them with our constant contact with the Autobots,” you explained. Bee then sped up as he took an exit heading towards the mountains. The Autobots followed and you heard a radio from Lennox who was in an SUV behind. 

“What are you doing? We’re supposed to get to the city nearby,” Lennox yelled. 

“With all due respect, sir, I’m not leading a group of killer robots to a city full of innocents. Potential children dying isn’t something I planned at all for today. We’re going to the mountains to get cover.” you snapped through the radio. There wasn’t a response from him and you lean back against the seat as Bumblebee gave a chuckle. _Now I see-why-boss-likes you!_ Bee teased. You playfully hit the steering wheel and Bee only laughed again. 

“Wait, what did he mean by that?” Sam asked from the back. You glared at Bee and he gave a playful noise that sounded like _uh oh_. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. You knew you were going to have to explain this at one point to your new companions especially if Bumblebee was going to be watching over them. 

“I’m... dating Optimus,” you said cautiously. 

“You’re dating that, 30 foot tall gigantic robot,” Sam deadpanned, trying to process what you just said. “You’re not like. One of those weird kinksters right?”

“Sam!” Mikaela scolded.

“What?! No, of course not,” you said, your face flushing red. “Sam, first off, physically that is impossible, second of all, I don’t f-” you cut yourself off before you could finish the sentence. “I’m not having this conversation.” The car then stopped abruptly as you saw a few cars blocking the road, facing you and the Autobots. “Decepticons.” You looked around to see there was ample cover as there were some slightly large rock formations lined up against the road and you let out a slight sigh of relief before Bumblebee surged forward, getting ready to barrel down the road. 

“Bumblebee, make sure (y/n) gets to the base safely with the cube!” Optimus yelled as he charged towards the blockade in his altmode before swiftly changing into his normal self. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz then joined in the fight as the Decepticons changed out of their altmodes to fight the Autobots. Through the fight, Starscream managed to get out of it and change into his altmode to chase you down. 

“Bee, 6 o’clock!” you exclaimed, looking behind you as Starscream flew behind you and then over you and Bumblebee, landing on the road and grabbing at Bumblebee who shifted out of his altmode with all of three of you in it. You yelled as you fell out, tumbling onto the ground. Sam and Mikaela both landed onto the ground with a grunt before rolling from pain and you scrambled to get up, hugging the Allspark close to you in one arm as you began to run away from Starscream as Bumblebee began to fight him. You passed by Sam and Mikaela and yelled at them to follow you, you running directly towards Optimus. 

“OPTIMUS!” you yelled out, running down the road. 

“(Y/N)!” Optimus yelled back, seeing that you were in distress. Optimus killing Bonecrusher and pushing past Brawl as he began to charge towards you after changing into his altmode. Starscream noticed your yelling as well and shot a missile towards you but Bee punched him in the jaw, messing up his aim. He barely missed, piercing the road and triggering an explosion. You were thrown to the side and landed on the ground, getting pelted with debris, you landing on the ground with a pained groan, blood running down the side of your head. You looked back as you got up and darted to the side near the rocks to get some cover. You watched Optimus draw closer and closer as Sam and Mikaela caught up with you, taking cover from the destruction the Decepticons were causing. You hear gunshots from behind and see two Decepticons fall as Ironhide, Jazz and Sideswipe overpower them with the help of the military. Starscream yelled out as he saw his companions fall and pushed Bumblebee away before switching to his altmode and flying away from the fight. Optimus reached you and screeched to a stop, opening the door. “Get in!” he yelled, to where you scrambled in and pulled Sam and Mikaela into the semitruck, where Optimus began to drive quickly towards the base, not letting any of you get footing. You stumbled forward and hit your chin on the dashboard from the sudden surge and you collapsed onto the floor with a groan of pain. Mikaela yelped out of surprise and Sam helped you up onto the seat.

“Optimus, dear...” you started, buckling yourself into the seat. “Perhaps… let us make sure we’re properly secure before you do something like that...” you suggested. The Cybertronian symbols came back tenfold and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to push away what you were seeing. It was giving you a massive headache too. 

“Do you still have the Allspark?” Optimus asked. You took the cube out from under the crook of your arm and showcased it to him. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“How many casualties?“ you then asked, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from the side of your head plus the headache. The side of your head felt warm too, a fresh flow of blood running down the side of it. 

“I wasn’t paying attention but taking the fight to where there are no civilians was a wise decision, (y/n),” Optimus replied. “If we had taken it to the city, the casualties would be countless and more than what happened today.”

“What was that guy thinking anyway...” you muttered. You then felt faint and blinked a few times, trying to stay awake. “Mikaela, switch places with me, I need that bed,” you said, the Cybertronian symbols almost overtaking your vision. You fumbled with the seatbelt but once you got it off, Mikaela stood up and went to switch with you until you collapsed onto the floor and passed out, the Allspark tumbling onto the floor of the cab.

You woke up with bright lights in your eyes, you brought an arm up to block the light before you registered that you were lying on a couch and abruptly sat up before grabbing at your head as the throbbing pain returned. You felt a bandage wrapped around the spot you were bleeding and you looked around to see the Autobots looking at you, especially Optimus who had a worried look on his face. You gave a small smile and raised your arms to where Optimus knelt down, his face leaning into your hands. 

“Are you alright?” Optimus asked quietly, his blue optics looking into your eyes, still filled with worry. You heard Sam say ‘Is this really happening?’ in the background and you ignored it.

“As long as you’re alive, I’m great,” you smiled. “So if I’m back at base and you’re alive, then we got the Allspark safely here?” Optimus then presents the cube in his servos and you glance at it for a moment, feeling relief wash through your core. 

“The Allspark will be safely kept here, as the Decepticons do not know of its whereabouts, without their leader I doubt they will stay together,” Optimus said. “But we cannot say that for certain. Starscream, Megatron’s second in command has escaped, meaning he’ll be attempting to gather more Decepticons to get the Allspark in the future.“

“You guys aren’t going home then yet?” (b/f/n) asked from the background.

“As long as the Decepticons remain on Earth, we cannot leave it. It is our duty to make sure the Decepticons no longer are on Earth and not bringing potential harm to humans when this is a war you all should never have been thrown into,” Optimus answered. “For now, we shall remain on this planet until either every Decepticon joins us. Or dies. I hope for them to see the error of their ways but I’m afraid that will not happen.”

“You’re not just going to kill them all off?” Sam then asked, to where Optimus let out a sigh. 

“This war has already taken so many lives, Sam,” Optimus replied. “The last thing I want is for our kind to be known as the one who ultimately destroyed themselves. If a Decepticon wants to join the side of the Autobots, then we must gladly accept them and work towards rebuilding Cybertron.” He then looked at the cube in his servos and held it close. “We have the ability to rebuild it now, but we must get rid of the Decepticons first if we are to use it properly.” He stood up from his kneeling position and looked down towards you. “I am proud and grateful for your bravery, (y/n),” Optimus said. “I am in your debt, all of you,” he then looked towards Sam and Mikaela and the military personnel that helped bring the cube to the base. “Because of the bravery you have demonstrated today, you have saved the Earth from destruction. We have gained many new combrades today.” Bee walked up meekly towards Optimus. _Permission to speak-sir?_ he asked. 

“Permission granted, old friend,” Optimus smiled. _I wish to-stay with-the boy_ , Bee said. “If that is his choice,” Optimus replied. Yes. A smile grew on Sam’s face as he looked up towards Bee, where Bee let out a happy noise. Optimus smiled towards the two friends and then turned his gaze towards you. “Let’s go on a ride,” he said to you. He offered his servos once again and you climbed on, where he walked towards the exit of the hangar and shifted into his altmode. His servos carefully placed you in the driver’s seat, revving his engine as he drove off of the base. 

“So,” you said, leaning back in the seat. “Where to, boss?”

“That road trip you told me about,” Optimus started. “I was thinking today might be a good day to go.” A smile grew on your face as you tapped the armrest. 

_With the Allspark in the control of the Autobots and under the protection of the government, we have hope that we can return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, where we now have a new world to call home if we ever need to find another. For now, we live among its people, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there’s more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting._


	6. After Credit Scene

"Let's get the rest of this Decepticon trash packed up and shipped out!" 

Starscream and Soundwave watch from the distance as it all gets packed up, Starscream muttered to himself as he was his fallen brethren piled into government vehicles and shipped off. 

"Oh, what I'd give to crush all those human scum under my hands," Starscream hissed quietly. Soundwave makes no effort to respond and only tapped Starscream's shoulder as the government vehicles had driven off, leaving the road completely empty. Soundwave points towards the road as he detected a Cybertronian signature on the road. Starscream leaned forward with interest as his optics picked up on what it was. With a gasp, he shifted into his altmode and flew down towards the road, shifting his arm out to grab the piece of metal. He then flew back towards Soundwave and Soundwave shifted into his altmode as well, flying behind Starscream. "With this shard, we'll have the ability to bring back Lord Megatron!" Starscream said. "When he sees that I was the one to bring him back, I shall regain my position in power! Let's go, Soundwave. We aren't finished with the Autobots."


	7. 2009

“(y/n), are you paying attention at all?” You snapped your head up to the voice who was just speaking, placing your pencil down gently aside and cleared your throat out of embarrassment, a slight pink tint coming to your cheeks. 

“No, sorry, sir,” you replied truthfully. Ever since the day you retrieved the Allspark, you weren’t feeling right. You’d been distracted and the Cyberglyphics that had been plaguing your mind the past two years were starting to bother you. Every day you’d write down a new set of what you saw as it flashed in your mind. You glanced at your notebook that had been filled with Cybertronian symbols, all strewn across the page like some madman’s handiwork. Every now and then you’d have an episode, where you’d be able to extrapolate information within a matter of seconds and the symbols would hit you like a wave before simply disappearing. Your teacher gave an annoyed sigh and you looked down at the desk in embarrassment. When class ended, he pulled you aside to speak to you. 

“I’ve heard you’ve been having trouble paying attention in class for the past couple of years but you’ve been learning the content in the first few minutes of class every now and then, care to explain why?” your teacher asked, crossing his arms. “I know this is your last year before you’re released to work with NEST entirely but I need to know. Is this a problem that’s gonna persist till the end of this year?”

“I’m, I’m not sure, sir,” you replied. “These episodes just come in waves and I can’t really control them,” you explained. “I’ll try not to let it affect me too much in the future.”

“That’s what your other teachers told me,” your teacher sighed. “Well, since you’ve been passing all the classes even when you have these episodes, I won’t kick you out. But if I catch you not listening again, there’ll be repercussions.”

“Sir, with all due respect, it’s halfway into the first semester,” you said. He eyed you and you quickly changed your tone. “What I mean is, I’ll get it fixed as soon as possible, thank you for bringing that to my attention.” You then quickly turned tail and left the building of the academy. You gave a sigh of relief when you saw your ride was here. Optimus was waiting at the dropoff/pickup area and you rolled your eyes at your boyfriend. “Any chance you’re gonna change that tacky paint job or are you gonna keep the flames,” you teased as you got into the passenger’s seat. 

“Tacky? That’s a little rude, (y/n),” Optimus replied through the radio, feigning hurt in his voice. You gave a little snicker and Optimus began to drive, you leaning back in the chair as you always did since you were comfortable with being in Optimus’ care. After all, he protected you no matter what. “So how was your schooling?” he asked. You gave a little sigh of annoyance as you recalled the day. 

“Cyberglyphics made me have an episode again, one of my teachers does not appreciate it,” you fiddled with the armrest. “Ever since I accidentally pricked myself with the Allspark, I’ve been having those episodes whenever I go near a book.”

“So you’ve told me,” Optimus hummed. “What you’re experiencing is just a faster form of obtaining knowledge.”

“I know,” you sighed. “You studied it before if I remember correctly right?” you asked. “Under Alpha Trion as a… scientist.”

“And before that when the war wasn’t going on, I was a historian,” Optimus said fondly. “In my time of research when it came to the Allspark, I was able to learn many things. The ability to bring life to planets, to instill knowledge or withhold knowledge of eons within it, and be a mass weapon of destruction. Which is why we must keep watch of it, so Decepticons do not take control of it and destroy this planet. We need it to bring back Cybertron.”

“Hey, boss,” you said, gaining a hm? From Optimus. “You’re monologuing again,” you smirked. “Guess that historian and scientist in you loves to pop out every now and then.” 

“Perhaps, but I have always found that you’re willing to listen,” Optimus said. You could tell he was smiling. “And that I will always cherish.” You hummed this time and tapped your fingers on the armrest, a grin growing on your face. 

“You know if you weren’t in your altmode I’d kiss you right now,” you said. 

“Maybe later,” Optimus chuckled. 

“Where’ve you been lately?” you then asked. 

“China,” Optimus replied. 

“China? I’ve always wanted to go there,” you said. “I know a bit of Chinese actually. Took it during high school.”  
“Unfortunately, it was merely a mission, so the time for sightseeing was not part of our mission,” Optimus sighed. “We must hurry, there is something we must attend to.” 

“What happened,” you asked. 

“A new liaison has been assigned to us and I fear he has revealed the location of two very important details we have tried hard to cover up,” Optimus explained, speeding up slightly. “The location of the cube may be compromised.” You felt your face go pale as he announced that. 

“They’re gonna steal it,” you breathed.

“Not unless we get to the location first,” he replied, going full speed as he went down the highway. “If we reach the Allspark before them, I want you to take it into your custody.” 

“What?“

“When you retrieve the Allspark, I will be escorting you back to the NEST base,” Optimus said. “I’m afraid your studies will have to be put on hold as this is a much more important commitment.”

“No, I understand that,” you said quietly. “I just… hope that we can get there in time.” The car fell eerily silent since you both knew what it meant if they got a hold of the Allspark. You noticed in the rearview mirror a few familiar cars pulling up behind and following Optimus. 

“We have your back, (y/n),” Optimus assured. “Lennox has allowed us access to the sight of the Allspark, therefore we should be able to retrieve it successfully.” You didn’t answer as you felt the pressure well up in you. You heard a rumble within Optimus as he let out a sigh. “On our mission in China, we were given the message that the Fallen shall rise again,” Optimus replied. You recalled the information Optimus told you in your conversations at one point about Cybertronian history. The Cyberglyphics then began to pulse within you as new information was added upon that. 

“The Fallen… That was the last of the seven Primes, right?” you asked. “Megatronus.” You could feel Optimus tensing as he drove on. 

“It seems… he’s still alive and making his way to Earth, your planet,” Optimus said. “I do not think it is for the Allspark though. It must be something else,” he surmised. The rest of the ride was silent, nervousness practically radiating off of you the entire time. Optimus knew what you were getting yourself into and he couldn’t help but worry. He promised to make sure no human lives were put at stake in this and that included you. But sending you in to retrieve the Allspark was a mission that could possibly kill you. And it scared him. When you arrived at the base, you were reluctant to leave the truck. Optimus took his time opening the door for you, the two of you sitting there thinking of what was to come. If the Decepticons attacked now… you shoved the thought away and manually opened the door, exhaling sharply as you landed on the ground after jumping off of the step. You looked back towards Optimus as he changed out of his altmode, his optics filled with worry as you stared at him. 

“I’ll be fine, Optimus,” you said shakily. “In and out,” you said. The black SUV pulled up beside you and Lennox got out of the passenger’s seat, joining your side. 

“Alright, let’s go in, the sooner we relocate the Allspark, the better,” he said. “I can get you in all the way but don’t touch anything or say anything. You still don’t have enough clearance yet, got it?” Lennox said, to where you nodded. 

“Is this payback for earlier?” you then smirked. 

“Let’s go,” Lennox said, walking towards the entrance, ignoring your remark. You chuckled for a moment before the nervousness washed over you again and you began to walk quickly behind him as he led you inside. There were some protests here and there that Lennox had to talk through before giving you access to where you were completely alone in the last room where the Allspark was being kept. You could feel yourself physically shaking as you walked up towards the Allspark. Something in the back of your mind kept telling you that something was going to go wrong. Your hands shook as you reached for the Allspark, lifting it up and looking at it like it was going to explode any minute. It didn’t of course since the Allspark wasn’t a bomb but it still had an inexplicable amount of energy. The door to the room opened with a loud clang and you saw Lennox leaning against it with his gun out. “You got the Allspark?” he asked hastily. You knew exactly what was going on and rushed out of the room, hugging the Allspark close to you. “Figured it out yet?” he said as he ran beside you down the hall. “We got Decepticons trying to get in from above.” You then heard a cluttering from behind as dozens of marbles spilled onto the floor where the Allspark was being kept. 

“That’s not good,” you breathed, picking up your pace to where you were sprinting. You heard something moving behind you as Lennox urged you to keep going, letting out a few shots in the direction behind you. When you neared the exit, you heard the sound of gunshots and yelling grow louder up above. You stopped for a moment, looking out the door to see Optimus and the Autobots battling some Decepticons that showed up for the fight. In a burst of courage and idiocy, you barreled out of the bunker and ran towards Optimus. “Optimus!” you called out, still running towards him. Bullets hit the ground beside your feet and you ran to the side to get cover. 

“(y/n)!” Optimus yelled. “Sideswipe, take (y/n) out of here, we cannot let them get the cube!” Optimus ordered. Sideswipe bounded towards you as he knocked down a Decepticon, changing into his altmode quickly and throwing the door open. 

“Come with me if you want to live,” Sideswipe said. 

“Not the time for references, Sideswipe!” you yelled as you scrambled to get in. A couple bullets were shot at you and Sideswipe hightailed it out of the base as he put the seatbelt on you. “How many Decepticons showed up back there?”  
“Only a handful, they weren’t expecting us, but we’re lucky that they decided to hit the bunker today, any other day and the Allspark would be theirs,” Sideswipe replied. “We’re glad you got out safe, Optimus wouldn’t stop worrying about you the entire time you were down there. When the Decepticons came, something in him just switched and all he focused on was making sure none of them came down to get you.”

“I’m going to be the death of him if I can’t protect myself,” you realised. You hugged the Allspark closer to yourself, before your eyes darted down to examine it a little more. You flipped it on each side, taking note of all the engravings on it before you noticed a slight dip in the cube. Frowning at the sight, you noticed another divot on another side. Two pieces were missing from the puzzle… Fear ran down your spine as you realised what that meant. Two shards must have broken off during the battle on the mountain pass. As you held the Allspark in your lap, the Cyberglyphics began to dance before your eyes once again. But this time you were able to understand it. Even if it was just a little bit. 

“The Decepticons have been neutralised,” Optimus’ voice echoed through their communications. “We are on our way back to base where NEST can relocate the Allspark to a more secure area,” he continued. 

“Wasn’t that the most secure place in the world?” you asked. 

“It was one of the human’s most secure naval bases, not one of the most secure areas, meaning we still have hope in hiding it.”

“I’m gonna ask that they don’t divulge details to everyone next time,” you huffed, leaning back in the chair. “That idiot liaison almost ended the world because he can’t keep his fucking mouth shut.” You then heard Sideswipe chuckle. 

“A little aggressive, no, (y/n)?” Sideswipe smirked. 

“Uh, I’m ThE LiAiSoN, I’m GoNnA bRaG aBoUt WhErE oUr ThInGs ArE eXaCtLy EvEn ThOuGh We HaD pRoBlEmS oF gOvErNmEnT iNfOrMaTiOn BeInG sToLeN iN tHe FiRsT pLaCe TwO yEaRs AgO bY tHe SaMe PeOpLe,” you said in a mocking tone. “He can eat glass for all I care,” you said angrily. You realised what you just said and fixed your attitude from earlier after giving an irritable sigh. “Sorry, just that. It’s kinda stupid that a government official would share details so easily instead of being vague.”

“Remind me not to make you angry ever,” Sideswipe laughed. “(b/f/n), on the other hand, is hilarious to watch when he’s angry.” You gave a laugh. 

“Yeah, it is pretty funny actually,” you smiled. You noticed Optimus driving beside you and Sideswipe pulled over, Optimus following. Sideswipe opened the door and you knew what you had to do. After all, Sideswipe did say Optimus didn’t stop worrying about you. You patted Sideswipe’s door before hopping into Optimus, to where he quickly shut the door and took the lead on the way back to base. 

“Are you alright?” was his first question. You gave a soft smile and gave a content sigh. 

“I’m alright, Optimus,” you replied. “Are you though?”

“You don’t have to worry about me, (y/n),“ Optimus said. “As long as you are safe, I am fine.”

“Optimus, I can’t have you saving me all the time,” you said. “I don’t want to be the damsel in distress all the time especially if y’know, I’m a man in this society. And,” you hugged your legs close to you, the Allspark pressing against your torso. “I want to protect you too,” you said quietly. 

“I’m afraid you cannot do much to protect me, my dear,” Optimus sighed. “Though I know you will stubbornly try to protect me no matter the cost as I have seen in your personality.” A smile quirked at your lips and you didn’t respond. It was true. You were going to protect him no matter what. Even if you were just a human, you were going to do your damndest to make sure Optimus would live to see the next day. After all. He’s already doing the same for you.


	8. Chapter 8

You didn’t think you’d be standing in THE Area 51. The fabled government sector where nothing came in and out. In fact, you knew nothing about it. You recalled how you got here in the first place. Optimus requesting that you be the one to escort the Allspark to where only a handful of government officials knew the true location of the Allspark while others were told of a decoy area. In fact, you, the President and whoever was escorting you to the room where it was going to be sealed knew of the exact location. You held the Allspark in the glass container Ratchet had given you before leaving. Of course that was after dragging you off the liaison after you almost pummeled him when you came back to the NEST base. Optimus, in attempt to keep you calm, had also requested that this relocation not be spoken of through any type of electronic communication. Only to be word by mouth or on paper that could be hand delivered and kept under safe watch. The ride there was a safety precaution, where you were blindfolded and not shown the route of which they were going.

“Keep your eyes ahead and don’t look at anything,” the guard reminded you as you walked down the hall. The consistent fear of getting shot made you walk stiffly towards the containment area. You stopped at the door that led to the containment area. With what you heard this door weighed about a few tons. Nobody was going to get in here this easily. You exhaled shakily, trying to shake off your nervousness that was practically radiating off of you and watched the door roll aside intently. You walked in to see a small cylindrical pool in the centre of the room. After looking at how barren the room was, no ventilation, absolutely nothing except for a few lights drilled into the ceiling and what you assumed was incredibly thick concrete walls like the Hoover dam, you peered down at it to see how deep it was but the water grew dark a few metres down. “Don’t fall in, that hole’s about 100 feet deep. A lot deeper than the nuclear containment pools we got in other areas,” the guard warned. You then looked towards the guard with a confused look. 

“Do I just drop this in there or,” you said. You then heard a release of air as a platform rose out of the water. “Ah.”

“Put the container on there,” the guard instructed. You obeyed and once you placed it on the platform, two strong metal clamps encased the container, as a way to keep the container from floating up with the air trapped inside it. 

“Was this built specifically for this?” you asked, gesturing towards the Allspark. The platform then began to lower itself down and you watched it disappear underwater. 

“Something else, but I can’t tell you. It’s classified,” the guard replied. “Come on now, let’s get you out of here, you’ve seen enough, kid.” Being called kid irked you a little, causing your mouth to twitch slightly in response but you obeyed and followed the guard out, taking one more glance at the Allspark before looking straight forward once again. 

“Is there a mechanism down there that’ll seal it down there?” you asked. You were worried after all but if the location isn’t revealed then it would be alright. 

“After the platform sinks entire to the bottom, there is a series of solid metal covers that go every ten feet as it goes up. Meaning whatever wants to get at it will have to spend a lot of time destroying those covers first,” the guard explained. 

“That’s relieving,” you said truthfully. 

“Y’know, I’m surprised they got a kid like you to put that thing to rest,” the guard said. “And you’ve been granted clearance to Area 51? Must be a dream come true for you. How’d you do it?”

“I’m the… liaison to the aliens residing on this planet,” you said through gritted teeth. “I was requested by the leader of these aliens to be the one to take it and conceal it, since I’ve gained their trust and they know I won’t reveal the location of it unlike the liaison that revealed two important details on a phonecall with the military.” You paused for a moment as you kept walking. “Let’s just say I’m more fit for the job than the last guy.” The guard hummed and stopped at the elevator located at the end of the hallway. The two of you got in the elevator and you stood awkwardly for a moment before speaking again. “So are you gonna neuralyse me like they do in Men in Black or,” you asked looking over with a grin on your face. The guard didn’t answer this time and put back up her professional look, you slightly pouted but shrugged it off, she had to do her job after all. When the elevator stopped, you exited and left the building, entering the car that had been waiting for you. As you drove off the base, you couldn’t help but wonder whether or not this will be the last time the Decepticons try to find it. The Allspark was the only way of bringing Cybertron back and probably ending the war that Optimus had been fighting in for so long. When you arrived back at the NEST base, Optimus had greeted you a bit too enthusiastically. He must have been worried again because you saw the spark of happiness in his optics when he laid his optics on you when you got out of the car. “Where did you go off to this time?” you asked. 

“I had to speak with Sam,” Optimus replied. “Is the Allspark safe and secure?” You nodded in response, you then remembered the two shards that had chipped off the Allspark earlier when you were examining it after recovering it.

“Optimus,” you said, his attention towards you unwavering. “The Allspark. There were two shards of it missing.” 

“What?” he said. “Then we must retrieve them as quickly as possible before the Decepticons find it.” 

“I think I know where one of the shards is,” you said. “Sam might have it.”

“Sam? Why would he have it?”

“When I was on the road that day running to you, when Starscream shot at me, I was thrown. Sam and Mikaela caught up to me, I think,” you stepped back for a moment as you had another episode, Cyberglyphics attacking your vision. It was stronger than ever this time, causing you to fall on your ass with it being so overwhelming. It was as if it were a warning. Warning for what? Optimus stepped forward and picked you back up with his servos out of worry. “All this information is entering my mind faster than my neurons can process, I can’t- I can’t focus,” you managed to say, leaning against the servos for support. “I need to get to Sam, I need to get to Sam,” you spat out, walking swiftly out of the base. You got in your car and before Optimus could protest and follow you, you waved him off. “You got other things to focus on right now! Megatron, that guy! Decepticons probably got to him,” you said pointing at Optimus. “I got Sam, you- you go get Megatron!” you quickly shut the door to your car and drove off base, speeding out of there as fast as possible. Once you got on the highway, you sped through, weaving through various cars. “Get out of the way! What are you, slow?!” you yelled as you passed a few cars. The information stirring in your mind was giving you a massive headache but you pushed forward. You finally managed to get to the university (you and Sam talked for a bit after the whole event in 2007 and found out where he was going) and parked the car on the lawn, gaining a few annoyed shouts from the students, threatening to call security on you. You ignored them and whipped out your phone, walking swiftly on the campus grounds as you searched for Sam. 

“Come on, come on, pick up, Witwicky!” you yelled, gaining a few looks from students who passed you by. 

“WATCH YOUR FOOT! WATCH YOUR FOOT!” The familiar voice yelled out from the side and you dashed towards the direction it was coming from. “Mikaela, okay, my great great grandfather went on this Artic mission, right? And he saw Megatron, Megatron zapped him and he started seeing these crazy symbols, okay. Well, now I’m seeing them too. Excuse me. I just read a 903 page Astronomy book in 32.6 seconds and had a meltdown in the middle of my class-” You hung up on your phone as you saw Sam and yelled out for him. 

“(n/n)?” Sam said with surprise. _What? What is (n/n) doing over there with you? Mikaela’s voice came through the phone._

“Where’s your dorm? I need to talk to you,” you said hastily. 

“What? Why can’t you talk to me here?” Sam said.

“Can’t you tell there are spies everywhere! They’re always listening,” you said. You were beginning to sound like a madman. “Can’t trust, can’t trust anybody,” you repeated. 

“Wait, have you touched-” Sam started before you covered his mouth with your hand. 

“Dorm, NOW!” you said. Sam shut up and began to lead you to his dorm. When you entered, you shut the door immediately and let a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “To answer your question earlier, yes, I’ve touched a shard, but it was when I pricked myself on the Allspark when I first had it,” you quickly explained. “For the past two years, I’ve been dealing with seeing Cyberglyphics and getting an influx of information entering my mind. It has been absolute hell this entire time!” you yelled. You remembered your mission now and shook your head vigorously to make the headache go away. “The shard, do you have it?”

“Mikaela! Shit,” Sam exclaimed. “Sorry for leaving you on hold, (n/n) needed us to find somewhere private to talk about this. The cube sliver, do you have it?” he asked Mikaela hastily. It’s in the shop safe. “M-Mikalea, do not touch it, okay? Don’t touch it.” _I’m not gonna touch it, Sam, it’s fine. It’s locked away, no one knows where it is._

“WE DO!” you exclaimed. “Someone is listening to us on the phone right now. Someone, can’t, can’t.” Hold on. You heard a pause on the phone call and fear immediately filled your chest. You then heard a clanging noise on the phone. “What the hell was that?” you asked. _I’ll tell you later, just not on an open phone line, okay? I’m gonna get on a plane right now. I’ll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful, Sam._ She hung up and you were almost fuming. You then saw Sam quickly throw the phone on his bed and start shoving papers off his desk before grabbing a Sharpie and writing Cyberglyphics on the wall and the doors. You decided to take a seat on Sam’s bed and hold your head in your hands as the headache was making your head pound, almost neverending. When you shut your eyes, flashes of Cybertronian history playing in your mind like a movie. There were details you could pick out from the flashes. Cybetron, the 13 Primes, the Fallen, the Matrix of Leadership, Primus themselves. You then heard the door open and you looked up to see a guy and a girl standing in the doorway. 

“Hey,” Sam said. “Have you ever had a song stuck in your head? It’s like the worst song ever, can’t help whistle or sing it. Like it repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself.” You watched Sam walk over to his roommate’s desk and start swiping the kitten calendars off as he repeated kitten calendar over and over. So he was at that stage. 

“Dude,” his roommate said. “What the fuck? Who’s he?” he asked, glancing over to you. 

“I know you’re freaking out, don’t freak out, don’t freak out. Easy fix! Puzzle code, in my head. Now it’s on the walls, everything is good, this is the part that-” Sam then stopped talking and started shushing everyone as he looked around frantically. “Ok, what were you saying?”

“Alice, I’m horrified you had to see this, let’s go,” Sam’s roommate suggested before ‘Alice’ put her hand up and pushed him out of the room. 

“Get out,” she said, to his roommate and to you. Alarm bells were ringing off in your head and you stood up, ready to fight. 

“Not likely,” you said. “Hey, Sam,” you called out to him, gaining his attention. “Where’d you put the shard again?” you asked, eyeing the girl. 

“What, I thought you said not to talk about it,” Sam said. You saw the slightest twitch in her and lunged at her. The door then opened and Mikaela was there, carrying a box?, as well as Sam’s roommate that was standing at the doorway. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“RUN!“ you yelled, wrestling with the girl. Only she wasn’t a human girl. You watched the girl change into a Decepticon and you let out a roar, smashing something upside her head, leaving her dazed before you scrambled out of her grasp and began to run towards Sam and Mikaela, Sam’s roommate running alongside you guys as well. 

“It’s coming!” you yelled as you caught up to them. 

“That’s an alien robot!” Sam’s roommate exclaimed as he ran. 

“You gotta move, just run,” Sam said frantically. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I once had sex with her in my dream,” Sam’s roommate panicked. You opened the door to the library as you all ran between some book shelves. 

“Who are you?” Mikaela whispered harshly to Sam’s roommate. 

“Who is HE?“ Sam’s roommate exclaimed, gesturing towards you. You looked to see the Decepticon had entered the library and got up. 

“No time for introduction, run!” you said, dashing out of the bookshelves, the rest following after you. An explosion happened behind you as the Decepticon shot at you, college students screaming and running from the commotion. You raised your hands to block the debris that exited the library. 

“Hey, let me out let me out!” the box muffled, Mikaela then swiftly hit it to make it shut up. 

“Decepticon in there?” you breathed. She gave a quick nod before handing you the box and smashing a random car’s window and opening the door, unlocking it to where all four of you got in as she hotwired it. 

“Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car?” Sam’s roommate said in awe. “That’s so hot.” You really wanted to punch him in the stomach right now. Mikaela struggled to let it start and the Decepticon was now approaching the car. She started it right as it threw itself at the windshield and Sam let out a scream, its tongue swinging around to get at Sam.

“Drive, drive, drive! She’s right there, she’s right there!” Sam yelled, Mikaela swiftly pulling out and the Decepticon following after. You watched as it jumped on top of the car and landed in front. “Oh god!” She began to drive down the road as it hit the hood repeatedly. 

“Kiss this, bitch,” Mikaela hissed, driving off the road into a pole, pushing the Decepticon with it, the impact killing it instantly. 

“Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, drive,” Sam repeated. Mikaela began to drive down the road and Sam’s roommate leaned forward in the seat to talk to him. 

“Ok, so what else don’t I know, alright, did you guys just forget to mention some minor details, huh?” he questioned. “And can someone PLEASE tell me who this is?” he said, gesturing towards you. You gripped the box and let out an irritated sigh. 

“You wanna know the details? I’ll give you the details,” you said. “I’m (y/n), to start off and I’m someone who’s known Sam and Mikaela for the last two years. And I know a hell of a lot more about the Decepticons and Autobots than them, so if you’ll kindly shut the hell up and let me talk-” 

“They’re dating the alien leader of the Autobots and they’re here to make sure I haven’t done anything stupid because they’ve also touched the shard,” Sam blurted. 

“You’re dating the alien leader? You’re into xenophilia?!” Sam’s roommate exclaimed. Before you had any chance to explain, Mikaela braked as a helicopter dove in front of them, a talon piercing through the roof of the car and Sam let out a yell of surprise. 

“WHOA! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!” Sam’s roommate screamed. The car began to be lifted up out of the air. Sam yelled as the car door opened, with him slipping out.

“SAM!” Mikaela yelled, reaching a hand out towards him and holding onto him. “Hold on! Hold on!” 

“I don’t want to die! We’re going to die! Oh my god!” Sam’s roommate yelled. You looked out the window to see you were approaching an abandoned warehouse until you were suddenly dropped, your stomach flying up into your chest and you let out a terrified yell. The car landed on its front before flipping over. Long before you knew it, a circular saw cut through half of the car, falling on its sides as all of you yelled out in fear. You scrambled out of the car to see Starscream leering down and staring at you. You realised you were on a higher level of the warehouse before you saw Megatron’s looming figure appear, his head level with the catwalk. His optics first landed on Sam and he called out to him. 

“Come here, boy,” Megatron growled. Sam started approaching cautiously before you ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t,” you said, looking towards Megatron. He looked like he was losing patience until his optics landed on you. “Yeah? Looking at me? It’s me you want. I’ve had the Allspark’s information being fed to me for the last two years, you can have me, just don’t hurt them-” you said. Needless to say you were terrified but if Sam and his friends could get out safe, you were ok with that. Optimus never wanted a human harmed after all and that was something you intended to keep in mind. 

“Shut up!” Megatron hissed, swiping at your legs to where you went flying. Sam stumbled back into Mikaela and watched you land on the ground floor on a platform. You let out a groan of pain as the metal hit your back. 

“(n/n)!” Sam yelled. 

“It feels good to grab your flesh!” Megatron snarled, his claws from his servos pinning you down. “I am going to kill you, slowly, painfully,” Megatron said, an evil smile on his face. You struggled as he applied more force, pinning you down further into the metal platform. You grit your teeth as pain ran through your entire body. “But first, we have some delicate work to do. How I could snap your limbs off,” Megatron said, almost imagining it. “Doctor, examine this specimen.” You looked up to see a small Decepticon with large red eyes crawling towards you. 

“Let’s see that face!” the Doctor said, crawling towards you. You kept still as he pinched your nostril before snapping his digits. He said something you couldn’t recognise but then saw the weird mechanical worm slithering near you. “Easy or tough way?” the Doctor said, prying your mouth open as the worm slipped into your mouth. You felt it move around your throat before going into your sinuses, it hit something in your brain briefly before coming back out, the Doctor catching it and showcasing your memories. You desperately hoped that the memories of Area 51 weren’t shown and when you saw they weren’t, you were very relieved. 

“Oh, there they are,” Megatron said, the Cyberglyphics showing up in the projection. But it showed something else you didn’t want Megatron or any of the Decepticons to see. Flashes of you and Optimus hanging out, his smile, him laughing, a first person view of you kissing him had been showcased and you felt your blood run cold. “What’s this?” Megatron then said, his optics darting to the memories. “My, my,” Megatron chuckled darkly. “So Optimus has taken a liking towards you, human,” he spat. The Doctor cleared his throat to where Megatron’s attention went to him.

“We must have the brain on the table!” the Doctor announced. “Chop chop!” You knew exactly what that meant and started struggling even more, trying to get out of his grasp. 

“What would Optimus think to see his little pet dead on this platform?” Megatron wondered, his tone sinister. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy seeing the Doctor taking the brain out of you...”

“You really don’t wanna do that,” you started saying frantically. “Let’s make a deal I have something much more valuable than my brain, why can’t we just take a break and talk it out- wait, wait wait wait!” your eyes widened as the Doctor’s small circular saw began to run, aiming it towards your forehead before something large broke through the window, throwing Megatron off of you. You scrambled off of the platform, kicking the Doctor away with a yell and running towards Sam, Mikaela and his roommate. “Let’s get out of here!” You glanced at Optimus fighting off Megatron and you ushered the college students out of the warehouse. Bee drove up and opened his doors, taking them in as you ran towards Optimus as he called out to you, changing into his altmode. You leaped into the driver's seat and he began to drive after Megatron who had been driving away. “Funny to see you, Optimus!” you joked, adrenaline rushing through your body.

“Are you ok, (y/n)?” Optimus asked sternly, ignoring your comment.

“I’m fine, I’m glad you got there in time,” you said. “Just… Megatron found out about our relationship,” you admitted. 

“What?”

“That doctor put something in me and it showcased some of my memories, it didn’t reveal the location of the Allspark since it seems that thing only shows a little bit of information at a time before it’s useless but. That thing… showed my memories with you,” you explained. “And now I’m pretty sure Megatron’s gonna target me no matter what to get to you. So he can-” your breath hitched in your throat. “Hurt you.” Optimus entered the forest that Megatron had gone in for cover and switched out of his altmode, placing you down with his servos. 

“Hide, (y/n),” he ordered. You knew this was something you couldn’t argue against so you shut your mouth and ran through the forest, getting some cover at a fallen log to where you could see Optimus. You then saw Starscream fly in as Megatron called for backup and he immediately started chasing you, to where you sprinted through the grass, trying to get away from him. You started weaving through the trees to throw him off before Optimus threw a punch at Starscream. Another Decepticon started chasing after you and Optimus immediately attacked it, where you continued to run until some of them were toppled over. You stopped at a fallen log for a moment. The Autobots were on their way to help Optimus right? 

“There’s another source of Energon hidden on this planet, the boy can lead us to it,” Megatron said to Optimus. He then kicked Optimus in the face, landing on the ground.

“OPTIMUS!” you yelled out. He quickly stood back up but was shot before Megatron sent an energy blast towards him that made him go flying. 

“Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?” Megatron asked. “Or is it because this one human has caught your optic? I know of the affection you hold for this one,” Megatron taunted. You crawled towards him from your cover, calling out to him. 

“Get up, GET UP!” you yelled.

“You’ll never stop at one,” Optimus replied. He then unsheathed his swords and stood back up. “I’ll take you all on!“ You watched through the fallen log as Optimus began to battle the Decepticons that came to Megatron’s aid. One where he ripped off a Decepticon’s face. He then looked around for you frantically. “(y/n), where are you?” Optimus hadn’t been watching his back and Megatron was able to stab a claw through his chest, Optimus yelling out in pain as he was lifted up by Megatron. He slid the claw out and Optimus fell onto the ground. You yelled out, a loud NO! emanating from you as you saw his dying frame. Optimus then saw you, getting out of cover as you approached him, his optics glowing brighter for just a moment.

“(y/n)… run. Run…” Optimus said with his dying breath. His optics then flickered out and you didn’t say anything. You couldn’t. So you ran. Ran as fast as you could towards the Autobots that just now arrived, fighting off the Decepticons that were trying to get at you. You didn’t feel anything. Your mind felt numb. When your eyes landed on Bumblebee who opened the door to an empty passenger’s seat, you got in and said nothing, only looking ahead at the road as you just processed what just happened. Optimus died in front of you. And it was all your fault. You failed to be his knight. You failed to protect him when you promised you would. An awkward silence settled in the car ride as Sam, Mikaela and his roommate simply sat there, not saying a thing. 

“I failed Optimus,” you finally said quietly. “...He died because of me.”


	9. Chapter 9

When you got out of the car as soon as Bumblebee stopped at a safehouse, you walked over to a nearby brick wall and stared at it for a moment before yelling out in anger and slamming the wall with your fist, causing your peers to flinch. You stormed into the safehouse and sat down, holding your head in your hands. Sam and Mikalea were watching the news go on with Leo as you sat there. Worldwide casualties are in the neighbourhood of 7,000. It’s still too early to tell, What we need to ask now is who and why. The FBI is still trying to locate the boy, (y/n) (l/n), we believe they have information about this. The FBI, CIA, and Interpol are all seeking cooperation of worldwide law enforcements. 

“They have a picture of me, man. We’re dead, bro, FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now,” Leo said. You stood up swiftly and exited the building as Sam followed after you as well as Leo. “I need you to focus for one minute man, this thing is blowing to a whole ‘nother-” 

“Shut the hell up!” you snapped at Leo. You snatched Leo’s phone out of his hand and smashed it against the ground. “They’re gonna track us.”

“They can track us? Like satellite track us?”

“You didn’t fucking know that?!” you yelled. You gave out an angry sigh and walked off, pacing around the area in an attempt to cool down. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, ok, I’m not even with you guys. Technically, I’m like a hostage. This is kidnapping, enough-” 

“Hey, Leo!” Skids yelled. 

“That thing’s gonna give me a heart attack, I swear,” Leo said. 

“That’s because you’re a wuss,” Swerve said. 

“What are we gonna do with this guy?” Skids asked. “We can always kill him and throw him in the trunk like nothing happened, y’know?” 

“Not my trunk, I don’t want to know where’s he’s been and I don’t want him anywhere near me if he’s dead, can you believe how bloody and dirty it’ll get in there?” Swerve rambled. 

“I can hear both of you, ok? We’re not killing anybody,” Leo snapped. “I’ve had a hell of a day.”

“Why don’t you get a haircut?” Skids said as Leo walked away from him. “Go whine to your boyfriend.”

“Listen, Sam, I know what I’m gonna do. Look, I’m just going to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like I had nothing to do with this, I’m an accomplice,” Leo said. 

“Hey, hey! You wanted this, right?” Sam yelled. “You wanted the real deal? Cause that’s what this is. Wake up! You’re in the middle of it. So if you wanna run, go ahead, no one’s stopping you.” Leo shut up and stood there. “Stop complaining.” 

You walked near Bumblebee as you were pacing and he held out his servos to stop you. You stopped pacing and looked up at him. He made a noise, expressing his worry and you gave a sigh. 

“No, I don’t wanna talk about it, Bee,“ you replied. “I just. I need to be alone for a bit.” You walked off back inside the safehouse and found a corner to sit down and rest for a bit. You hugged your legs close to you and rested your head on top of your knees, shutting your eyes to drown out all the noises that only grew to bother you. You didn’t care how long you sat there, time didn’t matter to you anymore. Optimus was gone. And it was all your fault. You must have fallen asleep during that period of pitying yourself because once you opened your eyes, the sunlight filtering in the building was gone and the room you were in was pitch black. Your eyes caught on the flickering of a flame outside. With a sigh, you got up and walked out to see Sam and Mikaela talking it over. 

“Welcome back, boss,” Skids said in a cheerful manner. You gave a weak wave to him as he passed and leaned against the wall. Swerve was awfully quiet. 

“There’s nothing that you could have done,” Mikaela called out towards you. She knew how you were feeling and you gave a shrug before looking away. 

“Look, if you all… hate me,” you said to Skids, Swerve, and Bumblebee. “I understand. I... failed him. I’m sorry,” you said, your voice going hoarse. You cleared your throat and took a deep breath. “He’s dead because of me. He came in to protect me when I… told him I’d be the one protecting him.” _There’s some things you just can’t change-so this sacrifice will not have been in vain, hallelujah!_ Bee replied. “I should turn myself in… But I’m not going to do that,” you said, determination filling your very core. The symbols repeated themselves to you once again and instead of a headache, you understood. You grabbed a stick that was burning in the fire and started writing symbols around it in the dirt. The symbols came to you naturally, writing the same thing you’d been writing every single time it popped up into your mind. You looked up towards everyone. “Can any of you read this?” you asked. Skids and Swerve shook their heads and you looked towards Bee out of hope but even he let out a sad noise. Your eyes darted towards Leo who had left earlier. 

“Oh, look who came running back, did you miss being away from us?” Swerve teased Leo. 

“Look, I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, alright?” Leo said. “I think I’m allowed that considering what I’ve been through earlier and I heard you have a problem.”

“You good?“ you asked before Skids could make a remark. Leo was surprised by you asking but he nodded his head. “Good, cus panic attacks suck, I feel you.”

“I think I know someone who can help,” Leo then said. 

“Who?” Sam asked. 

“Robo-Warrior.” 

“Let’s roll out then,” you said. Bumblebee perked up at what you said and you gave a smile to him. He changed into his altmode and opened the doors, all of you climbing in as he began to drive. Leo told Bee where to go and you realised it was going to be a long road trip. California all the way to New Jersey. You decided to sleep on it as Bumblebee continued to drive. You woke up when daylight filtered through the windshield. You blinked, trying to wake yourself up and sat up straighter. “We close?” you asked. You looked around to see everyone else asleep and Bee turned on the radio, blaring _WAKE UP! Won’t you listen to me. WAKE UP! Won’t you listen to me, won’t you listen to me!_ Everyone was startled awake and you couldn’t help but snort at their responses. “Bee, c’mon, that’s mean,” you laughed. Sam, Mikaela and Leo were all now up and awake, Leo cleared his throat. 

“We’re close. Listen. This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien, he’s supposed to know. One time we hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your uh alien drawings or whatever,” Leo said. Bumblebee drove into the city and Leo directed him more specifically until you pulled up in front of a deli. “Yep, deli. Good front. Alright, wait here. I’ll give you the go/no go, alright?” Leo said, walking ahead. You ignored him and followed after him, putting on some sunglasses Bee had in his glove compartment earlier. You ducked your head down to make sure no one had recognised you. “It’s him, it’s him! That’s the guy right there, it’s him,” Leo exclaimed as he saw you come in. Sam followed in after and you stopped in your tracks as you met eyes with Agent Simmons.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” you said. 

“Alright! Meat store’s closed, everybody out!” Simmons yelled, waving his arms to usher them out. “Go, right now, you too lady!” Leo then looked towards you. 

“Wait a minute, you know this guy?” he asked. 

“Old friends,” you lied.

“Uh uh,” Simmons cut in. “You’re the case that shut down Sector 7, got the tie bash disbandment, no more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All because of you, you and you,” Simmons said, pointing at you, Sam, and Mikaela. You ignored Simmons yelling at his workers and you crossed your arms after Mikaela made a comment about his mother. “They got your face all over the news, alien boy,” Simmons then said to you. 

“What’s new,” you grumbled.

“And NBE 1 is still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don’t answer,” Simmons said. “I don’t know what you’re hiding but I don’t want anything to do with it. So, goodbye, you never saw me, I got bagels to schmidt.” You snatched Simmons’ arm out to stop him. “Do not touch me!” he snapped. He then got up in your face. “I can call the police right now and turn all of you in, especially you!”

“I need your help,” you said, unwavering. 

“Really, you need my help?” Simmons said, ripping his arm away from your grasp. “Got a grip there, kid-” 

“Look, for the last two years I have been seeing symbols appear right before my very eyes, I had a fucking crab bot doctor implant a device into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting alien symbols and my memories like a movie. Not to mention, yeah I’m a wanted global fugitive and my fucking boyfriend is DEAD! So you have it rough? Take a look at me,” you yelled.

“You said it projected images from your brain?” Simmons said. You nodded. “Meat locker, now!” he said, swiftly turning around and heading towards the freezer. The college students were making grossed out remarks about the pigs hanging in the freezer. “What you’re about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother,” he said, opening a hatch on the floor. It led down to a secret basement and you began to walk down the stairs. “Ok, files, files,” Simmons said to himself. “We’re talking about symbols...” He grabbed a folder, letting out an aha! before tossing it to you. You caught it and opened it as he descended down the ladder. “Ok, cube brain, those look like any of the symbols you saw?”

“Where did you get these?” you asked. 

“Before I got fired, I scrounged for the jewels of 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers have been here a long, long time,” Simmons explained as he climbed up a ladder to grab some files on top of a cabinet. “How do I know?” he then tossed a box to Leo, who caught it. “Archeologists found these unexplained markings and ancient runes all over the world.” He hopped down the ladder and took the box from Leo, taking out a few photos. “China, Egypt, Greece.” He then set up a projector that showed a video in Egypt. “Shot in 1932. These the symbols you seein in your head?” Simmons asked. 

“Yeah,” both you and Sam breathed. 

“Same ones over here right?” Simmons said, tapping the photos. “So tell me, how did they end up drawing the same thing?” He paused for dramatic effect. “Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out,” Simmons said, grabbing another file, tapping it on the table. “Project Black Knife. Robots... in disguise. Hiding here. We’ve detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded,” he said, gesturing with his hands. “On my knees with S-7 to investigate it. But they said the readings were infinitesimal. That I was OBSESSED! Me, can you imagine that?” You bit back a snarky comment and only nodded.

“Megatron said there was another Energon source here,” Sam said, recalling what happened in the warehouse. 

“On Earth,” Simmons said. “Another source.”

“On Earth,” Sam confirmed. “These symbols, these maps that both (n/n) and I have been seeing would lead him there.”

“You talk to your Autobot friends?“ Simmons asked. 

“The only Autobot that would have been able to read these Cyberglyphics would have been Optimus,” you answered bitterly. “And as of yesterday, he’s been dead.”

“Your robot boyfriend would have been able to read them? Why didn’t you ask him to translate it for you?!” Simmons exclaimed. You raised your hands up in defense. 

“Listen, I wasn’t able to see him over long periods of time so I didn’t talk to him about my psychotic episodes to delve deeper into them, I only told him about it and he was the one who suggested I write it down so he could-” you stopped yourself and rummaged through your pack to pull out a composition notebook, throwing it on the table. You flipped through various pages of equations and notes from your classes before you stopped at two full pages filled with Cyberglyphics.

“So we got a dead Autobot and no one else who can read this?” Simmons said, pointing at your notebook. “Well, then we’re porked. Unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I’m not exactly on speaking with ‘em.” 

“Actually,” Mikaela said. “I am.” She left for a moment with Sam to go grab the box from Bumblebee. 

“So,” Simmons said, looking towards you. “Losing your robot boyfriend really got you on edge, huh?” You didn’t but you sent him a look that said What the fuck do you think?!

“What was he like? Did he probe you? Are you under some kind of-” Leo then asked. 

“You have two seconds to shut up before I punch you in the throat,” you said, snapping your head towards him. The hatch above then opened and Mikaela and Sam came down the stairs, Mikaela approaching the table and sliding the box on. 

“Let me out!” the box yelled. 

“This is gonna be a little bit sad,” Mikaela warned, opening the box. A small Decepticon with one eye jumped out, ready to kill, he let out a little yell and went for Simmons to where he raised his hands up in defense. Leo let out a yelp. 

“I’m gonna send so many Decepticons on your butt!” the Decepticon yelled. 

“Hey!” Mikaela snapped, pulling out a portable blowtorch. “Behave.”

“He’s a Decepticon?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.”

“And you’re training him?” Sam said, hitting at the chain that held the Decepticon back. 

“Spent my whole life trying to find aliens. And you’re carrying one around in your purse like a little chihuahua,” Simmons muttered. The Decepticon heard that and turned towards Simmons in an attack stance. 

“You wanna throw down, you little pubic fro-head?” the Decepticon threatened. 

“Ok, that’s enough,” you said, leaning forward towards the Decepticon. “What’s your name?” you asked gently. 

“Gee, nobody’s ever really just asked for my name before, you’re a nice change of pace,” the Decepticon said. “The name’s Wheelie.”

“Ok, Wheelie,” you said. “We’re not gonna hurt you. I can even fix your optic later too, since it seems... ” you looked over to Mikaela with a quirked brow. “Broken.”

“What are you doing?” Sam asked. 

“Optimus said that resorting to violence is only the last resort and that we should try to peacefully mend ways with the Decepticons,” you said, remembering how one night he simply ranted on how it all came to be. All the death and destruction when he simply wanted everyone to live peacefully, without injustice and without hate. How much he hated fighting but how he’d grown so used to it over the centuries of fighting. 

“That was not what you were acting like earlier,” Leo commented to the side. You ignored him with a roll of your eyes. 

“And that instead we can try to convince Decepticons to join the Autobots so we don’t have to… kill them,” you continued. “So,” you said, leaning on the table, closer towards Wheelie. “I assure you, we’ll welcome you with open arms if you switch sides to the Autobots.”

“You can do that?” Wheelie then asked. “Not have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?”

“Hey, you’re free to choose for yourself, did you want to be a Decepticon in the first place?” you replied. 

“Huh, no, not really,” Wheelie said, bringing his servos to his chin in thought. He then came to his decision with a snap of his digits. “I’m changing sides, I’m changing sides then.” You gave him a smile. 

“Is there anyway you can help us out with this?” you asked, tapping the pages in front of you. Wheelie looked down and examined them, as well as looking at the photos Simmons had provided. 

“Oh, I know that! That’s the language of the Primes! I don’t know it but these guys! Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?” Wheelie said, looking at the photos of vehicles throughout the ages. 

“Is this them?” Sam said, lifting the photos up. 

“Yeah, Seekers, pal! Oldest of the old, well they’ve been here for thousands of years looking for somethin’. I dunno what, nobody tells me nothin’ but they’ll those symbols for you. And I know where to find them,” Wheelie said. Seekers. Where did you hear that word before. 

“Show us,” Simmons then said, an excited smile growing on his face. Wheelie cracked his knuckles as he turned towards a map on the wall, using lighting to pinpoint locations of where these Seekers were in the United States. “Closest one’s in Washington,” Simmons pointed out. You let out a sigh as you realised what that meant. 

“Another road trip, woo hoo,” you said sarcastically. You offered your arm out to Wheelie. “Well, let’s go then.” Wheelie hopped on your arm and sat on your shoulder as you walked up the stairs, putting your sunglasses on. “You wanna change into your altmode for me, Wheelie? You can change back once we get in the car.” 

“Oh yeah, no problem!” Wheelie said, changing to his altmode. A small smile quirked at your lips as you saw his RC car form and got into the passenger’s seat of Skids. You waved towards Simmons and Leo to get in the car while you gave Sam and Mikaela some space in Bumblebee. Wheelie shifted out of his altmode and you rummaged through your bag to get some tools out and a small part taken from a Decepticon back when you were at NEST. When Simmons and Leo got in the car, Skids started following Bumblebee. You tapped the dashboard for Skids to jump on it, sitting on the edge as he swung his legs. “So what’s with you being so nice to me?” Wheelie asked you. You used your tool to pick out the shattered glass from his eye and then handed him the Decepticon part, knowing he knew what to do with it. Transformers were fascinating when it came to them healing after all. Little bit of Energon or the material that they were made of could do wonders on helping them heal. Other than that it took a while. Wheelie blinked his optic to check if it was working. 

“I can be nice at times I want to be,” you replied calmly, smiling at your handiwork. “Plus, it looks like you’ve been through a lot.” You paused for a moment before you gave Wheelie a sad smile. “I’ve been through a lot too. And I dunno, maybe the words Optimus left me kinda… stuck with me a lot.”

“Sounds like to me Prime meant a lot to you,” Wheelie pointed out. 

“Yeah, we,” you rubbed a hand behind your neck, an awkward smile on your face. “We had a thing.“

“Can we just shut up about Prime for one moment?” Simmons finally said. “We need a plan on how we’re going to get into the museum.” 

“Can’t we discuss it when we get to the museum when all of us are there?” you sighed. “Instead of just us three.” Simmons gave an irritated sigh but knew that it’d be easier to go over it once instead of twice. You then rummaged through your bag and pulled out a handgun, beginning to load a magazine in and examining it, clicking the safety on before placing it back in. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Leo said, his eye catching on your handgun. “Why do you have that?”

“Standard military procedure,” you replied. 

“You brought that on CAMPUS!” Leo exclaimed. 

“I wasn’t going to shoot anybody with it!” you said. “Well, except for that Decepticon that Mikaela crashed into but she handled it. I literally only use this to shoot Decepticons.”

“Where exactly? They’re tough as hell, a bullet isn’t just going to bring a Con down,” Simmons asked. 

“Right in the optic,” you said, making a finger gun and making a shooting motion. “That’s what Cybertronians use for eye.”

“Oh yeah, Cons hate getting hit in the optic,” Wheelie said. “Exhibit A, me! But I’m not a Con anymore so who knows.” You let out a little chuckle at Wheelie’s comment and the rest of the ride was you conversing with Simmons, Wheelie, and Leo. Anything to distract you. Anything. 


	10. Chapter 10

You reached the Smithsonian Museum and got out of the car, rummaging through your backpack to make sure everything was in there, good to go, and made some room for Wheelie. He stood on top of the hood of the car and you got to his eye level. 

“Hey, Wheelie, I’m gonna need you to be in my backpack for a bit, think you can do that?” you said. “We’re gonna have to be stealthy so you’ll have to keep quiet for a bit.”

“Uh huh, uh huh,” Wheelie said. “Anything you say, boss.” You held out your fist for a fist bump. He bumped it and you smiled. “Alright, you can hang out here for now, though we gotta come up with a plan.”

“The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum,” Simmons said as he laid his eyes on it, pulling out a pair of binoculars from his pack. “The land of dreams in there. All I wanted to be was an astronaut.” He then ripped off his pants and tossed them to Sam. “Hold those.”

“What is that,” Sam said, hesitantly catching them. 

“What? I wear ‘em when I’m in a funk. So does Jeamby, Cheater. It’s a baseball thing!” Simmons replied, changing into different clothing. “Ok, watches synchronised, sharp mind,” he said looking at his watch. “And an empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney, don’t ever say my name. Kid, take one of these and slip it under your tongues.” He tossed a pill bottle towards you and you caught it, taking one out. “They’re high concentrate polymer, they put it in Oreo cookies, fools the polygraph everytime. Now let’s get this show on the road,” Simmons then pulled out a taser and lit it up. Then Leo finally freaked out when he saw it. 

“Whoa! No, listen, I’m can’t do this, I’m not some alien bounty hunter, alright? I’m not gonna do this, guards have guns, I don’t wanna die-” Leo said frantically before Simmons got up in his business and shut him up.

“Kid, kid, kid, kid,” he said, pushing him towards Swerve. “You compromise this mission? You are dead to me. Look into my eyes and tighten up that spare tank. You are going to go in there and pretend you need toilet paper. Alright? You are our distraction!” You swapped the sunglasses out for a sick mask you always kept in your bag and fastened it over your mouth. You put your glasses on again and blinked. “Now put this taser in your pants and do not turn it on until the guard comes in. Got it?”

“Ah! Finally can see,” you said. “Also, Leo, dude, you saw me have a gun earlier in the car and now you’re freaking out over a taser?” 

“We’re all going in as museum guests, I need you three to find a hiding spot once the museum closes and it’s go time,” Simmons said, pointing towards you, Sam and Mikaela. You nodded and headed in. 

“Anybody got some money so we can get tickets and go in?” you asked absentmindedly. 

“Don’t worry about it, they don’t charge entrance fee,” Simmons said, ushering you all in. Once you entered the museum, you put on your act. 

“Hey, thanks for taking me to the museum today, I’m still getting over this sickness,” you said naturally. You let out a few coughs to solidify it. 

“These four knuckleheads wouldn’t stop begging me to take them here,” Simmons said. “Have fun, you four!” You then walked around the museum, looking at the exhibits before checking the time. Thirty minutes until closing. Ok, not suspicious at all… You entered the flight hangar and walked around for a bit before looking around and climbing into one of the planes to hide. You sat yourself in the cockpit and laid low, peering over to see Sam and Mikaela hiding in the sides of an airplane. When the museum closed, you climbed out, seeing Simmons running up with Leo. 

“Five guards, five guards!” Simmons said. “Get your stuff and get out of here, alright? Gotta get the tracker alright?” Sam rummaged through his bag and took out the Allspark shard he had. You then set your backpack down and unzipped it, to where Wheelie popped out with a gasp for air, which was funny since Cybertronians don’t breath. Simmons ran off with his detector to look for the Seeker.

“AH! I’m claustrophobic,” Wheelie said, climbing out of the backpack. He changed into his altmode and began to drive around, heading towards the Seeker. You began running after him, calling out to Sam and Mikaela to follow you. You met up with Simmons as he stopped in front of a Blackbird. 

“You got what I got?” Simmons asked. 

“Yeah,” you replied. 

“Blackbird!” Wheelie shifted out of his altmode and looked up towards the Blackbird.

“There he is! This guy’s a legend. Like, chairman of the board!” Wheelie said. “Yo, freshman!” he called out to Sam. “Point the shard. Watch the magic happen.” Sam pointed it towards the Blackbird and the shard flew out of his hands, hitting the Blackbird nose of it before falling to the ground. You ran and picked the remainder of it up before shoving it into your pocket, feeling the familiar zap that it gave you the first time you pricked your finger on it. Sam and Mikaela ran up to see the insignia and Mikaela gave a quiet shit. 

“It’s a Decepticon!” Mikaela yelled. 

“Decepticon?” Simmons said. “Behind the big bird!” he yelled, where all of you ran under a plane as the Blackbird transformed out of his altmode. 

“What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?” the Decepticon asked. Wheelie caught up to you and ran into you, you reaching your arms out to grab him. The Allspark information flowing in your mind registered him as Jetfire. “Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves!” He shoved aside a plane in the air. “Or suffer my infinite wrath!” You were the first one to dart out of cover whereas Sam came out with his hands up. He walked up towards you. “You little spinal cord based organisms,” something hit him in the face. “Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for a systems override!” He walked off towards the hangar doors. 

“I tell you, this guy did not age well,” Wheelie said. 

“I don’t think he’s gonna hurt us,” Mikaela breathed.

“I command these doors to open!” Jetfire yelled from the exit of the hangar. “Fire! I said, fire!” A missile flew from his side and went behind him. “Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts!” He then shoved his shoulder at the hangar doors and forced them open. He walked out onto the concrete and you ran after him. There was a street nearby and Jetfire crossing it wasn’t the best idea. 

“Wait a second!” Sam said, running after Jetfire.

“Empty, rusty, rusty, my aft!” Jetfire grumbled. He didn’t seem to notice the people who were running away from him as he walked.

“Ohhh, the museum is gonna be very angry! We gotta catch that plane!” Simmons yelled as he ran after. You saw Bumblebee, Skids, and Swerve driving down the street as Jetfire crossed it, going onto the green open space of a park. The Autobots took a sharp turn and drove onto the park grounds. 

“Right! I’m on a mission,” Jetfire said. 

“Wait, wait, wait, we just wanna talk!” Sam yelled towards Jetfire. 

“I have no time to talk, I’m on a mission! I’m a mercenary doom-bringer, what planet am I on?” Jetfire said. 

“Earth,” you replied. The Autobots shifted out of their altmodes and approached Jetfire with caution. Bumblebee stood near Sam and watched as you spoke to him.

“Earth? Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?” Jetfire asked, lowering himself to your level. “Who’s winning?”

“The Decepticons,” you replied. You then looked around to see a crowd amassing and sirens in the distance. Jetfire gave a disgusted groan and spat some oil out.

“Well, I changed sides to the Autobots,” Jetfire said. “So much negativity but who wants to live a life filled with hate! If the Decepticons had their way, they’d destroy the whole universe.”

“Okay, Jetfire!” you said. “We don’t have a lot of time. We can help each other, I know things you don’t know, you know things, I don’t know.” You rummaged through your backpack and took out your notebook and showed him the pages. “Megatron and the Fallen are after what is inside Sam and I’s head, but we need to know what this is read as.” The police sirens were getting closer and you were beginning to panic.

“The Fallen? I know him, he left me here to rust! The original Decepticon, he’s terrible to work for, it’s always apocalypse, chaos... These symbols, they were part of my mission, the Fallen’s search! I remember now! The Dagger’s tip and the Key!” Before you could say anything, Jetfire held his arms around you and the Autobots and started generating some electricity that wrapped around. “No time to explain, hold on, everybody! Stay still or you’ll die!” With that you were all transported, pain racking through your body as you traveled through space. The next thing you saw was a sand dune before colliding right into it, rolling down the hill. You groaned in pain as you hit the bottom of the hill and got up, shaking off the sand that got in your clothing. You looked up towards the top of the hill and began ascending it to see Jetfire lying on the stone surface. 

“Oh, that wasn’t so bad. At least we’re still on the right planet,” Jetfire said. 

“HEY! That fricking hurt!” Wheelie yelled. 

“Sam!” you heard Mikaela yell. 

“Where are we?” Sam yelled. Simmons yelled to get Sam’s attention as he approached Jetfire and Sam began to run towards Mikaela. “You guys ok?”

“Yup!” Mikaela replied. 

“Hey, I think we’re in Vegas!” Leo yelled. 

“That really really hurt,” Simmons said, pointing at Jetfire. “You’re just lucky that I didn’t get hurt! Did and could have gotten killed, ok? And if I would have gotten you-”

“Oh, shut up,” Jetfire snapped. “I told you I was opening a space bridge! It’s the fastest way to travel to Egypt!” 

“Egypt? So that’s where we’re at,” you said looking around. 

“What? What did you tell us? You didn’t tell us anything! You didn’t tell us anything, why are we in Egypt?” Sam yelled. 

“Don’t you get snippy with me, fleshling!” Jetfire said, sitting down. “You were duly informed!”

“No, but let’s focus, why are we here?” you asked, crossing your arms. 

“This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we’ll all perish, oxidise, and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it’s like to slowly fall apart and die?!” Jetfire explained, his voice growing louder. 

“Let’s not get episodic, ok, old timer? Beginning, middle, end, facts, details, condense, plot, tell it!” Simmons said. 

“Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine, it harvests Energon, by destroying suns.”

“Destroy suns?” Sam asked.

“Blow em up?” Leo added. 

“Yes! You see in the beginning there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forever more was the Fallen.” Jetfire showed a holographic movie as he spoke. “He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key, called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. Somewhere buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more.”

“So how do we stop him?” Mikaela asked.

“Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen,” Jetfire said, looking up. 

“Optimus...” you then breathed. Jetfire heard you and lowered himself down to you. 

“So you’ve met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant! Is he alive? Here? On this planet?” Jetfire said, hope in his voice. 

“He sacrificed himself to save me,” you said quietly, sorrow racking through you. 

“So he’s dead...” Jetfire said, hope disappearing from his optics. “Without a Prime, it’s impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen.”

“But this Matrix of Leadership. It must hold the same amount of Energon the Allspark has, meaning it could possibly be used to bring Optimus back?” you asked. “If an Allspark shard has the ability to bring him back, then this possibly can as well.” The information ran through your mind like a database. “The Matrix of Leadership is a tool of Primus themselves,” you explained. “Meaning it has that power.“ Jetfire perked up at what you were saying. 

“It was never designed for that purpose, but it’s an energy like no other, other than the Allspark of course,” Jetfire said. “Why haven’t you attempted to bring him back with the Allspark?” Jetfire then asked. 

“We had to hide it from the Decepticons and only I know the location,” you replied. “I can’t risk getting it out to bring Optimus back, so getting the Matrix before the Decepticons is the only chance I have. That way we can make sure the Fallen doesn’t get it and Optimus is ready to fight him when we have it.” You then took out the notebook again and showed it to Jetfire. “So these symbols. They’ll lead me to the Matrix of Leadership?”

“Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. It’s your clue. ‘When dawn alights the dagger’s tip, three kings will reveal the doorway,’” Jetfire said, translating the symbols. “There’s a whole lot of other mumbo jumbo in that notebook of yours but remember the riddle! Find the doorway! Go now, go! That was my mission, it’s yours now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you.” You all ran down the hill towards Bumblebee, Skids and Swerve who had all changed into their altmodes, waiting for you. You all got into Bumblebee, Leo stuck in the middle seat to his dismay and Simmons finished a phone call and leaned forward to talk to Sam who had placed himself in the driver’s seat. Bee was his car after all. 

“Ok, here’s what my CIA contact. Says the Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba-”

“The Dagger’s Tip,” Sam finished. 

“That’s the dagger’s tip, it’s part of the Red Sea, divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade,” you said absentmindedly. You blinked for a moment and grew confused. “How did I know that.” 

“29.5 degrees north, 34.88 degrees east,” Simmons finished. 

“Ok, first thing we gotta do is get Optimus to the Dagger’s Tip,” Sam concluded. 

“How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?” Leo asked. 

“We have to make a call,” you realised. “Simmons, I need you to make it,” you said, snapping your head towards him. “Cameras got all four of us and it’s going to recognise our voices and tag our location, but you weren’t caught seen with us.” Simmons looked like he was about to say something but you raised your hand. “Call Lennox.” 

“We got cops,” Sam announced, driving into a nearby town. 

“We gotta get off the road and lay low,” Simmons said hastily. Sam drove into an alleyway and you all got out of the car, the Autobots getting out of their altmodes and hiding on the walls. The police cars passed by and you held your head in your hands, sitting on the ledge. Simmons went over to a payphone and called Lennox once you gave him his number. 

“Lennox, I’m with the kid,” Simmons finally said. “The kid, y’know? One who was buddy buddy with the truck? Yeah, well I need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You’re not gonna believe where we are,” Simmons said. “Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamun, back of a $1 dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 35.88 east. Ok, I gotta go.” 

“Did you really have to say that I was buddy buddy with my boyfriend?” you asked. You then saw someone running up to you with a scarf and you got ready to fight.

“Hey, hey, it’s me, Leo!” Leo said, taking the scarf off his mouth. “Cops are coming!” You all scrambled into the Autobots and drove onto the road.

“Ok, let’s go over this again,” Sam said to Simmons who sat himself in the passenger’s seat. “When the dawn alights the Dagger’s tip, the three kings will reveal the doorway.” You then saw you were approaching a checkpoint after 10 minutes. You put your mask on and shuffled in your seat in the center. 

“Alright, chill, this is espionage now,” Simmons said quietly. “These are my people, I’m one 36th Arab.” 

“Great, a fricking munchkin, little people are mean. Tell him he’s tall,” Wheelie said before you pulled him back from the front. Simmons leaned out the window as the guard approached. He

“I want to go… to the Dagger’s tip, right?” Simmons said in a stupid voice, motioning with his hands. “Egypt, Jordan, we wanna go there. Me and my family. This is my family. This is my son,” he said grabbing Sam, “My other son,” he then gestured to Leo. “A foreign exchange student we’re taking care of,” Simmons then said where you gave a slight cough in your mask and said hello in (f/l). “My daughter. We’re tourists from New York.” 

“New York?” the guard asked, perking up. 

“Yes,” Simmons replied. 

“50 kilometres ahead, go Yankees!” the guard said as Sam drove ahead. 

“That was surprisingly easy,” you commented, pulling the face mask down. You all drove down the road, seeing the large city of Cairo come into view. After driving in throughout the city, weaving through roads to make sure no police were following, you all stopped at an abandoned building near the pyramids of Giza and ascended up the hill, the Autobots following after, looking around to make sure no one was following you. 

“The key to being undercover is blending in,” Swerve said to himself. “You know, be part of the landscape, be aware of your surroundings. You know that, Skids?” he called out to Skids. “Oh! My mouth flapping isn’t helping me stay undercover, I’ll stay quiet.” Swerve bumped into Bumblebee by accident and let out a yelp as he fell on his aft. Skids let out a snicker before helping Swerve up. 

“Stop being so cute,” Skids smiled. Swerve let out an embarrassed laugh and you couldn’t help but find the two of them interacting adorable. 

“Hey, guard us,” Sam called out from the door. “Low profile, don’t make a scene ok?” The Autobots went back into their altmodes, Bee leading the way as they went on patrol. You ran to enter the abandoned building and set your backpack down the moment you had the chance. After a few hours of simply waiting, you heard a noise and saw Bee had come back. As well as Skids and Swerve who were off chatting by themselves. Well, mainly Swerve, Skids just liked to listen to Swerve. During that time, you had found a scaffolding and sat down on it, simply looking at the stars as you realised how much you missed Optimus. You sat there, crying silently, hot tears slowly streaming down your cheek. This was the first time you were actually letting yourself mourn over Optimus and you hated it. Hated how you felt, how much you depended on him. How much you let his death affect you because you promised and because you hated feeling useless. That’s what plagued you the most. Being so useless that you caused the death of someone you loved dearly. You hung your head down for a moment and sniffled, wiping the tears away as Bee approached you. His optics held worry and he made a noise, announcing that he was there for you. 

“Hey, Bee,” you said, clearing your throat of any post crying croakiness. “What’s up?” _I was once-in love with-a human-too,_ Bee started. You sat up a little straighter this time, watching his expression go into one of nostalgia and sadness. “What?” you said. You could see Bee fumble for the words, his servos fidgeting for a moment. _I wanted-her to-come with me.-But-she-couldn’t leave-her family._ He then held his servos out and played a memory he’d kept close with him for decades. 

_Bee, I can’t go with you. You’ve got people out there that need you. And so do I._ The hologram approached Bee and she placed her hand on Bee’s cheekplate, to where Bee reacted immediately as if it were something he’d done so many times. _I gotta let you go._ You looked at the girl in the hologram. She had short brown hair and a couple cuts on her face, and she looked. Young. The hologram flickered away and Bee then looked towards you with the same expression he had when she left him. _Her name-was-Charlie.-And-I loved-her.-She was-my world._ Bee then fidgeted with his servos again. _She-named me-Bumblebee._ The voice at the end saying his name was the voice that fit with the hologram earlier. You understood how he felt and you found some solace in the fact that you weren’t alone in experiencing this.

“Is… is she still alive?” you asked. Bumblebee nodded and you gave him a soft smile. “Have you tried seeing her at all?” Bee then shook his head and gave a sad noise. “You should see her. When this is all over,” you said. “Let her know that you’re ok and still thinking of her.” You paused for a moment. “You still think about her, right?” Bee looked away and then towards you again. _There isn’t-a day-I don’t-think about-her._ Bee replied. You didn’t know why. But Bumblebee saying that ignited a spark in your heart. It was hope. Hope that was going to bring Optimus back. You depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey guys, wake up!” Sam called out. You woke up with your back aching, having fallen asleep against Bumblebee after he had snuggled up and gone into recharge, his servos holding you close to him. After tapping his servos a few times, he woke up out of recharge and blinked at you before hearing Sam’s shouting. He got up, lifting you with his servos and standing you up before going into his altmode to get ready. You walked towards Sam and tapped Simmons’ and Leo’s head as you passed by, waking them up. When Sam got all your attention he jumped onto his train of thought. “Listen, astronomy class, page 47, you remember the class?” Sam asked, specifically looking towards Leo.

“No, no I was only in college for two days, remember that?” Leo replied bitterly. 

“Yeah, well, get up, get up,” Sam said, ushering Simmons and Leo to stand. 

“What are you talking about?” Simmons asked. 

“Can you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon?” Sam said, pointing towards Orion’s Belt. “That’s Orion’s belt. It’s also called the Three kings and the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror the stars. So it’s like an arrow staring us straight in the face.” Your eyes followed it and you walked towards the ledge, pointing ahead. 

“They all point due east towards Jordan, the mountains of Petra,” you said. You looked back towards the group. “Let’s go.” Bee gave a excited chirp as you approached him with Sam and Mikaela, where you affectionately pat the hood like you’d pat a friend’s shoulder as you passed by and was just about to get into Skids before Bee drove into you with his hood, pushing you ahead slightly. “What, Bee?” you laughed. He made a few noises before opening the door and you got what he was getting at. “Alright, I’ll get in,” you smiled. 

“What happened that made you and Bee so close?” Sam asked as he got in the driver’s seat. 

“Just have some things in common,” you shrugged, you traced the armrest of the door before smiling. “Turns out Bee had a sweetheart in the past too,” you teased. Bee made a noise of protest and your teasing smile turned into one of affection. 

“Bee, you had a girlfriend?” Sam asked as Bee began to start driving, Bumblebee let out a noise of protest for a moment before falling silent. 

“What was she like?” Mikaela asked as she got in the passenger’s seat. Love of my Life by Queen then started playing on the radio in response and played through, the lyrics fitting his relationship with Charlie pretty well. When the song faded out, Bumblebee spoke through the radio, switching stations to communicate after. She-helped me-find my voice. Bee said. Her name is-Charlie. 

“Is?” Sam said. “So she’s still around.” He leaned back in the seat. “Charlie, Charlie, so she’s not an Autobot then?” She’s-a human. Bee replied. “So Optimus isn’t the first one to have fallen in love with a human,” Sam said, looking back to you. But I loved her first and I held her first, a country song sang from Bee’s radio and Sam was bewildered for a moment, sitting up this time. “You were the first one to fall in love with a human?” I landed here-first.-Before-Optim-us. Bee explained. She saved-me.-Took me in-and-I’ve fallen in love, I’ve fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it’s for real. 

“Bee, you’re going pretty ham on the Queen songs,” you chuckled. Bee replied with a She’s a Killer Queen! Before letting out a noise that resembled a laugh. The roads were luckily empty on the way to Petra but something in the back of your mind ate at you. Petra was a fairly popular tourist location especially the monastery but as you approached the mountain road leading into it, it was surprisingly empty. No one was around and it seemed that the place was closed for the day. The security around this area was almost to none which was interesting. Seeing the closed sign would have deterred the common tourist away but of course you all ignored it and entered. The thing that stood out to you the most was the monastery that Petra held. 

“It’s gotta be… around here somewhere,” Simmons said, looking at his tracker. 

You had changed to go on foot earlier, the Autobots following behind as guards, looking around for danger. When you approached the monastery, you felt like you were in Indiana Jones, yet this was a different part of Petra. That exact scene played in your mind and you scratched your head as the information from it was pieced together with the Allspark data. 

“Will you look at that?“ Swerve marveled. “Amazing what humans can do with their architecture, why they carved it from the very stone, I can’t believe the work that went into all of this, it’s so detailed. And this doorway is even larger than we are, Skids! I haven’t found a door that could fit us in ages.” Skids placed a servos on Swerve’s shoulder and Swerve let out a short giggle. 

“It’s here somewhere, guys,” Sam said as you all climbed into the monastery. 

“Oh yeah? Why? Cus we’re trusting Grandpa Blackbird and he doesn’t know what planet he’s on?” Leo said, clearly irritated. 

“In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I’ve seen in my entire life,” Simmons commented, looking up towards the ceiling.

“Oh, ok, well, that’s great. Well, let me do a quick search, alright?” Leo said, spinning around in a circle. “Uhh, nope! Ever cross your mind, guys, that archeologists have been here before? There’s nothing here!” Sam was sitting down on a ledge and you looked around a little bit more while Leo and Simmons bickered.

“That’s because archeologists don’t touch these, Leo,” you said, tracing your hand on the walls. “Always need to keep history intact,” you breathed. You then snapped your neck towards Leo and Simmons. ”Ever watch Indiana Jones?” you then asked. They all looked at you like you were crazy and you rolled your eyes as you pressed yourself to the walls, knocking on it to try to find a hollow sound. “The sound of walls is always different when something is behind it. Solid and hollow, follow what I’m getting at?” you said hastily, switching over to the next wall. They watched you for a moment before you finally heard a different sound from before and looked towards Bumblebee. 

“Bee!” you said. “Shoot it.” Bee nodded and walked up to the wall, taking out his cannon and shooting a hole into the wall. You all ran for cover to avoid the shrapnel and looked over to see a metal cavern. You let out a laugh of triumph and rushed over, examining the opening. “Y’all seriously haven’t seen the Indiana Jones movies?” you then asked. Sam caught up to you and shone his flashlight into the cavern, before crawling in. You went after and looked around in awe at all the Primes. The Allspark information came to you naturally, pointing at each Prime as you circled around. “Vector Prime, wielder of the Blades of Time,” then focusing on a Prime who held two daggers in each hand. “Quintus Prime, lifebringer,” you said, noticing that the Emberstone was missing from his grasp. “Solus Prime, forger of the universe’s greatest weapons,” you noted, where she was holding a hammer to the side. “Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime,” you said in passing. “And Prima, wielder of the Star Saber,” you stopped at the last one, pointing at a Cybertronian that resembled a knight, holding a sword as old as time, her hand outstretched holding the Matrix of Leadership. 

“How do you know all that?” Mikaela asked.

“Two years of having the Allspark feed you Cybertronian information kind of rubs off on you,” you replied as you knelt before the Matrix of Leadership. You reached for it, picking it up gingerly and marveling at it before it simply turned to dust in your hands. Sam looked like he lost all hope, a quiet no coming from him. 

“Thousands of year, turned to dust,” Simmons said. 

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to end,” Sam breathed. You heard planes flying over and Simmons ran out, saying “Hear that?”. Leo followed him shortly after and you stayed there looking at the dust.

“It won’t end like this,” you breathed. You managed to stay calm through it as you went through the database the Allspark had provided you. “Have you heard of the Thor comics?” you then asked shakily. 

“Why are you asking me about nerd stuff now?!” Sam said with disbelief. “No, of course I haven’t!”

“There’s a reason, let me finish,” you said, hands shaking as you looked at the dust. “Mjolnir, Thor’s hammer. There’s a saying going with it, whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor,” you finished. The data came up short but it gave you a general idea on what needed to happen. You took out a felt pouch that originally held your sunglasses and started shoving the dust into the pouch before tightening the top as the last of the dust went in. You stood up and exited the cavern swiftly, with Sam and Mikaela tailing behind you in confusion. “The reason the Matrix turned to dust is because, because I’m not worthy,” you explained. “This was a tool of Primus themselves, meaning only the 7 Primes and descendants or those who have earned the title Prime.” 

“And you aren’t a Prime,” Sam said. “What do you need to do to become one though?” Sam then asked, you looked up to see Simmons had climbed up on the hill in front of the monastery and started running towards him. 

“Don’t know! But maybe we’ll find out when we get to Optimus,” you panted. 

“Think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?” Simmons asked. 

“I know it will,” you said with determination. You caught your eyes on Optimus falling from the sky and you ran towards Bumblebee who was ready in his altmode. He revved the engine and you hopped in the passenger’s seat as Sam got in the driver’s. You all began driving towards the direction where Optimus fell, Bumblebee going as fast as he could towards it. After a few moments, you saw a flare pop in the air in a nearby village and Sam pointed it out. 

“That’s them right there. See the flare?” Sam exclaimed. 

“Right over there!” Simmons pointed. As soon as he pointed it out, missiles landed near Bumblebee, with him swerving out of the way to make sure he didn’t get hit. You poked your head out of the window to see a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor flying above, shooting at you. 

“Ugh, Starscream,” you grumbled. As you drove into a construction area to avoid Starscream, he flew down and landed, switching out of his altmode as Bumblebee dodged Starscream’s shots.

“Oh god, please! God, please,” Leo yelled. He started yelling incoherently for a moment before repeating ‘Just let me live’ multiple times to where you turned around and knocked him out with a quick punch to the face. 

“Jesus christ, I do not need that right now,” you said. 

“Hide in the dust! Hide in the dust!” Simmons yelled. You all stopped for a moment got out of the car to start a plan. 

“We gotta split up, Bumblebee, you’re the decoy, you lead the Decepticons away! We’re gonna get Optimus,” Sam said. 

“No, I need you guys to stay here,” you then said.

“What?” Sam said. “We’re going with you-”

“You have your entire lives ahead of you, you have college and school to go to, Sam!” you exclaimed. “I’m doing this because I have to. I owe him and I promised him that’d I’d protect him,” you said. “He’s my entire world. Take Skids and Swerve, they’ll keep you safe. Sam?” you then said. “I’ll need Bumblebee for a bit, Starscream will think it’s you. Ok? He’ll be safe, I’ll keep him safe,” you said. Sam was about to protest for a moment before Bee made a noise to hurry up, you nodded to Sam before you split up. “I need to get to Optimus as quickly as possible and running isn’t gonna cut it, I need you to gun it, Bee,” you said. He made a noise of affirmation and sped off, heading towards the flarepoint. “Get me as close as possible, Bee, but don’t get hurt, ok?” You gripped the wheel out of habit, mainly holding it for comfort as your grip tightened. Bumblebee drove through the carnage of Autobots and Decepticons, dodging everyone as you saw pillars come into view. 

“Get to the pillars!” Ironhide shouted as Bee passed him by. Pillars, good, you were near that. An explosion then stopped Bumblebee in his tracks and he got out of his altmode, ready to fight. Run! Bee yelled. You sprinted off, heading towards Optimus. When heavy gunfire rained down upon you, you ran for cover, hitting your shoulder against a stone wall as you looked ahead. 

“(y/n)!” a familiar voice yelled across from you. Your eyes darted to where the noise came from and your face paled. 

“MOM?!” you yelled. “DAD!” you then ran across the road, rolling as soon as one of the Decepticons shot at you and you lunged towards your parents to shove them into a building. “BEE!” you called out. “Listen, I need you to get out of here, once you see-” an explosion interrupted you and you whipped out your handgun, shooting towards the Decepticon. “I need you to run once you see Bumblebee-”

“Who’s Bumblebee?” your father said in a panicked state.

“Yellow and black Camaro! Hard to miss! He’ll be here,” you said, “I’ll distract them.”

“WAIT! No, (y/n), you are not distracting them, you are coming with us and we are getting out of here!” your father yelled. “I don’t know how you got yourself into this mess but you are coming home with us! This whole robot ordeal? Leave it! Never look back!”

“Dad, just stop!” you yelled. “They want you, they want me,” you said quickly. “If I go with you, then you’ll get killed, got it? Besides! I can’t leave this whole robot ordeal when one of them is my boyfriend!” 

“WHAT?!” your mother exclaimed.You then ran out of the building and put your hands behind your head, hiding the handgun. 

“HEY!” you yelled at the Decepticon approaching you. “I know you need me, because I know about the Matrix.”

“Don’t do it, (y/n), listen to me,” your mother pleaded. You ignored here and stepped forward calmly. 

“This is what you want, huh?” you said, dangling the sunglasses pouch from your hand. You then snapped your other arm to shoot a bullet right in the Decepticon’s eye. Your eye caught on Bumblebee who did hear your call earlier and snuck up on the Decepticon about to kill you as it yelled out in pain, shooting it through the neck with his cannon. “Good timing, Bee,” you said as you ushered your parents to go to Bee. 

“Bee, get them somewhere safe okay? Out of here, I-” you looked towards your parents. 

“You’re getting in the car too,” your dad argued. Before you could protest, he cut you off. “No, listen to me. You’re my son. Alright?”

“I know that!” you said frantically. 

“You’re my son. We’re all going together.”

“Listen-”

“We’re all going together!“

“No, stop, okay?” you said, grabbing your father’s shoulder. “You get out of here, you run, you run as fast as you can. I’ll come find you when everything is safe, ok? But staying with me and me coming with you will get you killed,” you said. “And I don’t want that ok? You gotta let me go. I’m a grown man, I’ll be safe, I know what I’m doing.” You heard a Decepticon coming from behind and whipped around, shooting towards the Decepticon, hitting it straight in the optic. It let out a roar of rage as it stumbled around. You then whipped around to your parents. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” you yelled. “I’ll be safe! I promise, but you need to be safe! Now GO!” Your parents scrambled in the car and Bee began to drive off. You immediately began running towards Lennox and the NEST agents who had come to help. You ducked for cover as gunfire flew past you, missiles from other Decepticons being shot. 

“LENNOX!” you shouted. 

“GET OVER HERE, SOLDIER!” Lennox yelled. You ran across as Lennox gave cover fire and you threw yourself down next to him, your back hitting the wall with a thud. “You better have a good reason for us to be here,” Lennox said, looking towards you. 

“Where’s Optimus?” you asked. Lennox pointed in front of you to a large figure covered in tarp. 

“He’s right over there, across the courtyard,” Lennox said.

“I have to get to him,” you breathed. You gripped the sunglasses pouch in your hand and went to stand up but Lennox pulled you back down. 

“Can’t, we got an air strike coming,” Lennox said. 

“I have to get to him NOW,” you snapped. Something caught the corner of your eye and Lennox shouted, pulling you down to avoid the new shrapnel that flew all over as a Decepticon came nearby, shooting in your general direction. 

“Behold, the one and only, Jetfire!” Jetfire yelled as he flew in. “Now let me show you how we brought them pain in my day.” He beheaded the Decepticon with his cane and was pounced on by another, ripping at his chassis before it jumped off and Jetfire smashed its head with his servos. “I’m too old for this crap,” he said as he collapsed on the ground, seemingly fine but still. The hole in his chassis wasn’t the best look. 

“Hope these F-16s have good aim,” Epps said. You looked over to him with a concerned expression. 

“Why is that?” you asked. 

“I told them to hit the orange smoke.”

“You mean that orange smoke?” Lennox said, looking over to his side. The orange smoke was only 5 feet away. 

“It wasn’t my best toss, ok?” Epps said. 

“RUN!” you said, sprinting out of the cover you originally had. Soldiers ran beside you to avoid the fire that was going to come soon from above. You focused on Optimus’ frame and ran towards it as the rest went to get cover. You had to get to him. No matter what happens. You heard loud footsteps coming up from behind you, a familiar voice yelling at you as a shot from a cannon sent you flying.

“DIE,” Megatron’s voice echoed. That was the last thing you heard before everything went black. Then blue filled your vision, the 6 Primes you had seen earlier in the tomb all standing before you, tall and ethereal. 

“(y/n) (l/n),” Prima said. You snapped your eyes towards her and felt yourself floating. “We have been watching you for a long, long time. You have fought for Optimus. Our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice.” The other Primes looked at you with indifference but you could tell there was a hint of respect in their optics. 

“But I failed. I… what have I done to protect him?” you asked, your voice dissonant and dissociated from your own body. 

“Perhaps it isn’t what you have done in the past to protect him, but what you will do in the future,” Vector replied. 

“You have the virtues of a leader, (y/n). A leader worthy of our secret, what you may have seen in the Allspark,” Quintus then spoke. “The Matrix of Leadership is not found. It is earned.”

“Return now to Optimus, (y/n). Merge the Matrix with his Spark. It is, and always has been, your destiny,” Prima said, the blue light fading out. Your eyes then shot open and you saw Lennox and Epps looking over you. You coughed for a moment before sitting up. The dust from the Matrix flew out and formed into its original form, a blue light emanating from it, where you grabbed it and looked at it for a moment before climbing onto Optimus and yelling out, gripping the handles and opening the Matrix, blue light emanating. A beam of energy shot through into his chassis deep into his spark chamber. Optimus’ optics then opened, blue light glowing from it and he gave a cough, expelling the dust that had settled inside him. He got up, catching you in his servos as soon as he saw you and looking at you with genuine affection and gratitude. 

“(y/n)… you returned for me,” Optimus said. You forced down the emotions that threatened to overwhelm you and gave a slight laugh. 

“I can’t protect you if you’re dead now, can I?” you replied. Optimus gave you the smile you had been missing all this time and he set you down on the ground. 

“A living Prime!” Jetfire marveled. “I don’t believe it!” The Fallen then landed, pushing Optimus down as the Matrix was forced out of him, taking it and dashing off, towards the pyramid where the sun destroyer was located. Optimus, already weak from having come back from the dead struggled to get up.

“Get up, get up, get up,” you said, crawling towards him. “You have to stop him from activating the machine!” You then looked towards Epps and Lennox. “Can’t you have anyone shoot at the sun destroyer and I don’t know, destroy it?!”

“I already called for everyone to engage!” Epps yelled. You then looked towards the pyramid in horror as all the tanks and planes were pulled forward and suddenly dropped. 

“All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now,” Jetfire said. “Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you’ve never known. Fulfill your destiny.” Jetfire then ripped out his own spark and collapsed onto the ground, dead. 

“Jolt, electrify! Transplant those afterburners,” Ratchet said. You then watched Optimus take the parts of Jetfire and attach it to himself, looking larger than before. 

“Let’s roll,” Optimus said, flying off towards the pyramid to fight the Fallen. You watched as he neared the sun destroyer and crashed into the Fallen, sending a powerful blast from his cannon that destroyed the sun destroyed. He then fell into the pillars below the pyramids and you lost sight of him. 

“Let’s get the rest of the civilians out of here!” you yelled out. “Get medics everywhere and start search teams, I don’t think everyone made it out.”

“Kid, you can’t be the one calling the shots here,” Lennox said. “But they’re good ideas,” he said, relaying out the orders before running off. You sat on the ledge for a few minutes waiting anxiously for Optimus to come back, looking up at the sky to see the Decepticons falling back. You looked down once again, fiddling with whatever you could find to curb your nervousness. When you heard the loud thumping of footsteps hitting the ground, you looked up to see Optimus with his mask on. Once he was close enough to you, he knelt down, his mask uncovering his face and you immediately jumped onto the servo he was just about to offer, knowing that he’d do that. He lifted you up as he stood up, eye level with each other. You looked at him like he was everything you wanted in the world, absolute affection and love in your eyes. You raised your arms, taking his face into your hands as you looked at him, up and down, taking in every detail, every mark that may have been made on him earlier. Your eyes meet his optics and it looks like he’s looking at you like you’re the most precious thing in the world. You can’t help but think that you really are. 

“Thank you, (y/n), for saving my life,” Optimus said softly. The emotions you’d been holding in began to flow out as Optimus said that, tears of sadness and happiness rolling down your cheeks as you held him in your hands. You didn’t say anything, only a smile growing on your face of absolute love and affection as you looked at Optimus. He didn’t need a response. As long as you were here, in his servos, safe, alive, and here, he was alright. Better than alright really. You leaned forward and started pressing soft kisses here and there on Optimus’ face, ignoring the fact that your salty tears may have gotten on him. He didn’t mind either. He then lightly kissed you, trying to be gentle as possible to not push you off his servos and you felt a giggle bubbling up in you as he kissed you. After not saying anything for a few moments you finally spoke up. 

“You mean the world to me, Optimus,” you murmured. “I promised I’d protect you,” you said, leaning your forehead against his. “You didn’t see earlier but. I died for you. Just like you did for me.” You thought about the Matrix of Leadership and leaned back out of Optimus’ touch for a moment, looking at your hands. “Do you think… I could become a Prime?” you asked. Optimus quirked a brow at you and you cleared your throat out of embarrassment. “It sounds like a stupid question but, I was able to. I was able to wield the Matrix,” you explained. You heard a release of air below you as Optimus took the Matrix of Leadership out from near his spark. He placed the Matrix in your hands for a moment and looked at you and the relic as it didn’t turn into dust. 

“Perhaps, you can become a Prime,” Optimus said. “If you were Cybertronian,” Optimus then said. “I feel you would have been a Prime for a while.” He gave you a smile and you gave a light laugh. You then hand the Matrix back to him and give a shrug. 

“I think this is better in your possession, big guy.” Optimus didn’t respond but the smile he gave you told you many more things than he could have possibly said.


	12. After Credit Scene

“Ready to go, Bumblebee?” you said, patting the hood of the car. Bee let out a few noises of nervousness and you couldn’t help but smile. “Come on, I’m sure she’ll love to see you again.”

“Bumblebee, I know of your feelings towards Charlie,” Optimus chimed in. “I feel it would be a good idea to let her know that you are here. And if you’d perhaps like to become her guardian, I am more than happy to allow Charlie to join our family.” The noises Bee lets out are ones of embarrassment and Optimus gives a chuckle.

“Well,” you said. “It’s settled.” You looked over at Optimus and climbed into him, Bumblebee leading the way on this little roadtrip to see Charlie. After a few hours of driving, you finally made it to what looked like an auto repair shop far away from town, a yellow and black insignia showed it to be called HIVE Auto Repair. The auto shop was surprisingly tall for what it was and a large yard revealed to have certain stations meant for something. Was it for cars? The car mechanic in your mind told you no, that it was meant for something else. Bee approached first, changing back into the old Camaro with racing stripes and revved his engine near the garage doors. He then started blasting Don’t You Forget About Me outside, causing a middle aged black man to come out of the shop, trying to see who exactly was doing that. You stayed back with Optimus, watching from a distance as it went down. What happened next was interesting. A middle aged woman then came out this time, examining the car closely before realising no one was in there but Bee continued to blast the song. He then switched over to a few songs he’d heard with Charlie when he was younger, playing The Smiths before falling quiet. 

“Bumblebee?” the middle aged woman asked. You guessed it was Charlie with how she was reacting. You saw her turn her head to tell the middle aged man, who was named Memo as you heard, to open the garage and you patted the roof of Optimus’ altmode before sliding off of it and slipping into him. He drove forward for a moment and parked on the driveway, only to see Memo come out to tell you the auto shop was closed. 

“Actually, I’m here to meet Bumblebee’s… sweetheart,” you said, unsure what to call her. You peered through the garage window to see Charlie hugging Bumblebee, absolutely elated. You could see the amount of love she had in her eyes for Bumblebee even after all these years. Memo was reluctant in opening the garage for you but once he did, you and Optimus slipped in, Optimus getting out of his altmode once the garage was closed. Charlie eyed you for a moment and you gave an awkward wave as Optimus placed you on his shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m (y/n). Bee told me a lot about you. I'm in the same situation as you.” 

“What situation?” Charlie then asked cautiously. 

“The situation where I fell in love with an alien from outer space.”


	13. Bonus

“Let’s go stargazing again,” you said one day to Optimus. It was an absentminded statement, you had just been thinking about it for a while ever since Egypt. “When was the last time we went?” you said. You had been out on patrol with Optimus for the hour to make sure nothing was going wrong and had been sitting in silence for a bit before the thought had popped up in your mind.

“2 years ago,” Optimus replied. You hummed as you leaned back in the driver’s seat, almost putting your feet on the dashboard but you decided against it.

“It’s been a while,” you murmured. You then sat up a little straighter this time as you processed what you just heard. “Oh my god, we’ve been together for two years now?!”

“Yes.”

“Actually, that reminds me,” you then said. “I...” you rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment. “I need to bring you to meet my parents.”

“And why is that?” Optimus asked. It was a curious tone but you couldn’t help but feel guilty and bad about having to have Optimus meet your parents. They were a little… much.

“Back in Egypt, when they were kidnapped and everything and how they wanted to pull me away from all the Cybertronian violence and all, I may have… mentioned that I was romantically tied to someone...”

“(y/n)...” Optimus sighed.

“I’m sorry...” you said. “It slipped out and I needed a good reason to convince them to let me stay or at least… shut them up.” Optimus didn’t reply and you took it that he was pissed at you. “Yeah, yeah, it wasn’t the best idea to use that as a way to shut them up, I know,” you sighed, knowing that even if Optimus was your boyfriend, he wasn’t afraid to go leader-mode and lecture you.

“It only shows that our relationship proves to be more dangerous than I imagined,” Optimus said. “I will meet your parents, to assure them that you are safe and to put them at ease.” You scratched at the back of your ear.

“They’re kinda… gonna freak out that you’re a 22 foot tall giant metal man.”

“I suppose that is expected...” Optimus sighed. “But with their experience back in Egypt, I believe it will not be too much of a shock to them.”

“Hah! I hope,” you laughed.

“Luckily at this time, Decepticon activity has been at an all time low so I suppose… we can take a road trip down to your parent’s home,” Optimus said, a smile that you couldn’t see on his face. You tapped the armrest with a smile on your face.

“I’d like that.”

Within the next few days, you and Optimus embarked on a trip to your parent’s home. They owned a property on the coast of California that your dad had been raving about for a while, as in it was his dream and now he had it. He’d always ramble about opening a surf shop and brewery on the beach where your mom would cook traditional finger foods from Japan for customers to enjoy. Even in retirement, both your parents enjoyed working. Must have run in the family. The sun is a little ways away from setting by the time the two of you drive up to the brewery and you groan at how many people are there.

“I expected on a Wednesday night it’d be less busy,” you said.

“I wasn’t exactly planning on getting out of my altmode, (y/n),” Optimus noted. “Perhaps you can ask your parents to close early for the night.”

“Hmm, not sure about that, there’s a lot of 25 year olds in there who’re probably here for a good time,” you said, crossing your arms.

“We can perhaps meet with your parents in there then,” Optimus said, his lights blinking aside to the warehouse where your dad brewed everything.

“That works, but you have to be careful in there. Sam told me what happened to his backyard when the two of you first met,” you replied. “My dad won’t be too happy with you if any of his brewing equipment is destroyed. Definitely won’t make a good first impression.”

“I’ll do my best, my dear,” Optimus said. You practically glowed at him calling you dear and you heard the door open and you hopped out. You looked at the windows holding the logos you drew for your dad all those years ago and chuckled.

“Man, those need a touch up, my art’s gotten a lot better since then,” you said to yourself. You approached the door and grasped the handle before hesitating for a moment. Needless to say, you were nervous. You haven’t really spoken to your parents since Egypt and showing up randomly was definitely going to make them a little annoyed. But it was better for this to be abrupt knowing that any Decepticon out there could intercept your communications and just make things into a shitstorm. You let out a quick exhale and open the door, walking into the brewery, you make your way up to the bar and lean your arms on it for a moment before your mother comes over for a moment, not recognising you.

“Hello, what-” her eyes then met yours and you smiled.

“Hey, mom.”

“(y/n)! , look who’s back!” your mother called out in her native language. Your father then came out of the kitchen and yelled out a happy hey!

“Oh, this is your kid?” one of the customers laughed. He patted your shoulder and you gave an awkward smile.

“One of 'em. (y/n)! What’s with you visiting so suddenly? Why didn’t you call to let us know?” your dad asked.

“Uh. Optimus and I thought it’d be better to come unannounced. We uh. Wanted it to be a surprise,” you said. Definitely not because it was a safety precaution and you didn’t want your parents to be abducted by Decepticons again. You were glad they were on vacation when they got abducted. Decepticons hitting up their house or business would have made you more stressed out than ever.

“Where is this… Optimus,” your mom then asked. She looked around to see if he’d come in with you and you quirked a brow towards her.

“The kid’s got a boyfriend? Aw, how cute,” someone teased. You cleared your throat to try to hide your embarrassment and tapped the counter.

“He said he’d like to meet you in the distillery,” you replied. “He’s… shy.”

“HEY! Who parked the large semitruck out front?!” a customer laughed as they walked in. “Whoever did the paint job has some bad taste.”

“That’s uh, that’s mine,” you said sheepishly, you were alright with saying that the flame decals were bad but hearing other people say it kind of made you want to protect Optimus’ honour, even if you thought it was tacky and bad. “I’ll move it, just give me a sec,” you said, shooting a look towards your mother. “Open up the bay doors to the distillery,” you whispered. She nodded and called for your father to open up the doors. You left the brewery and walked towards Optimus.

“So?” his voice rumbled.

“My dad’s gonna open the bay doors to the distillery, you’re gonna have to drive in there.“

“As expected,” Optimus replied. “Climb in,” he said, the door opening automatically. You got in and Optimus backed up, driving towards the distillery as the bay doors slid up. You were grateful that your parents owned a brewery of all things so Optimus standing at his full height was possible. Especially when there were catwalks so they’d get a good look at him. The moment you drive in, you clamber out and shut the bay doors. Bright white light fills your eyes as the lights are turned on and you squint before adjusting to it.

“So,” your dad called out from above. “I’m guessing this Optimus is the semitruck right here?”

“You are correct on that,” Optimus replied. Your father was startled at the sudden voice and stepped back for a moment. Optimus took it as the cue to shift out of his altmode and stood tall, looking down towards your father as he met his gaze. You crossed your arms and huffed in amusement at how even if your father was on the catwalk, Optimus still towered over him a good metre.

“Hey boss, you gonna let me up?” you called from below. Optimus’ gaze flickered towards you and he craned his head, remembering what you told him earlier. The space was rather tight for him and he was worried about destroying the equipment your father had.

“I’m afraid that would go against what you asked me earlier.” You purse your lips and looked at Optimus before getting an idea.

“Alright, stay still then, I’m coming up,” you said, walking up to his pede. You found a spot to grab and stepped onto it, climbing onto him. By the time you reached his waist, his servos was there to lift you the rest of the way there. When he set you down on his shoulder, you sat there comfortably and held onto his filial, thumb absentmindedly tracing circles on it. Your eye caught on your mother coming in and you smiled towards the both of your parents. “Mom, dad, this is Optimus,” you announced. “Leader of the Autobots and… my boyfriend,” you said, a blush evident on your face and a goofy smile growing as you said it.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, (y/n)'s parents,” Optimus said. He gave them a friendly smile and nodded towards them. Your mother looked towards your father worriedly before looking back to Optimus. Your father is the first to say anything after that, giving a sigh before speaking.

“Listen, we know you’re homosexual but we never expected you to be… robosexual,” he said. Your face scrunched up at the Futurama reference and you shot him a look that only made your dad chuckle in response. Optimus wasn’t particularly phased with what your father said and only shot you a quizzical look for explanation.

“My dad’s referencing a… Futurama episode that came out recently and has been sending me messages about ever since erm… I told him about us...” your voice grows quieter and quieter as the weight of embarrassment began press down on you. Oh boy, this was more difficult than you thought. Maybe it was because this was the first time in your life you actually had someone that you wanted to keep in your life forever. (ex/n)… that was a mistake and you knew it. You never should have let that relationship go for so long as it did. Optimus though, could sense your discomfort and moves his servos up, nuzzling a digit against you as a way to comfort you and you latched onto it, fingers pressing into the seams as you looked down towards your parents.

“You’re-,” your mother started. “You’re going to keep them safe, right?”

“I will do everything in my power to ensure your son’s safety,” Optimus assured. “You can trust me to protect them better than anyone on this planet, as it is my responsibility to make sure all the humans on this planet are safe from the Decepticons.” He paused for a moment. “And if it puts you at ease any more, I would lay down my life for (y/n).” You blinked for a moment and looked at him, as if to say ‘don’t say that’. He already died for you once and you’ve felt guilty for it ever since. Even if he’s alive, even if he’s back, it still plagued you on how he died protecting you from Megatron after you had been so foolishly captured.

“Decepticons… I’m guessing those are the guys that kidnapped us, huh?” your dad asked, ignoring the weight of what Optimus said.

“Yes,” Optimus replied curtly. “I am glad the Decepticons have not learned of your whereabouts as I have been told by (y/n) that you were travelling the time you were kidnapped. But me being here for longer than a day may put you in danger. Which is something (y/n) has expressed concern too.”

“Your boyfriend sure likes to speak in a formal tone a lot,” your dad called up to you.

“That’s just how he is, he speaks formally to me too,” you answered. You grip his filial and smile at him, to which his optics dart to the side and you can tell he reciprocates the smile. You feel your face heat up again and clear your throat. “Anyway, we’ll stay the night here probably and then we’ll be on our way back to base tomorrow, since Optimus is the leader and all, he doesn’t get a lot of time off.” Neither did you, you realised. Being the unofficial liaison for the Autobots and being part of NEST demanded a lot of your time, especially when government officials came to you every now and then for information rather than the official liaison. The official one, not to be confused with the idiot who revealed the Allspark, wasn’t around as often and essentially had more security clearance and was paid more. A little irksome but you didn’t have the government breathing down your neck every single time you spoke to the Autobots and you had the freedom to withhold some information compared to the official liaison.

“Well, mom’s making dinner soon for everyone, you wanna come out back and help?” your dad said. You can’t remember the last time you made a family dinner with your mom. A feeling of nostalgia washes over you and you motion for Optimus to use his servos to let you down on the catwalk. “Optimus, you can drive out back if you don’t mind getting sand in your tires, we’ll be eating outside near the fire,” your dad said with a smile. He was being a lot more friendly towards Optimus than he was with (ex/n). It must have been because. Well. Even your parents didn’t like (ex/n) all that much, now you knew why. Optimus doesn’t respond but he switches back into his altmode and then flashes his lights up towards you to get your attention.

“I’ll see you out back, (y/n), and (y/n)'s parents, I look forward to getting to know you more” Optimus said as he began to back out of the brewery, the bay doors rising up for him. Once he cleared the doors, he drove off. You turned back to your parents and your dad was holding his arms open for a hug.

“Come on, you come home and don’t give your dad a hug?” he teased. You rolled your eyes and went in for the hug, him patting your back as he chuckled. You automatically went to hug your mom, who squeezed you tightly, probably relieved that you survived Egypt after having them drive off, leaving you behind. They heard you were still alive when the president offered to give you a medal of honour for your heroic efforts, calling your parents to join you to meet the president but you declined, having told him that you didn’t want a medal for doing what was right. Sam was furious at you and thought you were an idiot for not accepting the medal when Bumblebee told him one day. It was a pretty heated conversation but in the end you ended up confessing how guilty you felt regarding all those innocent people that got caught up with the battle in Egypt. It’d been eating at you when you realised you couldn’t save everyone even though it was entirely possible and it weighed down on you because you felt it was all _your_ fault, all those unnecessary deaths caused by either the Autobot’s recklessness, the military’s airstrikes, or the Decepticons. It shut Sam up immediately and brought a weight to the call you never wanted to bring. You don’t think you’ve talked to Sam ever since that. You should probably call and… apologise. It wasn’t even your fault but you felt you had to apologise for that, that you shouldn’t have dumped it on him. Maybe one day. He’s a good kid and a friend. “Earth to (y/n)? You’re spacing out there a little,” your dad chuckled. You blinked and ducked your head.

“My bad, was thinking about something, what’re we making for dinner?” Your dad patted your shoulder once again and you went into the kitchen, seeing all the food splayed out, ready to go. It took possibly thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of waiting around for everything to finish and in the back of your mind, you couldn’t help but feel worried for Optimus. He had the patience of course, it was just… you didn’t want to leave him out there all alone. Even if he was fully capable of protecting himself since he was the leader of the Autobots after all. Ever since Egypt, you’ve been a little overprotective of Optimus, even if he didn’t notice it. Of course, he didn’t. You were trying to be subtle about it, it would have been embarrassing if he found out. You bring the food outside and look to see Optimus parked a few feet away from the campfire, the 1980 Freightliner COE looked like he was looking into the fire, sitting beside it like one would during camping. You had to hold back a snicker at the thought and set the food on the table set on the patio. You then look over to see the sun had finally begun to set and you excused yourself from your parents, walking over to Optimus. He automatically opened the door for you and you hoisted yourself up, using the elevated floor as footing to climb on top of him and sit on the roof, watching the sun set. “You seeing this, Op?” you said quietly, a content smile on your face.

“It’s very beautiful,” Optimus replied quietly. Your hand goes down to rest on top of the warm red roof, palm splaying out to get as much contact as possible as you stared off into the distance, watching the display of oranges transition to pinks, then purples, then a dark blue as the night sky began to appear. With a huff, you slid off the roof, jumping into the sand and stumbling a moment, letting out a small laugh. “You ok?” Optimus asked. You can't help but look back and smile at him, heart swelling with absolute affection.

“Never better.”


	14. 2011

Senior year had finally come and gone to where you graduated with flying colours, especially since the Allspark shard had made retaining and extracting information a lot easier than normal and now you were working full time with NEST. It didn't make your life any easier but it did help put your worry at ease. One day, when you were stargazing with him, laying on top of his chassis like you used to, Optimus brought something up that had been on his mind for a moment.

"A meeting with the American government has brought something up that has put my mind at unease, and I was hoping to hear your thoughts in a place where you would not be judged," Optimus started.

"Glad I live in the mountains then, what's on your mind?" you replied.

"The government has requested that, as their allies and with the fact we are being given sanctuary, we assist them in human operatives. They reasoned it was a way for mankind to avoid bringing harm upon themselves but I cannot help but. Feel that they are rather hoping to push whatever agenda they may have." You immediately bristle at the thought of the Autobots helping the government in any way shape or form in that certain case and Optimus shifted under you for a moment upon feeling your discomfort.

"I'm glad you asked me out here then, if they heard the stuff I was gonna say right now back at base, I'm pretty sure I'll get court martialed or whatever," you then said.

"May I ask why?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not exactly the most patriotic person, Optimus," you started. "In fact, I'm really critical of Earth's governments anyway," you continued. "But the US..." you paused for a moment, huffing through your nose as you tried to articulate this as concise as possible without going into a rant. "The US has done some pretty awful things, I can't help but think they'd be using you for their own political agenda. I mean. We're at war in another country, sided with the people with the most resources, oil in this case. There's. I've done a lot of research growing up, Optimus, I can't exactly be the type to trust the country I live in when this entire world is built upon imperialism and colonialism. Oppressive regimes still plague our society today and we haven't even made much of an effort to break down those regimes." You then exhaled sharply and shifted, placing your hands behind your neck as you rested your head on them. "Listen," you then huffed. "There's a reason why I've been more affectionate with you in private lately rather than in NEST. Now that I'm officially working there under the eye of the government, I've had to hide some things to avoid ridicule." Optimus moves to sit up this time, you sliding down his chassis into his open servo. You move and sit cross legged, looking up into his optics. His dermas is drawn tight with worry and you sigh, hanging your head down. "People don't like things they don't understand and one of them is... well being gay. Only my family, (b/f/n), you and the Autobots know. And there's a reason for that. Even the pronoun thing," you said. "I don't correct anyone on it because. Well, my people out there are still getting killed or beaten up for that. I'm one of the lucky ones, Optimus."

Optimus doesn't reply for a moment but you can feel the heat coming from his chassis elevate a little. As if he were... angry. Why wouldn't he be? The government wanted to use him and his family after all.

"You're probably able to access all this information through the internet," you then said. "A lot of this is historical based or based on news articles. It's... easy to see what atrocities are happening out there, Optimus," you finished. You exhaled sharply. "I wasn't expecting this conversation to get so dark, I'm sorry, Op," you apologised. You then feel his digits ruffling your hair in response.

"There's no need to apologise, I intended to ask you such a question for a reason. And it was because I knew your morals go beyond than others who I have met. Working with NEST for the past few decades has made me see the loyalty of these humans to their government, but as someone who has been required to remain hidden, I have not seen much of your world and its inequalities," Optimus fell silent for a moment and exvented. "You prove to be more like them every passing day," Optimus said quietly, nostalgia heavy in his voice. This time you get up and turn towards him, resting your elbows on his chassis and resting your head on your arms, peering up towards him with curiosity.

"Can I ask who?"

Optimus resets his optics and rests his servos entirely on you, as if to pull you closer to him. You welcome the comforting weight and wait for him to answer, knowing this is likely a heavy topic.

"Their name was Senator Shockwave," Optimus breathed. "One of the first things they said to me was that I was wrong, that the senate is worse than I've been led to believe." He gave a soft chuckle in affection. "They opened my optics to so much more to how corrupt our senate really was."

"How'd you meet them?"

"After working as a scientist and historian, I became a police enforcer, as you know we have longer lifespans, our interests may change over time. I stormed the Senate one day after a few centuries of working as a police enforcer and I spoke my mind. Only to be dragged out and threatened to be jailed for the rest of my life. Until they were the one who freed me," Optimus' voice goes quieter and quieter.

"What happened to them, they're... not dead, are they?" you murmured. Optimus' optics dart away this time, a frown on his face. It takes a long time for him to reply this time, optics soon looking up to the night sky, deep in thought.

"They may as well be dead," he finally said. "What the Senate did to them... is unforgivable." Another pause. " _My_ Shockwave... was full of life. They'd laugh at the world one minute, throw punches at it the next. Now..." Optimus sighed. "They're someone I cannot recognise anymore." You place your hand on his chassis in sympathy and as a way to comfort him. His servos then grabs you gently and moves you up near his helm, your head resting against his dermas as he kissed your head. "It's funny," he then said, you could feel his voice rumble beneath you as you were close to the source. "I managed to fall in love with someone so similar, yet so different to them."

"How so?" you indulged. His optics dart down to you this time and stay there, your gaze meeting his as a smile grew on his face.

"You're you."

Your face flushes this time and you shift under his servos, a digit seemingly caressing the side of your face. You go to speak and shut your mouth, emotions and thoughts buzzing through your mind before you finally decide to say it.

"I love you." Optimus' optics glow brighter for a moment and his smile only grew. He kissed your head once again and replied, optics never leaving yours.

"I love you dearly, (y/n)." You smile back at him this time and sighed, content with how your life was right now. After a few minutes lying there, you got up, pushing Optimus' servos off lightly before stretching your aching arms, realising having them folded under you was not the most comfortable position.

"Ok, well," you huffed. "We should probably turn in for the night, we both gotta get up early for work tomorrow," you smiled. Optimus nodded and got up, catching you in his servos and holding close to his chassis as he began to walk through the forest path. In the silence, your eyes grew heavier and heavier, until darkness overtook you, listening to the soft thumps of Optimus' footsteps on the forest floor and the wavelike pulsing of his spark. You silently wished to yourself that this moment would last forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm making some continuity changes because it's my fanfic and I make the rules. First off! The history of Cybertron, especially Optimus when he was Orion Pax involves a mixture of Transformers: Prime and IDW. So he was at first a historian then scientist, then settled with police enforcer. So TFP to IDW. I included Megatron's IDW background as well where he worked as a mineworker, befriended police enforcer Orion Pax and opened his eyes to how awful the Senate was. Then Senator Shockwave opened his eyes even more and eventually Orion fell in love with Shockwave, Shockwave fell in love with him as well before the tragedy happened. To fix some continuity issues, Alpha Trion is now is considered the Einstein of their generation, although it really was supposed to be Shockwave.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few months, Optimus had been away on only Decepticon based missions, having given his answer to NEST that he will not be assisting in any human based operatives due to new information that had been brought up to him. When he was asked where he accessed this information, he had told the government he had read up on Earth's history and current news events globally that allowed him to formulate his opinion, not bringing you up at all. Which you were grateful for as you communicated to him that your lack of patriotism wasn't something to celebrate nor bring up especially in a government environment. In turn, Optimus suggested that Wheeljack, a new asset to the Autobot team who had landed a year ago, would offer technology instead to appease the human's want for something in return. It wasn't weapons, as that was something Optimus was not willing to give out whatsoever no matter the intention and he knew he couldn't trust the humans to be responsible with it either. You suggested that he study up on the Cold War if he ever needed to use it as a reason to avoid giving them weapons.

The Director of National Intelligence wasn't too happy with it nor with you. Luckily, being the unofficial liaison of the Autobots meant you didn't have to report to her often. Unfortunately, the official one, which you came to know as Agent Fowler, was much more capable and responsible than the last one and had to report to her consistently. You were happily content working with Ratchet the entire time, learning about Cybertronian anatomy, learning the ropes of helping your Autobot friends if they ever got hurt. You essentially became his assistant, where he'd keep you under a close optic whenever he had you do something by yourself. Ratchet was quick to become one of your good friends, you had been acquaintances earlier in the past couple of years, as he was close to Optimus and his usual abrasive side was tuned down just a touch whenever he interacted with you. Save for his sarcasm and consistent wrench throwing, to which you learned to dodge a few weeks under his teaching.

Of course, that changed one day when Lennox spoke to you privately and told you that you were to fly out to Ukraine with Optimus and a response team. Lennox was going to be accompanying you since he was in charge of the response team but this whole debacle had left you feeling... uneasy. But you suited up and flew out to Ukraine, staying in the back of the military cargo plane near Optimus to put your unrest at ease. In fact, you sat in his cab as a way to avoid everyone else and Optimus spoke with you about small things as a way to distract you before falling asleep for the 16 hour flight. Optimus awoke you with a tune from his radio once the plane landed and you sat up from the bed, rubbing your eyes. A knock from the door soon jolted you awake and you snapped your head towards the source of the sound to see Lennox waiting outside patiently. Agent Fowler stood beside him as well and had his arms crossed. You groaned and heard a release of air before Optimus changed out of his altmode, where you were sitting in his servos, his frame kneeling on the ground to avoid hitting the ceiling of the aircraft. You hopped off and gave him a thumbs up, to where Optimus smiled towards you under his mask.

"Come on," Agent Fowler said. "The chairman of the Ukranian department of energy is waiting for you." He then looked you up and down at the outfit you were wearing. "Let's get you in some better clothing first before you meet him," he then said. You looked over yourself and chuckled. Your suit was hanging up aside.

"I'll be back," you said, an awkward smile on your face before quickly running off to change. You came back with a huff, adjusting your tie and nodding towards Lennox and Fowler before heading out. A discrete black car was waiting for you three and you drove off to a hotel. Fowler and Lennox waited in the car, telling you to go inside and come back once you were finished. You understood and stepped out, entering the hotel lobby and spotting a man in a suit that looked more nervous than anything. After ascending the stairs, you stood beside the suited man discreetly and leant on the railing in front of you. "I assume you're the chairman?" you said calmly. You then looked over to him and he didn't seem to be nervous anymore.

"I am Voshkod, general council with Ukranian department of energy," Voshkod started. "My government will officially deny that we're having this conversation. At one of our decontamination facilities, a discovery was made. Which I fear may be alien in nature." He shuffled in his bag and produced a document that you took. "The facility's name is Chernobyl." Your eyes widened and you looked up to Voshkod.

"Take us there," you then stated. He nodded and began to walk with you out of the hotel.

"I will meet you at the facility gates," Voshkod called out. You nodded and went back to the black car, opening the door and entering to see Fowler and Lennox waiting.

"Well?" Fowler said. You handed them the document and relayed the information with what Voshkod told you. "Chernobyl, huh, I'm guessing that meltdown they had has to do with alien tech as well," he surmised.

"Get the response team and Optimus down to Chernobyl," Lennox said into his radio. "You're gonna have to get into gear," Lennox then said to you.

"I was expecting that," you sighed. You were more fit to be a medic to the Autobots but your secondary job came first this time, which happened to be acting as part of the response team. It wasn't exactly something you wanted to do but Lennox had reasoned it was the experience you needed if you were to be out in the field with the Autobots. Ratchet even agreed as he was experienced with fighting and being the medic. You, reluctantly, had agreed to it, knowing this may be a way you can take care of yourself without being worried that you'd be in danger all the time and in need of saving. After all, if you couldn't protect yourself, how could you protect Optimus? The rest of the drive was silent until you broke it with a question that was a little more intrusive than you wanted it to.

"Hey Fowler, how old are you?" you asked.

"46," Fowler replied, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Any reason why you're asking?" he then said expectantly.

"Do you know a Charlie Watson?" you then asked.

"Are you asking personally or formally?"

"I guess personally," you said after thinking about it for a bit.

"Yes. But that's a conversation for later," Fowler said. You nodded, being respectful enough not to pry further for now but kept a note to ask him about it when he wasn't on the clock. The vehicle then slowed to a stop and you got out, immediately hopping into the Tatra to change into your gear for any upcoming fights. Lennox had joined you in the Tatra along with the response team and you looked outside to see Optimus wasn't there following behind.

"He's on his way," Lennox answered, noticing your worry. You slumped against the wall of the Tatra and huffed, finally reaching the gates of Chernobyl. You hopped out of the Tatra once the vehicle stopped and saw Voshkod standing at the gates, which seemed to be wide open.

"Uninhabited since '86," Lennox called as he hopped out of the Tatra. "I hear it won't be livable again for another 20,000 years."

"At least. Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy," Voshkod said. He then turned around quickly and began to walk towards a building. "This way."

"Gear up," Lennox called out. "We have 60 minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels." You fastened the mask over your face and exhaled, following Voshkod. "Mr. Voshkod, where's your protective gear?" Voshkod didn't answer and Lennox caught up to him. "Where's your protective gear?" he asked again.

"It would not matter. For me, it's only a matter of time," Voshkod replied. He pointed in a direction within the building. "Through the school. Yuri will take you below." He then pulled you aside for a moment. "And one other thing, in private, there was some military experiments-" he cut himself off as his eyes landed on something behind you and you were confused for a moment, turning back to see what he saw that had scared him so much. "It can wait," he said hastily. You still peered into the railing above, your eye catching on some movement and you whipped out your gun, aiming it towards that area.

"(l/n)!" Lennox called from ahead.

"Coming, sir!" you replied. You shot a glare towards the railing before jogging ahead.

"Keep moving, stay tight," Lennox said, walking further down the corridor. You entered a room that didn't belong in the school at all. It was a large circular platform as the centre where a catwalk led to it, you stepped onto the platform with slight worry about falling off. It looked strangely Cybertronian. "Bright up the light," Lennox ordered, the light illuminating the area. You looked down to see how deep it really was and were glad that you didn't lose your balance just then and there.

"We got a visual," one of the soldiers called out. "We've found an object." You peered forward to see a spherical part. "Strapped in some kind of metal harness." Lennox approached and examined it before looking down to see a box.

"What's this?" Lennox said. "Guys, this is Soviet Space program," he said as he crouched down and dusted off, revealing the insignia.

"Sputnik," someone else said. Warning blips came from the energon detectors and you bristled as you felt a presence on the other side of the catwalk. A single red optic across from you then blinked to life, a chill running up your spine. You looked over to Lennox in a panic and everyone readied their guns as heavy footsteps then enacted throughout the chamber.

"Get that part out of here and that Soviet briefcase out!" Lennox shouted. A bass like sound came from the red optic and the response team opened fire, trying to cover those who took the materials and bolted out of the area. The figure belonging to the red optic stepped forward now, their body was a dark purple and you noticed a cannon warming up as one of their arms, an orange glow slowly growing brighter. And it was dangerously close to Lennox.

"Lennox!" you yelled, lunging towards him. The two of you collided and you pushed him out of the way of the cannon blast. The large red optic blinked down towards you, a cold, lifeless stare piercing into your soul. It only stayed on you for a moment before going back to their primary directive which seemed to be at the time, to shoot at those around you. The cannon warmed up and Lennox yelled for retreat, all of you running across the catwalk and into the school. Another blast rang through the chamber, impacting against the ground behind you, pushing you forward. Some of those who weren't so lucky flew forward, landing with a grunt. Others went to help them up and once all of you managed to get outside, the air was eerily silent. The silence soon was broken as an explosion came from the school and the purple Cybertronian appeared through the wreckage, red optic pulsing through the fire.

"It was illogical for Optimus to grow attached to an organic like you," a monotone voice came from the Cybertronian. They warmed up their cannon as they approached you. "But you have proven useful to Lord Megatron, it would be illogical for me to end your life now," they then said. They pointed it straight at you and held it there before disabling it, their arm cannon falling to their side. You didn't realise it but your heart felt like it was going to burst, adrenaline pumping through your veins at how dangerous this really was.

"Sh-Shockwave?" you choked out.

"So Optimus has informed you of me" was all Shockwave was able to say until shots rang out as the response team shot at the purple Cybertronian, their head turning towards their attackers. The cannon pulsed this time and shot a shot of energy immediately, soldiers flying aside from the blast. You then heard the tell tale sound of Optimus' engine entering the area and shifting out of his altmode, ready to fight. Until his optics landed on Shockwave. There was a moment of hesitation in his demeanor, before he reluctantly went in and tackled Shockwave to stop them from hurting any more humans. Lennox called for everyone to fall back to the Tatra and you were hesitant about moving as the fight between Optimus and Shockwave went down.

"Why. Are you. Doing this?" Optimus ground out as he wrestled with Shockwave, forcing their arm cannon down to the ground to avoid any blasts landing on the humans.

"My loyalty is to Lord Megatron," Shockwave replied, again with that monotone voice. "I am merely carrying out his orders." Shockwave threw Optimus off and looked at you once again before approaching. Optimus followed Shockwave's gaze to you and you looked over to him with confusion. Optimus then lunged towards you, scooping you up with his servos and holding you close to his chassis. He pointed his cannon towards Shockwave, holding it for a while, trying to build up whatever it was to shoot them. The tension between the three of you was suffocating, a silence falling in the area once again at this standoff. Shockwave didn't even bother to charge up their cannon and they knew why. Because he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead he switched into his altmode, driving off towards the Tatra to get you to safety. You looked through the rearview mirror to see Shockwave didn't even bother to pursue the both of you and instead changed into their altmode, flew off. Optimus changed out of his altmode once again and looked off to the distance, following the direction to which Shockwave had flown out.

"What the hell was that thing?" Lennox asked as he walked up to the two of you.

"That... was Shockwave," Optimus replied quietly. His optics were dimmed only ever so slightly but you could notice that this had shaken him. His gaze didn't leave the sky for a few more minutes until Fowler had walked out of the car and cleared his throat.

"May I ask why he was after this?" Fowler asked.

"They," Optimus corrected, seemingly out of habit. He then knelt down to examine the part and his optics glowed brighter for a moment in understanding, his mask hiding his frown. "It's impossible... This is an engine part. From a long lost Autobot ship. What is it doing here?" The frown under his mask only grew more as another emotion bloomed in him. Anger.

"Hey," you then called out. "Anybody see Voshkod?" There were murmurs amongst the crowd and you frowned before hearing a few gunshots echo in the air. You immediately bolted towards the sound, Lennox shouting after you. He then gave an annoyed groan and chased after you, a couple from the response team coming to back you up. When you drew near the chairman's car, Lennox gripped your shoulder tightly and spun you around.

"Listen, I know you're not officially in the team but you can't go running off like that, kid," Lennox scolded, his eye then caught on the windshield of the chairman's car and drew closer. You followed him and saw holes shot straight through the windshield, only to see Voshkod's dead body slumped against the steering wheel of the car.

"This isn't good," you breathed. You then looked up to Lennox. "Is that what he meant by it only being a matter of time for him? When he tried to pull me aside earlier and tell me something, he shut up as if he saw something watching him."

"Decepticon? Shockwave probably wasn't alone then," Lennox said.

"Whatever it was that scared Voshkod so much killed him and is gone," you surmised. "All the more reason I need Wheeljack to finish up on that personal energon detector," you sighed. "If I had that, maybe he wouldn't be dead." You then looked over to Voshkod once again and shuddered. "Aaaactually, let's move away from here, seeing this is a little unnerving." Fowler's voice then echoed through the radio all of a sudden. Lennox, (l/n), why'd you two run off just now?

"Just discovered Voshkod's body," Lennox replied. What?! "We're thinking Shockwave wasn't the only Decepticon in this facility."

"What are we gonna do with the body?" you asked. Bringing back a dead body that once was part of the Ukranian department of energy is gonna be a little difficult to explain. Especially since we weren't supposed to be here in the first place.

"We'll have to leave it behind," Lennox announced. "Come on, we gotta get out of here anyway before our radiation levels get too high, let's ship out." He began to walk back towards where Optimus and the Tatra were waiting. You looked back towards the car with a twinge of guilt before following. You get into Optimus and slump back against the seat, a sick feeling in your stomach. You noticed how quick Lennox was to transition from he to it for Voshkod. So quick from alive to... dead, and no longer an individual. Just another body to add to the casualties of this war. The drive back to the aircraft is silent, the air heavy with emotions from both you and Optimus. Neither of you can speak to each other with the events that happened, it's... too much. Once everyone is in the carrier, both you and Optimus retreat to a far corner secluded from the rest of the response team, where he sat in his altmode stewing. You gingerly placed your palm flat on the dashboard as a way to comfort him. He exvented in response, the interior slightly shaking as if to try and force out all the emotions he was feeling.

"You doing alright, Optimus?" you asked gently. He doesn't answer and you frown. You go to take your hand off him as a way to give him some space but he speaks to stop you.

"This is something I have struggled to accept greatly these past few centuries," Optimus started. "And seeing Shockwave again has reminded me of that struggle." Your voices are quiet, yours luckily muffled in the interior of Optimus, though his is more quiet than usual as unwanted ears could be listening in.

"You still think part of them is in there," you said. He hummed in response. "Are you hoping they are?" He let out a soft chuckle in response.

"Every day," he replied. You leaned on the dashboard this time, a tired smile on your face as you rested your arms on the warm surface.

"You still love them, don't you," you then said. That statement wasn't one of jealousy, rather it was one of understanding. Optimus doesn't reply, afraid that what he would say would hurt you and offend you. So you try to comfort him in what you said. "We never really stop loving the people most dearest to us, Op," you said, trailing circles on the dashboard this time with the tip of your finger. "And I don't blame you for it if you do still love them." He transformed out of his altmode this time, you sitting in the palm of his servos. His mask slid to the side with a click and his optics were gazing down towards you with newfound respect and the affection you've come to see only in private moments. You're then pulled towards him sharply, the breath being knocked out of you as he held you tight. That was when you realised he was hugging you as best as he could. You huffed, wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your head in the crook of it. You exhaled, shutting your eyes as the guilt that had plagued you earlier seemingly disappeared. He held you there for a while and you stayed there as long as he needed to. When he finally pulled you away, you lean forward and press a few kisses on his faceplate to which Optimus let out a soft chuckle in response. You paused for a moment when you felt drops of liquid coating your shoulders. When you look up, a soft smile growing on your face when you see Optimus crying and smiling down at you. You cup his cheekplate with a hand, ignoring the wiper fluid coating it and motion him to lift you a little higher. The moment he does it, you press another kiss to his forehead before leaning yours against it.

Sometimes it's during the quiet moments of this war that makes everything all the more worth it. At least, that's what you want to believe.


	16. Chapter 16

The flight back to NEST's base had left both you and Optimus rather pissed. Not at each other, no. Rather that Optimus was incredibly angry at the fact that information regarding Cybertronians such as this was withheld from him. Especially after being here since 1987. Optimus may not have been the best at transparency but even this was ridiculous. You drove with him, ignoring the PA system above. _All Autobots confirm TAR, training in 15 minutes. Mirage, report to bay 23, Sideswipe, bay 37 for weapons assessment._ You hopped out once the two of you drew close to Ratchet's medbay. You greeted Ratchet with a wave and he reciprocated it before watching Optimus drive off to his own bay to stew.

"Any reason why Optimus is in a bad mood?" Ratchet asked, peering down towards you. An amused smirk grew on your face.

"You really are his best friend," you teased. Ratchet only gave a scoff of embarrassment and looked away.

"Don't push it," Ratchet warned playfully. He then cast a look towards Optimus again. "But I am curious as to why he's in such a bad mood." The smirk on your face fell this time and you rubbed the back of your neck.

"He's... not too happy with the government withholding information about something super important about your war apparently. Something that had to do with the... Ark?" you said, scratching your head. Ratchet's optics brightened in response and he picked you up this time with his servos, pulling you closer so you didn't have to speak as loudly.

"What did you find out there?" Ratchet asked, his voice hushed with caution.

"An engine part from it," you said. An engine turned over as your eye caught on Ironhide heading towards Optimus' bay.

"Was any other part of the Ark attached to it? This single part couldn't have just landed on planet without burning up in the atmosphere," Ratchet said, his optics searching for an answer.

"Lennox and I were in a Cybertronian chamber, it could have been part of the Ark when that part crash landed in Chernobyl," you reasoned.

"What did this chamber look like?" Ratchet then asked. A loud honk coming from Optimus' vicinity then blasted, causing you to jump involuntarily. Ratchet ignored it since speaking to you about this was more important for the time being. You gathered yourself quickly to answer his question.

"Two catwalks leading to a circular platform in the centre." Ratchet rubbed his chin in thought.

"Last I checked, the schematics of the Ark didn't have anything such as that," he frowned.

"Think the Decepticons are up to something?"

"Puhlease, they're always up to something," Ratchet scoffed. "We'll have to be cautious going forward with this. Did Optimus feel that something was up as well?" You nodded in response and he exvented as another honk echoed in the hangar. "Can you tend to any patients that are in need of repair while I go speak to Optimus?"

"You're... leaving me on my own," you stated, slightly surprised with how much trust Ratchet was putting into you.

"You can handle yourself for a few minutes," he replied. Your eye then caught on Lennox, Fowler and Mearing walking down towards the bay Optimus was housed in. Ratchet noticed as well and then the two of you glanced at each other before thinking the same thing.

"Maybe I (you) should go with you (me)." Ratchet lowered his servos down for you to hop off and the two of you began to walk, for you jog, over to Optimus. You passed by Wheeljack who was tinkering with something, ignoring all the commotion going on. You took a mental note to go over later and see if he was finished with the personal Energon detector after this whole debacle. When you near the bay, you overhear a few of the Autobots speaking.

"I've never seen him so upset," Ratchet sighed as he stopped, looking down towards Optimus' altmode.

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing?" Lennox called out as he approached.

"He's in a bad mood, he's not going to want to talk to anyone right now," Ironhide replied, crossing his arms. You knew this was from experience earlier as Ironhide had attempted to speak to him only to be honked at.

"The silent treatment?" Mearing said, disappointed that this leader would go into such a childish state.

"We've seen that, and this is not that. This is worse," Ironhide concluded. A loud honk came from Optimus once again, as if to tell everyone to go away. Ratchet let out an annoyed sigh and walked up to Optimus, hitting the top of his altmode.

"Do that again and I'll change into my altmode and use my siren," Ratchet warned. "Make something of yourself, please." After a few seconds, Optimus reluctantly transformed out, a glare being shot straight down to Mearing.

"He's pissed," Ironhide commented, noticing how awful that glare was.

"You lied to us," Optimus stated. "Everything the humans' know of our planet, we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?" He pointed down to the engine part.

"We were in the dark on this also. It was director only clearance at Sector Seven, until now," Mearing replied.

"So you withheld this information while we were here the past few decades?" Optimus then said.

"I would also like to know any other director only clearance information that has been withheld from us if there is any," Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms and glaring down towards the humans. The tension that arose throughout this whole situation was beginning to make you uncomfortable. But as the liaison, you had to do something. Fowler beat you to it. Which, honestly, you were grateful for. The flight a few hours ago still had you rather out of it.

"Other than this information which we found out just recently, we've been striving to be transparent with you," Fowler said, trying to calm things down. "Some of this information just takes a little time as we need to get clearance from our superiors."

"This was a secret few men knew," Mearing then started. "And fewer still remain alive." A few others began approaching the bay and your eyes widened as they landed on one of them. "Allow me to please introduce to you, two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut, Dr. Buzz Aldrin. One of the first two men to step foot on the moon." She turned to Buzz Aldrin this time. "Sir, Optimus Prime," she introduced.

"From a fellow space traveler, it's a true honour," Buzz Aldrin replied, looking up at Optimus in awe. Optimus soon gathered himself from earlier, his angry spout having disappeared. His emotions were better kept in check after all. Optimus knelt down in response in respect.

"The honour is mine," Optimus replied, formality restored.

"Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears was in response to an event," Mearing explained. "Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors on board."

"We were sworn to secrecy by our commander in chief," Buzz Aldrin added.

"A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA. The Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have picked up that engine part."

"We believe the Russians deducted that the part was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered and harnessed it at Chernobyl," Fowler then chimed in.

"We went on six missions in all. We took hundreds of photos and samples, locked them away forever. And then the moon program was shut down," Mearing said.

"Why?" you then asked from afar. The moment you said that, you bit back your tongue, as everyone's eyes and optics landed on you.

"Excuse me?" Mearing then called out, slightly annoyed that the unofficial liaison was interrupting. You steeled your resolve and stood up straighter.

"I'm curious as to why the moon program was shut down," you asked, voice unwavering.

"Lack of funding, became too expensive to let this program keep going and we needed that money to go towards something more useful," Mearing replied curtly, turning back to the Autobots and Optimus. You couldn't help but think there was something more to it. Voshkod suddenly being killed like that but him speaking of how he knew his time was short was still eating at you.

"You said that that engine part was a part of an Autobot ship," Lennox then piped up, recalling what Optimus had said back in Ukraine. Optimus nodded.

"The ship's name was the Ark," Optimus said. "I watched it escape Cybertron myself, before it had fallen. It was carrying an Autobot technology that could have won us the war, and its captain." You perked up at that now and drew closer, joining Ratchet's side. He acknowledged you with a slight dart of his optics before looking back up towards Optimus.

"Who was this captain?" Mearing called out.

"The Great Alpha Trion," Optimus replied. "The technology's great inventor and leader of the Autobots before me. Although the Autobots were much less known for war time when he was leading." The sound in his voice is nostalgic and his optics dim only for a moment before resetting his vocaliser. "It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location." There was unease in his voice though, as if Optimus already knew that the Decepticons did in fact know of its location already. At this point he could just salvage as much as he could then, whatever the Decepticons had left at least. "Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there, we'll be leaving immediately. Prowl?" Optimus then commed his second in command and the familiar beep of a police car echoed in the hangar in response. "You and Ratchet will be accompanying me to the Ark." He walked off, out towards the bay doors, Prowl joining him alongside him. You remembered when Prowl landed alongside with Wheeljack, apparently having been busy offplanet before finally joining back up with Team Prime to help. Ratchet held back for a moment to bring you back to the medbay.

"I'll only be gone for a few hours, but I expect you to treat all the patients like I would," Ratchet said.

"Got it, throw wrenches if they're being annoying," you joked. Ratchet gave you an unamused look before rubbing a servos over his face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," you said, motioning with your hands. "I'll make sure they're all functioning, I'd be pretty sad if I couldn't handle myself. You can trust me."

"If I have to fix anything when I get back, you know who I'm throwing a wrench at," Ratchet grumbled. You raised your hands in surrender this time and gave an awkward laugh. He shot you a small smile this time and transformed into his altmode, driving off to catch up with Prowl and Optimus. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and went to examine the tools on the workbench. Of course all of them were bigger, heavier, more foreign but working with Ratchet all this time made you confident in your skills. To your luck, these past couple of hours didn't require any repairing of any Autobots since Decepticon attacks were rare. You didn't want to abandon your post so you used the comm. link Wheeljack had made for you to comm. him and ask him to come over. An explosion coming from his area ensues and lo and behold, he comes trudging over to the medbay.

"Good thing ya caught me at a good time, I'm gonna need some help gettin' all this shrapnel out," Wheeljack huffed, wiping off the black ash from the explosion from earlier.

"I hope that wasn't my personal energon detector," you joked, hopping up and grabbing some pliers. You slipped on some electrical gloves and went to work when he sat down on the medical berth.

"Nah, I finished that hours ago, was expecting you to swing by an' ask!" Wheeljack said. "Instead I find you commin' me to come over and you catch me at a great time, who'da thought," he continued. You only hummed in response as you plucked out the pieces of shrapnel from his faceplates and shoulders.

"What were you working on that exploded in your face like this?" you asked.

"Oh, you know, tryin' to find a new way to extract energon so we don't gotta rust," Wheeljack answered. "Swear I almost had it this time!" he exclaimed. He moved as he said that and you shook, losing your balance. He caught you with his servos and placed you onto his shoulder. "Sorry, forgot how small you were," he apologised. You sighed and did one more look around to see whether or not all the shrapnel had gotten out. You examined your electrical gloves this time and saw there were slight stains of pink.

"You feel anything?"

"Nope, think you got it all out," Wheeljack said.

"Hmm, ok, well I think one of them nicked your fuel lines, I'm gonna have to check and see which one so I can solder it and seal it off." You hopped off and clambered onto the workbench this time, grabbing a small handheld torch only you used. The ones Ratchet had were practically flamethrowers for your size, so you used your own human made one for more delicate work. You eyed Wheeljack and saw nothing out of the ordinary in the front of his neck cabling so you gruffly told him to lie on his chassis, to where you clambered into his back and flashed a flashlight to see a shimmering pink liquid flowing thinly down one of the neck cables.

"Haha! That tickles," Wheeljack said below as you went to wipe away the energon. Once it wasn't as much anymore, to where it was only beading, you soldered the spot closed. You went around with your flashlight once again to see if there were any other nicked fuel lines and to your relief, there were none. After clambering off of Wheeljack, he sat up, rotating his head and feeling satisfied with nothing pricking him, he stood up from the berth. "I'll come back with your device, don't worry," he said. "Thanks for fixing me up, kid," he then said, walking out of the medbay. You couldn't help but smile and you leaned back against a cabinet. He came back after a few minutes and produced something that was miniscule in his servos but you could easily recognise what it was. "Was a little difficult making it your size, which gave me the idea for a future project to make a shrink ray!" Wheeljack announced. "I made it the way you asked, I'm glad I still have all these tools installed in my servos." He then shifted his digits, revealing smaller tools that are meant for delicate work. Kind of reminded you of John Silver from Treasure Planet. They shifted back and he then looked down towards you with anticipation. "Well? Come on, put it on! I wanna see if it works as well as it should," Wheeljack smiled, giddy with excitement.

"Won't blow up on me?" you asked, eyeing him. Unlike him, you couldn't remove shrapnel. It was more of a... you'd get cut up by the flying metal and possibly have to go to the hospital.

"I've made energon detectors before, plus my inventions don't always explode!" Wheeljack scoffed. "It's trial and error, kid, sometimes it'll blow up in your face!"

"Ok, ok," you conceded with a chuckle. The energon detector you asked Wheeljack to make you was disguised as a watch. And to avoid any suspicion in the future, you had asked for it to look like a brand that was recognisable. The brand that came off the top of your head at the time was Rolex since any other brand you were completely unfamiliar with.

"Turn the knob on the side," Wheeljack pointed, his impatience clearly showing since he was just too excited. You looked up at him for a moment before turning the knob and the watch brought up a holographic screen with various Autobot symbols scattered across the area. "That's all the Autobots in this vicinity, radius is 2 klicks, would have made the range larger but that takes a little more power. Lucky for you this thing recharges with sunlight 'stead of energon." The watch buzzed three times as three more Autobots appeared in the radar, heading towards the centre. "Oh! That must be Optimus." Your phone then buzzed for a few moments. You turned the knob back, the screen disappearing and went to answer it. You looked at the caller ID and saw it was. Sam? You frowned and answered. Then your watch buzzed twice to inform you of two more Energon signatures.

"What's up, Sam?" you said.

"(n/n)? (n/n). Oh, thank god. Are you at base? You gotta let me in," Sam said frantically. There was someone talking in the background. "We are in the right place, we are in the right place and I want to talk to Optimus right now," you heard Sam's voice. Some other commotion. "What part of the Decepticons are back don't you understand?!" Sam exclaimed over the phone. Ok, so he wasn't exactly talking to you. "I got, I got my friend on the phone, you know them! They're in there right now, (n/n), say something!"

"What the fuck do you want me to say?!" you exclaimed. "I'm heading out, be there real quick." You hung up on him before hopping off the medbay and ran through the hangar, stopping at where Bumblebee was hanging out for the time. "Bee! Get over here, Sam's here." Bee made a surprised buzz in response and switched into his altmode, opening the driver's seat for you to hop in. When you drove up near the gates, you almost burst out laughing at Sam losing it. Bee noticed your amusement and gave a scolding whirr. "Oh, come on, Bee, it's funny!" The closer you got though, it quickly faded away as he was thrown to the ground. Bee definitely did not like that. He transformed out of his altmode, catching you in his servos and setting you down before running over to give the guards a piece of his mind. The guards immediately let off, knowing better than to piss off a 12 foot tall robot. Especially when there were stories of when Bumblebee first was on Earth and saw Charlie thrown to the ground by a Sector Seven agent. It had been an embarrassing moment for a man called Agent Burns, who Fowler had called his mentor. That was only one story Fowler had told you so you were hoping to get more stories out of him with his experience with the Autobots. You jogged up to catch up with Bee, your hand up in a wave to greet Sam who seemed reasonably pissed.

"That's! My car," Sam said, pointing at Bumblebee. He shot a glare at the guard and walked up to Bee. "Come here, come here," he frantically motioned Bee towards him. _Come on-Sam._

"Sam, he's not your car, he's your friend," you then said, shooting a quirked brow towards him.

"Yeah! And he's been a bad friend!" Sam exclaimed. Bee gave a confused whirr and his antennas flattened a little as he stepped back, body hunching down a little more as if he were hurt from that. "What is your deal, huh? I know your missions are important, you know I'm not trying to diminish it or guilt trip you or anything. But I just never see you anymore. You can't come to the garage and stay one night?" _Sam-that makes me feel bad,_ Bee's optics dimmed a little and he soon held his servos in front of him, shrinking even more. "Yeah, well I hope you feel bad, you should feel bad. Look at the jalopy I'm driving now. I feel bad every single day." You cleared your throat this time, not exactly happy with what Sam just said to Bee.

"Sam," you said sternly. "Don't talk to Bee that way." Sam's demeanor changed for a moment and he let out an irritated sigh.

"I didn't mean that, I just miss you, Bee," Sam sighed. Bee whirred as if in agreement. He did miss his friend after all.

"Yo! Let's go, both of you. Lennox wants to see you," a guard called out to you and Sam. Your eye then caught on two small minicon on the ground who had been telling off the guards from earlier. You immediately perked up as you recognised one of them.

"Wheelie!" you exclaimed. The sudden noise caused the minicon to jump before turning towards you.

"Ey, boss!" Wheelie replied. "Boy, am I glad to see you, been stuck with these two for too long." An audible hey came from the other minicon. "Hey, I'm just messin' with ya', this is my friend Brains, another Decepticon defector."

"Nice to meet you, Brains," you smiled. "We gotta head into base, you wanna hitch a ride back with Bee?" The two didn't answer but you knew what they were gonna do as Bumblebee shifted back into his altmode and opened the passenger door, allowing the two to hop in. Bee drove off towards the bay doors after that where you joined Sam. He was walking quickly down the hall once you got in, his demeanor changed back to that frantic pissed off attitude he had earlier.

"Raise your hand if you had a flying psycho ninja copier try to kill you today," Sam said. Upon arriving to the metal detector, his impatience only grew. "Those are my brass knuckles." A beep from the detector. "That's my anklet, do I have to take that off too? And my toe rings?"

"You have toe rings?" you said, quirking a brow towards him as you flashed your badge and went through without having to go through the detector. You were just in the vicinity anyway. The two of you entered the hangar, to where Lennox approached the two of you. Lennox sent you a look of 'we'll talk about this later' which made you deflate a little but you only nodded in response before his gaze turned towards Sam.

"Can you tell me why you almost charged into a government facility, Sam?" Lennox asked expectantly.

"This morning a guy recognised me. He told me to warn you, he was talking about the dark side of the moon. Then they killed him," Sam said. They?

"Wait a minute, you mentioned the moon?" Lennox said.

"Yeah, dark side of the moon."

"And you mean they as in Decepticons," you clarified. Sam nodded and you and Lennox looked at each other. "So Voshkod wasn't the only one."

"Who was killed?" Lennox asked.

"This guy named Wang, he gave me these papers, called it his manifesto or whatever. But apparently he was a software engineer involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe, he wrote it in his notes. He was acting weird when I last saw him."

"Like he knew he was going to die soon," you breathed. "Ohhh, that's not good." You didn't have a chance to piece it all together because the echoing footsteps from behind you only grew louder.

"Excuse me, Colonel Lennox," Mearing's voice came from behind. You all whipped around and you had to keep an irritated sigh from leaving you.

"Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky, a civilian c-" Lennox tried to introduce him but was quickly cut off.

"I know his name, Colonel. I want to know who gave him clearance," Mearing snapped.

"Who gave me clearance?" Sam scoffed. "How about Optimus Prime. When he touched down in suburbia looking for my house." His voice had a bite to it that only made Mearing more unamused with this predicament. You poked Sam on the shoulder.

"This is the national intelligence director, in case you..." your voice was strained and awkward, knowing how bad it was that Sam talked this way to her. Sam immediately did a double take and regretted the tone of voice he just used for Mearing.

"Hi," was all Sam could say.

"Disrespecting a federal officer. That ought to get you somewhere," Mearing said sarcastically.

"Hey, I have an idea," Sam said, this time taking Mearing's comment to heart and ignoring the embarrassment he experienced earlier. "How about we get back to the important topics? Like the fact I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon. As a tax payer, I can lodge a complaint. As a matter of fact-"

"Ok, listen," Lennox said. "One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's Lunar mapping probe-" Lennox started.

"Here's the thing, Lennox," Mearing cut in. "We cannot entrust national security to teenagers. Unless I missed the policy paper. Are we doing that now?" she asked expectantly and you had to keep a straight face during all this as Mearing was beginning to annoy you greatly. She didn't like you and you didn't like her, that was the only thing you had in common at the moment.

"No," Lennox replied.

"Good," she said. She then looked at Sam. "I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you've seen here, you _will_ do time for treason. Do you understand me?" Sam was unphased by Mearing's threat. He got up close and spoke quietly.

"I'll take my orders from the Autobots. I know them, I don't know you," he said before walking away.

"You will," Mearing replied. Before Mearing could get to you, your comm. link activated and you heard Ratchet's voice come through. Saved by the bell. You muttered an apology for having to leave and got out as quickly as possible, thankful that Ratchet needed you now. You dashed down the stairs, passing Sam and ran to the medbay. Much to your dismay, a wrench was thrown at you as soon as you neared the medbay and jumped out of the way as it impacted against the floor, bouncing slightly. You picked it up as you jogged into the medbay to see an angry Ratchet looking down towards you with his arms crossed and pede tapping the floor.

"Heyyyy, Ratchet," you said awkwardly, knowing you had left your post unattended for essentially anyone to walk in. "When did you come back?" you asked, trying to change the topic.

"May I ask why you were gone from your station?" Ratchet asked, ignoring your attempt to distract him.

"Sam's here," you replied, knowing that lying to him would only result in another wrench being thrown at you, this time closer in the vicinity. "One of his coworkers was murdered by a Decepticon and then tried to kill him." Ratchet's anger quickly went away as his optics widened and brightened. "I think it has to do with the fact that back where we got the engine part, the person who told us of it in the first place was also murdered."

"That's not good," Ratchet said, bringing a servos to his chin. "Something suggests to me that the Decepticons are attempting to tie up loose ends."

"Mmhm," you replied. "The guy who was murdered worked on NASA's lunar mapping probe too."

"I had Wheeljack do some research for me as to why the dark side of the moon had not been mapped. I originally thought it was due to your primitive technology, but now I'm beginning to think it was done on purpose as to why that side had not been mapped," Ratchet said. "Especially if the one who worked on it originally has been murdered by the Decepticons. Did you ask Sam which Decepticon tried to kill him?" You shook your head in response. He gave a small exvent and noticed Sam walking by, possibly to go towards Optimus' bay.

"Sam," Ratchet called out. Sam stopped for a moment, surprised by Ratchet's sudden call since he and Ratchet didn't exactly interact with each other in the past. "(n/n) and I have a question to ask of you," he said, his tone now lacking the friendliness he had towards you.

"What, what do you wanna ask me?" Sam replied, slightly intimidated.

"Which Decepticon tried to kill you?"

"I'm. Not sure what it's called, it just looked like a bird," Sam replied. Ratchet, though, seemed to know exactly who that was.

"So Soundwave has been using his cassettes to do his work as of late, no wonder Decepticon activity has been almost nothing this past year," Ratchet said. This only seemed to confuse Sam. "The Decepticon that attempted to kill you and that had successfully killed your peer, is Laserbeak. One of Soundwave's charges. You encountered one of his charges when you were retrieving the Allspark, (n/n). What looks like your organic panthers, is a Decepticon named Ravage." You recalled the time when you were being chased while driving Sideswipe. A comm. link from Optimus then broke your train of thought as you and Ratchet received it. _Ratchet, (y/n), I need the two of you to be nearby with tools and Energon when we bring back Alpha Trion online._ Within a flash, you immediately grabbed a few tubes of pure Energon and hopped into Ratchet's altmode, motioning Sam to get in as well.

"You're lucky, Sam!" you laughed. "You get to watch Optimus bring someone back from the dead." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed already, I'm retconning a lot of stuff. Micheal Bay who? This is my story now. Sentinel Prime is now Alpha Trion because it makes more sense. What's gonna happen though, is Optimus still gonna kill him? We'll see what happens. With how things are going, who knows. I also hope things are making sense, I tried to ease in Fowler pretty subtly by introducing him as the new liaison, he actually was liaison before the former one but took a break for... reasons. Then he came back and was mad at how bad the former one was during his absence. So you know, he's official liaison again. Feel free to leave a comment, I'd appreciate it !!


	17. Chapter 17

“Sorry, who are we bringing back from the dead?” Sam asked.

“Alpha Trion,” you replied. “He’s basically the Einstein of Cybertron and Optimus used to work under him before the war.” Ratchet stopped driving and opened the doors for you and Sam to exit, transforming out of his altmode with the Energon tubes in his servos. He produced a zydrate gun in the other servos and fastened one of the tubes to inject into Alpha Trion once he came back online. Meanwhile, Optimus approached the offline body of Alpha Trion, the Matrix of Leadership held in his servos. He’s gripping it tightly, as if there were doubt eating at him that this might not work. His mentor was here in front of him and he was fearful that Alpha Trion would be deactivated forever. Part of the Allspark. He steeled his resolve nevertheless and pulled the Matrix, activating it. A blue light pulsed from within and immediately shot a beam of energy straight into Alpha Trion’s chassis, entering his spark chamber and completely rebooting his system. His optics flickered into life, a weak blue shining from them. Alpha Trion sat up abruptly, coughing out the dust that had settled into his chassis after all those years on the moon and blinked blearily up to see Optimus standing in front of him.

“Optimus?” Alpha Trion asked, his voice was laced with static, finally being used after years of being offline.

“Welcome back, old friend,” Optimus replied fondly. You felt a buzz in your energon detector and twisted the knob to see a faint Autobot signal coming from Alpha Trion. You looked up towards Ratchet and motioned for him to inject the energon before it faded. When you twist it back and drop your wrist to the side, Sam poked you.

“Where the hell did you get a Rolex?” Sam whispered. You watched Ratchet approach Alpha Trion.

“Don’t try standing up, Alpha Trion, the lack of energon in your body may cause you to fall back into stasis,” Ratchet informed. Your eyes stayed on Ratchet but you leaned to the side to whisper back to Sam.

“It’s not actually a Rolex, it’s an energon detector I had Wheeljack make for me,” you replied quietly. “I only told him to make it look like a Rolex ‘cause I literally do not know any other watch brand.”

“Whatcha two whispering about?” Wheeljack butted in, leaning down almost comically to squeeze his head between the two of you. Sam yelped and jumped to the side, you responding similarly. “Kinda rude to be whispering when we’re bringing the great Alpha Trion back, no?” he then said quietly.

“Will the three of you be quiet back there? My audials are picking everything up,” Ratchet snapped. Optimus only let out a chuckle to Ratchet’s annoyance, watching as Alpha Trion became more lively from the energon injections. He stood up now and Ratchet stepped back. “I’m going to request you visit me in the medbay later to ensure everything is working properly as you’ve been offline for a while.” Ratchet then left, knowing his work here was done for now and that left the rest of the Autobots standing, mainly in awe that Alpha Trion had returned.

“The war!” Alpha Trion finally sputtered out. “Optimus, what happened? What happened after I left?”

“Cybertron had fallen,” Optimus replied gravely. “After you had left to find refuge with the space bridge in your possession, we all fought to make sure it didn’t leave the planet. Soon we were all overrun and hoped to find refuge on this planet. Then we learned of the Allspark’s whereabouts after years of being on this planet through a human named Sam Witwicky. Only to find that the Decepticons had followed us here upon learning the coordinates. I assume Starscream had wanted to come to Earth only then as he has always had a want to become leader of the Decepticons and rule Cybertron. What is left of it at least,” he finished bitterly. “What happened, Alpha Trion? How did you land on this planet’s moon?”

“My ship… It came under fire upon leaving Cybertron’s atmosphere,” Alpha Trion answered. He then perked up with newfound worry. “My pillars, where are the pillars?”

“We saved five of them,” Optimus informed. Alpha Trion’s worry only grew. “Including the control pillar.”

“We once had hundreds,” Alpha Trion lamented.

“You only found five?” you called out towards Optimus. He nodded.

“Ratchet, Prowl and I searched the entire ship, only to find those five,” Optimus confirmed. “Which confirms my suspicions earlier.”

“Excuse me,” Mearing then called out from the catwalk. “What is this technology you’re looking for?”

“It is the ability to reshape the universe, together, these pillars form a space bridge,” Alpha Trion explained. “I designed and only I, or someone who I have entrusted the key to, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space.”

“You’re talking about a teleportation device, aren’t you?” Mearing clarified.

“Yes, for resources, for refugees,” Optimus replied.

“Refuges, or troops, or soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs!” Mearing then listed, her distrust towards the Autobots was rather obvious. “A means of an instant strike, that’s its military function, isn’t it?” Mearing concluded.

“It is our technology and it must be returned,” Alpha Trion said.

“Yes, if the humans say so,” Mearing retorted. “You can’t just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere. Kinda have to clear customs first,” she said, growing more heated. “A little formality called paperwork. Kinda separates us from the animals.”

“I will overlook your condescending tone,” Alpha Trion said sternly. “You heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands... it would mean the end of your world.”

“See that’s the thing,” you called out, piecing everything together. “I’m pretty sure the Decepticons already know of it.”

“You can’t just say that without evidence,” Mearing sighed.

“I mean, a NASA software engineer that worked for the lunar probe and the one who told us of the engine part in Chernobyl were both murdered by Decep-”

“I’m sorry, your informant for Chernobyl was murdered?!”

“Ohhhh, they didn’t tell you, did they,” you said, quickly realising your mistake, shrinking away from it all. You quickly shot a look towards Lennox and Fowler. “Did you not brief her of that?” your voice tight, slightly terrified of the consequences of leaving out such an important detail that a Decepticon had murdered a Ukranian chairman.

“We’ll deal with this later,” Mearing said, shooting a look towards Lennox and Fowler. “Right now, I’m going to speak to Witwicky.” Sam cleared his throat out of nervousness. “My office, follow me.” She walked off, prompting Sam to follow after her sheepishly. Fowler and Lennox both walked down the catwalk towards you. Fowler placed a hand on your shoulder and sighed.

“We still haven’t briefed her, (y/n), so if you’re worried about us getting chewed out by her, don’t worry about it. This isn’t my first rodeo dealing with an angry superior. What’s important right now is that you make sure you get information from the Autobots about all this,” Fowler said. “Now go figure this out, we have your back.” You gave a grateful smile and bound off towards Optimus. When you approached him, Alpha Trion eyed you wearily whereas Optimus greeted you with a gleam in his optics and kneeled down to meet your height as best as possible.

“To what do I owe the honour?” Optimus teased. You had to force the blush that threatened to show on your face away and looked towards Alpha Trion who only grew confused to how Optimus was acting towards you. “Alpha Trion, I’d like to introduce to you a good friend of mine and a trusted liaison of the Autobots. (y/n) (l/n),” Optimus introduced. He brought you up to his shoulder without a word and set you there so you could be eye level with Alpha Trion.

“And you let this organic sit on you like that?” Alpha Trion questioned, his optics shaped in a way that was giving the both of you a questionable look. You immediately were uncomfortable and cleared your throat.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Alpha Trion, Optimus told me a lot about you when he worked with you in the halls of Iacon,” you said, hoping to get on his good side. “I’d love to chat with you more about Cybertron as I’m sure you have much better insight especially in the early centuries of the Functionist society, but Ratchet and I need to discuss this situation regarding the Decepticons as soon as possible.” You commed Ratchet as soon as you said that and absentmindedly stroked the metal plating of Optimus’ audials while speaking. “Ratchet, you busy?” _As of right now, I’m not busy, luckily._ “Good, we should talk to Optimus about the situation now that there are no longer any distractions.” You heard the rev of an ambulance as Ratchet approached and switched out of his altmode.

“So,” Ratchet started. “(n/n) and I have been discussing this predicament we have on our hands and it’s led us to believe the Decepticons are up to something, especially regarding this space bridge.”

“I have my suspicions as well, old friend,” Optimus nodded. “With the events that happened with Ukraine and the death of our informant, I can’t help but think the Decepticons have a plan regarding the space bridge. Shockwave would not have been there without a logical reason even under Megatron’s orders.”

“And I’m beginning to think Laserbeak, the Decepticon that killed Sam’s coworker today, was the same one that killed your informant,” Ratchet said, crossing his arms. You and Alpha Trion stayed quiet during this discussion. While you didn’t say anything, you were thinking of what Alpha Trion had said earlier to Mearing. Then the realisation hit you and immediately cut into the conversation, drawing Optimus and Ratchet’s attention. You quickly turned towards Alpha Trion.

“You said you were the only one able to control the pillars or someone with the key can,” you said. “Why is that?”

“I must bestow the key to the bot in order for it to have any use, it was a safety precaution I had kept in mind if I were to be deactivated during this war,” Alpha Trion replied.

“Do you have that key now?” you asked.

“I entrusted the key to an Autobot that is not on this planet. Upon receiving this key, he fell into stasis and his whereabouts currently are unknown.”

“Who is this Autobot you have entrusted the key to?” Optimus then asked, his voice intrigued. But there was an underlying sound in his voice that both you and Ratchet noticed. Worry.

“I believe you are familiar with him, Optimus. It was Hot Rod I entrusted the key to.”

“What?!” Ratchet exclaimed. “Please tell me you’re joking. You surely couldn’t have left it with… that young mech!”

“Sorry to interrupt, but who’s Hot Rod?” you asked this time.

“Hot Rod was part of Ultra Magnus’ squadron back on Cybertron, they were to protect Alpha Trion before he left on the Ark with the space bridge,” Optimus explained. “Like Bumblebee, he was forged during the war. I am curious, Alpha Trion,” he then said, turning towards him. “Why did you choose Hot Rod as the carrier of the key to the spacebridge?”

“I saw potential in him as I saw potential in you, Optimus,” Alpha Trion replied calmly. “I can assure you if the Matrix of Leadership were in his servos now, you would be surprised to see what happens.”

“You don’t mean…” Ratchet trailed off. “Hot Rod to become the next Prime? That’s unheard of.”

“You lack faith in him,” Alpha Trion pointed out.

“I’m more worried whether or not he’s still online out there. For all we know, he could be deactivated,” Ratchet retorted.

“When Hot Rod went into stasis, he was among his squadron, I believe Ultra Magnus had taken the precautions to take his squadron to safety during the war with how important that key is,” Alpha Trion recalled.

“But going back to the topic at hand, you’re the only one right now that can control the pillars,” you said. Alpha Trion nodded.

“That is correct, yes,” he replied.

“And we only have five of the pillars… so where are the rest?” you stipulated. “That’s why we think the Decepticons already _did_ get to it. If you had hundreds then, where are they now? The moon landing the US did all those years ago didn’t take the pillars.”


	18. A Flashback to 1960

The vast emptiness of space can be rather boring to the common Decepticon scout. But at the moment, this boring predicament wasn't as boring one would think. A ping appeared on the control centre for the Decepticon ship, immediately alerting the captain of the ship. His pedes landed on the floor with loud thuds, announcing his presence on the bridge. A femme with a purple complexion and a red circular glass covering one of her optics turned towards her superior.

"Our sensors have picked up the Autobot ship, Turmoil."

"Where is it, Shadow Striker?"

"On a moon near the primitive planet, Earth. Located within the Milky Way."

"Take us there," Turmoil replied. He then pressed a button to open up a comm. link with Soundwave. The screen appeared with Soundwave standing in the centre, their red visor shone with interest to who was contacting them. "Soundwave, we have located the Ark, what are our objectives?"

"Objective: Retrieve the space bridge pillars, search for survivors and capture them. Report back to Starscream."

"Of course, thank you Soundwave, we will not disappoint," Turmoil replied. The comm. link disconnected and Turmoil turned towards his squadron. "Flamewar, Shadow Striker, once we land we begin a thorough search of the Ark. Make sure we retrieve ALL the pillars. The rest of you will help us load the pillars." There were replies of understanding from his crew and the ship entered the Milky Way galaxy.

"I never enjoyed this galaxy," Shadow Striker commented. Turmoil hummed in agreement. "The humans that reside here... so squishy. So... organic."

"I'm curious to see how they've progressed after all these kilocycles," Flamewar mused.

"Hmph, well we don't have time to go torment the organics, we must get these pillars back to Lord Starscream as soon as possible," Turmoil replied. The ship drew closer to Earth's solar system, the familiar grey ball of Earth's moon drawing closer and closer. The ship landed softly on the dust, a small cloud swirling under before rising in a cloud. The hiss of a platform enacted from the ship and Turmoil walked out onto the barren moon with Shadow Striker and Flamewar behind him. Shadow Striker had her rifle out ready to subdue any surviving Autobot on the ship. The Ark lay right in front of them, its wreckage fairly recent. Turmoil approached an open hole in the hull before blasting an even larger hole for everyone to fit in. He stepped into one of the corridors of the Ark and looked around, the red lights from the ship's backup generators pulsing weakly. "Keep your optics open, I wouldn't be surprised if any Autobots survived the crash." Flamewar and Shadow Striker didn't reply, staying quiet as the three crept down the corridor of the Ark. Their pedes passed by the remains of some Autobots who weren't so lucky during the crash. The trio made their way down towards the bridge. When Turmoil was blocked by the sealed doors, he used his strength to pry them open, the metal creaking before snapping open with a clang. Flamewar and Shadow Striker immediately jumped into action, aiming their guns at any surviving Autobots that may have been laying in wait. When there was no reaction, Shadow Striker stood straight back up with a huff, placing her rifle onto her back.

"Well, that's disappointing," Shadow Striker sighed. "Deadlock would have-"

"We do _not_ talk about that traitor," Turmoil snapped, immediately cutting off Shadow Striker's train of thought. "Check the ship's log and the manifesto, we need to find where they're hiding the pillars," Turmoil ordered. Flamewar went to the command centre, the screen cracked and severely damaged from the impact of the crash. A few sparks flew from it as Flamewar went to touch it, the command centre blinking weakly to life. Before Flamewar could access the manifesto, the pulsing red lights and the command centre shut off abruptly. "Damn it, energy reserves must have run out." The three turned on their own personal lights and looked around. "We'll have to search the ship manually, come on, we don't want to keep Lord Starscream waiting."

"He's already going to scream at us anyway, impatient aft," Flamewar said. Shadow Striker only chuckled and trudged on, heading into another corridor of the Ark. After a couple of cycles, the three approached the ship's vault. "Any chance it'll be in here?"

"Given that we've found nothing else in any other area, I'd say yes," Shadow Striker replied. Turmoil tried to pry the vault open to no avail. He stood back and charged his arm cannon.

"Won't open, we'll have to blast it," Turmoil said. After a few astroseconds, he released a powerful shot that dented the metal door of the vault. He shot a few more blasts from his cannon to where a large hole remained. When his optics landed on the pillars stacked upon each other at one side, he comm.ed the rest of his crewmembers to prepare for extraction. For now, Flamewar and Shadow Striker were tasked to haul as much possible to the ship, much to their dismay. The two dragged a few pillars across the moon's dusty plain, to which Flamewar took the opportunity to complain.

"I was looking for some action today, not to drag some useless cylinders across an organic planet's moon," Flamewar whined. Shadow Striker didn't respond, only grunting as she dragged her set of pillars across to the ship.

"If it will make you feel any better, we can spar later once this is all over with," Shadow Striker then said. This made Flamewar stop for a moment and a smile grew on her face. She dashed past Shadow Striker, hauling her load this time quickly into the ship. Shadow Striker had to stop from letting a laugh out at Flamewar's sudden burst of energy, so very clearly excited to spar with her. Little did she know, her pace picked up as well.

Once all the pillars visible to the Decepticons were packed up and loaded into the ship, Turmoil immediately headed towards Cybertron to offer his findings to Starscream. It was nice to see Starscream clearly pleased with it, although that quickly shattered when Shockwave entered the throne room.

"Shockwave! We retrieved the Autobot's only hope of ever winning this war, now that we have control of it, I shall rule Cybertron as it was always meant to be!" Starscream gloated. Shockwave's red optic looked down to the pillars, head craning, examining all of them before moving up to look at Starscream.

"Where is the control pillar," Shockwave asked.

"Eh- wha?" Starscream said, his moment of pride swept away.

"Alpha Trion would not be foolish enough to let this space bridge operate without a control pillar. It would be illogical," Shockwave said. "Have you managed to locate the control pillar or Alpha Trion."

"We found... neither," Turmoil replied hesitantly. Starscream yelled out in frustration, to which Turmoil didn't react. At least, no one could see a reaction from him. Under his mask and visor, he rolled his optics.

"You useless fool! These pillars are absolutely useless without the control," Starscream hissed. "Did you find ANY surviving Autobots on that ship?"

"If we did, we would have them here for your interrogation, Lord Starscream," Turmoil replied, a slight edge to his voice.

"First your failure to keep your second in command in check and now this? Tell me how many more times you're going to keep disappointing me, Turmoil. If you weren't so competent at killing Autobots, I'd demote you to a foot soldier." He sighed. "Well, nevermind that, this is valuable technology. Shockwave! Store these pillars in a safe area, we'll find some future use for them." Shockwave didn't reply, turning around and walking off with the cart holding said pillars. "As for you! You're dismissed, await my next orders, I hope you DON'T manage to disappoint next time."

"Yes, Lord Starscream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different huh? Reason I did this was to establish continuity and to show that this fanfic is meant to be read like the movies after all, so have fun with this flashback! I feel it provides some background on how the Decepticons did in fact get the pillars in a more "goes along with the established timeline" I have created for this fanfiction as it is including elements of Bay's movies but y'know. Mine now. Also yes, Flamewar and Shadow Striker are in a relationship.


	19. Chapter 19

Before anyone could answer your question, your phone buzzed. You held up one finger to say that you needed a moment and Optimus led you slide onto his servos, lowering you down to the ground. You walked off, trying to be polite and not talk over their conversation. It rang a few times and you finally answered it without looking at the caller id.

“I’d ask what took so long to answer,” Mearing’s voice said, clearly annoyed.

“Director Mearing! I apologise, I was busy with the Autobots, may I ask why you’re calling?” you apologised, shuffling even further from Optimus and the conversation.

“Sam has requested that you accompany him and protect him as both of you are familiar with Cybertronians. You’re to leave with him with Bumblebee so I suggest you pack a bag since you might be there for a while.” Sam wanted you to be his guardian? It’s a little weird for you to process but you accept it nonetheless, since you already pissed off Mearing once today. When you hang up, you let out a sigh before heading over to Bumblebee. Sam was standing there beside him, conversing before Bumblebee noticed you and waved. You gave a friendly smile as you approached, work bag slung over your shoulder. Sam turned around and motioned you to hurry, to which you jogged over and Bumblebee switched into his altmode, opening the passenger’s door for you. You hopped in, throwing the work bag in the back. When Sam got into the driver’s seat, you gave him a smirk, resting your hands behind your neck.

“So you’re not taking that jalopy back?” you teased.

“Hey, why don’t you drive it and see how it feels after being in Bumblebee for a bit?” Sam snapped. You could tell he was a little frustrated so you sat up, posture completely changing as you looked at Sam with worry more than anything.

“Mearing say something to you that you didn’t like?” you said lightly. Sam didn’t reply for a moment before heavily sighing.

“She called me a messenger and that’s what I’ve always been, I don’t have a medal to prove myself a hero, hell, the job I have now is pretty pathetic compared to what I’ve been through with the Autobots in the past,” Sam vented.

“Sam,” you said sternly, his gaze going up to you. “You know the reason why I didn’t accept that medal from the president? Because you don’t need a medal to be a hero and it shouldn’t prove your worth in the fact that you’re capable of doing good. I declined that medal because of my guilt and because heroes shouldn’t be awarded for doing the right thing.” Sam didn’t say anything but you knew your words spoke to him. He got out of Bumblebee and got into the car he drove over to base.

“That’s some good stuff you said there, (n/n),” Wheelie’s voice spoke from behind. You whirled around in surprise to see Wheelie and Brains sitting in the back. “Don’t appreciate almost being hit with your backpack though.” You heard an old engine sputter and drive beside Bumblebee, Sam’s head poking out the window to speak to you.

“I’ll be leading the way, you guys just follow close behind, alright?” Sam said. “Don’t get Bee lost, (n/n),” Sam then joked.

“Only way I could get Bee lost was if I gave him wrong directions, don’t worry, we’ll be right behind you,” you replied. He smiled before driving off, Bee following closely behind just as Sam had asked. You frowned, knowing you’d have to be dropped off at base to get your motorcycle and drive to your home for extra clothes but the opportunity to do that had well passed. It would have been a long drive either way as you realised Sam had driven that sad excuse of a car all the way past San Francisco. You passed by various signs for cities to Sam’s house and your eye caught on one’s signs exit Sam had turned off of. The sign read ‘Brighton Falls’. Once Bumblebee laid his optics on it, he practically started vibrating with excitement and the ride for you, Brains and Wheelie soon got bumpy. “Whoa! Bee, what’s gotten into you?” you laughed. Bee’s radio frantically moved to communicate. _This is where-Charlie-and I-met!_ “This is where Charlie grew up?” you asked in awe. “Oh shoot, I need to comm. Optimus, I completely forgot to tell him I’ll be gone for a few days.” You pressed the earpiece Wheeljack had made for you and opened a comm. link with Optimus. He immediately answered and you spoke. “Hey Op, I should have commed you earlier, I’ve been asked by Sam to accompany Bumblebee and act as his guardian for the next few days to avoid Decepticon attacks.”

“Thank you for telling me, (y/n), but I believe Bumblebee had already informed me of your whereabouts and task,” Optimus’ voice replied through the link, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Ah, ok, that’s why you didn’t comm me for the last couple of hours,” you said. “I figured you would have been worried about me about my sudden disappearance.” A chuckle came through the link and you couldn’t help but smile. “Glad that’s all sorted out though.”

“Stay safe, (y/n), I will see you when your mission is over,” Optimus said.

“Yeah, you stay safe too,” you paused. “I love you, Optimus,” you said quietly.

“I love you too, (y/n),” Optimus replied, you could practically see the smile under his mask. The comm. link was cut off and you had a goofy smile on your face. Bee this time rocked side to side and whirred, teasing you.

“Come on, Bee, whoever’s out driving this late at night’s gonna look at us weird,” you laughed. Bee was too distracted that he almost missed the turn Sam took and Wheelie called it out, Bee swerving to turn and stay behind Sam. “Haha, woops, almost did lead you astray after all.” Sam finally stops at a house at the end of a culdesac, parking on the street rather in the driveway, as if he were still embarrassed that he owned this car and would have people think it belonged to a friend that always stayed over. Sam got out of his car and opened the garage for Bumblebee to slip in. When he parked, the doors swung open for you to get out. You grabbed your work bag as well while you were at it and looked towards Sam, unsure what to do next.

“Go ahead and get comfortable inside, I think the couch is open for you to sleep on,” Sam said. “I’d say the guest room is open but Leo’s set up all his computer shit in there.”

“Sorry, did you say Leo?” you said before the door leading into the house from the garage swung open and Leo stood there. He looked a little different from when you last saw him. He looked a lot more mature and it looked like he was starting to grow a beard.

“Sam, what the hell are you doing home so late and why-” Leo’s eyes landed on you and he stopped speaking. “(n/n).” You noticed a large dog slip past him into the garage and you subconsciously stepped back.

“‘Sup?” you said.

“Oh nonononono, Sam, you’re not getting mixed up in this alien business again, are you?” Leo said, walking up to Sam and gripping his shoulders. “Listen, after that whole thing in Egypt, I’m good with any alien shit.” Bumblebee shifted out of his altmode and waved at Leo, earning a yelp from him. “I’ve been alright with Wheelie and Brains, but bringing Bumblebee back?” He then looked at you and Bumblebee. “Why exactly are these two here by the way?”

“Sam got attacked by a Decepticon today at his job and drove all the way down to base, so my superior assigned me and Bumblebee to protect him,” you replied, sticking your thumb at him.

“You still dating that robot?“ Leo then asked. Bumblebee answered that for you as a recording of you saying _I love you, Optimus._ You elbowed Bee in one of his metal plates in embarrassment and Bumblebee burst out laughing. That hurt you more than him, you asked yourself why you elbowed a metal being in the first place.

“Oh, shut up, Bee, you’re the same with Charlie,” you glared. Bumblebee gave a shrug and sat down, tired of crouching in the garage. “Anyway.” You walked past Leo into the house and gave a whistle. “How’d you manage to get a house like this? And so far from your university, don’t you have classes to attend?” you said, turning towards Leo.

“We both graduated this year,” Leo answered.

“What the fuck,” you said. “ _I_ just graduated this year, there’s no way you two did. Did you just study nonstop?”

“After that whole thing with Egypt, we kinda got our shit together and didn’t fuck around as much,” Leo explained. “Especially when Mikaela dumped him.” Ah, right. Sam wasn’t too happy when she dumped him. You still interacted with Mikaela and it seemed like she was doing significantly better than Sam. She got her job as a mechanic and even met the love of her life. Her name was… Carly, if you remembered correctly. Mikaela had happily told you about how she met her in DC, where she had originally gone for a conference and toured the White House, only to meet her completely by chance." Apparently your love for Optimus even though you were both considered male had made Mikaela brave enough to confront her own fears and immediately hit it off with Carly.

“What was your major?” you asked.

“Computer science, minored in journalism, but even then I had a ton of experience beforehand. One of my little brother’s though is a lot better at it than I am,” Leo shrugged. You ran a hand through your hair, impressed with Leo.

“Damn, you guys have been hard at work then,” you breathed.

“Mm, Sam’s had some difficulties, he only got this job recently,” Leo said. You looked in to see Sam was still in the garage, speaking to Bumblebee.

“You miss hanging out?” Sam asked Bee quietly, you and Leo walked in and watched him speak to Bee, Sam completely ignoring the two of you. You crossed your arms as you leaned on a workbench and watched it all go down.

“Ah, this blows,” Brains finally said, walking to your side, you bent down and picked Brains up, setting him on the workbench. “That lady officially kicked us out.”

“Yeah,” Wheelie said.

“Witness protection program sucks,” Brains said miserably, kicking his legs off the edge of the workbench as he sat.

“Yeah, but we’re a whole lot safer with big yellow and his cannons, that dog can’t protect crap.”

“I can’t believe she called me a messenger,” Sam said out loud. “Do you believe that? After everything I’ve done, I’m a messenger,” Sam said, looking up at Bee.

“Oh, I believe it,” Wheelie answered. “I tell ya Sammy, we feel the same way. The disrespect on this rock is criminal.”

“We should do something about it,” Sam said. That was when Leo left, not wanting to be a part of this any longer. You were surprised to see how he wasn’t exactly all into the alien thing anymore. Maybe almost being killed by Megatron and then being hunted down by the government wasn’t the best. Actually, it wasn’t the best, Leo was actually being the most sensible out of everyone in this room. “Bee,” Sam said, his gaze turning towards Bumblebee again. “I need to know why they’re killing humans. What say we call in the expert?” You immediately had a grimace on your face as you realised who that was. Even Leo popped his head in.

“Simmons.” “Robo Warrior.” Your head snapped towards Leo. “You seem interested,” you teased, quirking a brow as you smirked. Leo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to bed, I got work tomorrow,” he grumbled before stalking off. You uncrossed your arms this time and looked at Sam.

“Heard you guys graduated the same year I did,” you said. “That’s pretty impressive, man, I’m proud of you,” you said. You hoped Sam could recognise that your tone was genuine.

“Yeah, well, you’re not working as a mailroom boy, you’re actually working with the Autobots,” Sam said bitterly. He then went inside and you followed him, placing a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

“Listen, I know you’re feeling useless right now, but I have to ask, why do you want to work with the Autobots so badly,” you said quietly. Your hand dropped from his shoulder and he sighed again, looking down.

“I want to be part of something where I matter, and working with the Autobots will give me that, I can’t stand feeling useless,” Sam replied. “In the past I’ve done shit that matters, now I got a job where I’m delivering mail! How pathetic is that, and here you are, protecting me from Decepticons.”

“Listen, I didn’t join the Autobots because I wanted to matter, if I said that to them, I wouldn’t really have this job right now, I probably would have been told to pursue a different career. I joined the Autobots because I care for them, Sam. Hell, Sam, they’re kinda my family now. Did you ever see yourself having the Autobots as family? You and Bee are friends, but you still have a habit of calling him your car when he is so much more than that. You said you wanted to matter, what did you major in?”

“Geopolitics,” Sam replied, you perked up immediately.

“See, Sam? You already can do something that matters regarding your major. There’s a lot of places in California that could let you intern for energy policy, I’m sure of it,” you said. “I think I can pull some strings and even get you some good references back at base, Sam.”

“Thanks, (n/n), I really appreciate it,” Sam said.

“You should have told me about this earlier, man,” you said. “Now get some sleep, I don’t think Simmons is gonna want a phone call this late at night. Oh, and by the way.” Sam stopped and turned towards you with a quirked brow.

“Can I use your shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to fix some continuity stuff where Sam in fact never met Carly since he wasn't offered the medal of honour, that was for you and even you turned it down! So instead Mikaela met Carly since she went to an engineering conference in Washington DC and toured the White House when she had the chance and ended up meeting Carly! I'm taking this opportunity to give both Sam AND Leo some character development as Leo was so annoying to watch in RotF and Sam, well, there's a lot of things to work out with him, so I hope I'm not making him a static character. Also did you catch the TFP reference with Leo? About his little brother?
> 
> I dunno but I think Leo being related to Raf is better, especially since I'll actually make Leo a better character than RotF even if he only appears for a little bit. Raf has a large family after all.


	20. Chapter 20

The alarm from your phone went off, the chimes growing louder and louder over time. Your arm shot out to look for it before you slipped off the couch you were sleeping on. Couch? Wait a minute, this didn’t even feel like your couch at home. The alarm continued to go off and you grumbled, hand searching for the phone set on the coffee table. Upon grabbing the phone and pressing the side button to turn it off, you heard Sam’s voice in his bedroom. The garage door was open and you saw Bumblebee poking his head in, listening in on what Sam was saying. When his optics landed on you though, he gave a happy whirr and waved at you. You waved back, getting up from the floor and stretching.

“You recharge well, Bee?” you asked. Bee then shook his helm and you walked towards him, entering the garage. He backed up and held his servos together, antennas down with clear worry. “You have trouble sleeping last night?” He nodded his helm. _I’m worried about-Charlie._ You quirked a brow. _What if-the-Decepticons-get to-her?_ “Bee, you know Memo or her will call you if she’s in trouble right? If you’re worried about the Decepticons g-,” you stopped yourself from finishing the phrase. “They won’t. I promise you. With what Ratchet, Optimus and I discussed back at base, it seems like they’re only hunting down whoever worked with NASA and anything regarding the moon. Charlie isn’t tied to it at all and besides,” you took his servos into your hand. “From what I’ve been told, the only Decepticons that knew of Charlie were killed by _you_.” Bee made a noise of relief and sat down. “They’re more likely to go after me or Sam.” A _Finally!_ from Sam’s room echoed and you and Bee looked in to see him bursting out.

“I called because the Decepticons are back and I want to know why and I need you help,” Sam said. He was getting fairly pumped up from all this. There was a pause as Simmons spoke on the other line. “What if I told you I know a 50 year old alien secret that nobody ever told you?” Another pause. “Apollo, moon, aliens, cover up… future tech, assassinations, that kind of stuff.”

Simmon’s excited voice then was louder this time and Sam immediately started cleaning up once Simmons hung up. “We need to set up an open space, Simmons is coming over.”

“Yeah, how long’s that gonna take? Last I heard, he lives in DC,” you said.

“He’s rich, he’s got a plane,” Sam replied, moving a stack of papers off of the kitchen counter. You didn’t help with cleaning up and instead looked in the fridge to see what Sam and Leo had. Hopefully they were more responsible than when you first met them. “What, you’re not gonna help me out and just eat my food?” You grabbed a few eggs, some vegetables and a packet of bacon.

“No, I’m just cooking breakfast for us since we’ve got time, Sam, relax,” you said. You tossed an egg in your hand. “Now you gonna help me make breakfast?”

“Wh-what are you making?” he asked.

“I was thinking… some omelettes, bacon, and pancakes. You,” you said, grabbing a kitchen knife and pointing it at him. “Are going to cut the vegetables. By the way where’s the spice cabinet.” Sam pointed at a cabinet in the corner and you gave a whistle when you opened it. “I’m guessing Leo’s been the one doing the cooking in this house most of the time?” you teased, turning towards Sam.

“How’d you know?”

“I’ve had my fair share of Latin dishes, I saw some cilantro in the fridge earlier too,” you said. The two of you got down to cooking, Sam cutting up the vegetables you asked him to cut and tossing them in a pan with some oil to let it fry for a bit. Meanwhile the bacon was sizzling in another pan and you were making the omelette, tossing in a few spices before pouring it onto the cooked vegetables. You got to work making a homemade pancake base and made four pancakes, two for both of you. Once finished the two of you dug in and Sam gave a moan of appreciation at how good it was.

“(n/n), where’d you learn to cook like this?” he shoveled the food into his mouth.

“My mom and a lot of trial and error,” you answered. “Have you not eaten a proper breakfast in a while?” you asked, tilting your head.

“It’s usually just coffee before I leave for work,” Sam replied. “I called in sick today for this by the way,” Sam said quickly, pointing his fork at you as if to answer the question you were about to ask next. It only took the two of you an hour to finish your breakfast and your shoulders slumped when you had 4 hours left to wait for Simmons to arrive.

“Bee,” you called out. A whirr from the garage came in response. “Since we’re in Brighton Falls and have some time to kill, why not you show us the places you and Charlie went to when you first landed here?” An excited buzz came from Bumblebee this time and you could hear him shifting into his altmode, engine revved and ready to go. Sam looked at you with confusion and you motioned him to follow you. “Come on,” you ushered. Bee honks a few times before zooming out of the garage with the two of you and onto an empty road. Sam was still confused as to what was going on and you laughed. “Sam! You live in Brighton Falls, that’s where Charlie grew up! This is the place where Bee first experienced Earth!” you smiled. The roof above you slid open and Bee used his radio to say _Stand up!_

“What, what are you doing?” Sam stuttered as you stood up, your head beginning to poke out through the roof. He yelped as you shot down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. Both of your torsos were now sticking out of the car, the cool fall wind blowing in your face. You let out a whoop, throwing your arms up. Sam, finally loosened up and joined in your whooping. You sat back down once you started getting cold and Sam followed suit, shivering from the cold. Bee turned the heaters on and continued to drive before he drove up to a cliff overlooking the sea, the parking lot surprisingly empty. Bumblebee then began to play one of his memories as if it were a scene out of a movie, showing a hologram of a younger Charlie Watson and Memo were in the car.

“Is that Tripp Summers?” Charlie asked. Sam was scrambling to get out of the way as she was in the driver’s seat now.

“Oh, you know, you know Tripp?” Memo said on your side.

“I mean, yeah, I-I spilled a gallon of lemonade on him once,” Charlie replied in embarrassment. The two got out of the car, Charlie watching it go down as she stood beside Bee.

“Let’s see anyone have the balls to jump off this thing with me,” Tripp called out. Bee had bumped Charlie to move forward, causing Tripp to notice her. “Ah! A brave volunteer!”

“I - I, see I didn’t, I didn’t do that,” Charlie stammered, desperately trying to get out of the situation. _You got the touch! You got the power! Yeah!_ came from Bumblebee to cheer her on and she bristled.

“Hey! I know you,” Tripp said.

“Ah, nah!” Charlie replied, clearly wanting to get out of the situation. “Sorry about that,” she said, thinking he recognised her from when she spilled lemonade on him.

“You were on the dive team with my little sister. I saw you win state a couple of years ago,” Tripp then said.

“Oh… ah, yeah,” Charlie said, relieved that he recognised her for something else.

“Ladies and gentlemen! This has just got a whole lot more interesting,” Tripp announced, spreading his arms out and speaking to the crowd. “We have a championship diver on our hands.”

“Yeah, I don’t actually-” she stopped herself, trying to stay composed. “I don’t, I don’t… I don’t do that anymore.” You frowned at how she was acting and something seemed wrong.

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t make you go first,” Tripp said, trying to reassure her but completely ignoring her discomfort. He then threw off his shirt and ran, jumping off the cliff with a whoop. Charlie watched as he went down and stood there. You watched as she backed out after standing at the edge, the crowd goading her on to jump and went back into her car where Sam was sitting. The crowd then booed and Memo was the only one to ask if she was alright. A white girl with a smirk on her face then approached the car and leaned down the window.

“Where are you going, sweety?” her voice sickly sweet. “What happened out there. That was your big moment to let go.” Charlie didn’t reply and only stared ahead, as if Bee’s steering wheel were a lot more interesting than it was.

“What’s your damage, Tina?” Memo said, hoping to defend her.

“Is that the churros guy?” one of Tina’s friends called out. Memo tried to explain himself and it ended up being rather awkward, where Tina turned her attention back to Charlie.

“This car is an embarrassment. You should have your dad buy you a better one. Oh wait,” she paused and a fake smile grew on her face. “Sorry.” The apology was obviously fake, the way she said it made your blood boil as you realised what Charlie was going through. She lost her dad and this privileged asshole was making fun of her for it. Who even does that?

“Are you okay?” Memo then asked as Tina walked off.

“I’m fine,” Charlie lied.

“They’re idiots,” Memo huffed, trying to comfort her. “I think I know something that’d make you feel better,” he then sang.

“What?” she said, turning towards him.

“Revenge!” he loudly whispered.

“I don’t want revenge,” Charlie grumbled.

“I do, what about you, Bee?” Memo asked. A refrain came from Bee and then the word _Revenge!_ sang through. The hologram faded away and you and Sam were left sitting in Bumblebee, overlooking the cliff. Neither you or Sam said anything for a few solid minutes.

“Wow,” you finally breathed. “I have a lot of questions I want to ask you, but for now… where to next, Bee?” Bee backed out and drove onto the road again, this time taking a ride down to an empty beach. It was fairly private so Bee opened the doors for both you and Sam, meaning you should get out and once you did, Bumblebee got out of his altmode and stretched. He scanned the area for a moment and then found a familiar spot. His antennas lifted, optics brightening. He grew excited and pointed at the area, pedes stomping up and down before running over. You ran over with Sam and watched as he played another memory, shifting into his altmode.

“Ok!” Charlie said. “We’re all clear.” Bee shifted out of his altmode and threw sand everywhere, some of the particles hitting you and Sam. Sam threw his hands up to block the sand and you tried to spit out the parts that had managed to land in your mouth before shaking the rest off. “Suddenly, I’m rethinking the beach,” Charlie commented. Bee did the same motions he did the first time when experiencing this, ruffling Charlie’s hair to get the sand out. “Oh! I’m- I’m good. I’m, no, I’m good thanks,” Charlie said as he continued. “Look, people can be terrible about things they don’t understand. If they find you, they will probably lock you up in a lab somewhere… and cut you into tiny little pieces… It’ll be… bad, trust me,” Charlie explained. “Only person you can show yourself around is me, okay?” Bee nodded in response. “So let’s practice,” she said, beginning to pace. “Are you ready? You see anyone besides me, what do you do?” Bee immediately shifted into his altmode. “Great, perfect. Come back now.” Bumblebee shifted out once again and waited for her next line. He seemed to be having fun reliving this moment. “Ok, so let’s say we’re driving, right? We’re driving in opposite and-” Charlie then looked over and panicked. “Oh, shoot! Somebody is here! Hide, hide, Bee!” Charlie then ducked behind the rock nearby and you watched in amusement as Bee followed suit, hiding his helm behind a smaller rock. You covered up a laugh and watched Charlie peek out to see if he did what he was supposed to. When she saw he didn’t, she came out with a gesture that clearly communicated ‘come on!’. “Are you serious?” she called out. Bee panicked and shifted into his altmode and she shook her head. “Bee, it’s too late, you’re already dead.” Bee made a sad and worried buzz and she sighed. “It’s alright, just need more practice.” The hologram faded again.

“She was the first human who ever treated you kindly, huh?” you said, crossing your arms and looking up towards Bumblebee. He gave an enthusiastic nod in response and you smiled.

“Are you and Charlie still interacting?” Sam then asked. Bee looked towards him and sat down, once again nodding.

“After Egypt, Bee, Optimus and I went to where Charlie works, Sam,” you said, leaning against Bee. “She owns a mechanic shop in Washington, near Seattle, it’s a mix of a junkyard too,” you recalled. “So it’s a little secluded. I think… she was waiting for Bumblebee to come back.”

“Is that why you’ve been gone for so long?” Sam then asked. Bee shrugged. That was half of it. Bee tapped two of his digits together as he shrunk for a moment and looked down as guilt washed over him. He gave a sad _bwee_ and Sam frowned. “You’ve been avoiding me?” Bee doesn’t respond for a moment and sat down, holding out a servos towards him. _I’m afraid-Sam._ “Afraid of what?” Sam said, stepping closer towards Bumblebee. _I don’t wanna-lose-my friend._ “Bee, I’ve been through everything with you and I’m still here,” Sam said. “And you’ve been with, with Charlie!” _The-Decepticons-don’t know about her. But-hey know about-you._ Bee poked Sam in the chest this time with his digit and Sam only grew more confused. “But you can protect me.” Bee then looked away and Sam realised how he was feeling. “You don’t think you’re good enough, huh.” Bee nodded this time and slumped his shoulders. _A life with me-is dangerous.-I didn’t realise it-with-Charlie-but she was smart-enough-to let me go.-That’s why-I still have-her-today._ The radio then warbled. _♪And I would hate anything to happen to her♪_ “I know the dangers, Bee, and I’m not going anywhere,” Sam said, stepping forward and taking his servos into his hand. “You’re my friend.” Bee’s antenna slowly rose up you and Sam could see a smile in his optics. His antennas then wriggled and he hugged Sam abruptly, knocking the wind out of Sam as he was wrapped in the giant robotic arms. He let out a chuckle and patted Bee’s shoulder panels. “Ok, big guy,” he laughed. Bee let him go and gave him an apologetic whirr. “Didn’t know you were a hugger, Bee.”

“Is that a bad thing?” you teased. Bee then lunged for you and gave you a hug as well, earning a yelp from you. Sam laughed and you hugged Bee back. “Wasn’t expecting that,” you huffed when he let you go. You heard an engine in the distance and Bee immediately changed into his altmode, earning a chuckle from you. “Guess Charlie teaching you to hide paid off.” You got into Bee and checked the time, it was almost lunch time. “Well, we got two hours to kill, you wanna grab lunch and we just wait at your house for Simmons to arrive?”

“Sounds good,” Sam said, being in a significantly better mood. After grabbing lunch, the two of you waited around for a while until there was a knock on the door. Sam bound up to open it to see Simmons and what seemed to be his butler with him.

“Sam!” Simmons exclaimed, his arms outspread. His eyes then landed on you. “And… (n/n)?”

“Surprised to see me here, huh,” you smirked.

“You don’t have any wires on you right? Not gonna tell your government buddies about any of this?” Simmons asked, eyeing you. He then snapped his head towards his butler and motioned with it. “Dutch? Frisk ‘em.” Dutch moved towards you and your gaze hardened.

“ _Don’t_ touch me,” you snapped. Dutch backed off when he felt you immediately switch into something more intimidating.

“I’m not gonna frisk them,” he said. Your demeanor changed immediately.

“Any ‘wires’ I have on my body is a comm. link directly to the Autobots,” you said, tapping the earpiece attached to you. “I’m on your side, Simmons,” you said calmly. Simmons was suspicious for a moment before letting it go and walking into the house.

“Alright, we’ve got to break this case down,” Simmons said, swiftly heading towards the cleared counter. Brains hopped up as Simmons laid out a few papers from what Sam and he were discussing earlier. “What we have is an astronaut epidemic.” You noticed Sam even brought out a board earlier. The other side was a bunch of computer schematics and code from Leo. Simmons pointed at all the photos he laid out. “MIA, dead, died in a car accident, killed, DOA, car death, it’s like these guys can’t drive. They can fly into outer space, but they can’t drive a car.” Another knock came through the door.

“Brains, see what government info we can get on Sputnik, if the Soviet Union participated in that space race for a reason, we need to know how they found out what was on the moon in the first place,” you said. Brains nodded and switched info his altmode, a laptop and began to work. Meanwhile, Sam went to open the door.

“Procured your information, Witwicky,” an unfamiliar voice came from the door.

“Thank you, Bruce,” Sam went to close the door and was stopped by the stranger.

“Now, you let me see one of them, one time,” he said.

“Quick,” Sam finalised.

“Very.” Sam reluctantly let him in and took the papers over to you and Simmons. You eyed the stranger as you walked over, with him going into the garage to Bumblebee.

“Here’s their reconnaissance order, it says NASA launched in 2009. See, forensics show Wang may have messed with the code. Preventing it from mapping the dark side,” Sam concluded.

“Freaking awesome,” Bruce said in the other room.

“Should we leave him alone with Bee?” you pointed with your thumb.

“So they intimidate us… coerce us to do their dirty work. And once they’re done?” Simmons said. He then made a motion of putting a gun to the head. “Double tap to the cerebellum.”

“So he was working for the Decepticons,” Sam guessed.

“I don’t think this is about the Decepticons,” Simmons said.

“They’re trying to hide something,” you cut in. “A few days ago when Optimus and I went to Ukraine, our informant was killed by Laserbeak, the same one who tried to kill Sam here.” There was an excited yelp now and you barged into the garage to see Bruce on the ground with Bee’s cannon out. “Excuse me, we’re currently top secret alien intel that I do not think you are cleared for,” you said sternly. “Errand boy.” Bruce scrambled up and dusted himself off.

“You’re right,” Bruce said, leaving the garage. Sam began to usher him out and Bruce left with saying “it’s a bitchin’ robot.” The door shut loudly and you and Sam both let out a sigh. Brains overheated and switched out of his altmode.

“Hey, I’m smokin’ over here,” Brains said. “Just downloaded thousands of Russian secrets, now with the missing Russian cosmonauts, turns out the soviets cancelled a manned mission to the moon. The moon in 1972. Where 2 cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them.”

“Ahh, you’re a genius, Brains!” Simmons exclaimed. The front door opened and Leo froze in his tracks as he saw what was going on.

“Who are you?” Simmons asked.

“Who am I? Simmons, you threatened me with a taser two years ago,” Leo glared.

“Dutch, frisk him.”

“Certainly,” Dutch replied. Leo shouted some noises of protest before being frisked, his phone being taken out and thrown onto the ground.

“Come on!” Leo said. “This is ridiculous!”

“Great! We’re homeless,” Wheelie said in the background.

“I shouldn’t come to my own home to be frisked by your freaking butler,” Leo snapped towards Simmons.

“I’m, I’m sorry Leo, but you know, my friends, they need me. I have to be here right now,” Sam said as he picked up Leo’s phone and handed it back to him.

“Don’t get me mixed up in it,” Leo snapped. “All this alien shit, it’d be exciting if there wasn’t the likely possibility of dying everyday, I write about what happens after, not throw myself into the fray like I was forced to in Egypt all those years ago. You almost got killed at your work, Sam!” he exclaimed. “I couldn’t sleep last night knowing that my best friend could die any day! And then it hit me. You want that danger, huh,” Leo said, getting up close to him now. “You don’t know who you are without it.”

“I just wanna matter,” Sam said quietly.

“Don’t you know you already matter to a lot of people?” Leo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen, if I try to stop you, you’re not gonna listen and go through with it anyway.”

“I know you’re worried, but I promise I can handle this,” Sam replied.

“At the end of the day, just come back home, man,” Leo said, his voice quieter this time. He patted Sam’s shoulder. “I gotta go work, just. Don’t get too carried away.” Leo walked off after that and went into what was the ‘guest bedroom’ of the flat.

“Now, Dutch,” Simmons said, continuing the conversation from earlier, completely ignoring what just happened. “Track those two cosmonauts down.”


	21. Chapter 21

"Going on a hunt for two Russian cosmonauts," Simmons said. "Nothing like driving in a Maybach, huh?" he said, looking over to you as he drove. "Germans know to to make cars, let me tell ya. My Dutch, he's former NSA, cyber sleuth extraordinaire, tracked them down, here," he parked the car in a parking lot across from an underground bar and you got out of the car.   
  
"Remind me to never be alone with you in a car ever again," you huffed, mentally exhausted from his monologuing. Sam joined you, having driven Bumblebee alone earlier, leaving you to Simmon's constant rambling of whatever.

"So these cosmonauts wanted to hide," Sam said. "Why?" Dutch joined the three of you as you walked down the stairs leading to the underground bar.

"You're a German Shepherd, Dutch," Simmons praised. "The thing about Russians is... they never like to talk. It's going to take a little of the 'international language.'" He brandished a gun and cocked it. He then knocked on the metal door leading into the bar and the metal cover slid open. "Dasvidaniya," he said confidently.

"That means goodbye," the man said before sliding the metal cover shut. You burst out laughing and Simmons shot a glare at you before he went to knock again and this time took a hundred dollar bill and fed it through as the metal cover slid open. The man said something and the door opened, letting all of you in. You entered the bar and went to the counter, sitting down. You figured it was better to sit this one out and just get a drink. Simmons and Sam approach the two cosmonauts and Dutch stands behind, awaiting Simmons' orders.

"Dutch," he called out. "Gimme something tough." You watch Dutch flip through a Russian dictionary and see he's struggling.

"B-Baryshnikov," Dutch sputtered out.

"We do speak English," one of the cosmonauts said, annoyed with that attempt.

"Dutch, you suck," Simmons said, approaching closer to the cosmonauts. Dutch can't help but be offended and tries to defend himself.

"It-It's a Cyrillic alphabet!" Dutch exclaimed. "It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator." He paused. "I don't suck," he then said dejectedly. You cover up a smile by sipping your drink and feel the bartender eyeing you.

"Agent Seymour Simmons, CETI," Simmons introduced himself. "Formerly Seta."

"We know who you are," one of the cosmonauts said.

"So what? You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon, then... it all got shut down," Simmons said, taking a seat in front of them. "The question is. Why?" There was a click and you immediately responded by whipping out your handgun and pointing it towards the bartender as there was a bark in Russian. She had a shotgun pointed towards you and your eyes darted over for a second where a gun was right in Simmons' face.

"Okay! All right," Simmons said. The woman who had her gun in his face was saying something in Russian repeatedly. "Okay!" he said. "Yeah, shoot me," he said, softer this time. She continued to yell at him in Russian. "You are beautiful. Has anyone told you you're beautiful?" He looked aside to Sam, who had his hands up. "Cause she's a beautiful woman." There's clatter and commotion from Dutch as he went for the bartender, slamming her head down on the counter and taking the shotgun, pointing it at everyone. It was as if he snapped. "WHOA! Hey!" Simmons yelled as Dutch pointed two guns now towards the others. You stood up abruptly and pointed your gun towards everyone else, keeping an eye on them so no one made any sudden movements. "Dutch! Back in the cage," Simmons ordered.

"Control your boy, please control your boy," Sam said frantically, growing more panicked.

"Dutch! Stop!" Simmons said. He then said a phrase in German and Dutch snapped out of it, dropping both weapons.

"Ok, let's everybody just calm down," Simmons said. "Let's lower the heat, lower the guns. Let's relax." You went ahead and lowered it, placing it back in your holster and sighed. "World War 2 is over." The two cosmonauts glanced at each other before standing up.

"Come with us," one of them said. The two stood up and began to walk towards the exit of the bar. "My name is Yuri and my partner here is Dimitri," Yuri introduced. You followed the two to their house, Bumblebee waiting out front to make sure no Decepticons would come and hurt you. "You're about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets," Yuri said. He led you all into a room that seemed to be one for storage. Dimitri went over and rummaged through a box of files as Yuri led you to a table that seemed to be meant for poker. Dimitri came back with a few files, throwing them onto the table. "America was first to send men to the moon, but the USSR was the first to send a camera," Yuri started. He opened the files as Dmitri took a seat next to him, resting his arms on the table. A glint of metal catches your eye and you notice an old golden wedding band on his ring finger. Yuri grabbed a few photos from the files and pointed to the photos, Sam and Simmons' gaze resting on the photos while you, being curious, looked to see if Yuri had a wedding band as well. To your surprise, he had a similar golden wedding band and you put two and two together with how he said partner earlier, the wedding rings, and a small smile grows on your face. The women sitting with them back at the bar must have just been their friends, especially since they were much younger than Dimitri and Yuri.

"In 1959, our Lunar 3, took a picture of the dark side of the moon. It saw nothing. But in 1963, Lunar 4 saw-" Dimitri said.

"Strange rocks," Yuri finished.

"Yeah."  
  


"Around the ship, hundreds of them," Yuri said, motioning with his hand. "Here, show the picture," Yuri said quietly to Dimitri. Dimitri produced the photo and pushed it forward, Yuri's pointer finger landing on the photo. "With some drag marks." Sam leaned closer to look at the photo. You look over and feel your blood run cold, your face turning pale.

"I've seen these, these aren't rocks," Sam said.

"These are pillars," you breathed.

"Alien pillars for a space bridge," Sam added. "We know about them because the Autobots have five of these."

"Then that confirms my suspicions," you said. Sam and Simmons looked over towards you now. "Decepticons scavenged the pillars from the wreckage of the Ark, Ratchet and I were discussing the possibility but now I'm certain they have," you said gravely.

"They took them and hid them then," Simmons concluded.

"Well, that doesn't make sense, the Decepticons have the ship, they have all those pillars, why would they leave several of these if he's the one one who can use them?" Sam said. "Unless... he's the one thing they still need."

"Thank you for showing us this," you said hastily to Yuri and Dimitri, rushing out of the house. You pressed the comm. link to your ear to open up a channel with Optimus as you walked quickly. "Optimus, Sam and I have confirmed Decepticons took the rest of the pillars," you got into the car and Sam came in after. _Are you on your way?_ Optimus' voice came through in immediate reply.

"We got to meet up with Alpha Trion, rendezvous with him and keep him safe," Sam said, calling Mearing's number as Bumblebee began to drive back to base. "Listen, this whole thing has been a setup since the beginning," Sam explained on the phone, Bee starting to weave through traffic as you got on the highway. "Decepticons wanted Optimus to find Sentinel because only Optimus could revive him." He put her on speaker. _But we have the space bridge._

"If you were listening to Alpha Trion in the beginning, he mentioned having hundreds, the Decepticons _have_ those hundreds," you replied.

"You're doing exactly what they wanted you to do. What do I need to say to you?" Sam said, exacerbated. "The Decepticons are coming for Alpha Trion."

"Optimus, what is your location right now?" you asked through the comm. link. _We are within a few kilometres of the base._ "Driving towards your location now, can you send coordinates to Bee?" Your watch then began to beep frantically all of a sudden as three Energon readings were picked up. You twisted the knob and saw three new figures on the map, heading towards your location. You looked behind to see three black suburbans tailing you. They picked up speed and one of them transformed out of their altmode, flying over Simmons' car, plucking him out of it and dropping him before changing back into their vehicle mode. "Shit! Bee! Floor it!" you yelled. Bee revved, speeding down the highway as the chase began. You rummaged quickly through your bag to grab your radio and contact Lennox. "Lennox! Lennox, can you hear me?" _Loud and clear._ "Good, I need the highway shut down and cleared out, we have three Decepticons chasing us and I'd rather not have to deal with any casualties as a few cars have already spun out!" you said frantically. "Maybe try to clear out San Francisco too. I'll send you our route." Bee stopped abruptly, throwing you and Sam forwards, as a Decepticon lunged for him again, this time taking out his guns as his tires squealed.

"Shoot him, shoot him, shoot him, Bee!" Sam yelled. Bee began shooting towards the Con, greatly wounding them, before making a beeline and gunning it. The Decepticon shot a missile that landed in front of Bee and Bee jumped to dodge it, switching out of his altmode, leaving you and Sam flying through the air. Sam's screaming for one moment and you're yelling as you fly through the air for that split second before Bee transforms back, the two of you landing in the driver and passenger seats. Sam's left shrieking, grabbing at himself to make sure he didn't lose any body parts and you're left silent as adrenaline floods through your veins. Were it not for the fact that there is a killer robot chasing after you, you would have been laughing hysterically. The two of you enter San Francisco, part of it having been cleared out within the time you asked. Unfortunately, there were still a few stragglers trying to evacuate here and there and it made your heart fill with dread. Bee surged forward, the roads having been mostly cleared and you noticed Ironhide and Sideswipe join behind you, Sideswipe wiggling his rearviews as his vehicle mode, a red Lamborghini Gallardo along with Ironhide's red GMC Topkick drove beside him. Two black suburbans still pursued and Sideswipe yelled out.

"We got this! Get to Optimus!" Sideswipe said. Sideswipe and Ironhide then braked as the Decepticons got near and switched out of their altmodes, both landing punches on the Decepticons, sending them flying. Bee listened, revving his engine and shooting forward down the road as you held onto Bee's seat, looking back to see Ironhide and Sideswipe fighting the two Decepticons off. Bee intercepted with Optimus, where Alpha Trion was following behind closely, having chosen a fire rescue vehicle. You assumed the new beeping coming from your watch was Alpha Trion and Optimus coming into the radar and didn't think anything of it.

"It seems the Decepticons have decided that this is the time to attack and attempt to capture Alpha Trion!" Optimus said as Bumblebee drove up alongside him. "We must protect him at all costs, once we arrive at the base, we will be able to safely protect him."

"If the Decepticons get into the NEST base, a lot of human casualties are going to happen, Optimus," you said through the comm. link. "Is there any way we can avoid either of our side losing anyone?"

"I'd listen to that pet of yours, Optimus," a familiar voice then called out from behind all of you. Ah, so that's why the watch was beeping frantically earlier. To where Optimus knew immediately who it was and transformed out of his altmode, readying his axe as he skidded across the pavement. Bumblebee shifted out as well, setting the two of you aside on the sidewalk to where you pulled Sam into a building to get cover. The two of you entered an empty shop and peeked to see who exactly had landed. You grit your teeth as you saw Soundwave, Starscream, Shockwave and Megatron standing in the road. Megatron's cannon was already aimed and pointed towards Optimus. Shockwave had their cannon ready as well, red optic trained on Optimus to make sure he didn't attempt to charge at their comrades. Alpha Trion shifted out of his altmode and watched, frantically shifting his gaze from Optimus to the Decepticons. "You wouldn't want any of your precious Autobots to go offline, wouldn't you?" Megatron then asked, stepping to the side to reveal Sideswipe and Ironhide being held hostage by two Decepticons that looked similar to Starscream.

"Unless you would like to see your comrades to fall to my trine, I'd suggest you hand over Alpha Trion," Starscream then said. Starscream looked over towards the shop the two of you were hiding in and you and Sam quickly crouched down to make sure he didn't see.

"I cannot allow for you to take Alpha Trion," Optimus said sternly, holding his ground. "Even if you did have him, you do not possess the control pillar."

"You forget how many Decepticons I have at my disposal, Optimus," Megatron replied. The watch began beeping again and you opened the screen, seeing one of the Energon markings getting closer. There was a metallic screech above as well as pattering of metallic footsteps that drew closer and closer to your hiding location. Your heart quickened as your eyes met red optics when you peeked once, tiger-like growling coming from the bot in front of you. In a split second, you grabbed Sam's hand as he shrieked and dragged him along, bolting out of the back of the shop and staying there for a moment as glass shattered inside, the panther-like Decepticon having lunged into the shop.

"We need to split up, you run to Bee, I'll lead it away, alright?" you said.

"What?! Are you fucking insane?!" Sam whispered harshly.

"It'll buy you some time," you said hastily. There was more crashing and the sounds grew closer. "Go, go go go go!" you said, pushing him out of the alley. Debris then flew as the Decepticon crashed through the wall and you immediately bolted as it laid its optics on you, running god knows where. At the moment, you just wanted to get the Decepticon as far away from Sam as possible. You headed in a direction towards Optimus, running through an alley to make it hard for the panther to fit in the small space. When you thought you were safe, the panther lunged at you, grabbing you with its jaws. The pressure and the sharpness of the metal pierced your legs, causing you to yell out in pain. The next thing you knew, you were being thrown out into the middle of the street in the centre of the big staredown going down between Optimus and Megatron. The impact made you groan out in pain, hands scraping against the pavement as well as other areas. You attempted to crawl away, ignoring the pain and blood coming from your legs until the panther pounced and forced you down against the ground, pinning you there.

"NO!" Optimus then yelled in distress. He stepped one step forward and both Megatron and Shockwave readied their cannons once again to keep him from getting closer.

"It would be illogical to proceed, Optimus," Shockwave called out.

"(n/n)!" Sam yelled, who had been hiding behind Bumblebee. He was peeking from behind his leg specifically and you could blearily see the fear he had on his face. At least he made it out safe, that provided some relief for you. Meanwhile Bumblebee had his blasters out as well, pointed towards the Cons.

"Perhaps this is more of an incentive for you to hand Alpha Trion over to us, Optimus, since I know how fond you are of this organic," Megatron said. He then looked over to Soundwave with a silent order.

"Ravage," Soundwave called out. "Objective: Kill the organic." Your blood immediately ran cold and you looked towards Ravage now, beginning to hyperventilate. Ravage's maw slowly began to lower down towards you, a mechanical growl coming out of his vocaliser as sharp teeth suddenly grew closer and closer to your face.

"No!" Optimus strangled out, taking one more step forward only to be blasted back by Shockwave, landing on his shoulder plates, specifically connected to the arm where his axe was out. He yelled out and grabbed at his shoulder, his optics looking frantically towards you in distress. You snapped your head towards Optimus to look at him before looking back to Ravage.

"That's enough!" Alpha Trion then yelled out, causing Ravage to stop and look up. "I will not allow this to go any further. I will go with you."

"Alpha Trion, what are you doing?" Optimus then asked. Alpha Trion sighed.

"We were never going to win the war, Optimus," Alpha Trion lamented. You squirmed beneath Ravage's grasp in attempt to escape but to no avail, the amount of weight Ravage forced down upon you was too much, it almost felt crushing.

"What?" Optimus then said, incredulous towards Alpha Trion's betrayal.

"For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made. With Megatron," Alpha Trion said, drawing closer towards Megatron's side. "But I do not want to see any of you go offline, as I did this to ensure all Cybertronians would survive." He then looked towards Megatron. "I will go with you once you release my allies." Megatron gave a satisfied smile, his red optics flashing for a moment before he looked over to Soundwave. Soundwave ordered Ravage to return to them, to which Ravage obeyed, getting off of you with a growl before pattering back to Soundwave and switching into his cassette altmode as he jumped into Soundwave's chassis. Those from Starscream's trine released Sideswipe and Ironhide, the two running back towards Optimus to avoid getting shot in the back by the Decepticons. You steadily got up, legs weak from the bite marks and limped over towards Optimus, who had already knelt down his axe switching over to his servos, arms open for you. The moment you fell into his arms, Optimus stood up and held you close to his chassis. Optimus glared at both Megatron and Alpha Trion as he joined his side. "It was the only way, Optimus," he said quietly.

"No," Optimus said for the third time, standing his ground. "This isn't the only way, it cannot be." Alpha Trion didn't reply, but only sent him a look of regret before changing into his Cybertronian altmode, along with the Decepticons and flying off. You and Optimus watched with disbelief before you hissed with pain, the adrenaline from earlier fading away. You hastily applied pressure to the bite marks and Optimus grew worried. He switched into his altmode, you laying in the cab's bed, trying to stay awake. You looked to see your pants were stained with blood, holes and _gashes_ from where Ravage bit you looking the worst. "We're going back to base," Optimus reassured.

"I'm not the only one who's in need of repairs," you chuckled weakly. There wasn't a reply from Optimus as he drove down San Francisco. "I'll be alright. It isn't that deep," you reassured quietly. "Just... Keep talking to me so I don't fall unconscious," you said this time. He doesn't respond for a moment but knows that keeping you conscious was important for now. Even if he was leaking energon from the cannon blast from earlier, he raced down the road as best as he could. What had just happened earlier, where Ravage had almost _killed_ you, awoke something in Optimus he hadn't felt in a while. Fear. Real, genuine fear and it was that he was terrified of losing you, with what happened earlier made it a very real possibility that you would get killed. Both of you knew it, but this time it had almost become a reality.

"What did you do when you were with Sam?" Optimus started, trying to keep his voice even although worry threatened to seep into every word he said. You smiled weakly and talked about how Sam ended up living with his roommate from his freshman year of college, how they both graduated early and that Sam lives where Charlie, Bumblebee's first charge, used to live. You went over what happened with Bumblebee reliving some memories with you and for just that ride back to base, everything felt a little bit more peaceful and calmer. Optimus listened intently, just making sure to hear your voice and to make sure you were alright. The moment you all drive onto base, Optimus shifted out of his altmode, carrying you in his servos and delivering you to the medics on base who were treating others from what you assumed to be Ravage and Laserbeak's retrieval mission of the pillars. You were carted away to be patched up, where Optimus watched longingly, his optics brightening with worry as the distance between you grew further and further. You pressed the comm. link on your ear to open a channel with Ratchet and Optimus.

"Get yourself patched up, Oppy," you said. "Ratchet, you hear that? He got shot by a blast in his shoulder." Ratchet's response was immediate: _Loud and clear._ "I'll be fine, Optimus," you then said to reassure him before closing the channel. You hissed in pain as the wounds were cleaned out and stitched up, the medics then started to bandage your thighs up. When you went to stand up after it was all done, one of the medics pushed you gently back down.

"We don't want you walking for a bit, you've lost a lot of blood and any strenuous activity will open those wounds up again," she said. You deflated as you saw a wheelchair brought to you.

"Ah. Well. When can I walk again then?"

"Get some rest the next few days, those bite marks looked a little deep. You're lucky it didn't puncture anything important," the medic said. You laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, lucky," you said quietly, unable to believe that word in general. The medics helped you get in the chair and you rolled out, knowing they had more to tend to. You weren't as injured as the others after all. Whatever Ravage and Laserbeak did... NEST took a big hit from them. You rolled down to Ratchet's medical bay and entered to see that Ratchet was busy patching up Optimus' wound. You didn't notice it earlier, but it didn't look good. It pierced a whole through his red metal plating, pieces of shrapnel hanging in some areas as sparks flew. Ratchet was muttering to himself as he repaired Optimus' shoulder, some words you caught: _need to be more careful, what were you thinking?, I know you love them but please..._ Optimus wasn't exactly listening since he seemed to be more worried than anything. That is, until his optics landed on you and his mask snapped open immediately. Ratchet didn't react much, other than glancing towards you for a moment before going back to repairing Optimus' shoulder. The three of you didn't speak for a moment until Ratchet spoke up.

"Both of you are going to get yourselves killed, I hope you know that," Ratchet said quietly. "I'm not surprised both of you managed to get hurt this time," he then said in his normal tone, the moment passing. "Although the wheelchair is a bit much, isn't it, (n/n)?"

"Just following the doctor's orders, I'm gonna be out of commission for the next few days but," you give a comforting smile towards Optimus. "I'll be fine." Optimus doesn't reciprocate the smile this time.

"You almost _died_ , (y/n)," Optimus said gravely. "Megatron was willing to kill you to get to _me_. He didn't consider anything regarding you other than the fact that it would ultimately hurt _me_ ," Optimus said.

"I, I know," you replied quietly. There's a heavy silence that settled in the medbay and neither of you could speak. All you could do was wait while Ratchet finished repairing the shoulder plates. When he was done, Optimus got off the medberth and immediately scooped you up, leaning his forehead against yours.

"I already lost my Shockwave, I can't lose my (y/n)," Optimus said quietly. You trembled in his grasp, finally realising that if you did die back there... that was it. And it was _terrifying_. You let out a shaky breath and continue shaking for a moment, Optimus then placing gentle kisses all over your head.

"We'll make it out of this, together," you said with finality. "I promise you."


	22. Chapter 22

In attempts to rest up as quickly as possible so you could be back on your feet to help, you decided to sleep in the barracks for a short while. When you woke up, you checked your watch to see it was already 8pm. You hopped into your wheelchair and rolled out to see if Optimus was also resting only to find him gone. You frowned and went to Ratchet, who was angrily mumbling to himself.

“Hey, Ratchet?” you called out.

“If you’re wondering where he went, he went after Alpha Trion to try to convince him to stop what he was planning on doing,” Ratchet replied, already knowing what you were going to ask.

“He managed to track Alpha Trion down?” you asked.

“Because of how long this war went on, we started tracking Autobot signals on our planet, Cybertron, which is fairly larger than your planet. Since Alpha Trion is on planet and within the continent, it was easy to find out where he was as well as with the Decepticons,” Ratchet explained. “They’re in Washington DC, if you’re wondering,” Ratchet said, this time his voice quieter.

“That-that’s a 45 hour drive,” you replied. “They’re probably going to be long gone by the time Optimus gets there.”

“Their signals have started going towards the city of Chicago, so perhaps Optimus would be able intercept them there,” he said.

“That’s still gonna take a while… especially since he doesn’t have a flight mode,” you sighed.

“If only we had groundbridge technology as we had in the past,” Ratchet lamented.

“Groundbridge technology? I suppose that’s similar to the space bridge Alpha Trion spoke about.”

“Essentially, but it’s restricted to on planet transport only, meaning it would be anywhere on Earth but _only_ Earth.”

“And you haven’t made a groundbridge at all yet?”

“I’m telling you this in confidence because I trust you enough to not tell _them_ ,” Ratchet said, emphasising them and you knew exactly who that was. “We’ve allowed for some of our knowledge regarding technology to be shared, but what with Optimus and I have experienced through the years by paying attention to your global news, giving _them_ the ability to travel around the world via groundbridge, which is almost an instantaneous process, will only result in disaster and I’m assuming invasions.”

“No, I can absolutely understand that,” you replied.

“The best we can do right now is wait for Optimus to return from his mission.”

“Did he bring backup at least?”

“He requested that Prowl, Ironhide and Mirage accompany him for the trip and to provide backup.”

**Location: Battle Mountain, Nevada  
** **Time: 8:21pm**

“Optimus, are you sure we can apprehend the Decepticons in time?” Prowl asked, the Nissan 350Z following closely behind the 1980 Freightliner COE.

“We’re only going to try to convince Alpha Trion to stop all of this as he has the power to ensure the Decepticons do not abuse the power of the space bridge,” Optimus said. “I simply cannot let this happen, I know Alpha Trion and he would never allow for something like this.”

“The war could have changed him, Prime,” Ironhide then said. “We all aren’t gonna be the same when this has been going on for so long.”

“Alpha Trion was my mentor,” Optimus said. “ _He_ was the one who taught me not only the values of the Primes but that all life had value, that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. For him to side with the Decepticons… I fear he may have been forced to side with the Decepticons.” Ironhide and Prowl didn’t reply this time, a silence settling between them in the comm. link. Prowl then spoke after thinking about it.

“The probability of that is high,” Prowl said, showing he agreed with Optimus. “Given his past and who he is, the possibility of Alpha Trion being forced to side with the Decepticons is high.”

“Thank you, Prowl,” Optimus said, appreciating that his SIC was considering Optimus’ reasoning. Even then, this was only a hope. Optimus didn’t want to think about his mentor, of all people, being the one to betray Cybertron, to betray _him_. The group drives on, heading towards their destination. After hours of driving nonstop, a new blip alerted the four Autobots. It looked like their destination was closer than they thought.

“Chicago?” Prowl said. “The Decepticons choosing a heavily populated area is bringing concern, Optimus.”

“We cannot stop whatever they plan to do now, as we are outnumbered,” Optimus said. “This is a stealth mission. I’m hoping that you two will be able to get me to Alpha Trion.”

“You should have brought Bumblebee for this then, Prime,” Ironhide said, he was the weapons expert after all and has been compared to a Wrecker in the past. Stealth wasn’t exactly his strong suit.

“Bumblebee is still protecting his charge, as is Sideswipe,” Optimus said, stopping Ironhide from saying what he was going to say next. “We have Mirage luckily to be our scout for now. You, Ironhide, are here in case things go awry.”

The four finally arrived in Chicago, driving towards an abandoned warehouse the Decepticons took up shop in. They shifted out of their altmode and entered, sneaking around and making sure they weren’t being watched, Mirage taking the lead as they camouflaged themselves.

“No sign of Soundwave, Laserbeak, or Ravage,” Mirage reported through the comm. link. Soundwave must have been somewhere else, potentially setting up the pillars as there was no alarm regarding Laserbeak’s presence nor Ravage’s. Prowl noticed a closed off area heavily guarded by the two Seekers from Starscream’s trine, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Prowl used his internal comm. link to communicate to Optimus and Ironhide as the four had split off into pairs.

“I have a visual on where Alpha Trion is being held, meet me at my coordinates,” Prowl then pinged his coordinates and Ironhide and Optimus met with Prowl. Mirage stood at the corner and watched intently to what the two Seekers were doing.

“Why does Starscream get the fun job and we’re forced to guard the oldest bot ever?” the one called Thundercracker whined.

“Do you want Shockwave to get mad at us again? Quit complaining,” Skywarp snapped quietly. Thundercracker suppressed a shudder.

“I miss how they were back at the academy, Warpy,” Thundercracker then said, voice quieter this time. “They actually... cared for us back then.” Skywarp doesn’t respond immediately and lets out a soft sigh. Optimus’ breath hitched slightly but Prowl and Ironhide didn’t notice.

“I do too, but that’s the past, T, being nostalgic isn’t going to bring them back,” Skywarp sighed.

“What’s the plan, Optimus?” Prowl’s voice then echoed in his helm. He offlined his optics and relayed his orders.

“Don’t deactivate them, just offline them so I have enough time to go in and out,” Optimus said.

“Understood,” Prowl said, glancing over to Mirage. The two crept closer, quietly. Prowl had to be quick on apprehending Skywarp while Mirage offlined Thundercracker. The movements were swift and quiet, the two Seekers being slumped gently against the wall. Optimus went over quickly and pushed the bay door up, entering the room and shutting it gently. The moonlight filtered in through the windows and illuminated Alpha Trion sitting on a pile of wood pallets, looking incredibly guilty. He looked up towards Optimus and stood up quickly.

“Optimus? What are you doing here?” Alpha Trion asked, his voice hushed. It seemed he wasn’t too keen on letting the Decepticons know Optimus was there either.

“I’ve come to ask you why you’re doing this, and that there is another way we can fix this,” Optimus said, stepping forward into the moonlight. His optics are now pleading, his mask covering his feelings of despair and disappointment. “Please. Please do not do this.”

“Optimus, you and I both know this war has gone long enough,” Alpha Trion replied. “The only way we can win it is if we compromise with the Decepticons.”

“You know with the Decepticons there is no way of compromising,” Optimus said gravely. “Only to give into their demands, you of all people know this,” he said, disappointment seeping into his words. “Do you know what the plan to do with this spacebridge?” Alpha Trion shook his head.

“They only want me to be here to activate it. Once they’re finished… I’m unsure of what my fate will be,” Alpha Trion said truthfully. There was a ping in Optimus’ comm. link.

“Optimus, we have 5 minutes until Soundwave arrives, we’re on borrowed time,” Prowl’s voice came through.

“Come back with us, we can fix this,” Optimus pleaded one more time. Alpha Trion stubbornly shook his head.

“That will only lead to you and your allies being hurt even more, I cannot allow for that,” Alpha Trion replied. “There is one thing I need you to know before you go,” Alpha Trion then said hastily. “The Decepticons are going to force you off planet and they’ll attempt to destroy the ship you’ll be taking. I overheard the Seekers talking about it, these walls are very thin.” He then grabbed Optimus’ shoulders. “Know that I never meant to betray you, I hope you know that.” He let go of Optimus and stood back. “Heed my warning, if I do find out what the Decepticons plan to do with this space bridge, I’ll try to message you if I can manage to get it through Soundwave’s firewall.”

“I knew you wouldn’t join the Decepticons willingly,” Optimus breathed, relieved with what he just heard.

“Go, now,” Alpha Trion said hastily. He ushered Optimus towards the bay doors. He pulled it up and let Optimus through before pulling it down. Optimus nodded towards his stealth team and they all evacuated the warehouse quickly, Mirage onlining the two Seekers with an electric jolt before driving off, their camouflaged form shimmering into view in the moonlight as the four entered the highway.

“What did Alpha Trion say?” Prowl asked as they drove.

“That we’re in grave danger and that my mentor is who I thought him to be,“ Optimus said. “Once we arrive back to base, we’ll have to prepare for what’s coming.”

**Location: NEST Base of Operations, San Jose, California  
** **Time: 10:00 am**

A few days had passed of Optimus being gone and when he finally arrived onto base, disaster struck. If Optimus was worried, you couldn’t see it. Announcements were being echoed across the base as well as people speaking to the higher ups to inform them of what’s going on.

_Combatant commands are now at defcon 1, approximately 200 Decepticons are in hiding. Energon detectors have been triggered as far away as South America and China. The UN just received an encrypted audio file. They say it’s from the leader of the Decepticons._

All of you were watching the screen intently as an announcement from the Decepticons came on screen. You, having stayed at the base for the next few days after the incident where you almost died, blanched at the tv screen as Megatron took over.

“Defenders of Earth,” Megatron’s voice echoed. “We have come for your natural resources, to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we needed, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist however, you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harboured. Non negotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply.”

“This is bad,” you breathed. You then heard Sam’s voice coming from near the bay doors.

“Yeah, I don’t really see how I can be of any help,” Sam said hastily as he was following Mearing. “I mean you guys seem pretty busy. We can just do this another time, I think.” You felt a beep come from your watch as a dim Energon signature was picked up, exactly where Sam was standing. You frowned and went over to Wheeljack who was seemingly packing everything up.

“Yo, Wheeljack!” you called up.

“Can’t talk, little man, gotta pack up all these gadgets, Optimus said we’re all shipping out soon,” Wheeljack replied. “Wish we could do something to help you guys, but Optimus said if he wants to keep humanity safe, we gotta do this.”

“Oh, come on, you and I both know the Decepticons aren’t going to keep their promise and leave after they’ve taken the resources necessary to bring Cybertron back. They’re probably gonna look for the Allspark immediately once they’re finished with us,” you said. “I need you to do me a favour, you got a gadget like Bumblebee’s stinger? I need something that can immobilise a Con for a few seconds.”

“Well, yeah, I got a few left over,” Wheeljack said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Why you ask?” You twisted your watch’s knob and the screen popped up, showing the radar of every Autobot in the vicinity. As well as a small blip showing a weak Energon reading. “We got a little visitor, huh? Alright, I got just the thing.” He produced a small switchblade looking gadget and handed it down to you. “Just press the button and it’ll unsheathe a blade that can leave any Con in stasis lock for a few seconds! Don’t use it on me though,” he added quickly. You pressed the button and the blade unsheathed like a switchblade, snapping out. The blade then started emanating a blue electric current that make your hand tingle. You pressed it again and the blade snapped back down, tingling no longer there and you shoved it in your pocket. “Now be careful with that, blade’s sharper than any of your Earth metals since I made it outta some leftover metal from Cybertron when I was scavenging parts.”

“How’d you know to make it this small?” you then asked.

“You’re always askin’ for some new gadget or another and I enjoy your company! You actually talk to us considerin’ how everyone else is afraid of us. I’m afraid they’re even more scared with what Megatron said on your screen,“ he sighed. “Good luck with whatever you’re doing, I gotta get back to packin’.” You nodded and went to roll out after that and stopped.

“Actually, one more thing,” you said. “You got a small stasis container at all? Or like. Just a jar that I can shove a small Decepticon into if needed so it doesn’t get out.” Wheeljack motioned to a few jar-like containers and went back to packing. You grabbed one that was empty with the seal still on and twisted it. The top hatch released with a hiss of air and you smirked. You rolled out this time and approached Sam, who was still trying to convince Mearing that he really shouldn’t be here.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Mearing said, continuing whatever they were speaking about before.

“Director, I got a call for you at 15,” someone called out, turning Mearing’s attention away from Sam. Sam flinched for a moment and then manage to tumble over a desk, standing back up and huffing. He stood awkwardly next to one of the workers who looked him up and down.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Nothing, what are you doing?” Sam replied casually. The worker squinted at him.

“Get away from me.” Sam abruptly walked off after that and you chased him down, checking your watch over and over again to make sure that Energon reading was correct.

“Sam! Sam,” you called out, he stopped and whipped around.

“They put you in a wheelchair?” Sam squeaked. “Was it that bad?”

“I can still walk, don’t worry,” you said. “But I need you to come with me over... there,” you said, pointing to a small secluded area.

“What?! No-” A television nearby interrupted both of you when the news suddenly updated everyone on the situation.

 _It’s been a remarkable series of events today at the Capital. Just moments ago legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The U.S military alliance with them is officially over._ The scene changed to Obama saying a few words regarding this and you felt yourself go pale.

“They can’t do this, you gotta tell them they can’t do that,” Sam said quickly.

“Ok, it’s official, it’s a go people!” Mearing announced.

“These are our allies, the Autobot’s fought for us, they fought with us!” Sam exclaimed.

“And where are we now?” Mearing said, approaching the two of you. “Facing an enemy invasion. With an enemy that has the means to deploy countless more. If there’s any more you know, anything at all, about the enemies’ intentions, now’s the time to tell.” She eyed Sam and he looked like he wanted to say something but withheld it.

“The Autobot’s have no way of leaving this planet,“ Sam instead said, deflecting the question.

“That is where you’re wrong,” Mearing replied. “Come with me,” she said. A couple black cars had already pulled up for the three of you to get in. You stood up, slipping into the car after folding up the wheelchair. Mearing went in the first one while you and Sam went into the second one. You stayed quiet for a moment as the car began to move and you snapped towards Sam.

“Ok, hold still for a moment,“ you said, hovering your watch over his body.

“What- are you doing?!” Sam exclaimed quietly.

“Hold, still!” you said and then heard a loud beep come from your watch. You looked at Sam’s wrist to see a Audemars watch and quirked a brow at him. “How’d you get this,” you asked Sam.

“I’ve always had it,” Sam lied, you could see he was beginning to sweat as his muscles then flexed as if he were in pain.

“This is a $150,000 watch, dude, there’s no way you could have afforded that,” you deadpanned, Sam was, rightfully, offended and shocked, but his expression was still pained. You took out the switchblade. “Alright, hang on, hold still for real this time,” you said. You pressed the button and the blade popped out, the sight absolutely electrifying. To Sam, it was terrifying. He yelped and scooted to the side. “I’m not gonna cut you! Just give me your wrist, jesus. And don’t move, for real! Wheeljack told me this shit is super sharp.” Sam was reluctant at first and then shakily held out his wrist with the watch on it. You held the blade steadily before cutting into the watch. As you expected, the electric current forced whatever was on Sam’s wrist into stasis lock, slightly shocking Sam in the process, to where he let out a yelp, but ultimately caused the watch to unlatch itself off his wrist and fall onto the car’s seat. You quickly jabbed the blade into it again to keep it immobilised before grabbing the container you brought with you and hastily throwing the tiny Decepticon into it, sealing it with a hiss of air. You sighed with content and leaned back before looking up to Sam who had been holding his wrist close to him.

“H-how’d you know I had that on me,” Sam said shakily. You shook your wrist with the Rolex on it.

“Remember what my watch does?” you smirked.

“Energon detector, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna have Alpha Trion actually betray the Autobots are you kidding me? I wasn't happy with the fact that in Dark of the Moon, he kills Sentinel instead of being, y'know forgiving since Optimus being all violent and murderous isn't?? Him?? Like of course they're gonna show regret and I want Alpha Trion to show that regret. I'm gonna have to come up with more lore for this though. Anyway, is it making all sense? I'm hoping my continuity is good and everything. Even if it's an x reader, I still actually do want to redo all the Bay movies, and I think the first step is focusing more on the Autobots/Decepticons behind the scenes, y'know. Except that's difficult for a self insert but y'know. Doing my best ;3


	23. Chapter 23

“Ok, they didn’t tell us _that_ was gonna be a four hour drive,” you huffed as you stepped out of the car. “A heads up would have been really nice, Mearing,” you called out as she stepped out of her car. The Autobots were there as well, having driven with all of you to the destination. Suddenly you were feeling regretful about not riding with Optimus. These four hours after all, could have been the last. Mearing ignored your complaint and looked up towards the spaceship. 

“It’s name is the Xanthium, it brought the second wave of Autobots. And it’s been under NASA’s care and study ever since,” Mearing introduced, answering Sam’s questions that were on the tip of his tongue. “We’ve linked it with a decommissioned shuttle, to maintain military control until they’re gone.”

“This cheap Earth technology only makes it to 37 million horsepower, not my thing, too slow,” an Autobot you never met before said off to the side.

“Those are the Wreckers, they take care of the Xanthium,” Mearing said. ”We don’t let them off of the base much because they’re a bit much.”

“Bulkhead, I _needed_ that!” Ratchet yelled from the side. You glanced over to see he yelled at a stocky green mech who was of similar height, having accidentally dropped some delicate medical equipment as he had tried to help carry Ratchet’s belongings.

“Sorry!” Bulkhead replied.

“Epps!” Sam exclaimed as soon as he saw a familiar face, you raised your brows to see Epps approaching the three of you. “What are you doing here, man?” he said, giving him one of those bro hugs.

“I retired from the airforce, I went on to just consult and run interference for them. No more combat or aliens shooting my ass,” Epps replied. “Got a dream job, keepin the Autobots here. Can you believe this is happening?” he asked both of you.

“No, I don’t want to believe it,” you replied honestly.

“You and big red still together, huh,” Epps said, you nodded and he let out a chuckle. “Go talk to him then, man, Sam and I’ll catch up.”

“Yeah,” you said with weak enthusiasm. You rolled off, approaching Optimus who had stood at a distance, watching everyone pack their belongings. Your mouth went dry when his optics landed on you and you stood up from the wheelchair quickly, ignoring the soreness that accompanied it. Optimus knelt down immediately and you got onto his servos. He stood back up quickly, a rush of air passing you. You gave him a soft look as he snapped his mask open and tried to reciprocate the smile. “Why do I have to keep losing you when I finally have you back,” you murmured, hands resting on his cheekplates. His optics brighten for a moment and he presses a kiss to your face gently. “There’s no way you’re just… up and leaving, right?” you said, looking up into his optics now. “I don’t. I don’t believe you’re going to leave us for good, especially with what the Decepticons are doing now. I know you’re planning something,” you said. “You wouldn’t just leave me like this,” you then finished.

“I wouldn’t,” Optimus replied. “Which is why I will make sure I do everything in my power to come back to you,” he said quietly. “This will not be our last goodbye, I can promise you that.” He nudges his face against you and you lean into his touch. He lowers you just a little bit, to where you’re able to wrap your arms around him and hug him, resting your head in his neck cables. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” you choked out. Your hands gripped his neck cables tightly now and you shut your eyes tight. “I love you, so much,” you exhaled. After a few moments of just holding each other, you let go and huffed, looking aside to see more people had come to say goodbye. You noticed (b/f/n) was there, saying his goodbyes to Sideswipe. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the two’s friendship. To think you and him met the Autobots four years ago and made your lives all the more exciting. You noticed Simmons was here as well, in his wheelchair since he was actually thrown out of his car from what you heard and his hips were fractured from the impact.

“Checked the nitrogen, we’re booking out of here, Optimus” one of the Wreckers said. This Wrecker was a little bit larger than Bulkhead, but still green. His chassis was pretty large like Prowl’s. Maybe there was some sort of reason for that resemblance. Then again, Shockwave had a large chassis as well so it’s likely it wasn’t some type of familial trait.

“Thank you, Springer,” Optimus replied. He then knelt down and gently slid you into your wheelchair to where he began to walk closer to the spaceship.

“Optimus,” Sam called out.

“What your leaders say is true, this was all my fault,” Optimus said. “My desire to bring back Alpha Trion has led us to disaster as that was precisely what the Decepticons wanted.”

“It doesn’t make it your fault, it just makes you human for a change,” Sam reasoned.

“Remember this,” Optimus said, hoping to say some words of wisdom that would resonate within all of you. “You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves.”

“Are you coming back?” Sam then asked. The rest of the Autobots began to load into the ship, as one of the Wreckers yelled out in the distance: “Alright, hustle up! We’re launching at dawn.”

“We will do our best to come back, Sam,” Optimus said. “You are my friend, Sam. You always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here on, the fight will be your own,” Optimus said. He walked beside Bumblebee and nodded towards him. Bumblebee approached Sam and knelt down towards him. _We’re gonna do whatever we can- Make it like it was._ Bumblebee started. _You-will always be-my friend-Sam. I gotta be going on._ Sam sniffled and looked down, unable to say anything back. He tried to keep his tears in until Bee opened his arms and Sam went in to hug him, a slight hitch in his breath coming out as he began to cry in Bee’s arms. Bee did his best to comfort his friend, patting his back as he cried silently. After a few moments, he sharply inhaled, pushing himself off of Bee and nodding. Sam stepped back and let out a shaky breath before walking off to clear his mind. The sound of a car door opening enacted quickly behind you and you whipped around to see Charlie running out, up towards Bee. She launched herself into his arms when she drew close, hugging him tightly.

“Oh, I’m glad I made it in time,” Charlie breathed. Her breath tickled Bumblebee’s neck cables. He used one arm to support her as she hugged him and nuzzled into her touch, shutting his optics and letting out a sad whirr. “You, you really have to leave?” she asked quietly, pulling away from him. Bumblebee blinked slowly towards her and let out another sad whirr. _It’s the only way to-protect you,_ his radio buzzed. “But we-” she stopped herself. She couldn’t say anything as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. _♪Let me whisper my last goodbyes, I know it’s serious♪_ Bumblebee sang. She gave a weak laugh. “Playing the Smiths… when I know you hate them.” She shook her head. The two didn’t say anything for a moment before Bumblebee let out a crackle of static for a few seconds, frustration washing over his face as he attempted to say something in his real genuine voice. “I know, Bee, I love you too,” Charlie said quietly. She pressed a kiss to his mouthplate and he let out an affectionate whirr. She let him go as Bee stood up slowly, giving a mournful look towards her before turning around and walking towards the Xanthium.

Once Bumblebee entered the ship, Optimus was the last to board. He walked onto the ramp and into the ship, casting one last look towards you before the airlock sealed itself shut.

“Years from now, they’re gonna ask us,” Simmon said from behind. “Where were you when they took over the planet? We’re gonna say: We just stood by and watched.”

“We’re not doing that,” you said, shaking your head. “We’re not just going to stand here and… let the Decepticons take over.”

“How are we going to fight them off?” Sam said, approaching you all. “We’re powerless against the Decepticons, the only person who has the ability to fight them off in the slightest is you because you were trained to. None of us were,” he said. “And most of the world hasn’t known about the Autobots or Decepticons until Egypt. We’re not ready, man. I don’t think we ever will be,” Sam said in despair this time.

“Kiddo,” Charlie then cut in. “You may not believe this but I helped Bumblebee kill two Triplechanging Decepticons,” she said. “Even when I should have run away and left it all behind, I didn’t. There’s still some hope, just gotta believe in it,” she said, lightly pushing Sam’s shoulder. “I may be 42 but I still got some fight left in me,” she laughed, trying to make light of the situation. “Launch is tomorrow so how about we get a hotel room and try to make the best of it.” Both you and Sam were hesitant but you sighed and caved in. You rolled up to (b/f/n) who was a little teary eyed from earlier, obviously sad for having to say goodbye to Sideswipe.

“We’re getting a hotel room and getting up early to see the launch, you in with us?” you said.

“Yeah,” (b/f/n) croaked. “This sucks, Sideswipe and I… we were best buds, man. They’re gonna come back, right?” he said, looking up to you.

“I don’t know,“ you replied quietly. “But Optimus promised he’d do everything to come back. He wouldn’t just leave us to the Decepticons like that.” You looked back towards Charlie, Simmons, and Sam. _What a weird family_ , you thought to yourself. _I guess that’s what happens when all of you meet aliens._ “Not when the Autobots have people they care about most on this planet.” Charlie waved you over and you and (b/f/n) went over.

“Simmons here was nice enough to book us rooms at Los Olivos, what’s the hotel called again?” Charlie asked.

“Fess Parker Wine Country Inn,” Simmons boasted. “If we’re gonna have a night to remember, we might as well spend it in _luxury!_ ” Simmons emphasised the last word.

“Fess Parker Wine Country Inn...” (b/f/n) repeated, looking it up on his phone. “Holy shit, it’s $400 a night minimum.”

“It’s no Ritz Carlton, but I wanted to be close to where we didn’t have an hour drive to see the launch,” Simmons said. All of you looked at him with a look of disbelief. “What?” he laughed. “I got a lot of money! Let me pamper myself and you. ‘specially since these NBEs mean a lot to you and me. Now! Off to Los Olivos!” Simmons pointed, turning his wheelchair and moving forward towards his car, most likely driven by Dutch.

“Wait a minute, I gotta grab something from the car,“ you said, rolling over quickly. (b/f/n) followed close behind, not exactly familiar with Charlie, Simmons, or Sam. You grabbed the container that held the small Decepticon. It was definitely no longer in stasis lock and currently trying to claw its way out, very angry with what happened earlier. You tucked it under your arm and huffed. “Can you push me,” you mumbled. (b/f/n) snickered and pushed you towards Charlie’s car, who already seemed to be ready to go. “We can catch a ride with you right? I’d rather not have to take the inconspicuous black vehicle again.”

“Of course,” Charlie smiled. She looked at (b/f/n) this time. “Guessing your ride here was an Autobot?”

“Yeah,” (b/f/n) pouted. Charlie then noticed what you were holding in your arm.

“What’s that?”

“Decepticon in a jar,” you responded casually. “Was thinking of either taking it apart or interrogating it but I don’t speak Cybertronian so...”

“Where’d you find it?” Charlie quirked a brow.

“It was on Sam’s wrist as a watch. Which reminds me, I gotta ask him how the hell he got a Decepticon watch on him in the first place,” you said.

“We can ask him once we get to the hotel, for now,” she said, pushing a bag of clothing aside as well as mechanics tools. “Hop in.”

“I call shotgun,” (b/f/n) said. You stood up from your wheelchair and folded it, putting it neatly in the corner in an open space and climbed in. Charlie quirked a brow at you again and you shrugged.

“Got bit by a Decepticon panther in the thighs, so doctors told me to take it easy when walking so I don’t open the wounds up again. I should be good in a couple days. It’s also why I’m wearing baggy sweatpants,” you explained.

“Ah,” Charlie said. “Decepticon panther?” she then asked.

“Yeah, his name is Ravage and he’s white and red. A lot bigger than a normal panther though,” you said as you clicked your seatbelt on. “I know I’m speaking about this super casually right now but it was absolutely terrifying when he bit me.”

“I’ve only been thrown by explosions caused by Decepticons but never bitten by one,” Charlie said as she backed out and began to follow Simmons’ car. Sam must have joined Simmons as it was just you, (b/f/n) and Charlie in this car. The ride to the hotel was actually fairly short. When you arrived, a valet took Charlie’s car to the parking lot and you all stood in front of the entrance in awe.

“Wow,” (b/f/n) said.

“This is the most fancy hotel I’ve ever been to,” you said as you stood, looking up, the container tucked under your arm tightly. You left the wheelchair in the car this time since this was meant to be a time to relax. Simmons rolled up and spread his arms out.

“Voila!” Simmons said. “Welcome to the land of relaxation.” Meanwhile Sam and Dutch stood awkwardly aside.

“How is he not sad?” (b/f/n) asked. “The Autobots are leaving us, most likely forever.”

“He wasn’t exactly close to the Autobots like we were, (b/f/n),” you said aside. “He kinda made money off of them.”

“Ah.” The six of you entered, Simmons approaching the check in desk while the rest of you stood behind him awkwardly.

“Reservation for Seymour Simmons, 3 luxury vista rooms and the accessible luxury garden room,” Simmons said. The receptionist typed everything in and soon you were all in your rooms. Your jaw dropped at the king sized bed. Since it looked like the 3 luxury vista rooms only had one bed, except it was king sized so you didn’t really complain, you and (b/f/n) took one room while Dutch and Sam were forced to room together. Charlie though had a room all to herself. “Dinner at 6pm! No negotiations! We’ll be in the wine room. Meanwhile feel free to take advantage of the spa or whatever activities they offer here, I’m paying for all of it after all,” Simmons said before strolling off into his room. You and (b/f/n) exchanged a glance. After looking at everything in the room and through the room service menu as well as what they offered at the spa, you flicked (b/f/n) in the back of his head.

“Massage or skincare?” you asked.

“Skincare,” (b/f/n) immediately responded.

“Good cus I don’t think I can get a massage with my legs like this yet. I’m gonna take a shower first before we go.” As you said, you took a shower, rejuvenated and headed down to the spa with (b/f/n) to see Charlie and Sam there as well. “Didn’t think you’d be the type to go to a spa,” you said to Charlie.

“I might as well take advantage of it if I’m not paying for it,” Charlie shrugged. “I wanna know what it’s like to be pampered. Being a mechanic, you kinda get a little tough all around.”

“I get that, I was a mechanic before I started working for NEST,” you said.

“Really? Bee didn’t tell me about that,” Charlie smiled. You shrugged and gave her a smile. “So what are you two getting?”

“We’re getting facials,” (b/f/n) replied. “(n/n) can’t get a massage yet because of their legs.”

“I swear if I get a deep tissue, my leg wounds are gonna burst open and I don’t want that,” you added. You looked over to Sam who was reading through the spa’s options. “Thinking of getting a massage or a facial?” you teased.

“I was thinking both,” Sam said. “I’ve been stressed out lately so this is… really good for me.”

“So you won’t mind me asking how you managed to get that Decepticon on your wrist when we get that facial right?” you said. Sam paled for a moment and sputtered out a yeah. “Good.” The four of you were admitted in, you letting out a sigh of relief and content, relaxing every muscle in your body as they started exfoliating your skin. “Care to tell us what happened the past few days, Sam?” you started. Sam let out a sigh and shuffled in his seat for a moment.

“I got kidnapped,” he then said with finality. “By my boss.” You almost jerked your head up towards Sam.

“I’m sorry, _what_ ,” you said.

“Turns out, his dad ran the accounting firm for NASA, that the Decepticons made him… make sure it was gonna be too expensive to go back to the moon or whatever, and I guess serving the Decepticons was passed down to my boss. Which is why he got me hired at the job I have now, because he knew I knew I was close to the Autobots. So when the Decepticons were ready to make their big move, he kidnapped me and planted a wire on me basically to get Optimus to tell me whatever he planned to do when they were forced to leave,” Sam said.

“Fuck, dude,” was all you could say. “That was… a hell of a few days then.”

“You fucking think?!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his arms up. “Especially after you almost died from that panther!”

“I’m sorry, you almost died?” (b/f/n) then cut in.

“Yeah, but you know I already died once,” you said, trying to change the topic.

“You died once?” Charlie then cut in this time. “How’s that possible?”

“Uhh...” you thought about how to word this. “Got brought back to life by the Cybertronian equivalent of God and their servants to bring Optimus back to life. Oh shit!” you said sitting up this time. “I think I found a way to fight back against the Decepticons.”

“We’re supposed to relax,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Hear me out,” you said. “Sam, you remember the weapons we saw when we went to Egypt? In the Tomb of the Primes?” He didn’t answer. “We can use those weapons against the Decepticons.” There was silence from all three of your friends.

“That’s a little farfetched, (y/n),” Charlie then said. “Even if we were able to get to Egypt, which is… a 17 hour flight, I don’t think any of us would know how to use those weapons you speak of.” You slumped and laid back down on the chair.

“If I can… dig through the information the Allspark has given me throughout the years, maybe I can try to come up with something. It’s given me almost everything to know about Cybertron, it’s gotta give me some info about the weapons,” you said with determination. “Some of them are tools as well, so maybe we can make use of it in that sense.”

“Still… it’s a 17 hour flight, how are we going to get there in time?” (b/f/n) asked.

“That’s the thing, I don’t… know,” you said. Now was the phase where you all get a scalp massage. “If only we had a ground bridge, like what Ratchet was talking about,” you said out loud.

“Ground bridge?” Charlie asked.

“It’s a space bridge but limited to planet travel only, kinda what Jetfire managed to do,” you explained. “Ratchet apparently knows how to make one, but he never did it because he doesn’t trust the government. And he has good reason to,” you muttered the last sentence but everyone heard you nonetheless. An awkward silence settled in the room and Charlie was the one to change the topic, to where you spent the rest of the time learning about each other a little more. When the session ended, all of you left feeling rejuvenated. (b/f/n) went ahead and stayed with Charlie and Sam to get massages before dinner, leaving you all alone. When you entered your room, you put your comm. link back on and heard a familiar ping. You couldn’t help but smile as you realised who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta have goofy scenes of everyone going to the spa. Also Charlie's back! I love her too much, I can't leave her out. And yeah, two chapters in one day? Most likely will be three because I'm on a roll and got so many ideas buzzing in my head.


	24. Chapter 24

“Hey Optimus,” you said fondly into the comm. link. You were sitting on the bed as you talked to him. You felt a little ridiculous. It was like being a teenager and calling your significant other in the most cheesy way. “You miss me already huh,” you teased, trying to make light of the situation. Optimus chuckled and spoke quietly.

“I felt it would be appropriate to take advantage of the limited hours we have together to just… speak, if you would let me,” Optimus said.

“Anything on your mind?” you said, glancing at the container that held the Decepticon watch.

“There are many things I am worried about but that is not why I want to speak to you,” Optimus replied. “I... just want to have your company, for the time being.”

“Ok,” you chuckled softly. “Is it crowded in there?”

“You have no idea.”

“Is the Xanthium not meant to hold...” you counted on your fingers as you ran the names through your head. Arcee, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Mirage, Springer, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, another Wrecker you weren’t too familiar with, Wheelie, Brains, Wheeljack and Optimus. Fifteen Autobots. You realised how horribly outnumbered you were against the Decepticons. “Fifteen of you...” you said, quieter this time. Neither of you said anything for a moment and you let out a shaky sigh. “You all better come back, I swear to god...”

“I know.” You looked at your watch and sighed again.

“I have to go to dinner in a couple hours,” you then said. “So… let’s just… talk. About whatever.”

“I’d like that,” you could feel him smiling through the comm. link. So for the next couple of hours, the two of you talked, about anything, but neither of you could ignore the fact that there was something wrong. When your time was up, you reluctantly closed the comm. link with Optimus and trudged out of the room, heading down to what Simmon’s called the wine room earlier when you entered the restaurant in the hotel.

**Location: Vandenberg Airforce Base**

**Time: 6:00pm**

Optimus heard the comm. link click as it closed on your side and he exvented quietly under his mask. Never in his life had he felt this nervous. They were warned accordingly by Alpha Trion, but Alpha Trion had not sent any message after that. Soundwave must have kept a close optic on him or Alpha Trion wasn’t given any information on what the Decepticons planned to do. Optimus knew though. It was through global television after all that Megatron made his appearance. He knew how dramatic Megatron would be sometimes, but he wasn’t close to being as dramatic as Starscream was. Optimus is broken out of his thoughts as as servos places itself on top of his shoulder plate. He looked back to see Ratchet with a tired look on his face.

“It’s gonna be a tight fit, Optimus,” Ratchet said. “Are you sure this will work? What if they blow us up right as we lift off?”

“We… can only hope, Ratchet,” Optimus said with honesty. “If the Decepticons do not know of our plans to avoid what they plan for us, then we will survive this.”

“We couldn’t have gone and hid somewhere? Pretend we all got off planet by sending the ship in the sky and I don’t know, being somewhere far away?” Sideswipe said bitterly off to the side.

“I understand your frustration but we must respect the wishes of Earth’s global leaders as well,” Optimus said.

“They don’t have to know!” Sideswipe said. “And why couldn’t we tell our friends about the plan?” he crossed his arms and Ratchet let out an annoyed exvent.

“Trust me, many of us wanted to, but in order to fool the Decepticons entirely, we have to make sure our human allies don’t know of our plan either,” Ratchet said. “But for our safety and theirs, this information had to be withheld.”

“Who would you have told?” Sideswipe huffed.

“(y/n),” both Ratchet and Optimus said simultaneously. Sideswipe blinked for a moment in confusion, mainly towards Ratchet.

“They’re… my friend,” Ratchet said reluctantly. He’s slightly embarrassed after saying it but it is true. “I never thought much about humans beforehand before they started courting Optimus and became my apprentice, and unfortunately I’ve grown fond of them.” Optimus gave a light chuckle.

“Unfortunate? Old friend, I know it’s the opposite for you,” Optimus smiled under his mask, making light of the situation. A smile quirked at Ratchet’s dermas and he suppressed a chuckle himself.

“Besides,” Ratchet said, changing the topic. “Bumblebee has been fairly calm about the situation compared to you and he’s younger than you, as much as I can understand your frustration, we’ll make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“That’s because he’s hiding how worried he is,” Sideswipe said. “He’s worried about his sparkmate after all.”

“I’m sorry, his _what_ ,” Ratchet then said. He and Optimus exchanged a look before looking back at Sideswipe. Sideswipe wasn’t sure why Ratchet was acting like this and approached Sideswipe, slightly intimidating him. “Where’s Bumblebee right now?”

“Erm... he’s in the engine room I think,” Sideswipe replied. “Can I ask why?”

“Because he might have just put his own life in danger,” Ratchet said, leaving the bridge, Optimus having already gotten up and gone after hearing Sideswipe. The two left Sideswipe feeling very confused but shrugged it off after they left, looking at Ironhide and Mirage who only were shaking their helms.

“What?” Sideswipe said.

“You’re a little older than Bumblebee, but none of you were taught what happens when you sparkbond with another,” Ironhide started. Sideswipe blinked before looking towards the hall where Optimus and Ratchet had disappeared into, still having some trouble understanding. “There’s a reason why we discourage it ‘specially in this war and why Optimus himself hasn’t done it.”

Optimus and Ratchet traversed down the hall in a quick pace, reaching the engine room. The door hissed open and revealed Bumblebee sitting around the area, playing music by the Smiths to himself quietly. Off to the side was Wheeljack, Springer and Brains conversing with each other in regards to the engine. Bumblebee looked up when he saw Optimus and Ratchet enter, his antennas lifting up in curiosity. He tilted his head and Optimus cleared his intake, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

“If it is alright with you, Ratchet and I would like to speak to Bumblebee privately,” Optimus said. The group nodded and left the room, casting a look towards Bumblebee in sympathy before leaving the room. When the doors hissed shut, Optimus and Ratchet looked towards Bumblebee this time, sitting down beside him. “Bumblebee,“ he started. “Ratchet and I have some concerns regarding some information we’ve been told by Sideswipe.”

“He didn’t mean any harm from it, but we both grew concerned upon hearing the word sparkmate,” Ratchet added gently. Bee whirred and used his internal comm. link to communicate to them, having paused the Smith’s music. _Is something wrong?_ “Well, we just want to know one thing,” Ratchet said, kneeling down to Bumblebee. “Have you sparkbonded with Charlie?” Bumblebee looked down for a moment in thought and looked back up towards Ratchet and Optimus. _Yes._ Ratchet let out a tired sigh and placed his servos on Bumblebee’s shoulderplate. “Bumblebee...” he started and then sighed. “I suppose it’s our fault for not educating the younger Autobots of this but what you’ve done… it means that you and Charlie are bonded until you are deactivated.” _What?_ Bumblebee said in response, his optics widening. _She’ll stay alive as long as I’m alive?_ “Yes, her life is extended. But what this also means is that if Charlie dies, it could potentially deactivate you as well.”

“We’re unsure whether or not that would be true with a human but… it has been known that sparkbonded Cybertronians are deactivated alongside their conjunx enduras,” Optimus said. “Which is why we discouraged sparkbonding among those in the war.” He offlined his optics and let out a heavy sigh. “Bumblebee, we just need you to be careful when we arrive back on Earth,” Optimus said. “To ensure you and Charlie’s safety, there may be a point where you’ll have to separate.” _I’ve already done that before… and I regretted every moment of it._ Bumblebee replied, a sad whirr coming from him as his antennas flattened against his helm. _I don’t want to lose her again, I already missed so much of her life._

“It was her that decided it was good for the two of you to separate all those years ago,” Ratchet reasoned. _But even she regretted it after all these years._ Ratchet frowned and then sighed. “You can’t undo a sparkbond… And I know the love you have for her is true.”

“I admire that you were willing to be vulnerable. But this means you will have to protect her, no matter what,” Optimus then said. His optics softened towards Bumblebee. “And I know you’ll succeed in doing that.” His voice is softer this time but it’s genuine and sound. Bee’s antenna this time perked up a little at what he said and he smiled. _Thanks, Optimus. I really appreciate it._ There was a pause in Bumblebee’s comm. link. _Are you planning on sparkbonding with (n/n)? After… the war is over, that is._ Bee’s looking down now, tapping the two of his pointer digits together and Optimus looked down towards the ground as well. Optimus thought long and hard about it for a while before saying the three words he’d been fearful of saying out loud in front of anyone:

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time but it's because I felt that what happens on the Xanthium is important and ending it there is always a great cliffhanger. So let's see how that turns out!


	25. Chapter 25

"It's because of Shockwave, isn't it," Ratchet asked aside softly. Optimus didn't answer for a moment before surrendering with a weak nod. Shockwave? Bumblebee asked. What about them?

"Before you were forged, Optimus was known as Orion Pax, this you already know. But the Shockwave you know now was not the Shockwave in the past," Ratchet said. "They were known as Senator Shockwave and they had values very similar to ours before..." he trailed off.

"Before the disaster," Optimus finished quietly. What happened to them? Bumblebee asked, shifting closer to Optimus. Optimus' frame moved as his arms rested on his legs, leaning down and looking off into space as he recalled the memories. "They did something the Senate didn't like. Proteus, the head Senator, had them arrested and sent to the Institution, to undergo empurata and... shadowplay." His helm is hanging down now as he shut his optics. Both Bumblebee and Ratchet's EM fields reach out to comfort him and Bumblebee is surprised more than anything to feel emotions such as sorrow, regret and sadness emanating so strongly. "I waited for them... for days after the empurata, at our bench," he recalled. "But they never came... I only learned of where they were after another senator, Dai Atlas, had approached me. And when I saw them... they didn't feel anything. My Shockwave..." My. The word my just felt so natural to him as he said it. He laced his digits together and fiddles with his servos, not saying anything for a few moments before breaking the silence. "I was courting them... to be my conjunx endura." There's a moment of silence before Bumblebee speaks. I'm so sorry, Optimus. I had no idea. Bumblebee then looked at him. But what about (y/n)? Aren't they your conjunx now? "They are," Optimus said. "I suppose, even after all these years in the war... that hope that my Shockwave will come back has been holding me back."

"They're not coming back, Optimus," Ratchet said softly.

"You don't know that," he replied. Do you love them more than (n/n) though? Bumblebee then asked. Optimus can tell from his EM field and optics that Bumblebee is frowning. (y/n) was Bee's friend after all. "There was something that (y/n) said that I took to spark dearly. 'We never really stop loving the people most dearest to us.' I love (y/n), just as much as I loved Shockwave." He sighed. "I've spent many years trying to cope with Shockwave disappearing from my life and I'm grateful (y/n) is helping me with that." Bumblebee noticed Optimus' EM field going more towards a calmer, neutral state. He let out a sigh and stood up. "Get some rest, I expect all of us to be ready and recharged before the launch." Optimus left the room after that, leaving Ratchet alone with Bumblebee.

"You felt that in your EM field, didn't you?" Ratchet said quietly to Bee. Bee let out a confused quiet whirr as he looked up at Ratchet. "He let go of them."

* * *

You flopped onto the bed with a content sigh, good food full in your stomach from dinner earlier, although Simmons wouldn't shut up about his plans after the Autobots left. Even Charlie was getting annoyed, and from what you saw she seemed pretty patient. What was even more peculiar was that she didn't look 42 anymore. She looked more... like she was in her mid 20s. It must have been the facial. You didn't think much about it during dinner. You fiddled with your comm. link for a moment and huffed, opening the line one last time. First you contacted Ratchet. He was surprised to say the least.

"How's everything holding up in there?" you asked.

"We're preparing and all packed," Ratchet said. He didn't say anything for a few moments and huffed. "Though I am going to miss my assistant," he then admitted. You couldn't help but chuckle.

"Knew you'd miss me, doc."

"Upupup," he chided. "Don't call me that," he scolded, a light laugh coming from him. You laughed too.

"I'll miss you, Ratchet," you finally said.

"Well you already know how I feel," he huffed. You closed the line after that and went to open up a comm. link with Optimus but it seemed he beat you to it.

"Funny, I was just about to call you," you said.

"I just wanted to say a few words to you before I went into recharge," Optimus said. You can tell he's smiling again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Oppy," you replied.

"When I do come back..." Optimus then started. "There's something I want to tell you," he said.

"You're coming back?"

"I told you I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah," you smiled. "You did." You paused. "Well, I look forward to that. Whatever... you have in plan for me," you giggled.

"Goodnight, (y/n)."

"Goodnight, Optimus." The line closed after that and you laid on your back, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. "Is he gonna propose to me?"

"What?" You snapped your head aside to see (b/f/n) had just entered the room.

"Uh," you started. "You didn't hear that."

"Uh huh." He went to the bathroom after that and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Neither of you said anything after that and you got up from the bed to look at the Decepticon watch. You picked up the container and the watch hissed at you. There were substantial scratches on the container but it was pretty thick as well as it being strong.

"What should I do with you..." you said quietly to yourself. "Take you apart? Torture you?" you joked. The watch hissed even more and lunged itself towards the wall of the container. You chuckled. "I'm not gonna torture you, little guy. It's not the Autobot way." The watch stopped hissing and stood back. "Listen, I know you can hear me and you probably heard my conversation. From what I saw with you being on Sam, I'm guessing you were acting as a spy." The watch was hesitant for a moment and then nodded. Good. You were getting somewhere. You shuffled for a moment and got closer, resting your arms on the table. "Do you have a name?" The watch thought about it for a moment and then shook its head. "Is your altmode actually a watch? Or is it something else?" You looked at the watch a little bit closer this time and saw it was pretty similar to a scorpion. "How does Androctonus sound?" It tilted its head. "It's Latin, one of the world's deadliest scorpions is named it." The scorpion wriggled a little in happiness at the name. "Andy for short," you suggested. "Were you forged before the war, Andy?" you asked, trying out the nickname. It shook its head. "So you were born into it huh. No experiene of peace at all. Man," you said leaning back. "I can't imagine that. Knowing only war throughout your whole life. Doesn't sound that great, huh," you said looking at Andy. "So can Sam's boss hear us? Is he hearing this conversation between us?" you asked this time, growing curious. Andy nodded this time and you pursed your lips. After a few moments it shook its head. "So you can cut off the feed," you surmised. "Hmm." You rubbed your chin. "Think you can help me out and fool Sam's boss then?" Andy didn't respond this time. "Ok, I'll ask this then. Do you want to be a Decepticon? Albeit from what Optimus told me the original values of this cause are actually sound and morally right. Fighting against what your kind saw as racism? A society that only held up the rich and powerful? It's pretty similar to ours now, if I'm being honest. I honestly would have been a Decepticon if that's what we were fighting for. But what happened?" Andy made a sound that was similar to saying I don't know. "I hope this war is over soon and we aren't enemies anymore. Maybe I can ask Soundwave. They seem to know what's up with everything. Who knows, maybe Ravage is like a house cat when he's not trying to kill you." You checked the clock. "Ugh, I should sleep..." you muttered to yourself. "I need you to hang tight in there, alright Androctonus? You gotta build up that trust with me if you wanna get out of that container." Andy gave a sad chirr, frame slumping a little. "I may be nice but I'm not dumb," you chuckled. "But if you want to become an Autobot just like Wheelie and Brains, we'll be happy to take you in." You patted the top of the container. "Night, little guy." You left the table and got into your side of the bed.

After getting comfortable, you fell asleep, feeling a little bit less nervous and sad about Optimus leaving. At least for now.

The alarm jolts you awake, a grumble coming from you as you check the time. "4:30... fuck," you muttered. You looked over to (b/f/n) who was still asleep, lightly snoring in his sleep. You rolled your eyes and poked his cheek a few times before slapping his shoulder and he jolted up awake.

"OW! Alright, I'm up!" (b/f/n) exclaimed. He rubbed his shoulder. "That hurt," he whined.

"Get your stuff, we're driving out to see the launch," you called out, having already gotten out of bed soon after and tucked the container with Andy under your arm. It chittered awake and you made sure to be extra gentle so as to not toss it around. "You can go back to recharging, Andy, we're just gonna be heading out."

"Are you talking to the watch?" (b/f/n) asked from the bathroom.

"Her name is Androctonus, Andy for short and yes I'm talking to the watch," you replied. Andy gave a tired chirr and went back to recharging. You looked around to see if you'd forgotten anything and waited at the door for (b/f/n). Neither of you brought a change of clothes since getting the hotel room was a last minute decision so you honestly didn't have much to carry. You put the comm. link back into your ear and do one last look around as (b/f/n) gets out of the bathroom. "Alright, let's go." You met up with Charlie and Sam, both who had seemed a little more miserable than usual. The continental breakfast was out early and everyone grabbed coffee as well as a few pastries for the road. The four of you went to Charlie's car as Simmons went and checked everyone out. "Rough night?"

"I couldn't help but feel worried throughout the entire night," Charlie said. "Like it wasn't me but... Bee that was feeling it." You grew curious after she said that. You got in the passenger's seat this time and clicked on the seatbelt.

"What do you mean by Bee was feeling it?" you asked. Charlie's breath hitched for a moment as if she'd been caught and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I wasn't supposed to say that, I need coffee," she said, taking a swig of it. She slammed the cup down and huffed. "Bumblebee and I... sparkbonded or at least that's what he told me what it was," she said. "It's kinda like... getting married? But physically, if that makes sense. I can kinda feel his... lifeforce and some of his emotions in me sometimes."

"I think it's made you younger too," you pointed out.

"Huh?" Charlie said. She pulled out of the parking garage and began to follow Simmons.

"You kinda look like you're in your twenties," you said. "Kinda noticed it yesterday, I thought it was the facial," you said, leaning back in the chair.

"Wait," Sam said this time, finally waking up fully. "You married Bumblebee?" he asked.

"We should probably plan an actual wedding then," you commented, resting your hands behind your head.

"No, I mean. What happens if he dies?" Sam asked. "What happens if you die? Do both of you die? If you can feel how he feels, then he can feel how you feel."

"I'm not sure. But, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, nor does Bee," Charlie replied. The car fell into an awkward silence, that soft snores of (b/f/n) being the only noise in the background. You cleared your throat and coughed. "The wedding's a good idea, (n/n)," Charlie then said. "It sounds like it'd be really cool to have everyone be there."

"Yeah? Where're you thinking?" you said, trying to make conversation.

"There's this forest back in Brighton Falls that we always walked in, nobody would see us and it'd be completely secluded," Charlie said. "It's really pretty during fall, the leaves just turn golden and the sunlight going in through it makes the place almost seem magical," she finished. "Got a little carried away, but it's really pretty. I'm... a little sad Bee wasn't able to see that with me when he first landed. We only really. Spent a couple weeks together honestly before he had to leave."

"You didn't try to go with him?" Sam then asked.

"Actually, I was the one who told him we had to go our separate ways. That I had people who needed me and he did too. I couldn't just abandon my family," she then chuckled. "If he told me to run away with him when we first met, I would have taken that offer immediately."

"Do you regret it?" you then asked. Charlie shook her head.

"Don't regret most of it, that's what you're supposed to do with your youth right? Only part I regretted was when he had to leave. I didn't get the chance to tell him I loved him."

"As a friend?" Sam asked this time. She thought about it for a moment.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I just loved him because he helped me realise what's important and helped me get through my grief of losing my dad. It was only a few years later into college I kinda realised I was in love with him. Which was ridiculous, you know? I only meet him and spend a couple weeks with him and don't see him for years only to realise I've loved him this whole time." She paused for a moment. "Bee told me that you were the one to convince him to see me, (n/n)." She drummed on the steering wheel for a moment. "And I'm really grateful for that."

"He just told me what he wanted, I guess he needed that push?" you said. "He showed me his memories of you, you know," you said. "Both me and Sam."

"Is that why I was having flashbacks that one day," she mused. "You probably got to see how dorky Memo and I were then," she laughed. "Kinda crazy how we're lifelong friends still, all cus of Bee," she said, a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

"What's the story between you and Memo after Bee left?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, we tried dating for a while, went a few years actually," Charlie said. "And I did like him for a while actually, we just kinda grew apart romantically? I think over time we just realised it was better to stay friends. He has a wife and a daughter, Sari. I've spent so many Thanksgivings and Christmas' over at their house that Sari calls me auntie now," she chuckled fondly.

You all arrived to the site Sam said to go to for the launch. When you all got out, you could see the sun just creeping over the horizon, steadily rising, covering all of you in orange light. Were it not for the sad circumstances, you'd be loving it. But you felt a pang in your heart as you realised you wanted Optimus here to see this with you.

"I'm sure he's thinking the same thing," Charlie said, patting your shoulder. She gave you a sympathetic smile and you smiled back. You took out the container and let Andy out on your palm.

"You're gonna tell Sam's boss there's no plan, ok?" you said to Andy. Andy nodded and scuttled up onto your shoulder, sitting down and resting. You all sat down on the platform and heard a rumble. All of you look to see the ship lifted off. You continued to watch it rise into the sky, watching as it hit a hundred kilometres in altitude, the first few parts of the rocket falling off into the sea. Meanwhile Sam called his boss and argued with him.

"Well, you got what you wanted," Sam said. I always get what I want, Sam. We just needed to be sure. "Sure of what?" Sam said this time. Both you and Charlie snapped your heads towards him in concern. That they would go down without a fight. As the sun continued to rise, you snapped your gaze back to the spaceship as it almost exited the atmosphere until a bright flash appeared and the ship exploded into shards of shrapnel. Sam dropped his phone out of shock as all of you watched the remains of the ship fall into the ocean.

"Wha-" you stopped yourself. "No, nononononono NO!" you then said, voice getting louder as frustration and anguish overtook you. You snatched Sam's phone from the ground, seeing that his boss was still on the line. "Listen, you son of a bitch, I will find you and I will FUCKING murder you, you spineless, pathetic excuse of a human being!" you seethed, Andy flinched at your voice and scuttled onto Charlie. There was only laughter on the other side. I'd like to see you try. He hung up after that and you were left shaking. You set the phone down on Sam's lap and tried to clear your throat. You looked over to Charlie who seemed to be the calmest out of everyone. She absentmindedly pet Andy and she looked up towards you.

"Are they still alive," you asked quietly. Charlie looked off and frowned.

"I don't know," she replied. "All I know is that I felt Bumblebee's fear and then it kinda got a little muffled. Right as the empty fuel tanks had hit the ocean." You immediately tried to open up a comm. link with Optimus, Ratchet, anyone who was willing to answer. If they were still alive that is.

"Come on, come on," you said. "Pick up, Optimus. Please just tell me you're alive, anything." There was an answer but no one spoke through it. At least until you heard him.

"Alpha Trion and the Decepticons are still located in Chicago, we must make haste to get there as quickly as possible to stop the space bridge from being activated again," Optimus' voice came through. He was relaying orders but not speaking directly to you. "Tread quickly in these waters, Autobots, once we surface, we'll have to take on new altmodes for the time being. Wheeljack, are your Energon mufflers ready?" There was apparently a response from Wheeljack. "Good, then Autobots, roll out." The comm. link closed off after that and your shaking died down.

"Oh, thank god," you breathed, covering your face, hot tears of relief streaming down your face. "They're still alive, but we gotta leave now," you then said, whipping towards Charlie, Sam and (b/f/n).

"To where?" Sam asked.

"We're going to Chicago, that's where they're gonna be," you stood up.

"I'm sorry, how exactly are we gonna fight back against them?" Sam said. "How're we gonna help the Autobots?"

"I don't know. But. I'm going. That asshole said he'd like to see me try," you said, walking towards the car. "So I'm doing exactly that."

"You guys go to Chicago, I'll go to NEST and warn them," Simmons called out from behind. You looked back towards (b/f/n) this time.

"You can go with Simmons if you want, I know you're not much for action," you said.

"Get my friend back, (n/n)," (b/f/n) said before walking off with Simmons.

"Sam, Charlie?" you then asked, looking towards the two.

"I'll go with you," Sam said. "Kinda want a go at my boss for kidnapping me and torturing me," he shrugged.

"I'll drive you there, but that's it. I'm a mechanic, not a soldier," Charlie said. "So if any of the Autobots need fixing, I can help."

"You should have Ratchet teach you at some point," you smirked. "That is, if you wanna join Team Prime in the future, I think it'd be good for you and Bee to be together more often," you said, voice softer this time.

"I'll think about it but for now, let's head out, Chicago's a long drive," Charlie said.

"I need to make a phone call so we know where exactly to be," Sam said. Meanwhile, Charlie approached you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"You sure this will work?" Charlie asked.

"I don't wanna lie," you said. "I'm not sure to be honest. But I have to help, at least in some way. Giving up isn't necessarily something I want to do." Charlie smiled.

"Then let's head out."


	26. Chapter 26

Upon arriving in Chicago, you saw another vehicle pull up beside you and park itself on the outskirts of Chicago. Everything already seemed to be apocalyptic.

"This is not good," you breathed as you got out of the car. The doors to the other vehicle opened and you saw Epps among with another few members of NEST get out of the car fully armed. "Epps?"

"You're not going alone in there," Epps said. "Once I heard from Simmons you all were heading into Chicago to go after the Decepticons, I gathered my NEST friends. We'll round 'em up and bring this guy in."

"Why are you helping us?" Sam asked.

"'Cause that asshole killed my friends, too."

"You got extra gear?" you asked. "Kinda coming up short, all I got is my glock," you said. "And this thing Wheeljack gave me," you said, taking out your switchblade. It crackled with electricity and you clicked it back in. "Supposed to immobilise a con for a few seconds." Epps threw you a bulletproof vest and handed you an automatic. "Awesome, let's head out." A Decepticon ship dove down near you as a few escaping citizens were running for their lives. The ship shot at the humans, gunning them down. Your heart stopped and you paled at the sight, a shudder running through you. Not again. There was a shout and all of you ran for cover. The ship rose back into the sky and you peeked to see if the Decepticon was still there. When it was gone you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"We came to get him in the middle of all that?" one of the NEST members said

"Are we really going out there, Epps?" another asked. "I'm not going in there.

"No one's going in," Epps announced. You exhaled and took a deep breath before stepping out into the open.

"I am," you said. "With or without you."

"You're gonna get yourself killed, (n/n)," Epps called out. "Is that what you want?" He stood in front of you and you shoved past him. "Is that what you want?" he called out again as you walked forward. "You came all the way out here to get yourself killed. Huh? Listen to what I'm saying!"

"There's all those innocent people still trapped in the city, Epps!" you yelled back, turning around to face him. "No one is there to help them get out. This is exactly the type of shit Optimus did _NOT_ want! I already felt guilty for the people who lost their lives in Egypt, if I turn back now and leave all of those guys in Chicago trapped in there to die, I would _never_ forgive myself." You huffed. "This isn't because I want to help Optimus, it's because I want to do what's right. And that means going in there and saving any survivors before it's too late!"

"WHOA! Incoming!" a NEST agent called out. You whipped your head around to see the ship had come back for another round and you quickly ran for cover as well as everyone else. You covered your ears as energy blasts shot in your general direction until you heard the revving of various engines, the sound growing closer and closer. You looked up to see a barrage of vehicles coming in your direction fast and you laughed as you realised who it was. The vehicle up front sped forward and propelled itself into the air. Optimus switched out of the altmode and took out his ion blaster along with it, shooting a few blasts of energy at the ship. He fell and rolled to lessen the impact and shot a few more blasts at it, forcing the ship to ground itself. The hatch opened with a hiss and the Decepticon scrambled out, attempting to get away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sideswipe said, taking out his cannon and pulling the trigger. A powerful blast was shot directly towards the Decepticon and shot a hole right through their sparkchamber. The Decepticon dropped dead after that and you shakily looked towards Sideswipe. "What's up?" he asked.

"You came back!" Sam called out.

"Your leaders will now understand that the Decepticons will never leave your planet alone, we needed them to believe we had gone," Optimus said. "Thanks to Alpha Trion, we were able to plan ahead on what the Decepticons had planned for the launch."

"How'd you do it? I saw the ship blow up."

"We were never in the ship," Springer explained. "We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate."

"It was an awful tight fit," Ratchet said miserably.

"But we splashed down in the Atlantic just as we had planned," Optimus said.

"We ain't going anywhere," Jazz said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, no one's exiling us," Wheelie said, walking on top of Prowl's hood. Prowl got out of his altmode after that and caught Wheelie before placing him down.

"The Autobots are staying right here," Prowl said. "We're going to help you win this war."

"You never should have been involved in this in the first place," Ratchet said.

"That is why we must do everything in our power to ensure the Decepticons leave this planet once and for all," Optimus concluded. He then knelt down to you and you gave him a soft smile. "Your bravery never ceases to amaze me, (y/n)."

"There's people in there that need our help," you replied. "I've already seen that Con kill a handful just as we arrived, I can only imagine there's so much more that I've missed." He stood up.

"Then we will ensure the Decepticons pay." You then saw Sam and Charlie approach Bumblebee. He knelt down and Charlie leaned her forehead against his for a moment before he stood up.

"Bee told me to stay safe," Charlie said as she met your gaze. "I'll be a safe distance and be at the outskirts of town to be medic to any Autobots that get hurt." She then looked up at Ratchet. "(n/n) here told me you're the mech to talk to about that?"

"Yes," Ratchet said.

"Take care of her, old friend," Optimus said to Ratchet. Ratchet nodded and changed into his ambulance altmode.

"Follow me," Ratchet said to Charlie. She nodded and hopped into her car, driving off with Ratchet away from the fight. You ran up to Sam and Bumblebee. The rest of the Autobots rolled out to either fight Decepticons or help trapped humans evacuate the city.

"So what's the plan?" you asked.

"You can fly this thing right?" Sam asked Bumblebee, pointing at the ship. Bumblebee made a so-so movement with his servos. "What does, what is that? What is that?" he sighed. "So so, so you can so, so fly." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Oh, this is not gonna work," he muttered to himself.

"What's not gonna work?"

"My boss is on Trump tower in the lower penthouse, I had NEST track him down after that phonecall," Sam said. You immediately hopped onto the ship. "Wh-what are you...?"

"We don't have a lot of time, we gotta go now," you said, you offered your hand for him to take it and you pulled him onto the ship. Bumblebee got in and activated it, the ship beginning to hover.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked. You didn't answer. "There's no plan?"

"Listen, I was originally going to go in and rescue any survivors but then you mentioned your boss, so I'm guessing he's close to Alpha Trion and Megatron, meaning the control pillar would be there," you said as the ship surged forward. You and Sam both slid back and impacted against the wall of the ship. You both groaned out in pain and you glared at Bee who gave an apologetic whirr. "Easy on the acceleration, Bee," you groaned. Bee flew towards the tower, hovering at the roof for the both of you to hop off. Sam gave a nod to him before Bee flew off. You kicked down the door and snuck into the building.

"He's in the penthouse," Sam said quietly. An Energon reading warned you as it buzzed on your wrist and you stopped for a moment before peering into the hallway. There were a couple armed guards blocking the way in so you took out the switchblade.

"Stay here," you whispered to Sam. You crept quietly up to the guard before pressing the button and plunging the blade into the guard's calve. He almost yelled out in pain before he started convulsing and collapsed to the floor. So it worked like a taser on humans too. Neat. The guard immediately reacted to his partner collapsing and you lunged up, punching the guard in the face to daze him. In a split second you got around and wrapped your arms around the guard's neck, putting him into a chokehold and suffocating him. The moment his grip loosened on your arm and went fully unconscious, you let go and slid him down on the floor gently. The other guard was still convulsing as the blade was still in his calve and you took it out. He was still convulsing so you immediately got to work and choked him until he was unconscious as well. When the two were apprehended and unconscious, you motioned for Sam to come out who had watched all of it go down in horror.

"How the hell did you do _that?!_ " Sam exclaimed quietly.

"NEST training," you replied quietly. You then unarmed the guards, tossing their guns to Sam. "Hold onto these for me, will you?" you said. Sam sputtered for a moment but took the guns and you took out your glock. "There's gonna be a Decepticon in there so be ready," you said to him. You grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly. The door opened quietly luckily and you peeked in to see no one was in there the main kitchen. The two of you snuck in as you heard a voice speaking to someone who sounded familiar.

"I swear to god, I wanted nothing to do with this! Why the fuck did you have to kidnap me?" Leo's voice yelled.

"Because if I manage to get Witwicky out here to try to save you then he'll get killed trying to. He's already been a nuisance to the Decepticons already. Him and that NEST agent that's so _close_ to Optimus Prime," Sam's boss said. You watched as he took out his phone and called Sam. Sam's phone went off in his pocket and his boss, Dylan as Sam offhandedly mentioned, whipped around in surprise. "What the-" You stood up abruptly and pointed your glock at him.

" _Don't_ move," you hissed. He scoffed and raised his hands in surrender.

"How'd you two manage to get here, let alone get into this room?"

"Trade secret," you replied quickly.

"You know, if you weren't so cooped up in that NEST base of yours all the time, I would have planted that Decepticon spy on _you_ ," he said. "But I had to work with what I had."

"Here's what you're gonna do," you said, ignoring his commentary. "You're gonna let Leo go and we're going to leave, with you in cuffs one way or another so when we get out of this you can be tried for being a traitorous piece of shit." Dylan gave an amused scoff.

"Sounds little personal," he smirked. "Did destroying the Autobot ship affect you _that_ much? You must have been so devastated when you saw your Optimus Prime explode in millions of pieces." Your glare towards him didn't waver and you caught a glint in the corner of your eye. He was stalling. It was too late for you to realise as a black and red falconlike Decepticon flew towards you. You realised it was Laserbeak and dodged, ducking under to avoid Laserbeak's talons. Dylan, meanwhile, bolted from the room in attempts to escape.

"Sam! Get Dylan," you yelled. You pointed your glock towards Laserbeak and shot at him as he tried to swoop at you again. Laserbeak let out a few shots towards you and you ducked behind a couch to avoid getting hurt.

"HOW?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Use the fucking gun and shoot his legs!" you yelled in response. "It won't kill him!" you quickly added. Laserbeak screeched and you rolled out of the way, barely missing his talons. They scraped at your arms and you quickly crouched, aiming your gun again and shooting, this time hitting Laserbeak straight in the optic. A few gunshots happened nearby as this was happening He let out a screech of pain and flapped his wings, retreating from the area and flying out of the building. You got sprinted out and gripped the railing, trying to see where Laserbeak was flying off to. From where you could see, Laserbeak was flying towards a building where you could make out two large figures on the top. You squinted to see it was Starscream and Soundwave configuring the control pillar. "He's going to Soundwave to warn them about us!" You ran back to Sam who was stunned, mainly at himself and at the amount of blood on the floor. In front of him was Dylan who was clutching at his legs, grunting in pain. "Get Leo, I'll keep an eye on him," you told Sam. He didn't respond, he simply got up and ran off to the kitchen where Leo was being kept. You glared at Dylan. "Try running away and I'll break your kneecaps," you growled. Dylan nodded fearfully as the situation just became very real to him. Sam came back with Leo who was trying his best not to freak out.

"How'd you guys know I was here?" Leo asked instead.

"We didn't," you replied, helping Dylan up and slinging his arm over your shoulder.

"I thought you said you were going to murder me," Dylan said, grunting in pain as you forced him to move as you walked forward.

"Plans change, plus killing you would be me showing mercy, and I intend to make you suffer," you replied.

"(n/n)! I think I see the control pillar!" Sam yelled from the balcony.

"Yup! Saw it when Laserbeak was escaping, we gotta get to that building and disable the control pillar," you said hastily, all of you leaving the room, Leo sticking close to Sam and growing even more panicked at the unconscious guards.

"They're, they're not dead right?" Leo asked as you passed by them.

"They're only unconscious," you replied. "I don't kill people, Autobots don't do that," you said. "Once we get you guys out of here, I'm gonna go around town and try to help any survivors out there. Did you think of that? Huh? Mr. I'm gonna side with the Decepticons," you said, the last few sentences being directed towards Dylan. "Or did your privileged ass completely ignore the fact that innocent people are dying 'cus of you when they invade." Dylan didn't reply and only looked away with a bored look on his face. The four of you walked up to the rooftop once again and you opened your comm. link with Bumblebee. "Bee? Yeah, we're on the top of the building, come around again and pick us up!" There was an affirmative whirr on the other side and Bumblebee zoomed in, slowing down and lowering the ship for all of you to get on. "Get us to the edge of the city so Sam and Leo can keep an eye on Dylan without getting hurt."

"What? What are you going to do, (n/n)?!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm going back in and helping any survivors out there," you replied.

"Dude, you're gonna die," Leo said as he climbed onto the ship.

"Someone's gotta help," you said sternly. "I already failed those who died in Egypt, I'm not failing these guys," you took the automatic from Sam and fastened the strap to yourself. "You guys get out of here and be safe alright?" Neither of them replied as Bee lifted off the building and began to fly out, heading straight towards the edge of the city. When he landed, Sam and Leo jumped off while you pushed Dylan off. He landed on the ground with a pained groan and you dusted your hands off. "Keep an eye on him," you pointed. Bee lifted off again and he looked at you, giving you a worried whirr. "Don't worry, Bee, we're getting out of this," you said. Your comm. link opened abruptly as Optimus' voice came through. _(y/n)! Alpha Trion has informed us they are planning on bringing Cybertron here!_ Optimus said. _You must warn your superiors in any way possible._

"Understood, Optimus," you said. "Alright, change of plans, Bee!" you said. You flew around for a while, shooting down Decepticon ships until finding Epps. He lowered down and hovered a few feet above the air. You jumped off and ran up to Epps. "We gotta warn NEST," you panted. "Decepticons are planning on using the space bridge to bring their planet here, is there anything we can contact them with?" As Epps was just about to answer, a yell came from one of the NEST members.

"We got a down military UAV drone!" he yelled.

"That's our ticket," Epps added. "Check to see if it's still working!" he yelled. You both ran over to the UAV drone and Epps started tapping the camera. "Yeah, it's still got power. Flight control, do you copy?" There was no response. "Can you rotate, can you do SOMETHING?" Epps panicked, he tapped the camera a few more times. "Come on, man, work, work." The camera then rotated towards you. "Yes, yes!" he clapped. "Okay, okay they can see us."

"Ok, listen, Chicago is ground zero, you understand?" you said towards the camera. "Alpha Trion's warned us the Decepticons are planning on transporting Cybertron, _here_." You emphasised by pointing downwards. "The components are all ready and set up, they're on top of a building on the Chicago river. It's a large clocktower, can't miss it. We gotta shoot down the control pillar otherwise they're going to transport Cybertron, got it?"

"We need to move before the fighters spot us," Epps said. You nodded and all took cover in a nearby building. You looked over to one of the NEST agents and saw he had a rocket.

"Think you could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar? I don't think we have enough time for NEST to come in," you said.

"We're eight blocks away, we're gonna have to get closer to take a shot," Epps said.

"Not closer, higher," the NEST agent replied. "We need a clear line of sight and it's across the river."

"Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up," Epps sighed. "We only got one shot."

"One shot's all we need."

* * *

"Alpha Trion's sent the coordinates to where the control pillar is, Autobots, I need you to apprehend as many Decepticons as possible," Optimus announced through the comm. link.

"Optimus, you aren't worried about (y/n)? They just entered dangerous territory," Ratchet said over the comm. Optimus sighed as he split up with Prowl and Ironhide to clear out one section of the city. Sideswipe, Arcee and Mirage grouped up to head off and clear off another partl. The Wreckers went off on their own into the city.

"Even if I were to try and stop them, they would do what is right and that's trying to save those who are trapped in the city, it is our fault that this war has taken its place on this planet of innocent life and we must do our best to remedy that," Optimus replied. "And I trust Bumblebee to keep Sam and (y/n) safe." _Optimus?_ your voice then came through on the comm. link. "Yes?" _I'm gonna need some backup at my coordinates. Epps and I have a clear shot to the control pillar and are gonna try to shoot it down._ Optimus immediately felt panic course through his chassis. "How close are you to the tower?" Optimus asked sternly. _About eight blocks out, across the river, I'm having Bee fly us up to the top of a building so we can have a straight shot at the control pillar. He'll be our backup if any Seekers spot us._ "Be safe, (y/n)." _You know I will, don't worry._ There was a pause. _Anyway, I'll see you after all this. That I promise._ The comm. link cut off after that and Optimus tried to suppress his worry. "Autobots, Prowl, Ironhide and I will be approaching the control pillar coordinates to intercept Megatron and Alpha Trion. I expect all of you to go throughout the city and make sure any Decepticon roaming around is neutralised." Optimus then looked up towards the direction you were in. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear and doubt. Would you really make it out alive? He could only hope that you would.


	27. Chapter 27

The moment you stepped onto the ship with Bee and he started lifting off the ground, the man with a rocket was more than worried. You tried to ignore his panic and looked around to see if any Seekers were flying around. You knew Starscream had to be _somewhere,_ especially with Laserbeak flying off to warn Soundwave. That would mean they would be putting in more effort to look for you and Bumblebee so this had to be quick and clean. Bee landed on top of a fairly tall building, giving you a clear shot to the bell tower.

“Alright, set up and aim the rocket, we gotta do this fast before-” The sound of a jet flying through the air roared in your ears and you looked up to see one of Starscream’s trine shooting past. Your energon detector was going off like crazy. You and Bee gave an alarmed noise and you grabbed the guy to take him to cover as a purple, black, white and yellow jet started shooting at the three of you. They made another circle before shifting out of their altmode and landing on the roof with an amused look.

“Interesting, so are you the pet that Megatron’s always talking about? You know the one who’s hanging around Optimus Prime?” the jet hummed.

“None of your business,” you snapped. A sonic boom enacted almost right in front of you as a blue Seeker, similar to the purple one landed. You covered your ears and were thrown back from the force and scrambled to get up.

“Skywarp, you could have waited for me,” the blue one whined.

“You made your entrance, Thundercracker,” Skywarp snapped. “Now pay attention we have Autobots and humans to get rid of.” The two Seekers laid their optics on you and you and Bumblebee stood, ready to fight.

“We’re shooting down that control pillar,” you growled. “You can’t just bring a planet here and defy the laws of physics, there’s better ways to repair Cybertron!” you then reasoned.

“I’m not listening to an organic like you!” Skywarp glared, shooting a shot of energy towards you. You dodged out of the way and took cover.

“What are you doing?! Megatron needs it alive,” Thundercracker yelled, yanking Skywarp’s cannon away. Skywarp went to respond but was tackled by Bumblebee. The two wrestled on the ground while Thundercracker looked towards you.

“I’ll keep them distracted! You line up that shot and shoot that pillar down!” you called out to the soldier. “Listen, do you really want to do this?” you then said towards Thundercracker. “Is destroying another planet full of life really worth bringing Cybertron back? There’s better ways than this.” Thundercracker frowned.

“Listen, I don’t share the same sentiments like the other Decepticons,” Thundercracker said. “I actually like this planet for what it is. Even if Skywarp makes fun of me for it,” he continued, glaring at them.

“What are you doing?! Grab the human and help me!” Skywarp yelled. Bumblebee shut them up with a punch to the helm and their attention turned towards Bumblebee again with renewed aggression.

“Listen, you don’t want to do this, we can bring Cybertron back without putting anyone in danger, I promise,” you said, trying to defuse the situation.

“What can you do exactly?” Thundercracker retorted. “I’m not gonna believe a human can bring back Cybertron, I’m not that stupid.”

“I can’t tell you,” you sighed. “But I’m being honest. I can help you bring your planet back to life.” Thundercracker eyed you for a moment and you heard the telltale sound of a rocket going off behind you. He finally lined it up. You whirled around to see it fly towards the control pillar.

“No!” Skywarp yelled out. They threw off Bee and ran towards you. “You did this!” Then to your surprise, Thundercracker intercepted Skywarp. He grappled them and wrestled with them to keep them away from you and Bumblebee. “What the frag are you doing?” Skywarp roared.

“You better keep your promise, human. Now GO!” Thundercracker said. You scrambled up and ran towards Bumblebee who immediately got on the ship. The rocketeer ran for the ship as well and got on, you being the furthest from it. You sprinted as Skywarp managed to slip their arm out of Thundercracker’s grasp and shoot towards you. The blast landed behind you, forcing you to fly forward. Bumblebee whirred in alarm and reached out to catch you as the ship began to lift off. You scrambled to grip something and found his digits. You hung onto them for dear life and tried to scramble up onto the wing of the ship and once you did, you placed your back flat against the walls and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“Did you hit the pillar?” you then asked after gathering your bearings. A hum from above reverberated throughout the entire city. You looked up to see the bridge had been activated. “Guess it didn’t then,” you breathed. “Bee!” you immediately snapped towards him. “New plan, we’re crossing the river.” Bee made a few noises of protest and motioned with his servos, causing the ship to dip for a moment. All of you let out a yell in fear before Bee scrambled to fix it. You glared at him for a moment and gave an apologetic whirr. “Get us on the ground, Bee, we’re gonna have to go on foot for this one,” you said. “If we try flying too close near the pillar we’re gonna get shot out of the sky.” _No! Go back-to safety-with everyone else.-We will handle it._ “What? I’m going with you.” _Gonna bite the dust, can’t fight with us._ “I’m not arguing with you, we’re going in and deactivating that pillar.” The ship lowered to the ground and Epps and his crew ran out to see what was going on. “Rocket barely missed the pillar, we’re gonna have to cross the river.” You looked up in the sky as you saw movement. From what it looked like, it seemed that more NEST agents had gone in. “Looks like we got backup, let’s go.” Epps ran up beside you as all of you began to move out.

“What was that about only needing one shot?” Epps said.

“I wasn’t the one who shot, man,” you replied. You twisted your watch again and brought up the radar as you ran. As you thought, dozens of Decepticons were patrolling the streets.

“What’s that?” Epps asked, jogging with his gun out.

“Energon detector, I’m trying to see how many Cons we can avoid when we try to cross the bridge.”

“We’re gonna be out in the open if we try to cross it,” Epp replied.

“Any other bright ideas then?” you asked.

“Yeah, we get the fuck out of here and stay alive.”

“Be my guest,” you replied, running ahead of him. Epps slowed to a stop for a moment, looking at you in disbelief before letting out a sound of annoyance and began running again.

“You better get us on the other side of that bridge safely, (n/n),” Epps yelled as he caught up to you once again. All of you ran down a few blocks, trying to avoid any contact with Decepticons lurking about.

“There,” you said, pointing ahead. “There’s dozens of bridges in this area, as long as we can cross a smaller one where we have more cover, we can make it.” You paused for a moment and looked around above you to see if there were any Seekers flying about looking for all of you. A few ships flew past and all of you hid within another building. You pressed the comm. link again and opened up a connection to any Autobot in the vicinity. “Any Autobot that can get to my coordinates quickly, I need cover fire for use to cross the bridge safely to get to the control pillar.” _Rendezvousing with your coordinates._ From what you could recognise it was Prowl on the comm. “How close are you?” _We were on the way towards the control pillar as well, we’re a couple hundred metres away from you._ Another voice joined in on the comm. link. _May take a bit to get to you, (n/n)_ _! Sit tight, these Cons are putting up a fight._ You immediately recognised that as Ironhide. _I need to get my flight tech, Prowl, Ironhide, go cover (y/n). I will be joining you shortly._ Optimus.

“We going soon?” Epps asked from aside.

“I called for backup, they’re gonna be here shortly,“ you replied. You looked up to Bumblebee who put his battlemask on, pulse cannon and stinger ready. “Get ready to cover us, Bee,” you said, getting ready to sprint. The sound of tires squealing and engines revving from afar notified you of Prowl and Ironhide approaching. You snapped your neck to see the red GMC Topkick and white and black Nissan 350Z coming quickly. The moment they were a few metres in front of you, they transformed and got ready to fight.

“Go now! We’ll lay down cover fire,” Prowl said. Without any hesitation, you sprinted down the bridge, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Prowl treading swiftly alongside you to make sure you all weren’t gunned down. When a Decepticon landed on the other side of the bridge, you made a break for it and took out the switchblade.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Epps yelled out. You ignored his remark and dodged the blasts from the Decepticon, getting close enough to plunge the switchblade into the Decepticon’s leg. The Decepticon immediately began to convulse and froze into stasis lock. “How’d you do that?” he then yelled.

“No time to explain, let’s go! The effects don’t last for long!” you yelled, motioning everyone to follow you, you took out the gun from earlier and shot to provide cover fire for everyone, shooting a few shots at the fallen Decepticon’s optics for good measure once the stasis lock had run its course. The moment you all got past the Decepticons and Prowl had caught up to you, you began to run it down the street towards the clocktower that held the control pillar. It seems Optimus had the same idea as you as he flew past you from above, the sound and force with how low it was almost knocking you back. Your watch began to beep frantically as more Decepticons entered the radar.

“Decepticons, attack!” Soundwave’s voice called out from above.

“Everybody in the building now!” Epps called out. The Autobots stayed outside while all of you reconvened in a nearby building for safety measures. “Alright, you got us across the bridge, but now we gotta deal with all of those Decepticons out there!” Epps said, pointing outside. Optimus’ voice then came through the comm. link. _Autobots! Meet me at my coordinates, I am apprehending Megatron as we speak._

“We gotta get to the bell tower building and get inside, we can make our way up without getting detected,” you said. “The rest of the Autobots are coming in hot right now so we can have them cover us while we get in.”

“Alright, let’s hope your plan works.”

Meanwhile, Optimus was making his way towards Megatron and Alpha Trion on the top of the bell tower. With a boost, he lifted himself up to Megatron’s optic level.

“I will not allow you to kill this planet to bring ours back, Megatron! We have done enough harm to the beings that reside here!” Optimus yelled, pointing his battleaxe towards him.

“You’ll do anything to make sure that pet of yours is alive, won’t you?” Megatron taunted. “After all, you let yourself get shot to save it.” Optimus roared and flew forward, tackling Megatron off the tower. The two fell to the ground, Megatron colliding into the asphalt. He growled and threw Optimus off, warming up his cannon and getting ready to shoot. Before he could shoot, Optimus swung at Megatron with his axe. Megatron blocked it, the axe scraping against his arm. He retaliated by throwing a punch, landing on Optimus’ chin and throwing him back. He grunted in pain and was thrown back, his servos scraping against the concrete to stabilise himself as he slid back. The moment he stopped, he got back up and charged towards Megatron once again.

Prowl and Ironhide went to provide backup for any incoming Decepticons hoping to come to Megatron’s aid. Jazz drove into the fray, immediately going to Prowl’s side and making sure he had his back. A few more revs of engines were heard in the distance as the rest of the Autobots made their way into the area surrounding the bell tower. Soon Decepticons and Autobots were in a firefight, Cybertronians being thrown aside as melee combat ensued.

“Bee! Sideswipe! Cover us, we need to get into the bell tower!” you yelled. Sideswipe and Bumblebee both nodded and ran alongside all of you, shooting shots towards any Decepticon that tried to get to all of you. Some blasts got through and landed in the asphalt, shooting debris up, you threw your hands up to make sure you didn’t get hit anywhere near your head. The moment you got to the doors, you kicked it in and held it open for everyone else to run in. Wheeljack’s comm. link channel then opened, notifying you with all the background fighting going on. _(y/n)! Come to the entrance real quick, I got something for all of you to take with you to disable that control pillar up there._ “Be right back,” you said quickly to Epps. He threw his hands up in a motion of ‘come on, man’ as you went towards the entrance. Wheeljack slashed away at some Decepticons, keeping them away from the building’s entrance. He tossed a duffel bag and you quickly ran outside and snatched it before running back in. _Inside’s some boomsticks, little side project I’ve been working on. Should release an EM pulse to disable all of the pillars within a 50 metre radius. It won’t disable it permanently though. All it’ll do is buy us some time. Recharge time. Well, you’re gonna have to find out so don’t use it all at once._ There was a large groaning coming from above that rattled the city. _Next are some weapons to use against the Decepticons. It’s like your mini Stinger, except a little bit bigger._ You pulled out the weapons that seemed to look like batons and expanded the pole, the pole giving a familiar electric buzz that you could feel in your hand. The boomsticks resembled a remote, where the boomstick pulsed a bright blue, a button located at the top that pulsed along with the light. You tossed them out to everyone and explained the usage for all of them. When everyone had their weapons, you took out your boomstick and activated it, the groaning and rumbling from above stopping. “Let’s go, my boomstick is only gonna stop it for a few minutes,” you said, looking for the stairs. The moment you found the door to the stairs, you began to run up it, trying to get to the roof as fast as possible. Once you heard the groaning start up again, you ordered one of the NEST agents to activate the boomstick. It stopped once again and you kept going up the stairs, finally reaching the top of the bell tower.

“Well, I see where the rocket impacted,” you said quietly.

“Why isn’t it working?!” Starscream’s voice yelled nearby. “Answer me!”

“The technology may be faulty,” Alpha Trion lied.

“Then fix it!” Starscream hissed.

“My lab is unfortunately back on Cybertron,” Alpha Trion replied. Starscream let out a growl of annoyance and pointed his rockets towards him.

“Find a way to fix it then!”

“What are you planning on doing, (n/n). We got a Con out there and he’s gonna notice us,” Epps said, stopping beside you as both of you peered out the door.

“We’ll distract Starscream and get Alpha Trion to shut down the spacebridge,” you said. “You guys got the batons, use them once you draw him away, I’ll go to Alpha Trion and get him to shut the control pillar down. I’m gonna need another boomstick though,” you said. One of the NEST agents went ahead and handed over their unused boomstick. “Alright. Let’s go.” The moment both of you got into position, you put the plan into action.

“HEY!” Epps called out, getting the attention of Starscream.

”Wh- How did you get up here?!” Starscream sputtered. He aimed his rockets and Alpha Trion stopped him by placing an servos on his arm.

“No! Firing any rocket off nearby will destroy the control pillar!” Alpha Trion warned. Starscream reluctantly put his rockets away and growled at Alpha Trion before turning his attention towards Epps and his squadron. Meanwhile, you watched all this as you made your way around the bell tower, making your way to Alpha Trion. The moment you get close to Alpha Trion, Laserbeak, wanting revenge, swooped down, pushing you to the ground, clawing at your chest. You grunted as he collided into you and hissed in pain as he began tearing up your chest. With a quick switch of the baton, you swung at Laserbeak with full force, stunning him with the Stinger and threw him off the building with a roar. Alpha Trion then turned towards your direction as his optics laid on you.

“We got Starscream distracted, shut down the control pillar and get out of here!” you yelled clutching at your chest. You didn’t dare look down at your shirt as warm blood began flowing down. You watched as Alpha Trion looked down towards all the Autobots who were fighting the Decepticons. “Optimus is dealing with Megatron, we’ll find you when it’s over. Just take the control pillar, deactivate it and get as far away from here as possible!” You grunted in pain as leaned back against the wall of the bell tower. “Listen, I’m just trying to do what’s right but only you can deactivate the control pillar,” you said, trying to apply pressure on the wounds. Alpha Trion didn’t respond and looked at you before looking towards the control pillar.

“Perhaps there is another way to save Cybertron,” he said, reaching out towards it. His servos then changed, the palm beginning to glow a bright blue similar to his optics as the control pillar, which is pulsing a red light to show that it was activated, began to float towards him. He grasped it, the pulsing soon stopping as he shut his optics.

“What are you doing?!” Starscream screeched from aside.

“I’m no longer afraid of your threats, Starscream,” Alpha Trion said coldly. “My alliance with the Decepticons is over.” Starscream stood and glared at Alpha Trion, pointing his rockets towards him. You noticed movement behind you to see Epps creeping up quietly behind Starscream with the baton.

“Then you’re no longer of any use to the cause,” he snarled. But before he could shoot his shot and land a lethal blow on Alpha Trion, he collapsed to the ground in stasis lock. Epps luckily ran out of the way as the jet sized mech fell. In fact, since the bell tower had barely any ground area, Starscream fell off and plummeted down towards the street, to his luck, he landed on a few Decepticons the Autobots were fighting, knocking all of them over. Epps ran over and helped you up.

“Man, what the hell happened to you?” Epps asked, slinging your arm over his shoulder to provide support as you began to walk.

“Got attacked by a bird.”


	28. Chapter 28

Both Megatron and Optimus were battered, tired from the fight but Optimus readied his axe once again, determined to end him if needed. A large chunk of his mask had been knocked off after a punch right to the face, his nasal cavity bleeding pink. Megatron was looking worse for wear. One side of his face had a fair amount of the metal plating ripped off, his teeth exposed. Drips of pink energon ran down the side of his face as other various cuts seeped energon. Optimus stood up shakily and faced Megatron, a standoff. The air felt heavy, the sounds of Autobots and Decepticons fighting becoming muffled. Optimus' blue optics glared towards Megatron's red ones and he spoke, his voice carrying authority, wisdom, passion and mainly anger.

"Look around you, Megatron!" Optimus yelled. "This is what you want?" he said. "To kill a planet to bring back ours. When YOU killed Cybertron?" He pointed a digit towards him accusingly. "This isn't the answer, Megatron. We've lost so much already. How many more have to die for you to be satisfied?!" There's anger and desperation in Optimus' voice. Megatron, for once hesitated. Perhaps it was because the two were exhausted beyond repair or that these last few years being on Earth in their base had begun to wear down on his resolve. The Decepticon base had reminded Megatron of his days in the mine. The place where the rebellion had begun to bloom, his writings, his want for change, for a better Cybertron. _Terminus_. If he saw him now... he'd be beyond disappointed. Optimus, knowing his old friend had returned, switched his axe back into his servos and held it out. "We can bring Cybertron back, but this isn't the way. You know that, deep down."

_Optimus?_ Your voice came through weakly. _Control pillar's been deactivated._ Optimus didn't respond but he nodded and held it out.

"It's over, Megatron," Optimus said quietly. "This war is over. Four million years is long enough." Megatron stood where he was and didn't move forward.

"I won't join you, Optimus. Nor will I continue on the path I've taken."

"I know, old friend." Megatron couldn't help but scoff fondly as he shook his head.

"After all I've done, you still consider me a friend." Without another word, Megatron shifted into his altmode and flew off, the rest of the surviving Decepticons taking flight and following him as he gave the order for them to retreat. Optimus exhaled, falling to his knees as exhaustion finally overtook him. He held onto his sword that he'd lodged in the ground earlier from the fight and looked down, closing his optics. He heard soft footsteps as you approached him slowly, his helm turning towards you. You were bandaged up from earlier but the blood that had accumulated still stained your shirt. Your hair was ruffled and a mess, glasses smudged with a few drops of dried blood. You reached out and placed your palm flat against his knee, looking up with a tired look.

"You did good," you said. Optimus let out a chuckle and lifted you up to his face. You frowned as you looked at the damage done, dried and new energon on his face from his nasal cavity, the broken mask where you could see half of his toothless smile peeking through, you couldn't help but smile back at him. Alpha Trion landed a few feet away from Optimus and you and approached the both of you. Optimus stood up, holding you in his servos to meet Alpha Trion's height.

"I was wrong about this planet," Alpha Trion said. "At first I found the humans insufferable, even if every living being deserves its freedom." He then looked towards you. "But you have every trait of a true Autobot." You beamed at his compliment and he produced the control pillar in his servos, holding it out. "I will need help gathering the rest of the pillars, but I know we have a use for the space bridge. Although I will need to make some modifications."

"Such as?" Optimus asked.

"I will be relinquishing all permissions to the control pillar and decreasing the amount of pillars required to activate the space bridge.."

"That means..."

"Only Hot Rod can activate it or anyone holding the key, that way the Decepticons have no way of using it."

"We'll have to contact Ultra Magnus if we have any hope to get Hot Rod on this planet then," Optimus said. You simply sat there, listening to them speak before the adrenaline rush finally went away, your chest throbbing in pain. You sat back against his hand and clutched at your chest this time a new rush of warm blood trickled down your chest. The moment your back hit against Optimus' chassis, he looked down and grew alarmed. Your face was pale and you felt dizzy, the pain only amplifying as you sat there.

"Can we talk about this later," you said through a strained voice. "I... I need to go to a hospital." Without any response from Optimus, he changed into his altmode. You landed in the driver's seat, Optimus putting the seatbelt over you before immediately stepping on the gas, driving out of the city.

"Agent Fowler?" Optimus contacted through his comm. link. "I need immediate assistance at the nearest hospital, (y/n) has taken a hint and is losing blood quickly." Hear you loud and clear, Optimus, they'll know you're coming. Tracking your coordinates now. There was a pause. That was all you could remember before you passed out from blood loss.

You wake up to bright hospital lights and a dull pain in your chest. You groan as you turn over onto your side and see someone sitting next to you. You blink blearily to see Agent Fowler sitting, his arms crossed and napping. He's sitting in a chair across from you and still hasn't noticed you were awake. You squint at him and reach out your arm, poking him in the arm to wake him up. He snorted as he woke up and straightened his posture, meeting your gaze.

"How long was I out," you said groggily.

"Well, they had to stabilise you and had to stitch you up after what that bird did to you," Agent Fowler replied.

"Who told you a bird did that," you asked, rolling onto your back, another groan of pain coming from you.

"Epps, who else? You told him you got attacked by one after all," Agent Fowler said, a slightly amused smile on his face. "You were unconscious for a couple of days and with how much blood you lost, you could have never woken up," he then said in all seriousness. "You're lucky to be alive, y'know."

"Optimus must have been worried out of his mind," you sighed quietly.

"Damn right he was!" Agent Fowler exclaimed, annoyed with having to recall the memory. "Asked me every hour how you were doing, I had to block his comm. link just so I could hear myself think! I told him I'd radio him if anything happened," he then said.

"How long am I gonna be in here," you asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Since you've woken up, not any longer, I'll be back so the hospital can discharge you."

"Can't you just take me and use your government status or whatever," you said, a hint of annoyance in your voice.

"I'm gonna ignore that tone of yours and get the nurse, besides. I'm not ripping out that IV of yours out of your arm." He got up from the chair and left the room, leaving you to your thoughts. You looked aside to the bedside table and saw your comm. link there. Fowler probably had it and left it for you for when you woke up. You reach over and grab it, putting it on with a sigh. You pressed the on button and heard a familiar ping. Immediately you opened up a channel with Optimus, knowing he must have been back at base tending to his own wounds. But it had been a couple of days. Maybe he wasn't resting like he should be because of you. The moment your channel opens though, a familiar voice comes through with uncertainty. _(y/n)?_

"Hey Oppy, it's me," you said fondly. There's a sigh of relief from Optimus' side. _Thank Primus, you're alive... When you weren't responding when I was taking you to the hospital, I thought the worst._ "I'm tougher than that, you know that," you chuckled. "Have you recharged?" you then asked. There was a pause on his side and a tired sigh. _No._ "You were worried to the point you couldn't recharge, huh." _I couldn't. When Agent Fowler told me they had to stabilise you... I..._ He trailed off and couldn't finish the sentence. "I know, Oppy, I know," you said, voice softer this time, a frown on your face. "I'm alive now though, thankfully." _When will you be back?_ "Agent Fowler just left to get me discharged, I'll be back at base soon." _I await your return, I have something I want to tell you once you get back._ "I'll see you soon, Optimus." You closed the channel after that and heard the door open to see a nurse and Agent Fowler step in.

"We're leaving for San Francisco at O'Hare airport," Fowler announced as the nurse went ahead and took everything off, as well as taking the IV out. She placed gauze over it and wrapped your arm, offering to help you up to which you politely declined. You got up and Agent Fowler threw you some fresh clothes of yours that you remembered putting Optimus' cab at one point. A blank navy shirt, some skinny wine jeans as well as a pair of black boxer briefs and athletic socks. The shoes you were wearing earlier during the whole Chicago battle were tossed onto the ground in front of you and you picked them up after catching the clothes and hobbling into the bathroom barefoot. The moment you went in, you had the sudden urge to pee so you threw everything onto the counter and took care of business first before slipping into your clothes, putting your pants on first and then stopping to look at your newly bandaged chest.

"I know there's scars under there..." you muttered to yourself as you went to put your shirt on. Once you were all dressed and ready, you stepped out of the bathroom and gave Agent Fowler a thumbs up.

"Saw you already put the comm. link back on," Fowler pointed out. "You give your boyfriend a call so he stops riding my ass?" You laughed as you approached him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Fowler," you apologised. "I can only imagine Ratchet had to deal with the brunt of it."

"If Optimus did all _that_ to me and that wasn't all of it, then god help us all, I have a feeling it's chaos down at base if Ratchet had to endure that for two whole days," Fowler said. The both of you entered the hallway and Agent Fowler led you down to the entrance where a black government vehicle was waiting for the both of you. You went in and sat beside Fowler who adjusted his tie and let out a sigh. "Since I know you're gonna ask, most of the civilians made it out of Chicago safely. Unfortunately, there were some casualties. I did the best I could when you told NEST that the Decepticons were in Chicago. I'm just glad most of the city was evacuated before it went to hell."

"...Yeah," you said nervously, the guilt finally creeping in. "I didn't have a chance to go around and see if there were any survivors..."

"We had a response team, so you can rest easy. Especially since the Decepticons decided to hit a big place like Chicago." You were somewhat relieved but that nagging feeling still lingered and you slumped back in the seat, almost hiding within yourself as you thought more about it. The drive was a short ride and the two of you went through security to a private government jet. You looked up in awe for a moment and looked at Agent Fowler.

"We're going in a private jet?" you asked, excitement washing over you.

"You've never been in one before, huh," Fowler said.

"The best I've flown is economy plus," you replied. Fowler laughed this time and the two of you got into the plane. You got comfortable and sat down, knowing that this was going to ruin you for any flight now. You tried your best not to over indulge yourself on the flight especially since you were just a NEST agent. Plus you knew Sam would have been incredibly jealous and you didn't exactly want to lord it over him since he expressed to you how he wanted to be with the Autobots and help as well. But he was young and with the amount of times you've almost died already and _died_ , you didn't wish that for Sam. You didn't stay with the Autobots to be a hero. If you were a hero, none of those people would have died. At this point, you're just doing your best and trying to help end this war as quickly as possible to make sure not only Cybertronians were safe but all the humans on this planet weren't affected by them. The more you think about this, the worse you feel and you didn't realise you were wringing your hands, jaw tight as you looked out the window. Fowler tapped a newspaper on your shoulder, bringing you out of your thoughts as he passed by you.

"Figured you'd want to read this to give you an update as to what's happened while you were asleep," he said. You take the newspaper and open it, articles about what happened in Chicago, survivor's stories and then you see a photo of Dylan, Sam's kidnapper, in cuffs. Another article covered NASA reporting UFOs leaving the Earth's atmosphere in a mass exodus. You huffed and set the newspaper aside, somewhat relieved. "You wanna know what would have happened if you didn't stop the Decepticons this way?" You looked up towards him. "We would have had to send an air strike to destroy the city and the control pillar." You gulped and looked out the window, thankful for the fact the government didn't take those measures. You arrive in San Francisco airport and take another government vehicle back to base and you step out to see a welcome party. You're almost tackled to the ground by (b/f/n) who enveloped you in a hug, relief washing over him.

"Good to see you too, (b/f/n)," you wheezed, slightly in pain from the impact. You hugged him back nonetheless and he let go, his hand landing on your shoulder.

"God, I thought you'd gone into a coma!" (b/f/n) said. "They wouldn't let me fly over to see you. A lot of airports in Chicago only had outgoing flights but none going in cus of the Decepticons." He hugged you again. "I'm so glad you came back safe, I don't know what I would have done without you," he breathed. You squeezed him tight.

"Me too, me too," you replied shakily, feeling relief finally coming over you. You pat his back to try and push away the tears that pricked at your eyes, holding each other for a few moments before letting go. You looked over to see Sam, Charlie and Simmons. You waved at them and smiled. Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Ratchet were behind them and standing, all happy to see you. Ratchet with his arms crossed but he was looking at you and smiling. Bumblebee hardly able to contain his excitement and Sideswipe standing there with a happy smile on his face. You looked behind, looking for Optimus. "Where's Optimus?" you then asked. You heard footsteps coming from the flight hangar and see Optimus walking up to you. You see some of his wounds still healing but other than that he's clean and repaired. He drew near you, everyone in the welcome party giving you some space and he knelt down, mask drawn aside and a smile on his face as if he can't believe you're in front of him right now. His optics are slightly flickering, emotions going through him. Ratchet can tell how he's feeling right now through his EM field but you can't. You immediately take his face into your hands and kiss him before hugging him, his arms holding you up as you wrapped your arms around his neck, holding on tight. "I'm here, I'm here," you said, voice cracking as you broke down. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I love you so much," you said to where only Optimus could hear.

"You're back and alive here with me, that's all that matters," Optimus replied quietly. Ratchet cleared his intake to tell the rest of the welcome party that it was time to go back inside and everyone went ahead and left before it got too awkward.

The next couple of weeks go by without any Decepticon activity. Until one fateful day, the Autobots receive a message they never thought they'd ever receive in their lifetime.

"Optimus, you're going to want to hear this," Prowl announced. "It was sent universally from Cybertron." Prowl played the message.

_I am Megatron, the founder of the Decepticon movement._ Megatron's voice alarmed most of the NEST team but Optimus and the rest of the Autobots stood rigidly, listening to what he had to say. _I started it- and I am about to finish it._ There's a pause. _I hereby denounce Decepticonism and its offshoots, and denounce all those who continue to fight in its name. There is nothing intrinsically special about our race. Nothing that lifts us above non-mechanical species. We were wrong to assert ourselves._ There's another pause. _And to all those who follow me, I say this: Do not expect guidance or wisdom, or answers. I have none. I never did._ You frowned and looked up at Optimus whose expression was one of surprise. _To those Decepticons still out there. I give one final order. Stand down. Discard your weapons, tear off your badges and_ ** _stand down_**. _The Decepticons are over. The_ ** _war_** _is over. Free yourself from the shackles of flawed philosophy and move on._ The message ended there and the entire NEST base was in stunned silence.

"We... won," Ratchet breathed in disbelief.

"Are we sure this isn't a ruse the Decepticons have done?" Agent Fowler asked below.

"Decepticon activity has been on it's all time low, most of them have gone into hiding, so I believe this is real," Prowl said. "I can only expect that the Decepticons that have been left stranded here on the planet have no way of leaving without the space bridge or the ships that Megatron had brought."

"Decepticon high command, with what we can assume, has moved itself off planet entirely," Ratchet added.

"Why did the message get here so late if they left a day after Chicago?" Sam asked.

"Cybertronian messages travelling universally can only travel so fast, there's a delay, meaning any other Decepticons or Autobots out there scattered across the universe may not know that the war is over," Prowl answered.

"So what are the Decepticons stranded here gonna do?" (b/f/n) asked.

"It's likely they're going to try and get off planet with Earth no longer being a point of interest," Prowl said. The conversation died down and settled down into silence.

"It really is over now, huh," you finally added. Optimus, having stayed silent the entire time, walked out of the flight hangar and shifted into his altmode. He popped the driver's door open waited expectantly for you, where you got up and jogged over to him, getting into the driver's seat. When you got in, he shut the door and began to drive, not saying a word to you. You didn't say anything and simply sat there as he drove out to San Francisco bay and stopped at a cliffside, immediately shifting out with you in his servos and sat on the cliffside, the sun just beginning to set. The waves crashed on the rocks below and the two of you simply sat there in a comfortable silence until you finally spoke up. "So what are we gonna do now?" you asked.

"We can bring back Cybertron with the Allspark," Optimus said. "Thanks to you, that hope can be brought into existence."

"So you're going home?" you asked, looking ahead of you. The sky was filled with pinks and oranges, glittering across the blue ocean. How the Earth managed to be so beautiful every day, you didn't know. You wait for his answer anxiously, waiting to get your heart broken. Maybe this thing he had to tell you was that he was leaving and never coming back.

"No," he replied, looking down towards you. "I'd like to stay here, with you." You looked up towards him in surprise. He looked up again and watched the sunset, optics glowing dimly. "Cybertron may be my home, but the Earth is a place I have come to call home as well."

"But... isn't Cybertron going to need a leader?" you said.

"I didn't fight in this war to become Cybertron's leader, (y/n). I did it because I wanted change and I needed to do what was right. I know how to lead during a war. But do I know how to lead during peace?" he asked. "Besides," he said. "It will be a while before Hot Rod comes to activate the space bridge to allow us to go home and begin the rebuilding process. And with what Prowl said, there may still be Decepticons out there that have not received the message yet. That is a risk we cannot take if we are to bring the Allspark back to Cybertron."

"It'd be better for the fires of war to die down," you said quietly.

"That sounded poetic," Optimus teased. You let a smile quirk at your lips and he smiled back. His optics then brightened for a moment, his filials moving back now. "I told you there is something I wanted to tell you and with the war now over, now would be the best time." He held out his servos for you to crawl onto and lifted you up so the both of you were eye level. "I'd like to enter a conjunx ritus with you." You blinked for a moment trying to search through your head on anything regarding conjunx ritus from the information the Allspark had fed to you until it landed on the thought 'conjunx endura'.

"You-" you paused. "You're proposing to me," you said point blank.

"In terms of your human customs, yes, I am... asking you to marry me," Optimus replied, his voice now nervous. "Would you be willing-"

"Yes," you cut him off immediately. A wide smile then grew on your face in excitement and your face turned red in embarrassment with how quickly you replied to him. "A-actually, I was hoping you'd ask me that." Optimus can't help but smile in response and kissed the top of your head affectionately. You giggled and then kissed him properly this time, the last splashes of golden light washing over you before the sunset disappeared under the horizon. 


	29. Cybertron: After Chicago

Megatron walked the halls of the Decepticon headquarters, located in Kaon, a familiar place. He stood at the balcony that overlooked the ruins of the city. This lone fortress stood among rubble and millions of years of neglected buildings, heavily bombed from Autobot/Decepticon conflict. Soundwave stood by him, their servos landing on his arm in comfort as he looked ahead of him. 

“What have I done, Soundwave,” he said softly as he scanned the horizon. There was no life here. Not anymore. Soundwave didn’t answer. They knew exactly what he did. And they went along with it, because they loved him, because they believed in him. Because he promised a better future no matter what happened. Megatron stepped away from their touch after a few moments, expression dark and shifted into his altmode, flying off without a word. 

Meanwhile, Starscream was pacing in his own room with his trine member, Skywarp, who was fixing a kink in their knee joint with a wrench. Both of them looked worse for wear and Starscream kept muttering under his mouth until finally he stopped his pacing and expressed his frustration. 

“Slaggit, where the pit is Thundercracker?!” Starscream snapped, looking towards Skywarp for an answer. 

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” Skywarp said, irritated beyond belief. “He’s on Earth, that traitor,” Skywarp said, muttering the last phrase as they threw the wrench aside. “The moment Megatron called for retreat, instead of following me, he went on his own path.” 

“Why the frag would Thundercracker want to stay on that dirtball,” Starscream asked. 

“You haven’t been spending enough time with your trine, Screamer,” Skywarp pointed out. “You would have noticed it too if you weren’t so busy with Decepticon high command.” 

“Oh, stop dancing around it and answer me!” Starscream snapped. 

“He likes Earth, he  _ likes _ the organics,” Skywarp replied.

“He’ll get sick of it and come back,” Starscream said, crossing his arms. He wasn’t facing Skywarp but Skywarp could see his disbelief towards Thundercracker’s like towards organics in the way his wings were positioned. 

“How? He doesn’t have enough energon to last the trip here,” Skywarp said. Starscream didn’t answer this time and looked away, a sour look on his face. “He’s not coming back, Star,” Skywarp sighed. “He doesn’t believe in the Decepticon cause anymore. Not since.” They paused and looked away, wings drooping a little. “Not since we arrived on Earth.” They could tell Starscream was faking a scowl on his face but his wings told otherwise. The way they hung down lower than normal told Skywarp that he was sad. Sad over the fact that he’d lost one of his trine and that Thundercracker would rather stay on Earth than with Starscream and Skywarp. It stung and made the two of them feel, ultimately, betrayed. 

Soundwave stood at the balcony, watching Megatron fly off and Laserbeak flew towards them and perched on their shoulder, providing Soundwave comfort. 

“Should I go after him?” Laserbeak asked. 

“Negative,” Soundwave replied. “He… he needs some time to think,” they then said, their voice changing to a more private, personal tone. Laserbeak obeyed, knowing whenever Soundwave switched to that voice that it was sincere and no longer detached. It was only a voice Soundwave used with their cassettes or more importantly, Megatron. During the quiet moments of the war. 

Shockwave was the only one unaffected by this defeat. The moment they arrived back on Cybertron, they locked themselves in their lab and began to diligently work on their project that they had been working on these past million years. They knew the war was over. The moment Megatron had called for retreat, the war was over. All because of that human. The moment the thought runs by in Shockwave’s processor of the human, Shockwave accidentally breaks one of their tools and they stopped their work to look down at their servos, holding the now broken tool. Their red optic blinked for a moment, an intrigued “hmm” coming from them and then they returned to their work, focusing on the task at hand. Their optic flickered for a moment, switching from a red colour to gold for a brief moment before switching back to red. 

Megatron flew to a remote part within the reachers of Cybertron, somewhere he knew very well. It was an old mining facility abandoned and looted in the very early years of the war, but to Megatron this is where he called home for many years. He shifted in midair and landed softly on the ground, dust kicking up from his thrusters. He looked around, a look of nostalgia as well as bitterness on his face as he recalled the memories of what ultimately led to the revolution. A fellow mineworker beaten to death by the Senate’s riot police, the Autobot symbol staring at him and the rest of the mineworkers with malice. He turned away from the sight and walked into the cavern, deep into the mines until he found a familiar tunnel branching off. There’s no light down here anymore, only the light from Megatron illuminates the way, he’s familiar with every step, every crevice in the walls until he approaches a cloth divider, he pushed it aside to see an old greyed out miner frame laying on a makeshift berth, millions of years of dust settled on their frame. He dusts the frame off and picks it up, beginning his trek out into the open. When he exits, there’s a dark look on his face and in one arm he carries the frame while his other arm stands at ready, aimed towards the entrance of the mine. With a yell, he let out a few powerful blasts from his cannon, the entrance collapsing with a crumble. The dust settled slowly and Megatron knelt down, holding the frame close in his arms, face darkened and trembling.

“Terminus, I’ve lost my way,” Megatron finally lamented. “I’ve let this war go on for so long… That there is almost nothing left to save for a new, better Cybertron.” He looked at the frame and sighed. “I didn’t come back for when you needed me most and I regret everything for that.” He looked up at the stars this time. “Who knows what would it have been like… if you were there to guide me… and had been there with me…” He stood up this time, transforming into his altmode with Terminus’ frame stowed. He flew back to Cybertron and returned to the balcony, shifting out of it and placing Terminus gently down. Soundwave looked down towards Terminus and back up to Megatron, their EM field filled with confusion. “You can read my mind, Soundwave, you can find out from that,” Megatron said gently. “I have one more order for you,” he then said. Soundwave’s confusion went away as they read him and gave a defeated nod. “I need you to broadcast this to every Autobot and Decepticon. This’ll be my last and final order for the Decepticons.” And he knew exactly what to say. 


	30. Chapter 30

Life after the war was a lot more anticlimactic than you thought. Then again it was only a couple months after everything that happened. The government, though, was beyond infuriated with what happened. Fowler and Lennox both were busy trying to negotiate with their superiors to try to keep relations between the Autobots in a neutral zone but with what you heard vaguely from Lennox and Fowler, it was possible that NEST was going to be shut down. That made you feel sick more than anything, knowing what it entailed so you tried your best to ignore it for the time being. Luckily, there was a distraction. One day, when you were getting the mail for both you and (b/f/n), an invitation to a wedding in London was among the pile.

"You are cordially invited to... Mikaela and Carly's wedding?" you read out loud. "She said yes!" you laughed.

You recalled how one night, when it was almost 3 in the morning, you received a call that woke you up. You had looked to see Mikaela had called you twice within a span of 30 seconds. You were confused more than anything but answered anyway. "Hey Mikaela," you said, propping your arm on the bed. "Something up? You've never called me this late at night or. Well, anytime." 

"You were the only person I could think of but I'm in the bathroom freaking out right now," Mikaela said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"IwanttoproposetoCarly," she said. You sat up abruptly, wide awake now.

"I'm sorry, say again?" You heard Mikeala take a deep breath.

"I want to propose to Carly," Mikaela said slower this time. You didn't answer for a moment.

"Did you already get the ring," you then deadpanned.

"Looking at it right now," Mikaela replied.

"Oh my god," you said, rubbing your face. "Why are you calling me at like... 3 in the morning though," you then grumbled.

"Crap, sorry, time zones are different here," Mikaela apologised.

"Where are you at right now?"

"Singapore," she replied.

"Whoa, what? What's it like over there?" you asked, annoyance going away now. "And why are you over there?" you added, scratching your head.

"Carly needed to go here for work regarding something with the British embassy," Mikaela replied. "She brought me along since she thought it'd be fun and didn't want to be alone. And it's really beautiful! The food here is amazing too."

"Is she there with you right now? What time is it?"

"7:00pm, I'm in the hotel right now and... ended up buying the engagement ring on a whim when I passed a jewelry shop."

"Ok," you thought about it for a moment. "But why call me?

"Because you're gay too!"

"Ok, first, we're slightly different, Mikaela, I'm not a lesbian, there's some things I don't experience," you said. "Secondly, I'm not engaged! I haven't proposed to Optimus or he hasn't-" you stopped yourself. "If you need advice, I'm here," you then said in a calmer voice.

"I. Should I do it?" she asked. You didn't answer for a few moments as you thought about it.

"You've been with her for a couple of years now, yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Then do it. I mean. You don't really need my permission, Mikaela. You love her enough that you want to spend your life with her so do it," you said. "I mean from what I've seen on Facebook, you two are pretty close, and I'm sure she loves you enough that she wants to spend the rest of her life with you too," you then shuffled in your bed. "So how are you gonna propose?"

"The hotel we're in has this really beautiful rooftop pool exclusive to the guests. I heard there's a fireworks show later tonight so I'm taking her up there and proposing then, she's coming back from a dinner with people she had to work with soon so I'm. I'm gonna do it soon."

"Well. Good luck, kiddo," you smiled.

"Thanks," she replied. "Thanks for talking me into it by the way."

"No problem, now go get ready for that, I gotta sleep," you yawned.

"Good night."

"Night," you said, hanging up. You sat there in bed for a moment as you looked out the window of your house, looking at Optimus who sat in his altmode, recharging. "Wonder if we'll ever get married," you murmured to yourself quietly. You scoffed lightly and smiled before turning away from Optimus, falling asleep with the one thought on your mind. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with him.

Now, you stood, searching through your closet for your suit you saved for special occasions. You had already bought the ticket to London and booked the hotel Mikaela and Carly suggested everyone should stay at. You gave an 'aha!' as you pulled out a pastel pink suit jacket along with a black dress shirt, white tie and white dress pants.

"Perfect," you said to yourself.

"What are you excited about?" Optimus' voice hummed in amusement through the screen door, his helm close to the balcony.

"Well, you know Mikaela and Carly's wedding right?" you said. "This is what I'll be wearing," you said, holding up the clothing for him to see. "It sucks you can't go with me but we can't use government vehicles to transport you..." you said.

"Alpha Trion is designing a ground bridge for us to use, but with tensions between your government and us are making him hesitant to put that design into use," Optimus sighed, his filials going down in disappointment. They soon perked up as an idea struck him. "But..." he started, gaining your attention. "Maybe you could show me what you look like in the outfit before you leave for your flight?" he smiled. You grinned and began to change into your suit, slipping on the pants and tucking in the black dress shirt before putting on the tie and the pink suit jacket. You looked at yourself in the mirror and turned to face him with a grin.

"What do you think?" you asked, a blush evident on your face. Optimus didn't answer for a moment as he looked at you in awe. You rubbed the back of your neck, face getting redder and he finally spoke.

"You're beautiful," he said quietly. The moment you heard that you froze. Even after all these years of being together, he still managed to make your heart stop and take your breath away. After gathering yourself, you walked up towards him and watched him the entire time, his gaze towards you one of fondness and love, a smile on his dermas. You stopped at the screendoor, opening it and stepping out onto the balcony. Your face hovered near his and you kissed him, pulling his helm lower down towards yours and he purred quietly into it. You pulled back, opening your eyes slowly and looking at him, his bright blue optics glowing brightly towards you. You checked your watch and jumped.

"Oh shit, I gotta leave soon!" you said, running back into your room. You quickly changed out of your suit and packed it carefully before throwing on a few comfortable clothes for the flight. You grabbed your backpack and tossed it on before rolling the suitcase out towards the balcony. Optimus picked up the suitcase as you ran back inside to see whether or not you forgot anything. When it seemed like everything was clear, you grabbed your government badge, needing it to skip security, and went back out onto the balcony, hopping onto Optimus' free servos as he then transformed into his altmode. You took off your backpack as you were placed into the driver's seat, his seatbelt clipping on automatically, holding you snug to him, suitcase stored in the back. You chuckled at the snugness. "You'll be fine, I'll only be gone in a week," you said. He began to drive out the driveway and onto the road, heading towards the airport.

"I know," Optimus rumbled. "I suppose the idea of finally entering a conjunx ritus with you has made me rather... worrisome," he said.

"You were worrisome before that, Oppy," you laughed. "I'll be back before you know it," you assured, patting the armrest. "Besides," you said. "With the war over, you should spend some time with the Autobots, they're all relieved and maybe they want you there with them to spend some time relaxing and finally being at peace, I mean, you're kinda the dad of the group." You could tell he was hesitant. "I'll call you every now and then during the week," you said. "Just so you don't bother Ratchet again like last time." You had a smug smile on your face. "Plus, you can come up with your act of profference and disclosure. We already got devotion and intimacy down," you said.

"You've memorised the four acts?" Optimus then asked in surprise.

"Allspark knowledge, remember?" He hummed in understanding and continued to drive on. When you got to the airport, Optimus pulled up to the international passengers dropoff site and you pressed a kiss on the centre of the steering wheel as a kiss goodbye. You grabbed your backpack and suitcase, getting out. "Remember to relax, Optimus," you called out. Knowing he couldn't respond in public, he let out what looked like a sigh and you chuckled, turning away and entering the airport. After checking in for your flight, you manage to skip security with the NEST agent id and head straight towards your gate, tickets in hand. You sit down and look out the window, listening to music and waiting for the plane to start boarding until you feel a tap on your shoulder. You take out an earbud and turn to see Sam and Leo, all dressed up for a long flight with a couple of carryons. "Oh, hey!" you said, standing up and hugging them. "Did Mikaela invite you to her wedding too?"

"That's why we're going to London," Leo replied. "It's a nice break after... well y'know," Leo said. You hummed in agreement.

"Good to see that asshole in jail now," Sam grumbled.

"Wait, so," you said. "Do you still work for that company, Sam?" you asked. He shook his head.

"Got an internship with PG&E for clean energy," he replied.

"Yo! Good on you, man," you said, patting his shoulder. "No more mailroom then, huh."

"Yeah, I'm never doing that again," Sam breathed. You all laughed and heard the flight attendants announce that they were going to start boarding. "Is Optimus not coming with you to the wedding?" You shook your head sadly. "Ok, well," he looked around as people were standing up to board. "I dunno if we're sitting near you, so bye for now."

"Yeah! Bye," you perked up. You slept most of the way to London, eating the awful economy airplane food when it came around and watched whatever movies you felt at the time. Once landing, you stood up and stretched your legs, getting off the plane to see a tired Leo and Sam. "Jet lag?" you teased. Sam didn't answer and Leo yawned, stretching. "Are you all staying at the same hotel?"

"Yeah," Leo replied. "Never been to London before so this'll be fun,"

"Hopefully this wedding gives us time to explore, I haven't been to Europe in general," you said, looking around the airport. "That being said," you said, motioning with your hand and turning around to walk backwards, facing them as you spoke. "You guys wanna carpool to the hotel? It'll be cheaper."

"Right, we have to pay for transportation now, huh," Sam sighed.

"Only for a week, Sam," you teased. "Plus, it's healthy to be away from the Autobots," you said, knowing it was a half lie. In all honesty, you wanted Optimus to be with you for this wedding mainly because it would have been a good experience for him but you found yourself missing him more than you thought. This feeling didn't exist before. Back at NEST and in base, you were completely fine with being apart from him when he was away on missions. Maybe it was the fact that Optimus wanted to start a conjunx ritus with you that made you so anxious. You swallowed those feelings down, nevertheless, and exited the airport with Sam and Leo, having called a taxi earlier for all of you to get into and get to the hotel. The moment you checked in and threw all your luggage into your rooms, you called Mikaela, taking the stairs.

 _Hello?_ "Hey! Sam, Leo and I just landed in London." _Oh! You're all here already! How was your flight?_ "Sam and Leo are kinda struggling with jet lag." _Well, they can take a nap, I wanna invite you all out for dinner to meet Carly!_ "Hope she likes us," you laughed lightly. "By the way," you asked, quieter this time even though you were alone in the stairwell. "You sure it was good to invite Sam? I mean you broke up a while ago but still it's kinda... weird." _We were teenagers, (n/n), if he's still bitter about that then that's his fault._ "Well, yeah, I mean your breakup wasn't like. Awful so I wouldn't expect him to." _It's been 2 years. We aren't kids anymore and he hasn't blocked me on Facebook so I'm sure we're fine._ "Mikaela, if that's your justification..." _It'll be fine, even after that we're still friends. It wasn't ugly. We were both upset and sad about it for a bit. But he won't hold a grudge against me for this._ "Let's hope," you said. "He's changed though, he's getting better," you then smiled. You then cleared your throat to focus again. "So what time are we meeting you and where?" _Hold up, I can just meet you all downstairs to the lobby. I already see Sam and Leo._ She paused. _Did you take the stairs?_ "Erm. Yeah. I needed to exercise my legs after the flight." _Ah. Ok. Well, see you in the lobby._ "Yup!" you said, finally getting to the lobby floor and pushed the door open to see Sam, Leo and Mikaela standing near the entrance. Mikaela looked like she did in her Facebook photos, her style having changed since high school to one that fit her more, hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing comfortable clothes, a loose white t-shirt and a baggy pair of jeans with years of grease stains that didn't seem to come out of the wash when they were cleaned

"(n/n)!" Mikaela exclaimed, going over to hug you. You patted her back and chuckled. "Good to see you in person, you get a haircut?"

"Oh! Um, yeah," you replied in embarrassment, ruffling your hair. "Wanted to look nice for the occasion. I'm glad she said yes but I'm curious to what the ring looks like," you added. "That being said how was Singapore?"

"We ended up liking it so much, we're going there for our honeymoon! This time Carly won't have to be there for work."

"That's so cute, I'm so happy for you!" you said, gushing now, a wide smile on your face. "Are you both wearing dresses? Or is one of you wearing a tux?"

"How about you find out on the wedding day?" Mikaela teased. You scowled but both of you ended up laughing. "Anyway," she said, checking her watch. "I'll meet you guys down here again but be down in the lobby at..." she looked again. "5:00pm and we'll all leave for our reservation." 

"Where exactly are we going?" Leo asked.

"Carly wants to treat you guys so she's taking all of us to Gordon Ramsey's restaurant here," Mikaela replied. Your jaw dropped at the mention and looked at Sam and Leo who both went silent and Sam's eyes wide as he sat on the couch.

"I. Isn't that a 3 star Michelin restaurant?" you then said.

"Yeah, we have a reservation since I knew you were flying in today, didn't know you'd be flying in a little earlier but yeah! Dress up nice for this, I'll see you at 5:00pm so we can all ride there," Mikaela said, a smile on her face.

"Ok, I gotta ask, Mikaela," Leo then asked. "How rich is Carly exactly?"

"Yeah, like going to a restaurant that... expensive means she's got a lot of money," Sam said. He then covered his face with his hands. "Going to dinner there only once is almost a third of my money for this trip," he groaned.

"Who said you're paying?" Mikaela smirked as she began to walk away. "I gotta go I got a spa appointment with Carly, but I'll see you in the lobby!" She then left the hotel and left all of you in the lobby. Sam pulled his hands away from his face, sitting slumped against the couch and Leo was crossing his arms as he stood there. You had your arms crossed too and sighed.

"They're really going all out for this, jesus christ," you muttered.

"I mean we kinda got the idea once we got into the hotel," Sam pointed out. "They wanted us to pay only for half of the hotel rooms actual price when they sent us the cost."

"You looked it up?" you asked, quirking a brow.

"$300 a night to stay here. And since we're staying for five days..."

"They didn't do that for everyone did they?" Leo then asked.

"I hope not," you replied. "That's so much money, I'm guessing only a few people are staying the entire week," you added. "Plus I mean, if Carly and Mikaela are able to afford it... Maybe Carly's family also can afford it more than us." Sam and Leo quirked a brow at you for jumping to Carly being able to afford it. "Guys, Mikaela grew up lower middle class and her dad just got off of probation," you deadpanned. "And she's friends with us, people who aren't even considered upper middle class yet," you said.

"Is NEST not paying you well?" Sam then asked, curious this time.

"I'm still renting a house with (b/f/n) so..." you shrugged. ""Kinda taking my time getting a proper house. Especially if I'm gonna be having Optimus living near me."

"Yeah, having a semitruck on your property is a little... weird," Leo commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nobody bats an eye in the mountains though, people hoard shit all the time up there," you said. "So I'm gonna have to find a property in the mountains, plus, Optimus likes it up there. It's away from all the city lights and he can walk around freely."

"I mean, the world already knows of Cybertron and the existence of the Autobots so is there really any use of hiding?" Sam then asked.

"Hmm, it's more privacy and room," you said as you thought about it. "I don't want him to have to constantly stay in his altmode all the time." You leaned against the wall and the three of you all sat in comfortable silence after that. "Well. I'm gonna go upstairs, I should probably call Optimus and tell him I landed safely. I don't want him talking Ratchet's audial off again with what happened last time."

"That wasn't even half of it," Sam grumbled. You chuckled and pressed the button to the elevator, giving the two a wave before the elevator doors closed. Once you got into your hotel room, you hopped onto the bed in childlike glee and sat cross legged before opening a channel with Optimus.

"Hello~," you said once you heard the channel being opened on the other side. _Hello, my love._ "Just contacting you to let you know I landed safely. How have the past few hours been without me?" you asked out of curiosity.

 _He's been surprisingly tolerable._ Ratchet's voice then came through the channel. _Although you contacting him now may break that streak. If that happens, you're cleaning oil buckets again._ You winced at the thought of it. _And Optimus will be on mandatory duty with helping Wheeljack as his guinea pig._

"Sounds fair," you sighed. "I'm depending on you, Optimus, I don't want oil bucket duty, they're impossible to get out of my clothes." Optimus didn't reply and you could tell Ratchet was watching him. _I will admit that I have been... clingy. I've been mature about it throughout most of our relationship but I suppose the excitement of you becoming my conjunx has made me feel... young again._ "I mean. It's cute," you said. "Just don't bother Ratchet about it," you chuckled. You sat in deep thought for a moment and an idea came to your mind. "Alright how about this. I've done this with my parents before and they managed to do well, so. I won't contact you for the rest of the week. We should be used to it by now because that's how your missions were like so think of it as being on a mission." _I can manage that._ "Good, I'll see you in a week then~. Love you." _I love you too._ You closed the channel after that and got up from the bed to look outside the window. London was interesting but you wouldn't say it was beautiful. But the Kew botanic gardens that the wedding ceremony was going to be held in looked absolutely stunning from the photos when you looked it up. 

Time passed slower than ever waiting for dinner to come by but when the time came, you found yourself face to face with Carly, who had come with Mikaela to meet all of you in the lobby. She was stunning. Dark skin with long straightened brown hair, a smile that seemed to immediately light up the room, a white flowy summer dress paired with peach flats. She was much taller than Mikaela, almost reaching your height. There was a certain warmth to her as she held on tightly to Mikaela's hand, almost afraid to let go. But when she met you, she immediately went in for a hug and smiled brightly.

"It is so nice to meet all of you in person!" Carly beamed, British accent evident since she did grow up in London after all. "You must be (y/n)," she then said, hands on your shoulders now as she pulled back. "I've heard quite a bit about you, especially on the news."

"Ah," you said dejectedly. "Yeah. I don't like thinking about the time I was a global criminal," you added, rubbing your neck. "Anyway, it's really nice to meet you, congratulations on the wedding!" you said, wanting to change the subject. "Can I see the ring?" you then said, curious to see what Mikaela did buy for her all those months ago. She let go of you and stepped back to show a dazzling diamond ring. It almost made your eyes bulge out of your head for a moment. "Mikaela, you went real fuckin extra." Carly laughed.

"She didn't have to but she did say it was because since it was me, she absolutely had to," she said, looking fondly at Mikaela. Mikaela couldn't help but get flustered and blush as Carly looked at her. Your heart swelled with how much love she held for Mikaela. "And you two must be Sam and Leo," Carly said. Sam and Leo both had to get themselves out of being starstruck and Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm Sam and that's Leo," Sam replied, gesturing to his friend.

"Micky tells me you and her were together for a couple of years," she smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm over it," Sam replied with a shrug. Carly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for being here even if your history may have been... rocky," she said with sincerity. "It means a lot to the both of us," she said. All of you knew Carly was being genuine, even Sam couldn't get mad.

"Thanks for inviting me," Sam smiled. Leo didn't chime into the conversation too much and he didn't mind. He simply cleared his throat and gestured towards the doors.

"Hey guys, I think our ride's here," Leo announced. You all went ahead and got into the car and drove down to the restaurant. Like you expected, it was lavish and clean. You looked around in awe at the sight and the food was even more amazing. It wasn't particularly filling but this was more of an artist's rendering of food after all. It tasted absolutely delicious which made up for it. You felt this was a pretty good start to a weeklong vacation. 


	31. Chapter 31

Optimus, throughout the entire week, continued with his life like normal, although this time now there was a lot more freetime than he expected. With the Decepticons no longer a threat except for the ones who were stranded on Earth, the Autobots were restless. When all they knew was war, it was difficult to settle down. First came peace. Then boredom. Well. Not exactly boredom. It was just that the amount of stress and need to stay active that lingered in the air no longer existed and the Autobots were restless. But war was something that should never define someone. In the quiet moments of the week, Optimus would look towards the Autobots in nostalgia and felt deep regret. Some of these Autobots were forged _during_ the war. This is all they had, all they knew. Bumblebee was considered to be among those. Along with Sideswipe and Hot Rod. Hot Rod, forged in Nyon, only knew peace for a few years before the city was and everyone in it was destroyed by Optimus in attempt to make sure Zeta Prime never got ahold of the citizens and drained them of their life for his own power. Bumblebee, being forged in Iacon just before the hot spots had cooled as the last of Cybertron’s generation, barely remembered peacetime. Even if he was forged just before the war, Bumblebee certainly grew up in it. It was all he knew. Peacetime was a distant, vague memory that never took hold of his processor. But Bumblebee was younger, more flexible than Optimus. He was able to adapt quickly to the peaceful life that came about. He spent more time with Charlie, more time outside the base, no longer afraid that a Decepticon would go after him or her. He felt at peace and he was willing to accept that so quickly because it meant he’d be able to be with the love of his life. Charlie didn’t have to speak to him to know how he felt or what he thought. She just knew and she’d always give that smile, hand holding his servos for support and she was happy. He was happy as well. Optimus knew that. Bumblebee was always like a son to him and seeing him happy made his spark brighten.

Optimus looked at his own servos in self introspection, all the energon spilled flashing before his optics. How many had he killed. How many could he have saved from this, what seemed to be, neverending war. There was so much weight on his shoulder, most of them he’d come to shoulder himself. It was something he was used to, the world on his shoulders, Cybertron’s own Atlas. A servos placed itself on his shoulder, his concentration and thoughts broken to see Ratchet looking at him with dim optics.

“You’re thinking about it again,” Ratchet sighed. “Your EM field may be hard to read but I can tell when you’re thinking about what you could have done to save everyone. You can’t hide anything from me,” he said, voice softer this time. He squeezed, Optimus’ shoulder plate bending slightly before going back. Optimus gave him a soft smile under his mask and opened it, shutting his optics and turning towards him.

“You are my amica after all, old friend,” Optimus replied. Ratchet scoffed affectionately and pulled his servos back.

“Come on. Let’s go for a ride.”

“They’re going to mistake you as a human medical vehicle and panic,” Optimus chuckled as the two began to walk down the hangar.

“Puhlease. They won’t bat an eye if I don’t turn my sirens on,” Ratchet scoffed, rolling his optics. Optimus only chuckled again in response and switched into his altmode, a reflection of himself catching the corner of his optic. The blue flames that painted his chassis no longer seemed appealing to him. They were never appealing to you after all so perhaps that rubbed off on him. He thought about it for a moment before driving ahead beside Ratchet.

“Ratchet, if you’re willing… I’d like to change my paint later,” Optimus said, the two beginning to drive off the base.

“Had something in mind?” Ratchet said. “White maybe?” he joked. Optimus’ EM field told Ratchet he was amused even if he didn’t respond.

“I think I’ll change back to what my paint was when I first arrived on Earth. These flames… I’ve outgrown them,” Optimus replied. “Plus I believe it’s time to look cleaner and newer.”

“Good, cus you looked like Hot Rod with those flames,” Ratchet said. Optimus laughed this time and Ratchet’s EM field buzzed happily. The two drove until the sun set, in the desert parts of California. With no one around the two shifted out of their altmodes and looked around at the sight before them. Optimus crossed his arms and looked up towards the night sky with a huff. Ratchet stood beside him and looked up as well, never having been fond of the stars as it reminded him of home but he found himself appreciating it more often now. But the question then came up and he glanced over to Optimus, wondering whether or not he should ask it. “Are you going back to Cybertron when we manage to restore the planet?” Ratchet asked quietly.

“I’ll help restore it when we are able to travel there. But once we’re finished…” Optimus trailed off, with you in mind. “I’ll be staying here, with my conjunx.”

“Optimus, we don’t even know if this planet wants us anymore,” Ratchet said, exasperated. “You know how these negotiations are going especially after what happened to Chicago.”

“We never meant to bring our war here to these innocent beings, but I trust that the extent they go to won’t be so harsh,” Optimus said.

“I wouldn’t be so trusting of them, Optimus,” Ratchet said. “The only humans I trust out of this entire planet are those in NEST and even within there there’s only a handful. You remember how their government wanted to _use_ us to help them with their own political agenda.” Optimus hummed, optics dimming as he was deep in thought.

“We have no chance of going home right now either way. Even if there is debris from the battle to allow us to craft a spaceship, it would take years.”

“Then we try to get it done as quickly as possible,” Ratchet said. “We can’t afford to stay here especially if things turn sour. I’ve spoken to Fowler,” his voice is quieter now and more grave. “He says it’s not looking good.” Optimus didn’t respond this time and grew worried. “We’ve overstayed our welcome, Optimus...” Ratchet lamented. “And as much as I’ve come to like this planet… Especially the friends we’ve made here...” There’s a slight fondness in his voice that Optimus picked up on that would have made him smile were it not for the topic they were discussing.

“I know,” Optimus replied with a sigh, shoulders slumping down. “But I don’t want to leave them.” Now was Ratchet’s turn to say I know. But he didn’t. He just put his servos on Optimus’ arm in comfort and patted it. “I appreciate the comfort, old friend.” He has a smile on his face now as he speaks and it stays there. His optics then brighten for a moment as an idea pops into his mind, helm turning towards Ratchet. “I have an idea on what I want to give to (y/n) for the act of profference.”

You looked at yourself in the mirror as you fastened your tie around your neck, adjusting it briefly before stopping to look at yourself and smile from your outfit. Today was the wedding after all and you wanted to dress up as much as possible. It was the same outfit you showed Optimus before you left for the week and couldn’t help but feel a sense of longing for Optimus. You wanted to experience this with him but of course he was too big… and hard to transport across countries especially if it wasn’t for a mission. You walked down the hall to see Sam and Leo hanging outside of their hotel rooms, all dressed up in their tuxes.

“You all ready to go?” you asked. They both nodded and you went down to the lobby, seeing it a lot more packed than usual.

“These must be Carly’s family and friends,” Sam said quietly.

“They _look_ rich,” Leo whispered.

“They probably are,” you said out loud, hands in your pockets. “Come on, our ride’s here.” You walked ahead and weaved through the crowd as other wedding guests began to get into their vehicles to ride down to the wedding venue. When you got there, you stepped out and saw how beautiful it was. But Mikaela and Carly seemed to be nowhere in sight. You looked around in confusion before you bumped into a familiar face. “Oh! Sorry, Carly,” you apologised. You were glad you didn’t knock her over but she murmured an apology as well. You then examined her outfit and saw she was wearing a suit, long white slacks, a white dress shirt with a white bowtie, as well as a suit jacket. Her hair was braided, yellow flowers weaved into her hair as well as a yellow cape that flowed to the side. To pair with it were yellow heels that made her significantly taller than she already was. “Wow, you look amazing,” you breathed.

“You should see Micky,” Carly chuckled.

“You’ve already seen her?” Sam asked.

“No, but I know she’s going to look beautiful, I mean she always is but,” Carly had a light blush on her face and looked away, slightly nervous. “Can you believe it?” she then asked, turning towards you to look at you. “I’m getting married to the love of my life today!” she smiled widely. She was practically radiating happiness. “I can’t wait to see her, my brother had to stop me so many times from trying to see what she looks like in the dress but we both want it to be a surprise...” She sighed. “Well, you’re all here now, so how about you distract me! I can take you on a tour in the botanic gardens, it’s breathtaking.” Carly grabbed your hand specifically and began to lead you through the gardens, Leo and Sam tailing behind slowly. When you entered one of the greenhouses, you couldn’t believe your eyes. Everything was colourful and smelled like flowers, the sweet scent filling the building. Sunlight filtered in and droplets of water and dew on plants sparkled as if it were a fantasy scene.

“Wow,” you breathed.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Carly replied, looking at the plants. “When I first took Carly here, she fell in love with the place, she said she’d never been to a botanical gardens before,” she said out loud. “But once we got home after visiting this place, we bought some plants, and she’s been taking care of them ever since.” She paused. “Well, when she isn’t working of course,” she chuckled.

“You work for the British embassy, right?”

“Yup! Mikaela doesn’t necessarily need to work since I can support her but she says she likes being kept busy,” Carly said, placing her hands on her hips.

“What does she do now?” Sam asked.

“She’s still a car mechanic, but she mainly fixes up the old cars collectors have so they’re running properly again,” she then laughed with what she was gonna say next. “I’ve seen her come home so many times with grease stains on her face and arms, she always tries to kiss me like that.” There was a fondness in her voice that made you smile, it reminded you of Optimus and you after all and made you feel warm inside. Love was always so amazing to see. And you knew both Carly and Mikaela had it for each other. You saw it during dinner that one evening and you saw it in Carly now. Even Sam and Leo knew.

So when the time came, where you, Leo and Sam were sitting down near the front, with family in the front, you watched Carly grow nervous and excited at the same time. When everyone started turning to face Mikaela who had entered the room, you turned to see her in a simple white flowing strapless dress, a long white veil dragging behind her as she held a bouquet of colourful flowers. Her arm was hooked around her father’s, who was leading her down the aisle with a proud look on his face. He must have been off probation if he were able to leave the country. She had a smile on her face and held onto the bouquet tightly, walking slowly towards Carly but it was looking like she struggled, as if she wanted to run up and run into her future wife’s arms almost immediately. It seemed Mikaela’s dad knew that so he let go of her and gave her a wink.

“Go get her, tiger,” he said and Mikaela gave him a wide smile before throwing off her heels and running towards Carly, a gleeful laugh coming from her as she bound down and threw herself into Carly’s arms who were outspread. She caught her, letting out a laugh as Mikaela threw her arms around Carly. When Carly set her down, she went to say something but was speechless for a moment as she looked at Mikaela properly.

“You’re breathtaking, darling,” Carly said quietly. Mikaela gave her a grin and held Carly’s hands in hers, the officiant giving the two a patient smile as they settled down. “You ready?” Carly asked quietly. Mikaela smiled brightly and nodded vigorously. You sat back and watched, a smile on your face as the two went through their vows, the rings being revealed and put on each other’s ring fingers before the final phrases were said.

“Do you, Carly Spencer, take Mikaela Banes to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Carly said, eyes never leaving Mikaela’s.

“And do you, Mikaela Banes, take Carly Spencer to be yours?”

“I do,” Mikaela breathed.

“Then I pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride.” And they did. Mikaela reached upwards and pressed her lips on Carly’s, capturing her in a kiss that Carly gladly reciprocated, a cheer coming from the guests. You whistled and joined in the applause, watching the two pull apart and stand side by side together, hands intertwined. Mikaela held the bouquet in her other hand and threw it up in the air, surprisingly towards your direction. As a joke you reached out and tried to catch it, hand in one pocket the other outreached up towards the sky as others went to try and grab at it while it was in the air before you felt the wrapped part land in your hand, your hand automatically closing to grasp it properly. You lower your arm down and look at the bouquet in confusion and blinked before looking at all the disappointed faces of women you didn’t even know. The couple

“Uhh,” you said. “Sorry?“ You then looked over to Sam and Leo for help.

“Don’t give that to us! You caught it, you’re getting married next,” Leo exclaimed. He thought about it for a moment. “Which is true, isn’t it?” The rest of the guests dispersed after giving you a couple glares for a moment, others simply just disappointed.

“I mean. I guess?” you said, rubbing a hand behind your neck. “Optimus and I haven’t really uhh. Decided when to sparkbond, I still need to cover the last act. Cybertronian custom and all.”

“And what is that last act?” Carly asked, butting into the conversation.

“Oh! Hey, congrats, Carly and Mikaela,” you said, jumping a little. “You both look amazing and it was so cute to see you both up there,” you said, smiling now. You fell quiet for a moment. “You two really love each other and I’m really happy to be able to see that,” you said softly.

“Don’t, you’re gonna make me cry,” Carly said. “I had to try so hard to not sob in front of anyone, I was that happy,” she said. “Anyway, I’m curious about these Cybertronian customs you’re talking about. From what Micky told me, you’re very close with the Autobots.”

“Especially their leader,” Leo snorted from aside.

“Are you still teasing me for that?” you hissed. Leo only laughed and you snorted. “Anyway, Optimus and I are doing something called the conjunx ritus. What it is is like a courtship thing before becoming conjunx endura or basically marriage but it’s a little… more than that.”

“Like dating?” Carly asked.

“No, it’s like… traditional steps that leads towards marriage like I guess it’s part of the ceremony,” you said while scratching your head, it was difficult trying to explain this. “The four acts though are four acts of affection, it’s to cement the bond. So there’s intimacy, you already know what that is, disclosure, telling something private about one’s self, profference, which is a heartfelt gift, and devotion, a selfless act for the other. Optimus and I have already done intimacy, devotion, and disclosure, so what I have left is profference.” You paused for a moment. “I just… don’t know what gift I should make for him.” You looked at the flowers and thought for a moment with a hum. “Anyway, I think a lot of your family wants to talk to the two of you,” you said, pointing towards the people that gathered behind Mikaela and Carly expectantly. “I’ll see you two at the reception. I wanna see more of the botanic gardens.”

“Thanks again, (n/n),” Mikaela smiled.

“You two have fun,” you winked towards her. You looked towards Sam and Leo who stood awkwardly. “You wanna come with?”

“No, I’ll pass,” Sam said. “I wanna talk to Mikaela and Carly for a bit, I… gotta catch up,” he said quietly. You then looked to Leo and he shrugged.

“I’ll stick with Sam on this one,” Leo replied. You nodded and walked off, leaving the building and began to walk around, looking at all the flowers as you held the bouquet in one hand, the other in your pocket, swaying it back and forth. After looking at all the flowers, a light summer breeze tussled your hair and looked up as you felt a droplet of water on your forehead. A summer rain. You hoped you wouldn’t get too soaked from it. Then you felt a vibration on your wrist from your watch. You frowned and twisted the knob to see two Autobot signals pop up onto your radar. You blinked in confusion and watched as the signals entered the radar and moved forward in their own direction as if they were driving down a road. Out of curiosity, you began to run down onto the grassy field towards the wall enclosing the botanical gardens, trying to get closer to see what these cars were. With a running start, you jumped and grappled onto the wall before climbing over it and throwing yourself off, landing onto the ground with your dress shoes, the soft dirt crumbling under it. You continued to look at the watch as you grew closer and closer to the vehicles. One of them looked to be a predominantly red Bentley with some hints of black and white here and there and the car in front of it was a large teal and white Jaguar. You followed them closely as they turned to park at a park near the wedding venue. After all, it was Kew Gardens and the area was fairly large.

“I’m gonna look like a weirdo if I try this,” you muttered to yourself as you walked up towards the vehicles. You went to see two drivers come out of the cars and you stood there in confusion, looking at your watch again. The Autobot signals had stopped and were right in front of you. “Maybe they have human friends too to help them blend in...” you rationalised. Although… You took a quick look at the driver counterparts. The outfits they were wearing were fairly similar to the car’s colour schemes. When they walked off, you approached the cars, walking around them subtly to see if there was any Autobot insignia evident on them. When you moved to the front and saw the hood ornament, the tell tale Autobot symbol stood out greatly to you and your eyes widened in surprise. You went ahead and opened a channel with Optimus, breaking the promise of not contacting him for the week but you felt this was important. _I thought we agreed to not speak for the week._ Optimus teased on the other side. “Actually, Optimus, this is important,” you said, surprise evident in your voice, a smile beginning to grow on your face. “I think I found a couple more Autobots on planet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who it is! Simpatico has entered the fic and will be staying here! I have a small backstory for them that'll piece this all together as well as me introducing holoforms for the next act which is Age of Extinction of course. I'm excited for this I think Age of Extinction is gonna be absolutely fun to write so we'll see how this goes.


	32. 1959

“Brainstorm, this cloaking device better work!”

“I need to finish configuring, don’t rush me, Percy!”

“We’re on borrowed time! We have exactly 30 seconds until impact, I _need_ you to hurry,” Perceptor hissed. Brainstorm fiddled with the cloaking device for a few more seconds and then heard a beep he wanted to hear.

“There!” Brainstorm said. Perceptor had no hesitation or pause in slamming the eject button. The escape pod shot out of the ship, cloaked and completely invisible. As it zoomed through space, Brainstorm and Perceptor let out a sigh of relief.

“Think the ‘Cons won’t follow us?” Perceptor asked.

“They can’t see us so they can’t follow us,” Brainstorm assured. He looked out the window. The planet below them was getting closer and closer.

“We’re gonna be entering planet fall soon, buckle up,” Perceptor said, sitting across from Brainstorm and fastening his seatbelt.

“Do you think any others made it out like us?” Brainstorm said.

“I’m not going to be one to lie, I don’t think so. You just mentioning the cloaking device you’ve been working on tells me the other escape pods could be captured or destroyed by the Decepticons, wherever they may land,” Perceptor replied.

“I just didn’t think it’d be like this…” Brainstorm said, covering his face with his servos.

“You and I both knew the risks of being on the Ark, especially with the space bridge,” Perceptor said. Brainstorm sighed.

“Well, even then, I’m glad we both got out, I just hope everyone else did...” The escape pod was then roughly pulled down. The pod entered the atmosphere, falling towards the earth. The cloaking device managed to keep it hidden until impact, to where both Perceptor and Brainstorm were thrown in their seats. The lights in the escape pod flickered off and both Perceptor and Brainstorm took their seatbelts off to assess the damage. Brainstorm tapped the control centre a few times before letting out a disappointed noise. “Cloaking device is compromised, we’re visible to anyone out there.”

“It’s good they can’t see us in here, the windows were specifically made for one way viewing if we were to ever enter a planet with life on it,” Perceptor huffed, they crossed their arms and looked out the window. “Where are we exactly anyway?” Outside was only a dense forest, no sign of civilisation in sight.

“Can’t tell you until the commande centre is up and running again. For now, we’re gonna have to stay in the pod as it has energon rations once it runs out though, we’re gonna have to go out and start looking for it,” Brainstorm said, tapping at the control centre again. He knelt down and pulled at the panel for it. When he opened the panel a few sparks flew at him and he sighed and turned towards Perceptor. “You wanna take a go at this? You’re better at this than I am,” Brainstorm said. Perceptor rolled their optics and moved forward, kneeling beside Brainstorm. Brainstorm moved back and stood up to give Perceptor some room as they began to work on the control centre. After a few hours, Perceptor stood back up, proud of their work as the control centre flickered back to life. Brainstorm shot up from his seat in excitement and joined Perceptor. Various damage reports as well as other information popped up on the screen in front of them and Perceptor read through them, a thoughtful look on their face.

“It seems the damage is irreversible and we’re stranded. Impact was too much for the engine and thrusters so this pod isn’t going to fly again,” Perceptor said as they analysed the reports.

“We’re stranded here?!” Brainstorm said, bringing his servos up to his face. He dragged them down dramatically. Perceptor turned towards him and placed a servos on his shoulder sympathetically.

“I’m afraid so, so we’re going to have to get comfortable on this-” A warning ping popped up on the screen and Perceptor whirled around to see what it was. _Organic life detected in front of escape pod._ The warning went away and the window revealed a small human child standing in front of the escape pod in absolute astonishment and awe. “Slag. I was hoping for us to not be discovered so quickly. Where did it come from anyway?”

“”Maybe there’s a settlement nearby?” Brainstorm said.

“That’d only make things more difficult for us,” Perceptor replied.

“Ok, how about I go out and ask?” Brainstorm suggested. Perceptor whirled around once again and gave him the biggest look of confusion.

“Excuse me?”

“Look, do we have any other option? We’re stranded here and if we ask it now to keep a secret, if it’s intelligent enough, then we won’t be compromised!” Brainstorm explained. “A sound plan to me, I’m going out,” he said, turning and opening the hatch.

“Stormy, wait!” Perceptor yelled. It fell on dead audials though as he climbed out and went and approached the human who had run over to the sound of the escape pod opening. Perceptor followed after to see Brainstorm kneeling in front of the human. Perceptor made sure that their universal translator was working and let out a sigh of relief when it was.

“Hey there, I’m Brainstorm,” Brainstorm started. The human, meanwhile, was looking up in awe towards the two. “What’s your name?” The human, who Perceptor and Brainstorm identified to be a 12 year old boy, was surprisingly calm. Upon further inspection, the boy had tousled black hair with piercing blue eyes.

“I’m Thomas,” Thomas replied. “How are you able to speak English?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“We have a type of programming in our processors that allows us to understand universal languages,” Perceptor replied this time.

“Look at you making friends,” Brainstorm teased. Perceptor sputtered for a moment and looked away in embarrassment. He chuckled and looked back towards Thomas. “Thomas, think you can tell us where we are?”

“You’re in my parent’s manor!” Thomas replied enthusiastically. “No one’s home right now since my mother and father are both out,” he said, his hands behind his back, kicking at the dirt. “So it’s only me home right now! I was getting awful lonely but then I heard a loud crash in the forest!”

“Ah, are there any… other manors nearby?” Brainstorm asked. Thomas shook his head this time.

“Mum and dad always preferred the countryside, they don’t like people too much,” Thomas said, he looked to be a little down. “It’s always so boring and lonely when I’m not going to school, but now I’m homeschooled. But now I have you two!” he said, quickly perking up. “What are your names?“

“I’m Brainstorm and my conjunxhere is-”

“Perceptor,” Perceptor answered for themselves.

“Is it alright if I called you Percy?” Thomas then asked. “You can call me Tom instead of Thomas in return.” A smile quirked at Percy’s dermas this time. They knelt down beside Brainstorm and held out their servos in a handshake. Tom took one of their digits and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Tom.”

・・・・・

“What are you doing there, Brainstorm?” Tom asked. A few years had passed by since he’d met them, the child now seventeen years old.

“I’ve been trying to get this stupid thing working all day,” Brainstorm grumbled. “I keep having to fix out the bugs that pop up whenever I run trials.”

“What exactly are you trying to do?”

“This!” Brainstorm announced, a human being suddenly appearing in front of Tom. Tom yelped in surprise and fell backwards onto his bum. “Oh, sorry, Tom,” Brainstorm apologised. His voice was coming from both forms. Tom looked back and forth in confusion before piecing everything together.

“Wait, that’s you?” Tom said, pointing at the human.

“Yup!” Brainstorm replied. “I look nice, huh,” he smiled. The man in front of Tom seemed to be in his mid 20s, his bleached afro, a stark contrast against his dark skin. He had an orange medical mask on as well as a white labcoat. Under it was a teal turtleneck as well as some white slacks. A pair of lab goggles hung at his neck and he moved the medical mask down to give Tom a wide smile. “I got most of the bugs down but it only becomes a problem when I try to move away from, well me!”

“What’s it for?”

“We can’t walk among your planet like we normally can. And for the past five years, it’s been getting kinda boring for Percy and I being cooped up at the manor. Plus. Energon rations are gonna run out soon and we’re gonna have to start looking.” Tom hummed thoughtfully for a moment before snapping his fingers.

“How about I help you with that?” Tom said.

“How’re you gonna do that,” Brainstorm chuckled. “You don’t got a spare Energon detector lying around, do you?” he joked. Tom shook his head.

“No, but I’m taking over my father’s company one day and selling the manor when I get possession of it,” Tom said, kicking at a nearby rock.

“Why’s that?” Brainstorm smirked.

“Growing up with you and Percy… It’s kinda opened my eyes to things. The goal of the Autobots, all that history about Cybertron, I didn’t understand it too much in the past but lately I’ve been thinking and I can’t help but feel a little guilty,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve grown up with basically anything I’ve ever wanted and you’re stranded here from a war that is destroying your home,” Tom frowned. “I wanna help. In any way I can.”

“You’re a good kid, Tom,” Brainstorm smiled. “So what are you planning on doing with your father’s company?”

“I’ve been thinking of going into energy, if we had something like energon to power our planet, maybe it’d open a door to all new possibilities,” Tom said.

“I wouldn’t mess with energon yet, kiddo,” Brainstorm chuckled. “Maybe work with something like solar or wind first before you dive into energon.” Tom tilted his head this time.

“You can do that?” he asked, bewildered.

“All the sunlight we had on Cybertron was just for lighting we don’t have things like organic life that relies on it to survive, although it’d be inconvenient to live in the dark. So we decided to convert it into something useful such as energy, it doesn’t fuel the stuff that requires a lot of energy, but it went towards our buildings and such.”

“Sunlight is practically anywhere…” Tom thought out loud. “How do I do it though? How do I harness sunlight,” Tom asked, his curiosity making him inch towards Brainstorm.

“Ask Percy on how to make a solar cell, they’ll get a kick out of that,” Brainstorm smiled.

“Speaking of them, where are they?” Tom asked, looking around.

“Recharging, they stayed up late last night mapping more coordinates for possible energon mines, since we got the scanner on that old piece of scrap metal working again,” Brainstorm said. He got up and then ran off watching his holoform. “Now let’s see if it’s gonna work this time,” he said. His holoform ran at an abnormally fast pace, getting a couple hundred metres of distance before waving at himself. His holoform then began taking steps further at that distance and Brainstorm watched intently.

“What are you doing now?” Tom asked.

“Trying to see how far I can project till the holoform fizzles out,” Brainstorm said. “I’ve managed to get 240 hundred metres though I’m shooting for a kilometre, that way I can explore more freely without having to move myself.” Tom and Brainstorm watched as his holoform got more and more distance before the form started glitching. “Slag, 380 this time,” he sighed. “My processor’s fried, I’m gonna take a quick recharge,” Brainstorm said. “Don’t forget though, ask Percy on how to make a solar cell.”

“Loud and clear,” Tom saluted with a smile.

・・・・・

**Location: Kew Gardens, London  
** **Time: May 2011**

You were just about to continue your conversation with Optimus before you were suddenly cut off by someone running up and grabbing your shoulders. It was one of the people from earlier, his attire similar to the teal and white car. He had a bright orange facemask on which was interesting.

“Wait a second, you said Optimus?” he said.

“Uhh,” you blinked.

“Stormy, let go of them, you’re scaring them,” the second figure said in a heavy British accent, walking up and pinching the bridge of his nose. “You did say Optimus though right?”

“Yeah,” you said. “You… you guys heard his message right? About the war being over?”

“Of course we did!” the orange masked dude exclaimed. “We can just… hardly believe it,” he then let go of your shoulders.

“How’d you guys get here? Actually, hold that thought, who are you first?” you asked.

“My name is Brainstorm, human persona Brian Storm,” Brainstorm said, introducing himself with a bow. “And this is my lovely conjunx, Perceptor! Although they’d probably prefer to introduce themselves,” Brainstorm chuckled nervously.

“I mean you already have,” Perceptor said, rolling their eyes. “But I’m Percy in human company.”

“Ah! I see a fellow they person, I see,” you said with a smile, you held out your hand to shake Perceptor’s.

“It’s pleasing to know your kind also has individuals who use they,” Perceptor smiled, taking your hand and shaking it. You turned towards Brainstorm this time and held your hand out to shake it. To which he perked up and did.

“It’s nice to meet you both, I’m (y/n), though people call me (n/n) most of the time,” you introduced yourself.

“A pleasure to meet you to as well,” Perceptor smiled.

“So can I ask how you guys got here and how you have human counterparts?” you asked.

“I like to call them holoforms!” Brainstorm said, using his hands for effect. “They’re something I came up with since we can’t be out of our altmodes all the time without drawing attention. So I decided it’d be better to blend in with you all! Pretty nice, huh,” he then said with a smug look on his face. “Not to mention they’re solid, it’s not just a hologram!”

“To answer your other question, we crash landed here when the Ark was destroyed,” Perceptor said.

“Wait, you two were on the Ark?” you said, pointing at the two.

“Yes,” Perceptor said.

“Were there any other survivors?” Brainstorm asked in seriousness this time, worry in his voice. You opened another comm. link channel this time to all the Autobots back at base.

“Alpha Trion?” you called out. Both Perceptor and Brainstorm’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I found two of your crewmembers from the Ark.” 


	33. Chapter 33

"Two of my crewmembers are alive?" Alpha Trion asked in astonishment. "Have them connect to this frequency immediately."

"Alright," you said, looking at the two. "He says to connect to the frequency I'm on right now," you relayed. Perceptor nodded in response and the two seemed to be searching for a moment before Brainstorm let out an aha! Suddenly the comm. link felt very crowded. Brainstorm and Perceptor looked at each other for a moment, unsure who should go first. After what seemed to be an interal debate when they locked optics, Perceptor was the one to speak up first.

"Alpha Trion, is it really you?" Perceptor asked carefully.

"Perceptor," Alpha Trion's voiced breathed in relief on the other side. "I thought all of my crew was dead, is the other one with you Brainstorm then?"

"Happy to report that we are alive and well, Alpha Trion," Brainstorm replied.

"I'm relieved, I hope to see you soon then when I get the groundbridge working, for now as much as I want to discuss what happened, I believe (y/n) has other matters to attend to. I will contact you later." The comm. link with everyone then closed and you frowned before looking at Perceptor and Brainstorm as a question popped up in your head.

"Why did neither of you contact the Autobots? They've been here for a while," you asked, looking towards the two.

"We heard Optimus' message, but neither of us felt it was safe enough to provide aid, the Decepticons already caused enough destruction in your country, if they were to find out we were here too, they would have attempted to hunt us down," Perceptor replied.

"Especially since we were on the Ark," Brainstorm added. "We would have been captured and likely interrogated by Soundwave-"

"Or worse, taken to the DJD and killed," Perceptor said with finality.

"What's the DJD?" you asked. Perceptor and Brainstorm shared a knowing glance and looked back towards you. You felt a droplet of water land on you.

"Perhaps we should discuss this another time," Perceptor said. You felt another droplet hit your shoulder and another one. Soon three more hit and you groaned.

"Dammit, I'm gonna get soaked," you sighed.

"Allow us to offer you a ride," Perceptor said, gesturing towards the Benteley, the passenger seat automatically opening.

"That'd be nice, yeah," you said, lifting your arms to cover your head from the rain. You quickly darted in and sat down in the passenger's seat. Perceptor got in beside you and placed their hands on the steering wheel.

"Speaking of," Brainstorm said in your comm. link. "How'd you find us?"

"I had Wheeljack make me a miniature energon detector. Radius is about 2 kilometres and you both managed to be in that range while I was at a wedding." You twisted the knob on your watch and the radar popped up once again. "He adjusted it so it only picked up on Cybertronian energon signals, not energon deposits that may be in range."

"Ah, so that's why you're dressed up so nice," Brainstorm hummed. "And Wheeljack? Man, I haven't heard his name in a while."

"We haven't heard many names of our comrades for a while, my dear," Perceptor sighed.

"Yeah!" you replied. You then looked at Perceptor who seemed tired, their glasses sitting lower on their nose as they began to drive through. "Is everything alright?" you asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm just..." they sighed, hands gripping the steering wheel. "We may not look like it but we're so relieved to be back in contact with everyone and the war being over even more." They let out a breath of relief as they came to a stoplight, taking off their glasses and wiping off the tears with one hand. "You have no idea how relieved I am. Brainstorm was even more emotional than I was when we first heard it," they then chuckled as they started driving again. They pulled to the side when they arrived at your destination and looked towards you. "I must ask though how did someone like you manage to come into contact with the Autobots, especially Optimus?"

"Yeah! We saw you on the news a couple of years ago after all," Brainstorm added. You cringed and slumped your shoulders.

"Right, _that_ ," you groaned, covering your face with a hand. You got out of the car and adjusted your jacket. "I'll tell you another time though about how I came to know Optimus," you said fondly, looking off in the distance. "Right now they're probably wondering where I went, I have to go to the reception, but I'll let you know through the comm. link when I'm available."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, (y/n)," Perceptor smiled.

"Nice meeting you, (n/n)!" Brainstorm's headlights flashed for a moment and you gave both of them a two finger salute before heading back towards the gates. When you entered you saw Sam and Leo near the green house, hanging out. You ran up to them, excited to share what you just discovered.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this, there's two Autobots here," you said, a wide smile on your face. Sam and Leo both gave you looks of surprise, staring right at you in disbelief.

"You're kidding," Leo deadpanned.

"Their names are Brainstorm and Perceptor! I'll be meeting with them later once the wedding is over, but you're not gonna believe this either," you started. "They have human forms as well."

"What do you mean by human forms?" Sam asked, lowering his phone.

"I mean, they aren't going around just in their altmodes, Brainstorm's figured out a way to create human versions of themselves so they can go around freely without having to be confined like how everyone is back at NEST," you said, gesturing behind you with your thumb. "If you wanna come with when I meet with them, you can," you offered.

"Will it be safe?" Leo asked, skeptical of your offer.

"Well, the war _is_ over," you said, putting your hands in your pockets and rocking back and forth on your heels. "With how they've managed to stay undercover this long and not brought a lot of destruction, I'd trust it'd be safe."

"(n/n)!" Mikaela then called out from the reception hall. "You guys gonna come in to eat? Unless you guys like being soaked," Mikaela teased. You jumped, realising you were still standing in the rain, the excitement from meeting Brainstorm and Perceptor making you completely forget about it. Why Sam and Leo didn't bother to mention was something you'd never know so you walked quickly into cover and Mikaela let out a laugh.

"Oh, woops," Sam said apologetically, stepping aside to let you into the reception hall, as all of you began to walk further into the reception hall. "As for the offer to meet the two Autobots here, I think I'm gonna pass," Sam said. "I wanna explore more of London, y'know, with what time we have left and all."

"I'll go with you," Leo said as all of you neared a table, where he pulled a chair back to sit in it. "My lil bro Raf's been bugging me about the Autobots ever since... Well y'know, Egypt. So maybe I can ask some questions and tell him, get some pictures."

"That's it?" you scoffed, smirking towards him as you sat down.

"Alright, maybe... I'm still interested in the alien scene," Leo confessed.

"Aha! I knew it," Sam exclaimed, pointing towards him. "You said you were done with it but here you are."

"I mean come on, what would you do if you knew aliens existed? Just go about your life normally?" Leo said. Sam didn't reply and gave him a smirk instead and Leo sighed. "Did you lie about wanting to see the rest of London then," Leo pouted.

"Half lie, I still wanna see everything but I'll go with you to meet these Autobots," Sam said. "Especially if they've managed to get themselves to look like humans."

"Oh yes, absolutely," Leo said enthusiastically. "Ever since you said they have human counterparts I need to know how they did it," Leo said, pointing towards you.

"I'm curious too," you mused. "If they managed to do that to themselves, maybe the rest of the Autobots can have that too?"

"I think that's just your way of saying you wanna see what Optimus looks like as a human," Sam said, taking a sip out of his drink. You immediately flushed and cleared your throat. Ok, that may have been the case but you also considered how much easier it would be for the Autobots, to be able to roam the planet without worrying about not blending in and whatnot. But still... What _would_ Optimus look like as a human? It wasn't a question that didn't pop up, you _were_ curious about it after all. You were luckily not forced to answer as the ting of a glass was heard from nearby and saw Carly's father standing up, a glass of champagne in his hand and a fork in the other.

"I'd like your attention to congratulate the married couple. I cannot tell you how overjoyed we are to see our," Carly's dad choked up a little. "How my little angel married to someone she's so in love with." You looked over to see Carly giving her dad the brightest smile, her hand holding Mikaela's. "It was only just a year ago since you two had met in Washington DC. And here you are, a year and a half later, married to a wonderful woman." Carly's dad never looked more proud of his daughter. There were many others to congratulate the happy couple, before Carly finally spoke.

"Micky," Carly said out loud and there was a long pause before she laughed lightly in awkwardness, "You take my breath away. Ever since we first met to the day you moved to London for me to live in our apartment, the days you can back home with your grease stained hands after working at the auto repair shop, even though I can provide enough for both of us and you know that... The day you used that hard earned money to buy me the most dazzling engagement ring anyone could ask for..." She knew she was rambling but the way Mikaela looked at her and the way she looked at Mikaela made her feel so comfortable and safe to spill everything out to her. "When you proposed..." her voice cracked. "Even on the days where we had our problems, our small little arguments, I was always happy with you, at the end of the day I was so happy to sleep in the same bed with you, being in your arms." She didn't know what to say after that. "Micky, you've made me the happiest woman today, I hope you know that," Carly said, finishing her speech. "And I promise you, that no matter how awful things may be I'll stay by your side." You teared up at the end and sniffled. Sam himself was crying and covered his mouth with his hand as he watched. The rest of the dinner reception was bittersweet and left your heart full. When the wedding dance came, you watched Mikaela and Carly dance together, alone in the middle and you sighed in content, thinking more about Optimus and his human form. How the two of you could dance together just like Carly and Mikaela, close together, looking into each other's eyes as if nothing could tear them away. Carly and Mikaela waltzed throughout the song, smoke filling the floor and suddenly it looked as if they were dancing on clouds. The lights dimming to purples and blues as the two danced. The song faded out as did the clouds, the two coming to a stop and standing beside each other, giving a bow. Everyone cheered at the two and Mikaela had a wide smile on her face. You were still shocked in awe at the performance and blinked. There was one thing for certain after this. You needed to have a wedding and a wedding dance with Optimus. When the event finally ended, you went back to your hotel room tired as hell but fell asleep with a smile on your face.

When you awoke, you immediately commed Perceptor and Brainstorm, asking when they were available.

"I mean we don't have any priorities as of right now," Perceptor replied. _Or ever!_ Brainstorm added. "I think it'd be good for you to come down to the manor to meet us properly though," Perceptor said. "We can't exactly get out of our altmodes in public."

"Yeah, no, I understand," you replied. "I'll be bringing my friends Sam and Leo with me, is that alright? They're also familiar with the Autobots."

"I mean, I suppose," Perceptor replied, somewhat skeptical. _Hell yeah! The more the merrier!_ Brainstorm replied enthusiastically. You could practically feel Perceptor's unamusement through the comm. link. Once you got the address, you knocked on Sam and Leo's door, hoping they were still in the room. When Leo opened it, you motioned with your neck.

"Let's go, we're gonna go see Perceptor and Brainstorm," you said.

"What? Already? Damn, lemme get dressed then," Leo said.

"Where are we meeting them?" Sam asked from further in the room.

"Some manor, I think that's where they've been for the past few years, I called us a taxi but it's gonna be a long ride," you said as you leaned against the doorframe.

"You paying?" Sam called out. You snorted.

"Yeah, don't worry," you said, waving your hand. When the two were ready, the three of you headed down to the lobby and you saw the taxi waiting outside for you. When all of you got in, you simply said three words.

"Langdon Estate, please," you said. The taxi driver was surprised for a moment but went ahead and started driving towards the destination.

"That's it, you don't need an address or anything?" Leo asked.

"From what I was told, the Langdons are well known in England, they're the face of the green energy movement over here. You've seen all the solar panels all over the place here right?" you said, looking out the window as buildings passed by.

"I've kinda noticed that, yeah."

"The Langdon's developed all of that, they've managed to make it efficient enough that the whole country's running on 90% of it." Sam whistled.

"Wow, that's amazing," Sam breathed.

"Right?" you said excitedly. "The manor's in the countryside though, so it's gonna be a long ride like I said," you sighed, slumping in the seat. You fell asleep halfway during the ride, head leaned against the door and when the car came to a stop, you woke up and blinked blearily before getting out of the taxi, stretching. You paid the taxi before he drove off and the three of you stood in front of the Langdon estate. You placed your hands on your hips and gave a 'huh'. The front gates looked a lot more technologically advanced than you thought, cameras were watching all of you and Leo grew uneasy. "I'll comm them," you said after an awkward silence had settled between the three of you. You looked around and saw that there was a forest surrounding the estate and a long winding road behind the gates. You opened a channel with Brainstorm and Perceptor. "Hey! So we're here in front of the gates, think you can open them up for us?"

"Glad you made it! I'll tell Percy to open the gates, I'll come pick you guys up," Brainstorm replied cheerfully. After a moment, the gates swung inward and you motioned for the three of them to walk in.

"Alright, we'll walk down the driveway till you see us then," you said. The driveway was much longer than you thought and the three of you trekked down the gravel path before you heard wheels over gravel, the rocks crunching beneath the weight. The teal and white Jaguar from yesterday slowed to a stop beside you and the driver's window rolled down to reveal Brainstorm in his usual attire, orange facemask pulled up to cover his mouth. You wondered if that was because Brainstorm had a mask when he was out of his altmode. The doors automatically opened

"Nice to meet all of you," Brainstorm said enthusiastically as all of you got in, you getting in the passenger's seat. Sam and Leo were looking at Brainstorm in awe as he spoke. "I'm Brainstorm if (n/n) here hasn't introduced me already and I'm. Well, I'm this car!" he laughed. Brainstorm turned around and drove down the driveway until you reached an open space from the forest, all of your jaws dropping as you saw the manor in front of you. The manor was large, reaching three stories high and seemed to have a mixture of old English architecture but with a mix of modern technology. The walls were white, large stone lining the base. Brainstorm drove reached the end of the driveway and took a sharp turn right, a hidden entrance sliding open to reveal an underground tunnel. Brainstorm drove down into the tunnel, the entrance closing behind you. You looked beside you to see Brainstorm all giddy and excited. He drove down for a full minute until reaching bright white lights that almost blinded you. When your eyes adjusted, you looked up in awe as Brainstorm slowed to a stop. The ceiling was thirty feet in height, large bright lights illuminating the entire area, Cybertronian technology almost everywhere, a large screen with who you assumed to be Perceptor standing in front of it, busy typing on a keyboard. From what it looked like too there seemed to be a giant lounge area as well as a large platform that reached about 6 feet up into the air. The Allspark knowledge provided you an answer to what that was; a bed. And across all the way from you, you saw a large circular gateway that tunneled further into the earth before abruptly stopping.

Brainstorm cleared his throat and you muttered a sorry before exiting him. Once you got out, you saw Perceptor approach you, first their human counterpart and then right behind them, their real self. Brainstorm went ahead and shifted out of his altmode standing beside Perceptor and the three of you looked up towards Brainstorm and Perceptor in awe.

"It's nice to officially meet you two," you smiled. 


	34. Bonus Scene: Thundercracker

**Location: Keystone, Colorado  
** **Time: The evening after Chicago**

Thundercracker was running out of options, he could barely think as he flew in the night sky. Megatron had called for their retreat long ago but instead of going with his trine, back to Cybertron, he instead had the resolve to stay on Earth. He wasn't going back, not after what that human said to him back in Chicago, not after he betrayed Skywarp, after he betrayed the cause that he was beginning to doubt after all those years of fighting. Not wanting to fly alone with his thoughts any longer, he went ahead and chose a place to rest for the night. Where there were barely any lights of civilisation, mountains tall enough, trees able to hide him from any prying human eyes. After what he did, he didn't want to meet any humans. He knew they were seen as monsters. There was no doubt about it. Thundercracker sighed heavily as he landed, finding an opening within a coniferous forest and sitting down against a slope, the fallen pine needles softly crunching beneath him as his weight settled down on the earth. He looked down towards his Decepticon insignia before taking a nearby rock and scratching it off, the purple paint scraping off, leaving silver glinting from underneath. He looked up towards the night sky now, red optics dimming as he searched through the stars. They were much more clear out here. It was weird. Just another thing to differentiate this planet from Cybertron. Cybertron had so much light pollution it was almost impossible to see the stars. But here. Here he could see everything. And that made his spark warm just a little and made him fall in love with this planet even more. He huffed, a small smile on his face before he pulled his legs close to him and offlined his optics, falling into an uncomfortable but peaceful recharge.

Thundercracker jolted awake to the sound of high pitched yapping coming from in front of him, he pointed his guns towards the source of the sound in reflex before his optics focused to reveal a small dog. He lowered his guns in relief and looked around, the yellow sunlight filtering through the trees. It almost tempts him to relax a little bit more until he hears rustling in front of him as the small dog continues to bark at him.

"Buster!" a woman's voice yelled through the brush. "Buster, where are you? Your mama's worried! Oh, damn it, I can hear you! What are you barking at, silly baby?" she continued. She pushed past the brush and saw Buster, who Thundercracker assumed was the dog and she ran and scooped Buster up. "What are you barking at, you silly girl?" she said in a baby voice. It was only then that she looked up in front of her to see the source of what or _who_ Buster was barking at and both she and Thundercracker froze. Buster though, continued to bark at Thundercracker.

"Uh," Thundercracker said. "Hi." The woman didn't respond and instead tried to run, quickly turning around and Thundercracker reached out, shutting off his weapons systems immediately to make sure she didn't get hurt. "Wait!" Thundercracker called out. "I'm not going to hurt you!" She didn't listen though and instead ran through the brush and out of his sight. He sighed dejectedly and lowered his servos. "Great." He stood up and shook his wings for a bit, shaking off the pine needles that settled there and checked his energon levels. The ping came back as low and he threw his servos up in the air. "Oh come on!" he exclaimed, falling onto his bum, a loud thud enacting through the forest. Birds flew out of trees in surprise and he looked up to see them flying away. "Looks like I'm grounded for a while, I need to find energon soon if I want to avoid rusting," Thundercracker muttered to himself. Crossing his arms and slumping against the slope, he shut his optics and felt awful. He'd never been this _sad_ before. He fell into recharge again, not knowing what to do and awoke this time to barking once again. He grumbled as he was awoken and looked at the dog, Buster, she was called from earlier, and stood up straighter, staring at the puppy as she barked at him. He was unamused for the most part before his curiosity overtook him and he extended his servos out towards Buster. She backed up a little bit, the barking finally dying down before she stood there for a few moments. She then inched forward a little bit and stopped at one of his digits, sniffing it. Buster then licked it and started wagging her tail as she gave a yap and Thundercracker blinked. He set his servos down on the ground fully now and Buster climbed onto it, her small body going to the palm of his servos, almost cradling her. He lifted his servos up, closer to his face to get a better look at her. She looked at him, continuing to wag her tail and gave another playful bark. A wide smile grew on his face and he laughed, tears beginning to stream down the side of his face as he felt relief for the first time in his life. When his crying died down, he let out a content sigh and grinned at Buster.

"Huh," the woman's voice came from across from him. "I didn't know you guys... felt emotion," she said. Thundercracker went on the side of caution now and set down Buster carefully, letting her hop off onto the ground as she trotted up towards the woman.

"We... we do," Thundercracker replied softly. There was a pause. "I'm Thundercracker," he introduced himself.

"Marissa," Marissa replied. "And it looks like you've already made friends with Buster," she said, looking down towards the puppy. She bent down and picked Buster up, carrying her in her arms. 

"What is she?" Thundercracker asked.

"A dog," Marissa chuckled.

"I mean what... breed," Thundercracker asked. "I've seen various dogs on this planet, but what is she?"

"She's a Bernese mountain dog," Marissa replied. "She'll be a big girl someday but for now, I can carry her in my arms." She stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Y'know, she isn't too good around people but. If she likes you, then you can't be all that bad, right?" she then asked. Thundercracker didn't know how to respond to this. He looked down at the ground and gave a soft smile.

"Yeah, I. I guess so."


	35. Chapter 35

Perceptor and Brainstorm both looked like how you expected them to be, their human counterparts were similar after all. Brainstorm was wearing an orange mask, just like you thought. His entire face was orange to your surprise though, having been used to the silver or grey tones on their faceplates.

“So… is it just you guys who’s at home right now?” you asked.

“For now, yes, Tom is out running his company right now but it’s likely he’ll come in soon,“ Perceptor replied. You looked around the area a little bit more and then saw a large sniper rifle nestled in a corner, collecting dust.

“Is that yours?” you asked Perceptor. Perceptor looked over towards the sniper rifle and kept their optics on it for a moment before turning back towards you.

“Yes… unfortunately during the war and before I was tasked to go on the Ark, the time for science wasn’t the most useful unless you were making weapons. Which Brainstorm excelled at. Meanwhile I became a sharpshooter to help with the efforts. I’m more suited for electrical technology, communication devices, transport.”

“What kinda weapons did you make?” Sam asked. Brainstorm raised his servos to respond, his mouth opening before Perceptor responded immediately.

“You don’t wanna know,” they said. “Stormy,” they pointed at him. “Don’t say anything.” Brainstorm laughed and winked towards all of you.

“You wanna see the crash site then?” Brainstorm then offered, a smile on his face.

“Yes,” Leo immediately replied. You and Sam both looked at him in surprise and Brainstorm grinned under his mask.

“Well, come on then, lemme give you a tour, c’mon Percy, let’s go!” Brainstorm said, shifting into his altmode and opening the doors for all of you to clamber in. Percy rolled their eyes and smiled, shifting into their altmode and following closely behind to exit the underground facility. When you all exited, Brainstorm let you all out once again and shifted out of his altmode to lead you all into the forest. You passed the manor and began walking down a homemade path, small tufts of grass poking through. The path looked much wider, closer to a Cybertronian’s stride. Birds chirped from above as you walked down the forest until you saw a dirt trail, flowers and plants growing in it, the trail seemingly decades old. You then saw a large 30 foot tall ship, almost spherical. Vines and plants covered it as if nature were claiming it, cracks and rust riddled all over the shuttle. Brainstorm and Perceptor had taken the lead from earlier, walking beside each other, holding servos together. You whistled as you got closer to the shuttle, the large ship towering before you.

“Are we able to go inside?” Leo asked.

“It’s been mostly stripped of everything useful, but you can go inside,” Brainstorm said. “We haven’t been there in a while,” he said. He placed his servos on the side of the shuttle and the door opened, letting all of you inside. All of you went into the shuttle and looked around, some of the metal sheets having been ripped off, loose wires hanging from the walls, the windshield cracked to high hell. Sunlight filtered through into the shuttle and dust particles lighting up in the air.

“So you landed here in ‘59?” you asked.

“Yup, it’s been a while for us, a long, long time being stuck here,” Brainstorm cringed. “We were so bored for a while. Until, of course I made the holoforms for us to go out and about.”

“How did you do that by the way?” Leo asked. “How are you able to make human forms of yourself? Is it a hologram or can you physically touch things?”

“Well, we had to be able to physically interact with things,” Brainstorm said, his human form suddenly appearing in front of them. “Here, shake my hand,” Brainstorm said, holding his hand out. Leo went ahead and shook it, his eyes widening at how _solid_ and _real_ Brainstorm felt. You had experienced it earlier when he grabbed your shoulders, knowing how he was able to interact with you physically and the more you thought about it the more it confused you.

“B-but you just appeared from thin air!” Leo sputtered.

“I mean, I am a genius back on Cybertron, plus you’re probably already familiar with how advanced our technology is,” Brainstorm said. “It’s not hard to take particulate matter that already exists and create a body out of it. I like to call it a holoform though personally.”

“Holoform,” you repeated. “Huh, I like the sound of that.”

“So you’re made of dust?” Sam asked.

“Not exactly, we’re still made of the same material you are!”

“So… you can just create an entire human body out of particulates in the air?”

“In short, yes.”

“Can you eat? Or drink? How does that work?”

“Our bodies don’t gain energy from eating or drinking if that’s what you’re asking,” Perceptor said. “We primarily run on energon, the human bodies function almost entirely similar to your species, we can taste, feel, hear, see through these bodies. At most, the food we use to retain these bodies allows us to keep our forms.” Leo raised his finger to ask another question and Sam immediately reached to put it down.

“Don’t.”

“Do you have _everything_?” Leo then asked.

“Dude,” Sam said in exasperation.

“If you’re asking about body physiology, yes, we have _everything_ ,” Perceptor replied. You made a weird face at the thought and then gave a goofy smile as you realised what that meant. You laughed.

“Ok, let’s move on from that,” you said after finishing your laughter. There was then a beep and Perceptor and Brainstorm perked up at the noise.

“Looks like you’ll be able to meet our Tom after all,” Perceptor smiled. “Come on, let’s go open up the ground bridge.”

“Wait, a ground bridge?” you then said, perking up at the mention of it.

“You’ve heard of ground bridge technology?” Perceptor smiled, looking down towards you. Their human form appeared next to you and began to walk beside you in earnest.

“Ratchet’s talked to me about it,” you started. “We just haven’t implemented it or used it because… well, the Autobots don’t really trust the US.” Brainstorm snorted.

“Naturally, we’ve read up on every government here on this planet and the corruption is insane,” Brainstorm said. “Almost makes the Senate the Decepticons overthrew like the Backstreet boys of corrupt governments.”

“I’m sorry, did, did you just say Backstreet boys. Was that a Men in Black reference?” you chuckled.

“You have 52 years on Earth with nothing to do, you get pretty familiar with Earth’s media,” Brainstorm smiled, his hands behind his neck as he walked. “I gotta say, your movies and tv shows are pretty good, music is nice to listen to too,” Brainstorm said.

“You got to see the evolution of media from the 1960s,” you whistled. “That’s… pretty cool honestly.”

“Yeah, it was fun to watch humanity progress over time,” Brainstorm replied.

“Not fun to deal with the frustrating primitive technology on this planet though,” Perceptor muttered. “Especially when we first landed, I almost blew a fuse,” they sighed.

“Oh, I’m glad you were not here for that,” Brainstorm chuckled. “It was… a bit difficult to deal with an angry Perceptor. It didn’t get better until the 90s.” Brainstorm then cringed at the thought as he recalled the memories. You continued to walk, heading down into the tunnel once again. Once back in the underground facility, Perceptor briskly walked over towards the large computer screen and started typing in coordinates. It was then that you saw the circular gateway from earlier then turn on, a bright green light swirling further into the hallway. “You guys get to see how Tom gets home everyday.” You heard the sound of a cane thudding on the floor and a bald man in a fairly fashionable outfit and glasses walking down the tunnel. You all walked up to greet him, knowing that this was his property after all.

“Percy, Brainstorm, you didn’t tell me we were having company today,” Tom said, walking forward with a smile. “I’d have dressed up nicer if I knew.”

“You’re already dressed up nice, Tom!” Brainstorm replied happily.

“Oh, you flatter me too much,” Tom chuckled. “Help an old man here, I’m not as young as I used to be,” he said. Brainstorm’s holoform jogged up and helped Tom walk further into the facility, sitting him down on a nearby couch. Once Tom sat down, he looked up towards the three of you. “I haven’t properly introduced myself, have I,” Tom started. “Thomas Langdon, or Tom, a pleasure to meet you all.”

“It’s an honour to meet you, sir,” Sam replied. “I’ve heard about your work with solar energy, it’s amazing how efficient you’ve managed to make the panels.” Leo and you quirked a brow towards Sam and Sam looked back at you. “What? I’m a geopolitics major, I’m gonna read up on green energy every now and then. You know this, Leo, don’t give me that look.” Tom only chuckled and couldn’t help but smile. “My name is Sam Witwicky, that is my roommate, Leo Spitz Esquivel. And that is my good friend, (y/n) (l/n). (y/n) here is the most familiar with the Autobots out of all of us.”

“A Witwicky?” Tom said. “Was your grandfather Archibald Witwicky?” Sam snapped towards Tom this time in surprise.

“Did you know my grandfather?”

“No, but I’m familiar with the Witwiccans, interesting family, lives in Wiltshire,” Tom replied.

“My family did tell me I had family in London...” Sam then recalled.

“You didn’t bother to visit them?” Tom laughed.

“I didn’t know where they were!” Sam exclaimed. Tom lightly patted Sam’s shoulder.

“All in good nature, my boy,” Tom laughed. “I’m just joking. We all avoid visiting family sometimes.” Tom then sat forward and looked towards you. “Now you,” he pointed towards you. “I remember seeing you on the news. Interpol, Egypt, even Chicago. You seem to be everywhere.”

“Yeah, everyone… seems to mention that when they see me,“ you said, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Tell me, how did you get mixed up in all this in the first place?” You sat down in another lounge chair and leaned forward.

“You want the whole story?” you smirked. Tom leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his cane, intrigued. You spent the next few minutes telling him everything that happened, from meeting Sideswipe on the mountainside, meeting Optimus for the first time, the Allspark, Egypt, the Ark, Alpha Trion, and now. You left out the details of getting into a relationship with Optimus though.

“Well, I suppose you had a much more exciting time with the Autobots,” Tom mused. “Although it must have been traumatic,” he said.

“I was almost at the frontline of the war for the past few years and I almost died a couple of times,” you said, scratching at your head. “Actually... I did die once,” you said, your face paling slightly.

“How did you come back?” Tom asked.

“I… I guess the Primes and Primus somehow managed to bring me back, I was in possession of the Matrix, and I needed to return it to the rightful owner. In this case, Optimus.”

“It seems these Primes needed you to help the chosen Prime,” Tom mused. “Percy and Stormy have told me about the Primes, all about the planet of Cybertron. Before the war,” Tom said. “Well, let’s not listen to an old man ramble,” he said as he stood up. “Would you like to tour the manor? I’m assuming you’ve only been down here because of these two,” Tom offered.

“If that’s alright,” you replied. Tom only smiled towards you and all of you headed towards the surface, taking Brainstorm and Perceptor again back up, the two helping Tom up the steps as you all entered the manor. When you entered it, you looked around in awe at how luxurious it looked. The interior looked incredibly renovated, a completely modern look having washed over the entire house, only some traces of old English architecture having survived. You entered the living room, filled with books, a fireplace, some couches as well as a coffee table. There were some knick knacks as well, objects that Tom seemed to have collected over the years. He stood at a large window, looking out onto the property, his hands behind his back.

“So the war is over, from what I have heard,” Tom then said, still gazing out the window. You drew near and sat down on one of the couches.

“Yes. It seems like that’s the case,” you said, focusing on something in front of you.

“Tell me, why have you stayed with the Autobots for so long, when you had every chance to turn away from it all and avoid death?” Tom then asked. Sam and Leo cleared their throats and Perceptor and Brainstorm took the cue to take the two on the tour through the manor, leaving the two of you in the living room.

“I...” you sighed. “I got involved with one of the Autobots. To where I had to. No… I _wanted_ to help them with their cause.”

“You got involved with Optimus, didn’t you?” Tom replied. You could feel his smile from over there and your face flushed in embarrassment. “I noticed the way you spoke about him, my dear,” Tom then said. “After spending many years with Percy and Brainstorm, as much as they try to avoid bringing their relationship into light, the way they speak about each other makes it easy to identify when one is in love.” He then turned towards you. You looked at him and he gave you a smile. “Tell me. How long have you been with him?”

“Four years,” you replied quietly, realising how long it’s really been. He didn’t reply this time and merely smiled towards you, but you knew what he was thinking and you couldn’t help but smile as well as you looked at your hand this time, eyeing the ring finger. 


	36. Chapter 36

"It was nice having you over at the manor," Perceptor said as they drove the three of you home. "We haven't had company in a while."

"Do you guys think you're gonna go to America now that the war is over? To meet with the rest of the Autobots." There was a pause after that before Brainstorm answered.

"We've been talking to Alpha Trion ever since you connected us, and we don't think it's a good idea to go there for the time being," Brainstorm said.

"Optimus feels that the negotiations with the government may go awry and that relations between the American government may crumble," Perceptor added.

"I'd rather not move just to become national fugitives there."

"Then if shit does hit the fan... is there any way the Autobots can come here?" you then asked.

"We'll have to accumulate a lot of energon to accommodate, but even then we'd need a bigger facility to house everyone," Perceptor answered.

"We'll ask Tom if he has any properties he's willing to allow for a large scale facility to be built. But even then it'll take years to finish it. When we get back, we'll talk to him about it and I'll let you know through the comms."

The vacation soon came to an end and you found yourself flying home. The goodbye with Mikaela and Carly being bittersweet, hoping they would have a good honeymoon. You sat in your seat, looking out the window of the plane as you thought about what Perceptor said. What was going to happen with the Autobots that stayed in the US. What would happen to them? You frowned at the thought and leaned back in your seat. You glanced over to see Sam sleeping on Leo's shoulder as Leo watched a movie. You scoffed softly and smiled before looking back out the window. After sleeping and waiting for landing, you commed Optimus once entering California and told him that you were to be landing soon.

"Be there soon," Optimus had replied, his tone sounding rather excited if anything. Upon landing and going through customs, you went ahead and went out into the passenger pickup area and saw a familiar Freightliner, adorned in red and blue. Your eyes widened when you realised the tacky flames were no longer there, the paint looking completely new. When you walked up to it, the door opened automatically and you smiled widely.

"Got tired of the flames?" you asked as you hoisted your suitcase into the cab.

"I figured it was time for a change," Optimus replied. You chuckled and kissed the steering wheel.

"I missed you," you then said quietly.

"I missed you too," Optimus replied.

"So are we heading to base? Or straight home," you said as Optimus began to drive out into the highway.

"There's something I'd like to show you at home," Optimus replied.

"What is it?" you asked.

"It's a surprise~" Optimus replied. You hummed and set your elbow down on the steering wheel. 

"A surprise?" you smirked. "Oppy, that's unlike you," you teased.

"You think so?" he said. You could feel him smiling as he drove. Once you got home, you put your suitcase away and then noticed a cardboard box with a bow on top sitting on the balcony in your room. You blinked and looked up towards Optimus who had shifted out of his altmode and watched you intently, mask snapping aside, optics bright as he waited for you to open it. You went out onto the balcony and grabbed the box, sitting down with the present.

"I attempted to wrap it but it was... difficult, especially with how large my servos are in comparison to your crafts," Optimus explained, slightly abashed. You couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Don't worry about it, I understand," you smiled. You opened up the cardboard box and tilted your head at what you looked at. It was a... well you didn't really know what it was. The design looked futuristic. If anything it looked like one of the Game Cubes you had grown up with but it was absolutely not that. You reached in and picked it up, feeling the weight of it and examined it, turning it around to get a better look. From what it looked like there were miniature solar panels on the sides, so you could tell this was powered by itself. You then found a small control panel, pressing the button to activate it. The top then opened with a small click and whirr, pushing up what seemed to be a projector.

"Take it inside, it works best in the dark," Optimus said quietly, trying to contain his excitement. You looked up at him in awe for a moment and then down to the gadget before running back inside and heading into the bathroom without turning off the light. After a moment the bathroom was then filled with bright blue light, the projector showing what it was like if waves of water were refracting. It was like being in an aquarium. The blue light coming from the projector pulsed as if it were a heart, the waves moving alongside with it. Then a few marine species appeared throughout the projection and you whirled around as you saw a school of fish swim by. Then some jellyfish then floated in the water beside you and you soon found yourself filled with wonder as countless marine life swam around you. You picked up the projector, turning it off and exited the bathroom, walking towards Optimus. "I hope this works as my act of profference," Optimus said softly and you couldn't help but grin at him.

"It's perfect," you breathed. You reached up towards him and he automatically went to meet you, picking you up in his servos and you kissed him once again. "How did you manage to match the projector with your spark?" you then asked softly. "The way those waves moved... it was like as if it were going along with a heartbeat or in your case... a pulse."

"I may have had to ask Wheeljack for some help," Optimus shrugged. You grinned again. "But you know this means that no matter what, a piece of me will still be with you. No matter where I go."

"You didn't actually put some of your spark in it, did you?" you then asked. Optimus shook his head and you sighed in relief.

"I can't really... physically give you a piece of my heart if you did that," you joked. Optimus leaned his forehead against yours.

"I know," he hummed, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. There was a moment of silence where the both of you just simply enjoyed each other's company until you pulled back.

"Man, how am I gonna top that now, I still need to give my act of profference to you," you then pouted. Optimus only chuckled and kissed your forehead.

"Having you here with me is better than any gift I can imagine," he then said. You pushed his face away.

"You're so cheesy," you laughed and you could feel Optimus smile under your hands. "I'm still gonna do it! Don't try and stop me."

"I can't wait to see what it is then."

Months passed as you worked tirelessly on your gift for Optimus, having decided that the best gift you could give him was something that pertained to Earth. You made road trip plans for the next few years, compiling a list of all the beautiful places on Earth you wanted to show him. He'd been stuck in California for most of his time on Earth and you wanted to show him that this planet had so much more to offer. That there were experiences that the internet wouldn't meet up to, that you just had to go there yourselves to see how beautiful it really was. You had your list and then an empty scrapbook. It was thick but most of all, it was empty. It was for the two of you to put photos in, of all the adventures you'd go on. But most of all, it meant this was an opportunity for Optimus to start anew. To leave behind everything that happened with the war, to let him move on. He'd been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders for so long. All you wanted to give him was freedom. And maybe going to all these places where he could just see and enjoy life would be enough for you and hopefully bring some peace to him.

When you were finally ready with the gift, you were nervous. You shouldn't be. You'd been with him for long enough that he wouldn't judge you. Not that he was one to judge exactly but you could feel yourself trembling from either excitement or nervousness, possibly both. After taking a deep breath and exhaling, you stood at the balcony, waiting for him to come home. He'd been at NEST constantly, trying to go through with negotiations with the government but as time went by, tensions only seemed to grow. You had seen some of the negotiations first hand, being the Autobots liaison, but there were some points where you'd be told nothing and work on other things. Working alongside Ratchet had usually been your job, but as of late, with the war being over, there wasn't exactly all that much to do. The Autobots didn't really know what to do at NEST at this point, you decided to take some time off for a while and focus on other things. But even when you were gone, there was unrest within the population and soon the Autobots had to avoid being out in public. Suddenly you felt this was a bad idea, especially putting that into account. There had to be some way where you could get Perceptor and Brainstorm to give Optimus as well as the rest of the Autobots holoforms so they didn't have to hide. He came home, coming up the road and you hugged the scrapbook close to you.

"Welcome home," you called out as he shifted out of his altmode. He leaned his face into your grasp, optics shut. He was obviously tired from everything, the way his weight leaned into your hand. You hugged the scrapbook in your other arm and you gave a soft sigh. "I know you had a long day of negotiations, but I finished your act of profference," you said. His optics opened, looking at you brightly. You shuffled as you took the scrapbook from under your arm and held it out to him. "It's not much but... I hope this is enough," you said. You opened up the scrapbook and he looked intently, looking at you when he saw that the pages were empty. "I want to travel the world with you, Optimus," you said. "You've seen so little of this planet and I want to show you everything this planet has to offer," you explained. "This scrapbook is blank for a reason. It's to show a new slate, to... show you that this isn't the end, that there's more to the story or..." you placed your hand on his cheekplate. "That we can start a new story. Together." He couldn't help but smile softly towards you as you said that and he leaned into your touch even more.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"What for?" you chuckled quietly.

"For letting me love again."


	37. 2014

As the years passed, tensions between the Autobots and the government were beginning to grow. Until one fateful day, it snapped, and suddenly you were jobless, but most of all. The alliance with the Autobots was over. No more NEST, no more base. You looked at the gift that Optimus had given you the day you got back from the wedding nervously, hoping to find some comfort as you were in your bed. Until Optimus tapped on your window and you hopped out, walking over to the veranda to open the sliding glass door. It was rather late in the night to have any conversation really, so you figured what Optimus had to say was something important. And at that exact moment you were terrified. You were going to lose him. You could feel it. Tonight was the night your world was going to fall apart. And you weren’t ready.

“(y/n)… There’s… there’s something I must speak to you about.” Your breath hitched as he extended his servos out to have you climb on. He held you close once you got on and began to walk into the forest where you’d stargaze. You couldn’t remember the last time you did that with him. When you entered the clearing, Optimus knelt down and set you on the ground. “As you know, the government has decommissioned NEST, but there’s been a dark secret uncovered. They’ve set up a team to offline every Cybertronian on the planet, including the Autobots.”

“How did you find out?” Optimus took longer to answer this time and looked like he was dealing with the guilt of this situation.

“Prowl was attacked. If Jazz hadn’t been there to help him, I fear my 2nd in command would have been… destroyed.” You placed a hand on his ped in sympathy before he picked you up again. “Bumblebee has given warning as well, government officials seem to have targeted Sam to know the whereabouts of Bumblebee and have asked him to hand him over.” He looked away, optics dimming. “They killed Sam, (y/n).”

“What?” you asked quietly. Optimus showed some footage from Bumblebee’s perspective, where he’d been hiding. The footage zoomed in with Sam on the ground, beaten till he was bleeding and bruised, a gun cocked and put to his head as he grit his teeth and struggled.

“You can’t let them take us away, Sam!” Wheelie called out.

“They’re gonna take us apart!” Brains yelled.

“I’m telling you, he’s not here! And even if I knew… I’d never tell you assholes!” Sam ground out.

“Then you’re useless to us,” a voice said off to the side and a gunshot was heard, that was when you looked away.

“NO!” Wheelie and Brains both cried out.

“Search the house.” It looked like Bumblebee had backed off, horrified and the feed cut off.

“No,” you breathed. He… he was gone.

“That is why I must leave you,” Optimus said. “I can’t…” he shut his optics and pulled you closer into a hug. “I can’t stand the thought of losing you because of me.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I already lost Shockwave… I can’t lose you too.” You clung onto him, hugging his neck as tight as you could. You stared ahead of you as hot tears began to flow down your cheeks. “I’ll find a way back to you, once this is all over. I promise you this,” he said, lightly tightening the hug. He knew he could crush you so he had to be gentle even if he wanted to hold you in his arms as tight as he could. “You’ll always be my conjunx endura.”

“I love you,” you rasped out. “I love you so fucking much,” you sobbed, nuzzling your head into his neck.

“I love you more than anything,” Optimus replied quietly. “We may not have a spark bond now, but I hope the gift I gave you will be enough until I get back.” You pulled away and held his face in your hands.

“Can’t wait,” you smiled, voice cracking, sniffling in the process. In a burst of emotion you kissed him, him quickly reciprocating it and the two of you stayed there until you were running out of breath. You pulled away, not wanting it to end and looked into his optics, where he was looking at you brightly. They dimmed for a moment.

“Promise me you won’t try to find me. The humans going after you would bring me more pain than needed,” Optimus said firmly. “I want to leave knowing my conjunx out there is safe, not risking their life to save me like they have always done. I will come back to you, I promise.” he started.

“Optimus,” you replied. “I can’t guarantee that promise, you know how stubborn I am.” Optimus lets out an affectionate smile and raises his servos to trace the side of your cheek with a digit. You hold onto that digit with one hand and smile at him as well. He pulls his servos back gently and moves his arm.

“I leave you with the Matrix of Leadership. That way, you know I will come back.” His chassis opened up below you as he took his other servos to reach into his chassis to grab the Matrix. There was a small click and you looked down to see the glow of his spark before he closed it, the Matrix in his hand. The Matrix was much larger than before, having mass shifted to fit in Optimus’ chassis, but once he set it down gently into your hands, the Matrix shrunk to fit you. You looked up at him. “Hide it well. If they were to have gotten me and the Matrix, then all would be lost. The future of Cybertron lies in your hands, (y/n). None of us will answer the comm. link we’ve set up for you, we can’t risk them getting their hands on it and tracking us down that way.” He looks down now, knowing this conversation had to end soon and his smile drops, a sad look washing over his face. “I’m unsure of the future, and… I’m afraid this will be the last goodbye for now,” Optimus said, trying to keep his composure. “It may be the only one,” he then said quietly.

“Please don’t say that,” you whispered. Optimus leaned down more to kiss you, capturing your lips in one more kiss before setting you down gently onto the grass below and stood up.

“Goodbye, (y/n),” he said, beginning to walk out of the forest. You didn’t realise you were crying as you stretched a hand out towards him.

“Goodbye, Orion,” you called out weakly. He disappeared into the forest as you stood there, watching him go and dropped your arm to your side after you heard him transform into his altmode and drive off into the night. You grit your teeth, shutting your eyes tight as tears streamed down your cheeks, quietly crying to yourself under the stars. After a few minutes, you finally calmed down and took a deep breath before heading back to the house, glancing at the empty driveway where Optimus was. The garage was open as well, the interior empty. Sideswipe was meant to be there but instead you saw (b/f/n) sitting on the stairs at the garage door, head in his hands. You walked up, kicking at his foot lightly as you stood before him. He looked up, looking like he was trying to hold in the sadness he was experiencing. You huffed and sat down next to him, looking ahead of you as you sniffled. “I’m here,” you then said quietly and he exhaled sharply as he trembled.

“It’s not fair, man,” (b/f/n) said quietly. “They’re gonna kill them. After all they’ve done for us.”

“I know,” you replied. After a few moments of silence you finally spoke up. “We gotta do something about it.”

“How?”

“I’m gonna try to contact a couple of guys I met a few years back. If I can’t, I’m gonna have to contact the guy who’s been looking after them.”

“What do you mean by that?” (b/f/n) then asked. You looked over to him with determination.

“We’re flying to London.”

“London?!” (b/f/n) exclaimed. “We can’t just pick up and leave.”

“(b/f/n), they’re the only chance we’ve got. It’s likely that this is only a US centric thing that’s happening,” you explained. “Meaning we can get as many Autobots over there to find refuge.”

“How’re we gonna do that, we barely have any money.”

“(b/f/n), they killed Sam. We have to leave the country anyway if we want to make sure we don’t end up like he did.”

“I feel so sorry for his parents…” You didn’t reply and stayed silent, putting your hand on his shoulder.

“He died protecting his friend. We won’t let that go in vain,” you said. “We’ll sell everything we have, only take a few belongings with us. But we need to get over there. Soon.”

“...Ok,” (b/f/n) conceded. “London isn’t really the place I wanted to move to though,” he said, standing up.

“I know,” you said, giving him a wry smile. “It’s not Japan but we’ll go there someday.”

“You better keep that promise,” (b/f/n) said, pointing at you and he headed back inside. You chuckled and stayed sitting on the step for a few more minutes before getting up and going inside to sleep. You were emotionally exhausted after all. The moment you got back into your room, you walked over to the gift Optimus had given you, pressing the control panel. Blue light filled the room and you watched the waves once again as you nuzzled into your bed. You fell asleep to the pulsing of the projector. When you awoke, you immediately started packing, greeting (b/f/n) in the kitchen as the two of you ate breakfast before he headed off to work, him having quit NEST a few years back since he was offered a better job. Once you were alone in the house, you looked at you comm. link with hesitation before putting it on.

“Percy? Brainstorm? Any of you there?” Hear you loud and clear. Brainstorm’s voice came through. “Good, you guys got a minute?” We’ve heard what’s going on over there, is everything alright? The comm. link was frantic yesterday. “Yeah… it’s about that. Is that facility anywhere close to being done?” you asked. Still under construction, but we’re getting close, give us a few more months, we’re working as fast as we can. “Ok, well, is there a favour you can probably do for us?” you said. Depends on what it is. “(b/f/n) and I need to go over there, we need to leave the country,” you said. Are they hunting you down too? “They killed Sam.” There was a long silence on the other side of the channel and Brainstorm cleared his intake. So they are. “When’s the earliest we can come?” The groundbridge has enough energon to let you guys come through but it’ll only be enough for one trip. “Then I’ll get the others. I’ll call up Leo and Charlie.” If they’ve killed Sam already, you’re gonna have to gather your friends up and get them over here quick. We’ll be waiting. Just comm us when you’re ready. “I’ll make sure to let you know.” Choose an inconspicuous place. “I know just the spot, I’ll give you the coordinates.” You took note to take coordinates of the forest clearing later in the day after you’d done all your errands.

You realised there were going to have to be other calls you’d have to make but in fear of the government tracking your conversation, you got dressed and grabbed your motorcycle helmet. You went ahead and rode off to Brighton Falls, to Leo’s house. You grew uneasy as you rode down there, unsure whether or not Leo knew what happened to Sam. When you drove up to the house, you slowed down and gasped quietly at what you saw. Police tape surrounded the home and you took your helmet off. Then came the question. Where was Leo?

You walked up to one of the neighbour’s homes, ringing the doorbell. When a middle aged blonde woman opened the door you gave her a fake smile.

“Hey there! Can you tell me if Leo is home? I saw some police tape surrounding their home. Did something happen?” you asked. Of course you knew what happened but you needed to be quiet about it.

“Leo’s home with his family. Ever since that burglar came in and killed that poor boy Sam, Leo’s family got scared and told him to stay home with them for a while,” she said. Your fake smile dropped and you grit your teeth.

“They said it was a burglar, of course that’s what they said,” you muttered. “Any idea where Leo’s family lives?”

“Nope! Sorry,” the lady replied, giving you the same fake smile. You politely said thank you and left, looking at Leo’s house. The police line blew in the wind and you knelt down on the sidewalk in front of the home.

“I’m sorry that you had to pay for this, Sam,” you said quietly. “You were a good kid. You had so much more ahead of you.” You paused. “I’m sorry they had to cut it so short.” You stood up and put your helmet back on your head, getting on your motorcycle. After a moment of silence of looking back at the house, you drove off to Charlie’s repair shop. The store was closed but when you walked up, you saw Charlie sitting in the dark in a chair, head in her hands. You knocked on the door and she looked up. Seeing it was you, she stood up and opened the door for you to come in.

“Hey,” Charlie said weakly.

“Hi,” you replied just as much. The two of you didn’t speak for a moment and she then hugged you.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re safe, kiddo,” she said in relief.

“I can’t say the same for Sam,” you replied quietly.

“I heard what happened to Sam… Bee told me actually. Just before he had to leave last night.” Her voice got quieter in the last sentence and you could only nod. “You didn’t come here to get something fixed, didn’t you.”

“Actually, I came to tell you that… we need to leave. The country that is,” you started. “I know it’s a bit much to tell you to just pick up and leave but… they killed Sam. They’re probably gonna kill us too. But because of that, we’re gonna have to go to London. I got a few friends there that’ll take us in for the time.”

“Yeah… Bee told me that was why he had to leave. So he could protect me,” Charlie said.

“We always seem to separate from these guys every few years,” you joked lightly.

“Well, it’s what happens when you have aliens as friends I suppose.”

“Or as your significant other,” you added, both of you looking down.

“I wish it were easier,” Charlie sighed.

“How long do you think it’ll take for you to be ready?”

“I’ll have to sell everything and have Memo look after the shop. I’ll tell him what’s really going on but… he should be safe. He’s distanced himself pretty well from the Autobots compared to me. Give me a couple of weeks. I’ll be ready then.”

“Alright, we’ll meet at my house then when we leave.”

“We don’t need plane tickets?”

“We’re getting there a different way. By groundbridge,” you said, a twinkle in your eyes as you said it.

“Groundbridge?” Charlie asked, intrigued.

“You’ll see it when we’re ready,” you said, smiling at her. You then went to leave and stopped at the door, looking back at Charlie. “Stay safe, alright?” you said.

“I should be saying the same for you,” Charlie replied.

“I’ll see you soon.”


	38. Chapter 38

The screen door swung open as you went inside your home, scrolling through your contacts to try and find Leo’s. When your eyes landed on the number, you immediately tapped the screen and held the phone up to your ear as it rang. After a while, he finally picked up, giving a groggy ‘hello’. As if he’d just woken up.

“Leo, it’s me,” you said.

“Oh,” was all he replied. There was some awkward silence and he sighed. “What do you want.”

“I know the truth about Sam.”

“Good for you. But I don’t want any part of whatever you’re planning on doing after this, alright. I’m done. I’m done with all that bullshit. Sam’s dead because of it.”

“Listen. I need you to tell me where you are ok, I need to talk to you in person. It’s really important and I need to talk to you as soon as possible.” Leo didn’t respond for a moment and you patiently waited, tapping your foot.

“I’m in Jasper, Nevada.”

“Is that where your family lives?”

“Yeah. I’m not glad to be back in this boring town but after what happened over there… I might be better off with my family.”

“Ok. Well. I’ll make my way over there when I can.”

“See you I guess.” And after that Leo hung up. You frowned at how he spoke but you knew he was taking this a lot harder than anyone else. The two were close, you knew that for certain. Knowing you had to get to him as soon as possible though, you went ahead and wrote a note telling (b/f/n) you’d be gone till tomorrow and set the location for Jasper into your phone. With a huff, you went out once again, got on your motorcycle and rode out for Nevada. If the circumstances were better, you’d have enjoyed this long ride down. You’ve always enjoyed riding your motorcycle and wanted to go on a tour through the country at some point, but right now, it wasn’t appropriate to enjoy the ride. You rode for almost four hours into Nevada, stopping at truck stops and drinking enough water to beat the Nevada heat. You were sweating through your helmet and your hands felt sticky. When you saw the sign, Jasper, you couldn’t help but sigh in relief as you headed towards the exit into the town. The town was in the middle of nowhere, just like you expected. Red desert bluffs surrounded the area, some of them towering over you as you rode down the route. It was only a couple of miles til Jasper at this point so you took at least a little time to look around at the scenery. You wondered how clear the stars were at night here and you shook your head, trying to shake the thought away. If you thought about it more, you would have wandered back to Optimus. You sped up a little to distract yourself and came to see the start of buildings coming into view. With a silent jolt of happiness, you surged forward and sped into the town, slowing down once seeing other cars.

You looked around at the people inhabiting the place before slowing down to a stop at a stoplight. A red sports car pulled up beside you and the driver in it whistled.

“Nice bike,” he said. You glanced over, face covered by the helmet and you blinked as you saw a teenager in the car.

“Uhh, thanks, kid,” you replied. “Any chance you know where the Esquivel family is?” The teenager tched.

“I don’t know where that loser lives, can’t help you,” he shrugged. You frowned and the light turned green, you immediately rode forward, trying to get away from the brat and found a place to pull aside for a moment for a quick stop. It was a small fast food joint called KO Burger. Not really feeling hungry at the moment, you simply parked in an open spot and took your helmet off to let yourself breathe and avoid completely drenching yourself with sweat. You took out your phone once again and called Leo. He picked up quicker this time luckily.

“I’m in Jasper. At this KO burger place, any chance you can tell me where your house is?”

“You’re at KO Burger? Damn. Take a left when you get out and then ride four blocks down. Take another left and then you’ll enter the neighbourhood. I’m the sixth house down on the right.”

“Ok. Thanks,” you said, suddenly feeling thirsty. You hung up and looked at the burger joint before deciding against buying a drink and decided to wait till you got to Leo’s. You got back on your bike and had the strange feeling you were being watched. After placing your helmet back on, you turned to see a teenage boy from the pickup window eyeing your motorcycle. You decided to give a friendly wave before heading off to Leo’s house. Upon arriving, you saw Leo’s car as well as a large minivan parked beside it. You walked up to the front porch, hesitant to ring the doorbell. Unsure of what to expect, you rang it and the door opened to reveal a middle aged Latino woman. “Hi, I’m here to see Leo?” you said.

“Oh! Are you that friend he was telling me was coming?” she said. “Hold up just one second,” she said before turning her attention towards upstairs. She began to shout in Spanish to tell Leo to come down and Leo did, along with his siblings who wanted to see all the commotion.

“Man, I can’t believe you came all this way,” Leo said as he stood in the doorway. “So what did you need to tell me that was so urgent,” he said, stepping aside to let you in. When you got in, Leo led you to the dining table and sat you down. “Funny that you came when it was dinner too,” Leo then said.

“The thing I need to tell you that’s so urgent is that…” you looked off to the side as you realised a lot of his siblings were watching you. Your eyes went back to Leo as if he’d been used to it. “We… might have to relocate,” you finished uneasily.

“What does that exactly mean,” Leo said. You were distracted by the food being set down on the table and felt guilty for intruding.

“We’re gonna have to leave the country?” you then said with less confidence.

“Because of what they did to Sam,” Leo surmised.

“Yeah.”

“Figured just as much,” Leo grumbled. “You can’t expect me to pick up and leave though.”

“What’s this about having to leave, mijo?” Leo’s mom called from aside. You shot Leo an awkward look, knowing this was a conversation he was going to have to have later with his family and he sighed.

“I’ll tell you about it later, mom,” Leo replied calmly.

“Are we gonna have to leave too?” Leo’s brother asked you from aside and you turned towards him. He looked to be about 15, wearing red framed glasses and an orange jacket with a white t-shirt. You gave him a wry smile, unsure how to answer the question. It was likely they’d have to pick up and leave too.

“(n/n), this is my little brother, Raf,” Leo introduced, knowing he’d have to probably answer that question later as well.

“Oh! Leo’s told me a bit about you,” you said, appreciating the window to get out of the awkward situation. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Raf,” you said, giving him a genuine smile this time.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Raf said with a smile, somehow understanding that the question he asked earlier wasn’t for you to answer but for you to tell Leo. The food was all set out on the table and it smelled absolutely delicious. You looked at the bowls set out with red soup in it, what seemed to be corn, a substance you couldn’t exactly put your finger on. It looked kinda spongy. On top of it was cilantro and onions. Lime, extra cilantro and onions as well as oregano, were set aside for everyone to use as toppings or flavouring and you looked towards Leo.

“Do you usually make this?” you asked.

“Only for special occasions, my mom wanted to impress you,” Leo replied as his siblings sat down around him.

“Wow, you really didn’t have to,” you replied, slightly feeling embarrassed as you looked at Leo’s mom.

“Of course I had to!” his mom replied as she sat down.

“Can I ask what it is? I’m not too familiar with this dish,” you said. You looked at it again. “At least I think,” you then added.

“It’s menudo, it’s really good, you should try it,” Leo said as he dug in.

“Menudo?“ you said, slightly recalling the name.

“Cow stomach with posole in chili pepper soup! It’s not too spicy though. I add pigs feet in as well,” his mom answered with a wink. “Try it with some lime and oregano!” she smiled. You went ahead and added the lime and oregano and went to try it. When you went to take the first bite, all of Leo’s siblings were watching you with anticipation and you felt nervous. Trying to ignore the eyes, you took that first bite and flavour exploded in your mouth. You blinked at how delicious it was and mouthed a silent ‘wow’.

“I… Mrs. Esquivel, this is delicious,” you smiled, it really was. And at that moment the entire family warmed up to you a little bit more and you spent the rest of the dinner learning about Leo’s family. His mom being from Mexico and his dad being from Puerto Rico, who had come home just a few minutes after you all started eating and he welcomed you warmly with a hug. When the dinner came to an end, you helped clean up the dishes as a way to thank the family for allowing you to eat with them. You then met Leo out on the porch who looked out into the moonlit Nevada desert. A cool breeze blew through as you approached him and you leaned against the railing.

“So we need to leave the country, huh,” Leo started. You didn’t reply for a moment and then sighed.

“If we want the government to leave us alone, yeah,” you replied. “They’re gonna want to know the location of the Autobots and they’ll do anything to make sure they get that location.”

“And Sam died. Because he wouldn’t give it to them,” Leo said.

“Leo, you may have not seen the footage. But I have. At least most of it...” you said, trailing off and looking away. “They’re not gonna just barge into a home and leave you be.”

“They left no witnesses...” Leo breathed, slumping down and slamming his fist on the wooden railing. He held back a sob. “Sam didn’t deserve that, (n/n),” Leo said, finally letting himself mourn. “When they told me it was a burglar that came in and did that… I didn’t believe it. I knew it was a lie. They killed him in cold blood all because of those… those STUPID ROBOTS,” he yelled.

“Leo...” you said, reaching out to comfort him. “You know the Autobots never wanted this to happen to him or to anyone.” Leo took a deep breath and wiped away the tears, letting out a shaky breath.

“I know, I know,” he said, calming down. “What about the footage though. Do you have it?” Leo then asked quietly. You frowned and looked ahead of you.

“I wish I did, Leo,” you said. “It was from Bee’s memory files. Even then… they’re gonna delete the footage the moment it surfaces.”

“Why didn’t Bee do anything to protect him?” Leo then rasped. “He could have killed all those bastards that tried to… to hurt Sam.”

“I don’t know,” you replied quietly. “I wish I knew what went on fully, but that’s all I know. Is that it wasn’t a burglar that killed Sam, those were government men.” You gripped the railing tightly. “And if we don’t leave the country now, they’re gonna come after us and kill us too.”

“I can’t just tell my family that we have to pack up and leave, (n/n)!” Leo then said, exasperated. “Do you really expect me to tell all of them in there that they’re government fugitives now because I was in contact with the Autobots? I barely interacted with them and now we’re a target?!”

“Listen, I don’t know who they’re going after exactly, alright? For all we know, they could be going after all the people who’ve had the Autobots at our homes. (b/f/n) and I know that we have to leave. Charlie has to leave. I don’t want to take the risk that they’re gonna go after you as well. You’re a good friend, Leo, I can’t see you getting killed like Sam was.” Leo let out a heavy sigh in exasperation. You heard a creak behind you and then saw Raf, peeking from the screen door. Leo whirled around and looked directly at his little brother, tense.

“Raf,” Leo said. Raf, knowing he was caught, stepped outside, closing the door.

“Are we really gonna have to go on the run?” Raf asked. You and Leo exchanged a look and you sighed.

“There’s a possibility you’ll… have to.”

“Where will we go?” Raf asked. He seemed surprisingly calm and levelheaded through this.

“England, I got a few friends up there who’ll help us out,” you replied.

“Are they… ‘stupid robots’ too?” Raf asked. Leo cleared his throat, embarrassed from Raf having heard that and a smile quirked at your lips.

“They are ‘stupid robots’, yes,” you said. “But they’re willing to help us no matter what. I can promise you that, Raf,” you said. “They’ll keep us safe.”

“Well,” Raf said. “Then I’ll start packing my things.” And with that, he went back inside.

“He’s a pretty smart kid,” you commented. Leo gave an affectionate smile towards Raf’s direction.

“Yeah,” Leo said quietly. “He is.”


End file.
